Entre le jour et la nuit
by lililoo
Summary: Si Bella avait définitivement tiré un trait sur sa vie avec Edward et qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Jacob...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Comme pour la plupart des auteurs de fanfic, je me suis dit "et pourquoi pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si..." et bien voila pour ma part ce qu'il y avait dans ma petite tête ;-)

En espérant que cela vous plaise! N'oubliez pas aussi de me laisser vos petites reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

**"ENTRE LE JOUR ET LA NUIT"**

**Prologue**

Je souris...et même mieux, je ris! Depuis combien de temps cela ne m'était-il plus arrivé? Je ne saurais le dire, j'avais arrêté d'espérer. D'espérer qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout serait comme avant. Comme avant..._lui_.

Je me concentre sur la raison de mon rire et je n'ai pas à aller bien loin car il est là, mon soleil.

**Chapitre I : Réveil**

Six mois. Six longs et interminables mois dans lesquels je sombrais petit à petit. La lumière du jour ne réussissait pas à faire fuir les ténèbres qui m'entouraient depuis qu'_il_ était parti, le lendemain de mon 18ème anniversaire. Je n'arrivais pas encore à prononcer son nom et chaque fois que je l'entendais, mon cœur se serrait si fort que je pensais ma mort proche. Quelque part, elle aurait été ma libération et celle de mon entourage qui me voyait couler jours après jours plus profondément sans rien pouvoir y faire. Tout le monde s'était résigné. Mes amis me fuyaient et mes parents se demandaient quotidiennement s'ils ne devaient pas m'éloigner de Forks, pour mon bien, pour ma santé mentale et physique. Seule une personne ne s'était pas résignée et tentait tant bien que mal de me tirer vers le haut, Jacob Black.

Il était un peu comme ma bouée de sauvetage et je m'accrochais à lui comme une diablesse car au fond de moi, je n'avais pas envie de sombrer.

Nous faisions tout ce que deux adolescents faisaient habituellement sinon que nous le faisions toujours à deux. Je n'étais absolument pas d'humeur à voir qui que se soit d'autre que Jake et cela ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que de raison.

Je connaissais la nature profonde de ses sentiments envers moi mais jamais au cours de ces longs mois il n'y fit allusion. Il était là, simplement, et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avoue que je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir si oui ou non cette situation le dérangeait car très égoïstement moi j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de lui comme d'un frère, d'un confident. Il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami.

Une des choses que Jake m'avait apprise était les fondements de la mécanique automobile. Il avait jugé nécessaire de parfaire mon éducation vu qu'il savait avec quoi je roulais au quotidien. Effectivement, ma vieille Chevrolet datant de 1952, il n'était pas rare de devoir lui refaire une beauté sur le bas côté des routes de Forks. A mon grand étonnement, j'aimais ça moi la mécanique. Mais Jake avait un autre projet qui lui tenait à cœur, celui de retaper une moto et de m'apprendre à en faire. Moi, Isabella Swan, la fille la plus maladroite du monde, sur une machine de mort...Mon père en ferait une crise cardiaque s'il l'apprenait! C'est pourquoi Jake et moi gardions cela pour nous. Il m'envoyait en ville chercher les pièces dont il avait besoin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et je me suis pris au jeu. Cela me plaisait de contourner les règles. La preuve, mon ex est un vampire et je passe toutes mes journées avec un loup garou...et sa meute!

Dans un premier temps, je pensais que Jake allait redevenir un 'simple humain', les Cullen ayant disparus du jour au lendemain, mais il n'en était rien. Bien au contraire, d'autres jeunes de la réserve mutaient et la meute se retrouvait vite avec une dizaine de loups actifs. La menace principale était toujours Victoria. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui parler, lui dire qu'_il_ m'avait abandonné et que de me tuer ne changerait rien vu que je ne comptais plus plus _lui._ Mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Le jour où nos chemins se croiseraient à nouveau signifierait pour moi la fin de ma vie. Lorsque j'en parlais avec Jake, il se raidissait comme si elle était déjà tout à côté. Un jour, alors que j'évoquais la possibilité de la laisser se rapprocher de moi, Jake fût parcouru de tellement de tremblements que je crus qu'il allait muter devant moi. Je sus à ce moment là qu'il serait toujours là pour me protéger et que seule ma sécurité lui tenait à cœur.

Depuis que nous nous attelions à la réparation de la moto, je passais encore plus de temps avec Jake, ce que mon père ne manquait pas de constater. Néanmoins, je ne l'entendis faire de réflexion que le jour où je m'empressais de tout avoir fini à la maison pour pouvoir vite le rejoindre.

- Je te trouve changée depuis quelques semaines.

- Ah bon, et en quoi ai-je changée?

- Je ne sais pas, tu m'as l'air plus sereine, plus gaie aussi. Mais je peux me tromper...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, que je sois à nouveau l'ancienne Bella?

- Si bien entendu mais je...laisse tomber veux-tu, je suis content c'est tout.

Charlie, toujours le même! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à me parler, comme si nous étions de deux planètes différentes. Certes, nous nous aimions et il avait été très inquiet lorsque je m'était retrouvée toute seule mais jamais il ne m'avait dit franchement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Au fond, je pense que je sais ce qu'il allait me demander mais je n'avais pas encore envie de lui faire par de mes évolutions, il attendrait encore un peu. Je ne me voyais pas lui dire que je passais tout mon temps avec Jake car il me faisait du bien, il en aurait trop vite tiré des conclusions et les mauvaises en plus. Je m'abstenais donc et gardais ça pour plus tard.

- Tu vas encore chez Jake?

- Oui papa, je vais encore chez Jake...

- Mais vous faites quoi au juste?

- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas...

Au moment où je finissais ma phrase, les mots se mirent à clignoter en néon dans ma tête et un signal d'alarme se déclencha. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça? Il allait certainement se faire des films. Il fallait que je le coupe tout de suite dans son élan.

- Mais si tu veux tout savoir, on ne fait rien de mal, promis! Je l'aide dans sa mécanique et il m'aide dans la mienne...

Charlie compris tout de suite ce que j'avais voulu dire. Jake m'aidait à me reconstruire petit à petit. Je lus sur le visage de mon père qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il faisait pour moi et en même temps, je vis un éclair d'appréhension lui traverser les yeux. Je n'entrais pas dans les détails, je le laissais à ses pensées et lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Il paru surpris par mon geste mais ne dit rien de plus.

- Je rentrerais pour dîner, à ce soir!

Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi et sautais dans ma camionnette direction La Push.

Lorsque j'arrivais, Jake m'accueillit les bras ouverts. Il était couvert de cambouis mais je m'en fichait, j'avais besoin de le toucher, comme pour me rassurer, me rendre compte qu'il existait vraiment.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas trop avancé sans moi!

- T'inquiète ma belle, le meilleur reste à venir.

- Ah bon, racontes.

- Et bien, si nous avons fait cela correctement, ce dont je ne doute absolument pas, je pourrais venir te chercher au bahut vendredi après tes cours...

- ...Jake, je ne sais pas si c'est une excellente idée...

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on me voit avec toi?

- Non du tout! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer enfin? Je me disais juste que si quelqu'un allait raconter tout cela au chef Swan, je resterais privée de sortie jusqu'à ma mort...

- Je connaissais suffisamment Charlie pour connaitre sa réaction, il avait trop peur pour moi.

- Et si j'allais lui en parler hein, tu pense pas que ça le dériderait un peu?

- ...Tu peux toujours essayer mais je pense que ça ne changera rien pour lui.

- On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant passe-moi la clé de 12! Cette merveille ne se terminera pas toute seule!

Comment arrivait-il à me mettre si bien à l'aise? J'éprouvais une sensation de bien être quand Jake gravitait autour de moi et cela me confortait dans mes pensées, il était le remède à mon naufrage personnel. Je gardais tout cela pour moi bien entendu car personne, et encore moins Jake, n'avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait en moi. Ils le sauraient bien assez tôt!

Je tendais alors la clé de 12 à Jake qui me fit un sourire en remerciement et là, un miracle se produit, je lui rendais son sourire. Les yeux de Jake s'écarquillèrent et il me regardait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

- Bella, tu souris!

Je suis humaine non? Les humains sourient, je ne voyais donc pas où était le problème.

- Tu sais Jake, ça m'arrive plus que tu ne le crois.

En y réfléchissant bien, non. Depuis le départ des Cullen, je n'avais plus souris, j'avais perdu toute envie de le faire et en ce moment, je retrouvais cette envie.

- Et bien tu devais bien te cacher car je ne t'avais plus vu sourire depuis que...

Il fit une pause. Son regard s'assombrit et son sourire disparu de ses lèvres. Je savais que ma relation avec mon vampire avait été très difficile à supporter pour Jake et qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné de m'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte, mais il se reprit et continua sa phrase.

- ...depuis qu'_il_ est parti!

Je baissais les yeux et m'en voulais d'avoir gâché notre moment de complicité. Jake n'arrivait pas à passer outre rapidement lorsque nous évoquions les vampires, et surtout _lui,_ et je savais que j'en avais pour la soirée à le voir ruminer toute sa rage. Cette fois seulement, je ne partirais pas comme je le faisais avant car c'était de ma faute en quelque sorte.

- Pardon Jake.

Jake tourna la tête vers moi. Son air était interrogateur.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse Bella? Tu n'as rien fait que je sache.

Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux car je savais que si je le faisais, j'allais pleurer. Cette colère que je sentais en lui était de ma seule faute.

- Je n'aurais pas dû...

- Tu n'aurais pas dû quoi? Sourire? Et pour quelle raison? Si tu savais quel bien ça m'a fait de te voir sourire à nouveau et qu'importe que cela m'ai rappelé à quel point je les déteste, le principal c'est que mes efforts ne soient pas vains.

Il se détourna de moi et reprit là où s'était arrêté. Un sentiment de soulagement s'étendit en moi et je me détendais progressivement en me remémorant chaque parole de Jake. Je n'avais plus envie de pleurer mais plutôt de lui sauter au cou et de le remercier d'être mon ami. Je n'en fis rien pourtant, ce n'était pas encore le moment, je n'étais pas prête pour cela.

- Merci Jake. Merci d'être mon ami et d'être toujours là pour moi.

- Mais de rien ma belle. Et maintenant passe-moi un tournevis en croix!

Qu'est-ce que je serais devenue sans lui? Pas grand chose de bien je crois. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à bricoler la bécane en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je me décide enfin à rentrer chez moi. J'avais pris la décision de parler à Charlie de la moto et de le convaincre de me laisser aller en faire avec Jake. Il me fallait bien du courage pour cela!  
-

J'ai les 6 chapitres suivants déjà tous prêts à être postés. Donc, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous manifester! ;-D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : Rencontre**

Je pensais encore à ma soirée avec Jake, à comment je l'avais remercié d'être à mes côtés alors que tout le monde m'avait fui. Le sourire me revint et je ne le quittais plus. Je me mis à réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais présenter les choses à Charlie car il n'était pas question que j'oublie cette idée de moto. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps escompté car déjà j'arrivais devant chez moi.

La lumière dans le salon m'indiquait que mon père n'avait pas quitté son poste de télévision. Un match de baseball sans doute. Si tel était le cas, j'en profiterais pour glisser le mot « moto » dans la conversation. Avec un peu de chance, il ne m'écouterait qu'à moitié et me donnerait son autorisation sans protester. Mais là, je rêve je crois...

- Bonsoir papa! Que veux-tu manger?

- Bonsoir chérie! Fais donc ce qui te fais envie!

- Tu regardes quoi?

- Un match de baseball évidemment. Pourquoi?

- Non, comme ça.

Je tentais ma chance alors. Il fallait que j'en profite.

- Au fait, ça te dérange si Jake venait me chercher vendredi au lycée en moto?

Je faisais assez de bruit dans la cuisine pour qu'il n'entende pas tout correctement. J'insistais bien sur « Jake » et bien moins sur « moto » en espérant que cela marcherait mais je n'avais pas grand espoir. J'attendais sa réponse impatiemment et préparais déjà mes arguments en notre faveur quand je vis mon père dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ai-je bien entendu? Jake venant te chercher au lycée en moto...

- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi on passait tant de temps ensemble et bien voilà, on retapait sa moto.

- « On » retapait sa moto? Depuis quand tu t'y connais en mécanique toi?

Étrangement, je n'avais pas encore eu droit à la remontrance à laquelle je m'attendais. Cela signifiait peut-être que mon père allait me donner son accord.

- Et bien avant de retaper sa moto, Jake m'a montré comment retaper une voiture et plus particulièrement la mienne...

- Il faudra que j'ai une discussion avec Jake un de ses quatre...En attendant, ne rêve pas, il est hors de question que tu grimpe sur une moto!

- Mais enfin papa, je croyais que tu étais content que je vois Jake!

- Je suis très content pour toi ma chérie mais il ne faut pas pousser, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser faire n'importe quoi!

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça?

- Si j'ai confiance en toi mais chaque mois je ramasse des gosses qui se sont plantés avec leur engin de mort et je dois aller dire à leurs parents qu'ils ne les reverront plus. Je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive, tu comprends?

Que voulez-vous répondre à cela? Je baissais les yeux et me promis de réessayer à un autre moment. Qui sait, j'arriverais peut-être à le raisonner.

Après le repas, j'appelais Jake pour lui dire que ma première tentative avait échouée lamentablement. Je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté du téléphone et cela m'exaspéra. Il n'avait peut-être plus envie de m'apprendre la moto finalement.

- Pourquoi tu ris comme ça Jake? Franchement je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle...

- C'est toi qui me fais rire, je t'imagine en train de parler à Charlie de nos petites affaires et t'enfoncer de plus en plus à force d'essayer de le convaincre...

- C'est à peu près ce qui c'est passé effectivement. Il ne m'en a pas laissé placer une seule durant la conversation!

- Tu aurais peut-être dû me laisser faire comme je te l'avais dit. Entre hommes on se comprend plus facilement et puis je n'aurais pas oublié de mentionner que c'était moi qui conduirait...

Aaaagggrrr, je le hais! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il me répond de cette façon! Je tentais de me calmer un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu auras encore besoin de pièces ou pas?

- Normalement pas, maintenant il faudra voir au démarrage si elle tient le choc!

- Je croyais qu'il n'y aurai pas de problème. N'en serais-tu pas si certain?

- Non, je ne doute pas mais comme pour tout, il y a un risque.

- On se voit quand alors?

- Mais quand tu veux ma belle, tu sais où me trouver non?

Je ne lui avais jamais demandé cela et je me sentis rougir derrière mon téléphone. Jake avait un don particulier pour rester détendu et rien ne l'affectait apparemment.

- OK alors j'essayerais de passer dans la semaine.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien chez lui, c'est qu'il ne me pressait jamais. Il était présent lorsque j'en avais besoin et seulement à ma demande. Il me laissait vivre, tout simplement. La conversation s'achevait et je raccrochais. C'est clair, il allait me manquer.

Le lendemain au lycée, je rencontrais Angela, la seule fille du groupe à me pas m'avoir définitivement bânie. Elle s'était montrée compréhensive et attentive durant ma période noire et je tenais à la remercier pour cela. Nous discutions un instant de tout et de rien et cela me faisait du bien car je n'avais plus eu de discussion entre filles depuis un bail. Elle m'appris entre autre que Mike avait laissé tomber Jessica et qu'il espérait secrètement sortir avec moi. Non mais quelle idée!

La semaine avançait et j'appelais plusieurs fois Jake pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ayant eu vraiment beaucoup trop de travail pour les cours, je ne m'étais pas rendue à La Push comme nous l'avions convenu et j'en étais malade. Vivement que le weekend arrive!

Vendredi matin, mon père m'attendait dans la cuisine. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir le matin car il était d'ordinaire déjà parti au poste lorsque je me levais.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?

- Je t'attendais pour te conduire au lycée ce matin.

- Et en quelle occasion?

- Tu as un pneu crevé. Je ferais le nécessaire dans la journée mais là tu avais besoin d'un chauffeur.

C'était bien ma veine! Un pneu crevé à la veille d'un week-end, autant dire que mes projets étaient bien sabotés!

- C'est gentil de ta part. Et je fais comment pour rentrer?

- Je passerai te prendre à la sortie des cours.

Chouette, une balade avec mon père en voiture de patrouille...J'allais adorer ça! Mes pensées devaient transparaître sur mon visage car Charlie me dit aussitôt

- Si tu préfère que quelqu'un te raccompagne pour moi c'est bon aussi.

- Non non, ça ira, c'est gentil.

Mentir n'a jamais été mon fort et je venais de le prouver à nouveau.

La journée se passait comme à l'accoutumée et je vis 15h30 apparaître sur la grande horloge avec une touche d'appréhension.

Lorsque je me dirigeais vers la sortie, je vis du haut des escaliers un attroupement atypique, une bagarre peut-être? Non ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ça, il n'y avait pas vraiment de cris. C'étaient plutôt des exclamations et des murmures appuyés et, chose encore plus étrange, le groupe était constitué à 95% de filles. Je vis Angela me faire de grands signes et comme je n'arrivais pas assez vite à son goût, elle courut à ma rencontre.

- Tu vas pas en croire tes yeux!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Mais vas-y Angela, parles!

- Il y a quelqu'un pour toi...derrière cet amas de furies en chaleur. Si si, crois moi!

Mon cœur eut un raté et je priais de toutes mes forces pour que se ne soit pas _lui_. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, pas après tout ce que j'avais enduré pour essayer de l'oublier.

- Et bien Bella, tu ne vas pas voir qui ça pourrait être?

- ...Oui, j'y vais...

Mes espoirs avaient été entendus. Il n'était pas celui dont je craignais le retour, à la place, se trouvait mon meilleur ami dans toute sa splendeur. Il se tenait debout appuyé contre sa moto, ou plutôt notre moto... Jake savait qu'il plaisait aux filles et franchement à bien y réfléchir, il y avait bien de quoi! Grand, très grand même, les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux noisettes et une carrure à en faire pâlir un footballeur professionnel. En fait, Jake est beau. Lorsqu'il me vit, son sourire devint plus large que jamais. Il m'ouvrit ses bras tout en criant mon nom. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me jetais sur lui et il me serra fort contre son cœur. J'avais oublié que nous étions sur le parking du lycée et quand je m'en souvins, je me détachais de lui rapidement. Tous les regards étaient posés sur nous et sur moi en particulier. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je voyais les plus jalouses d'entre elles me jeter des regards noirs. Jake mit fin à tout cela en me tendant un casque de moto.

- Mon père ne devrait plus tarder Jake, je n'ai pas le droit de m'en approcher...

- Et si je te disais qu'il est au courant et qu'il m'a donné le feu vert, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- Tu rigoles? Mais comment as-tu fais?

- Je te l'avais dit, les discussions entre hommes ça paye!

Jake me sourit à nouveau et j'eus un frisson. C'était une première pour moi. Me faisait-il de l'effet? Je n'y réfléchis pas davantage et je montai sur la moto. Je m'accrochais à Jake qui mit le contact et filait aussitôt. Je n'entendais plus les murmures de l'école, tant mieux. J'aurais certainement Angela au téléphone ce soir car je n'avais même pas pris le temps de lui dire au revoir. Jake m'emmena à La Push.

- Alors, tu as trouvé ça comment?

- Super! J'adore ça! Quelle sensation de bien être et de liberté! On recommence quand?

- Ola ma belle, calme-toi, tu es toute rouge!

Le vent m'avait fouetté le visage durant tout le chemin et mes joues s'étaient rougies. Néanmoins, il m'avait semblé avoir repris quelques couleurs ces derniers temps et je ne savais pas quelle en était la cause. Il n'avait pas particulièrement fait beau pourtant. En repensant aux sensations que j'avais éprouvées, je souris, à nouveau. C'était la deuxième fois et pour chacune d'elle Jake était présent.

- Bella, tu souris encore!

- Je sais Jake et c'est grâce à toi!

- Si tu savais comme ça me rend heureux...Bella, je ...

Oh non, pas ça pitié, faites que Jake ne me déclare pas sa flamme, je n'étais pas encore de taille à affronter cela.

- ...je me demandais si tu voulais venir au feu de camps de demain soir?

Ouf, rien avoir. Heureusement!

- Tu es sûr que j'ai le droit d'assister à cela? Après tout je ne suis pas une Quileute.

- C'est tout comme, tu es au courant de tout. Ça ne changera rien tu verras.

- Bon dans ce cas c'est d'accord.

- Super, j'ai hâte d'y être!

Le visage de Jake rayonnait et cela me fit chaud au cœur. Nous passions l'après-midi ensemble puis il me raccompagna chez moi, en moto. Charlie nous attendait sur le pas de la porte. Lorsque je descendis de moto, il me fit un grand sourire de soulagement. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'est rongé les sangs à force de m'attendre.

- Salut les gosses! Vous vous êtes bien amusés?

- Papa! Oui s'était super! Jake est vraiment bon conducteur tu sais!

Je vis comme du soulagement dans le regard de mon père et une pointe de reconnaissance adressée à Jake pour m'avoir ramenée saine et sauve.

- Ne restez pas dehors, entrez donc!

Je préparais le dîner et Charlie invita Jake à rester avec nous. Il accepta volontiers. Chouette, encore quelques instants avec mon meilleur ami!

Après le repas, nous montions dans ma chambre. J'avais des questions à lui poser.

- Jake, raconte-moi ce qui va se passer demain s'il-te-plaît.

Et bien nous avons des nouveaux membres dans la meute et mon père va raconter nos légendes, le pourquoi de nos transformations.

- Génial, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser!

- Ah mais j'y compte bien!

Après quelques instants de silence, je remarquais que le regard de Jake avait changé. Il était songeur.

- Jake, qu'y a-t-il?

- Oh rien, je m'interroge c'est tout.

- Et à quoi tu pense?

- Je ne crois pas que ça te plairait...Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

- Non attends, je veux savoir!

- Tu l'auras voulu...Je me demandais si tu retournerais avec _lui_ s'il revenait. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu _l'_aime encore?

Effectivement, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir mais Jake était mon ami et je ne pouvais pas le laisser souffrir et se torturer l'esprit avec des questions pareilles.

- Je n'en sais rien Jake, je ne peux pas te dire oui ou non. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour le moment sont contradictoires et je ne m'en sors pas moi-même.

- Oui mais est-ce que tu l'aimes encore?

- Ça non plus je ne le sais pas...

_Il_ me faisait souffrir et je n'étais pas capable de _l_'oublier pourtant. Les cauchemars étaient toujours présents et me rappelaient suffisamment que j'avais été abandonnée...

Jake me regardait à nouveau et me sourit. Il avait un sourire doux et tendre, rassurant.

- C'est pas grave, on fera avec! Bon, on se voit demain alors? Je passe te prendre dans l'après-midi.

- OK!

Jake posa un baiser sur mon front et disparu dans l'escalier. Je l'entendis saluer mon père et ensuite la porte claqua. Le vrombissement de la moto me donna la chair de poule et ensuite plus rien, le silence de la nuit. Je repensais à notre conversation puis me décidais à appeler Angela. Je lui racontais notre après-midi puis allais me coucher. J'en avais bien besoin!

Comme à l'accoutumée, je rêvais (ou plutôt cauchemardais) de _lui. Il _m'abandonnait encore et encore. Je me réveillais en sursaut et transpirante, il me fallait une douche.

Le lendemain, j'étais excitée comme une puce. Ma nuit n'avait pas été super mais j'en avais connu de bien pires. Et puis je voyais Jake aujourd'hui et j'en étais très heureuse.

J'entendis le même vrombissement qu'hier et je me penchais à la fenêtre. C'était Jake et il était revenu avec la moto! Je pris mon sac et ma veste et sorti de la maison en courant. Je ne laissais pas le temps à Jake de dire quoique se soit et j'enfourchais l'engin. Je voulais me sentir à nouveau libérée de tout. Il ne me posa donc aucune question et prit aussitôt la route de la réserve. Je lui tapais sur le casque et lui fis signe de nous promener. Il prit donc les petits chemins touristiques tandis que je profitais de cette belle journée. L'heure avançait et nous nous dirigions vers la Push. Il ne fallait pas que nous manquions le début du feu de camps surtout!

Lorsque nous arrivions, je sentais les regards interrogateurs de la meute sur moi. Jake mit fin à cela en leur disant que j'étais déjà au courant de tout et que donc j'avais le droit d'entendre les légendes moi aussi. Personne n'y trouva à redire et nous nous installions autour du feu. Il y avait une bande de jeunes garçons, ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Je me doutais que c'était d'eux dont Jake m'avait parlé la dernière fois. Embry arriva et je vis à la tête de Jake que quelque chose n'allait pas. Embry s'avança vers nous tous et nous présenta June, sa « petite amie ». Dans le langage loup garou, cela signifiait qu'Embry s'était imprégné. Jake la salua et détourna ensuite la tête. Ils s'installèrent et Billy commença les récits. Ils parlaient de sang-froids et d'esprits guerriers loups. C'était très intéressant mais je n'étais pourtant attiré que par Jake et son regard fermé.

Billy finit ses histoires et nous laissa avec nos pensées. Jake se levait alors et s'éloigna du feu. Je le suivis et lorsque nous fûmes assez éloignés des autres, je lui pris le bras et lui demandais des explications.

- ça ne va pas Jake?

- A quoi bon? De toute façon c'est comme ça et je n'y peux rien!

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire et ça me frustrait.

- Jake je ne comprends pas...

- Embry, il s'est imprégné...

- Et ce n'est pas bien?

- Si je suis heureux pour lui mais je n'en peux plus de les voir s'imprégner l'un après l'autre...

- Tu voudrais toi aussi que cela t'arrive, c'est ça?

- Pas exactement Bella. Pour être franc avec toi, je souhaiterais que tu arrive à oublier la sangsue et que tu te rende compte que j'existe...

Et voilà, la bombe est lâchée! Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre ça arriverait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps!

- Jake, je sais que tu es là, je sais que tu existe mais tu me demande trop de chose en même temps là...

- Pourtant tu l'as dit toi-même, tu lui en veux de t'avoir abandonnée. Moi je ne te ferais jamais ça, j'en suis incapable, plutôt mourir!

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit Jake et je le répèterai encore s'il le fallait mais ce que tu me demande toi est pour le moment tout à fait au dessus de mes forces. Je n'ai pas envie de tout mettre par terre. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime mais laisse moi encore du temps, s'il-te-plait.

Je l'implorais plus qu'autre chose, je n'avais pas du tout envie de le faire souffrir mais comment lui faire comprendre que je ne voyais pas encore le bout du tunnel, que le chemin allait encore être long et difficile avant que je ne _l'_oublie définitivement.

- Bien, puisqu'il doit en être ainsi, il en sera ainsi...

- Jake, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas.

- Je ne t'en voudrais jamais ma belle, c'est juste que je t'aime et que je voudrais que tu t'en rende compte...parce que toi aussi tu m'aime mais ça tu ne t'en aperçois pas encore, c'est tout!

- Jake, je...

Plus un mot ne sortit de ma bouche. J'étais estomaquée d'entendre cette déclaration de Jake. Serait-ce possible qu'il me connaisse mieux que je ne me connaissais?

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et me dit tout bas

- Pour que tu songe à ce dont nous venons de parler

Je restais paf. Mon corps tout entier s'était électrisé à son contact et j'aimais vraiment cela.

Il s'éloigna de moi avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Dépêches-toi Bella, ton père doit certainement t'attendre!

Je le rejoignais en gardant les doigts sur mes lèvres, me demandant encore si j'avais rêvé ou non. Quand il me vit, il ne put s'empêcher de rire et à ma grande surprise, je riais aussi. Je me concentrais sur la raison de mon rire et je n'ai pas eu à aller bien loin car il était là, mon soleil. Jacob Black.

- Arrivés devant chez moi, Jake me dit

- On se voit demain ou tu préfère pas?

- Balade à moto?

- Balade à moto.

- Alors oui!

- T'es pas vrai toi, je te promets! Bon je viens vers 10h, sois prête...

- Pas de soucis, je serais sur le pas de la porte! Bonne nuit Jake!

- Bonne nuit ma belle!

Cette nuit là, je rêvais à nouveau de mon vampire et cela ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

Alors? n'oubliez pas la review ;-)

merci!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III : Déni**

_**- Jacob -**_

Allongé sur son lit, Jacob pense à tout ce qui vient de se passer. Une évidence lui saute aux yeux mais il sait que cette évidence ne l'est encore que pour lui. Il lui faudra encore de la patience et de la persévérance mais il y arrivera. Il sait ce qu'il veut.

Je l'aime, j'en suis sûr. Si seulement Bella pouvait ouvrir son cœur, elle verrait qu'elle m'aime aussi. Patience Jake, tu dois être patient...Et tout ça à cause de cette sangsue puante! Si je le tenais entre mes mains celui-là, je lui ferais payer la souffrance qu'il inflige à Bella! _(il se tourne dans son lit, regarde le plafond)_ Mais que dois-je faire? Insister? Attendre? Rester? Fuir? Non, ça il en est hors de question, je ne la ferais pas souffrir à mon tour, je le lui ai promis. C'est trop pour un seul homme! _(il se redresse, il est assis sur le bord de son lit)_ Je sais que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre et au diable ces histoires d'imprégnation! C'est elle que je veux, je la veux de tout mon être.

Comme pour se rassurer lui-même, Jacob se regarde dans le miroir de sa chambre pendant un instant.

- Il en a toujours été ainsi et se sera le cas jusqu'à ce que je meure.

Jake retournait dans son lit quand quelque chose d'agréable lui revint à l'esprit.

- Mais j'y pense, elle ne m'a pas repoussé lorsque je l'ai embrassée. Elle a même garder ses doigts sur ses lèvres. C'est plutôt bon signe ça! Et puis, elle a rit ce soir...Comme ce son est mélodieux...oui, je l'aime.

Sur ces paroles, Jacob s'endormit mais quelque chose le réveilla. Il ressent un malaise indescriptible et dont il ignore la cause. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas mais ce n'est pas chez lui qu'est le problème...Bella!

Ni une ni deux, Jacob bondit de son lit et se précipite hors de la maison. Il se transforme et se met à courir aussi vite qu'il le peut. Lorsqu'il arrivait, il ne sentait rien d'anormal. Il grimpait alors à l'arbre planté devant la chambre de Bella et la vit dans son lit. Elle dormait mais son sommeil était très agité. Il entre et constate que Bella pleure dans son sommeil. Jake s'assit à sa tête par terre et décide de la veiller.

- Rendors-toi mon amour, je suis là. Je ne permettrais plus à personne de te faire souffrir, je te le jure.

Sans se réveiller, rien qu'au son de la voix de Jake, Bella s'apaise. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il s'éclipse, à contre cœur. Il voudrait tellement ne devoir jamais la quitter.

Lorsque Bella s'éveilla, elle eut une drôle de sensation, comme si quelqu'un l'avait veillée. Elle se souvint parfaitement de son rêve et aussi de la sensation de soulagement inexpliqué qui est apparue soudainement. Pourtant, ses songes étaient emprunt de violence. Elle se promenait dans les bois et _il_ était avec elle. Tout à coup, le soleil disparaissait la laissant seule face aux ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune. Elle cherche alors désespérément de l'aide car elle se sent perdue mais personne ne lui répond. Elle est abandonnée.

- Je verrais cela plus tard, dit-elle pour elle-même. Pour l'instant, tâchons de nous préparer pour ne pas être en retard.

De retour à La Push, Jake n'eut que 2 ou 3 heures de sommeil. Il avait cependant le sentiment du devoir accompli. Dorénavant, il passerait toutes ses nuits libres auprès de celle qu'il aimait afin qu'elle puisse dormir paisiblement.

- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureuse et en paix Bella, je te le promets.

Il parlait à voix haute pour lui-même. Il regarda sa montre et fila se préparer à son tour. La journée promettait bien des choses...

- Et si je remettais le couvert avec Bella? Jake s'interrogeait sur la façon la plus simple d'attirer le regard de sa belle. Je ne sais plus...j'en fais peut-être trop...Oh et puis zut, j'improviserais, c'est encore ce que je fais de mieux! J'espère juste qu'elle se souviendra de ce qui s'est dit et passé hier au feu de camps. Mais j'ai confiance, je finirais par lui ouvrir les yeux!

10h tapantes. Jake arrive devant chez Bella.

- Salut ma belle! Bien dormi?

Je connaissais la réponse à cette question mais je me devais de la lui poser. Peut-être avait-elle ressenti quelque chose, ma présence?

- En route Jake, on discutera plus tard!

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ou fait pour la contrarier?

- De mauvaise humeur?

- Non, juste envie d'être avec toi loin d'ici alors s'il-te-plait, démarre!

Elle voulait être avec moi...c'est un bon début! Mais bon, cela n'était pas un scoop non plus, depuis leur séparation j'étais le seul que Bella tolérait dans son entourage proche.

Néanmoins, j'obéis à son « presque » ordre et rapidement nous nous retrouvions sur la route .

- On va où? me cria-t-elle.

- Tu verras bien, c'est une surprise!

- OK je te fais confiance.

Je sentais que Bella avait affirmée sa prise autour de moi et je me mis à sourire. C'est si agréable de sentir la femme que l'on aime contre soi!

Nous arrivions devant ce que je voulais partager avec Bella. L'océan à perte de vue. Nous étions entre le ciel et la mer, posés sur la falaise qui surplombait toute la réserve. A l'air qu'avait le visage de ma belle, je sus que la surprise lui plu. Nous n'étions jamais venu si haut et cette journée était parfaite pour une découverte des lieux. Cela amènerait peut-être Bella à reconsidérer les choses entre nous mais pour le moment je savourais l'effet de ma surprise.

- Jake...c'est trop beau! Pourquoi ne m'y avais-tu jamais amené auparavant?

- C'est que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire alors je me rattrape maintenant.

Elle avait à nouveau un sourire accroché sur les lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui attraper le menton et de l'embrasser. On verra bien ce que ça donnera!

Sa réponse se fit immédiatement, elle reculait légèrement, hésitant encore entre fuir et rester.

- Jake...pardon...

- Non, c'est moi, c'est ma faute, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Jake je te l'ai dit hier, c'est trop tôt, trop en une fois. Pourquoi être mon ami ne te suffit-il pas?

- Bella...

J'avais compris, ça ne marcherait probablement pas, en tout cas pas maintenant et cette idée m'était devenue insupportable. Mais bon dieu, qu'allais-je devoir encore supporter avant qu'elle ne réalise que nous étions deux âmes sœurs se cherchant? Je ne devais pourtant pas m'énerver ni la brusquer mais encore une fois, je bouillonnais intérieurement. Ma mâchoire se crispait sous l'effet de la colère et je reculais en regardant fixement le sol. Bella senti ma tension et fit un pas vers moi. Je la stoppais net dans son élan.

- Non Bella, reste loin de moi!

- Mais Jake, ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus! Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu t' acharne à vouloir que je te tombe dans les bras?

- Parce que je ne supporte plus l'idée que tu t'attende encore à ce qu'_il_ revienne et te reprenne comme si de rien n'était! Tu vis dans un songe Bella et ça finira par te tuer et je ne peux pas le cautionner. Je voudrais tellement que tu cesse de _l_'aimer...

Je n'y croyais pas moi-même, j'avais réellement dit tout cela? Vu la tête de Bella, sans aucun doute. Tout de suite, je me rendis compte de mon acte et m'approchais d'elle la main tendue pour attraper l'une des siennes. Elle se laissa faire, probablement encore étourdie par la nature de mes propos.

- Jake, je ne pensais pas que tu souffrais autant. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi.

- Il n'y a rien à te pardonner Bella, c'est à _lui_ que j'en veux aujourd'hui. Je te l'ai dit, je resterais auprès de toi tant que tu le souhaiteras et je saurais me montrer patient.

Bella levait aussitôt les yeux vers moi et je vis des larmes y apparaitre. « Non, je ne veux pas que tu pleure mon ange, je suis désolé, j'ai mal agis, pardonne-moi. » Je la serrais sur mon cœur et respirais son odeur. Ce silence plein de signification pourtant nous était bénéfique. Ah si seulement je pouvais être ne fut ce que 2 minutes dans ta tête ma belle, je saurais comment m'y prendre...

Je me déteste pour ce que je lui fais subir, lui qui est tout pour moi. Il est mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon soleil. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à comprendre? Pourquoi veut-il précipiter les choses? Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir et pourtant c'est ce que je fais!

Jake me raccompagna chez moi et j'allais directement dans ma chambre, j'avais des idées à mettre en place!

Cette nuit, je fis à nouveau ce cauchemar et comme pour la nuit précédente, je me sentis apaisée par je ne sais quel miracle.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi? merci de laisser une petite review ;-)

la suite sera disponible si j'ai des demandes... :-D


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 ;-) Vous n'allez pas être déçus, c'est un des plus long que j'ai écrit! C'est aussi le début du plus romantique car j'ai écrit ce que j'aurai voulu lire moi-même.

Un **TOUT GRAND MERCI **à becob85 et nini88 pour vos messages! J'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier!

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Déclaration**

Cela faisait une semaine que le feu de camps avait eu lieu, une semaine que Jake et moi nous nous étions disputés au sujet de nos sentiments respectifs, une semaine que mes rêves pourtant si agités avaient changés. Une lumière était apparue et elle venait vers moi pour me guider à travers les ténèbres laissés par... enfin qu'_il_ avait laissé derrière _lui_ en m'abandonnant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout d'un coup cette lumière avait fait son apparition et encore moins ce qu'elle signifiait. La seule chose dont j'étais sure, c'est que grâce à elle je n'étais plus seule, j'approchais de la guérison! Je m'étais aussi habituée à ne plus me réveiller fatiguée car l'apaisement que je ressentais depuis presque deux semaines était toujours présent. Il n'y a eu que deux jours pendant lesquels je ne l'avais pas ressenti et je me demandais bien pourquoi.

En ce dernier jour de lycée, je décidais donc d'en parler à quelqu'un de confiance, Angela. Elle avait un don pour déchiffrer les rêves et je tenais absolument qu'elle l'exerce sur moi.

Je me préparais donc et allais au bahut tirer tout cela au clair.

- Salut tout le monde! dis-je à l'attention du groupe. Angela, je peux te voir une seconde?

- Bien sûr Bella, j'arrive.

Nous nous éloignions du groupe et je commençais à me dandiner. C'est toujours ce que je fais lorsque j'ai quelque chose de bizarre à demander...Angela s'en aperçut et m'interrogea du regard.

- Voila, j'ai un petit service à te demander. Je sais que tu es pas mal douée pour déchiffrer, disons, les rêves et tout ça donc je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'aider à comprendre ce qui m'arrive ces derniers temps?

- Rien que ça? Tu t'angoisse pour ça? Mais Bella, quelle genre d'amie je serais si je ne te filais pas un coup de main de temps en temps?

- Ouaich, comme avec Jake lorsqu'il est venu me chercher...A propos, je voulais m'excuser d'être partie comme une voleuse et de ne pas t'avoir appeler finalement mais c'est qu'on a eu des mots avec Jake et que je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même après...

- Bella, tu n'as pas à te justifier. En tout cas, si un mec comme Jake venais me prendre à la sortie du lycée, je n'aurais pas un regard pour toi non plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Jake et moi sommes amis, rien de plus!

- Mouais, à d'autres, tu ne me feras jamais croire ça. Tu as seulement vu comment il te regarde?

- Bah, c'est Jake quoi. Il regarde tout ce qui porte une jupe comme ça!

- Et bien c'est pas ce que j'ai entendu en tout cas...

- Et bien vas-y, raconte. Qu'as-tu entendu de si important?

- Lorsqu'il est arrivé, le clan de Lauren s'est approché de lui tel un troupeau de lionnes en chasse. Elles se sont mises à glousser et Jake leur a dit d'aller jouer plus loin car il attendait quelqu'un, qu'il n'était pas disposé à être leur joujou. Bon maintenant tu vois là dedans ce que tu veux mais moi je prends ça comme un avertissement « pas touche les filles, je suis une chasse gardée »!

Décidément, Angela était vraiment perspicace. Elle voyait tout et partout. Je décidais cependant d'écourter cette histoire pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, mes rêves.

- Soit, n'en parlons plus. Et si nous en revenions à ce que je t'ai demandé?

- Ah oui, excuse-moi. Alors vas-y, raconte-moi ce qui t'embête.

Je lui racontais aussitôt mes premiers cauchemars, ceux dans lesquels je me retrouvais seule dans la forêt sans que personne ne vienne à mon secours. Angela prit un instant de réflexion puis me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Il ne faut pas être un spécialiste pour comprendre pourtant Bella. Ce rêve est la traduction inconsciente de ce que tu as vécu, c'est ta façon à toi de te remémorer ce qui t'a poussée à sombrer. La forêt c'est Forks, l'apparition soudaine des ténèbres c'est ta rupture et l'absence de lune signifie que tu ne vois pas d'avenir car tu n'as pas de solution.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment douée à ce jeu là Angie.

- On me l'a déjà dit, oui. Bon la suite s'il-te-plait.

- Ça a commencé progressivement en fait mais je finis par voir une lumière, elle s'approche de moi et me guide à travers les bois. Ensuite, je me sens si bien que je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller.

- C'est une simple métaphore Bella. Le soleil que tu vois représente quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui t'aide, une présence importante. C'est la guérison ma belle, tu t'en approche...

Les mots d' Angela m'arrivaient au compte goutte et j'essayais d'en assimiler un maximum afin de déchiffrer le tout plus tard. La sonnerie du début des cours retentit et je ne sus lui dire qu'un lamentable « merci ».

Ma journée se déroula à une lenteur pas possible et le fait de ne pas du tout être attentive aux cours n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, on m'interrogea vivement sur mes relations avec Jake. Les plus téméraires me demandant même son numéro de portable. La question la plus fréquente étant « il reviendra te chercher bientôt? », je finis par écrire la réponse sur un bout de papier et le plaçais bien en évidence de sorte que bientôt plus aucune des groupies de Jake n'osait s'approcher de moi. J'étais fière de mon coup et pourtant je me sentais ridicule.

En cours de littérature, nous regardions un énième extrait de « Romeo & Juliet » et je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. Les paroles d' Angela me trottaient encore dans la tête et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer dessus.

La dernière heure de gymnastique fut un véritable enfer mais j'y survécu à force de me cramponner à l'idée que je serais bientôt rentrée.

A la maison, une seule idée m'obsédait. Je devais appeler Jake ce soir, impérativement. Je voulais entendre sa voix et peut-être programmer quelque chose ce week-end avec lui. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait pardonné notre dispute sur la falaise et je voulais encore m'excuser d'être si compliquée.

La nuit tombait et j'allais l'appeler quand une phrase d' Angela me revint à l'esprit comme une chanson dont on arriverait pas à se débarrasser. « _Le soleil que tu vois représente quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui t'aide, une présence importante. »_ Aussitôt, un nom me vint aussi clairement que si je l'avais moi-même écrit. Jake,... et si la personne importante c'était Jake? Après tout, il est le seul a toujours avoir été là pour moi, même durant les moments les plus difficiles. C'est lui aussi qui s'est acharné à recoller un à un les morceaux de mon cœur brisé par ... _Edward._ J'y suis arrivé, j'ai réussi à prononcer son nom. Comment cela est-il possible? Je pensais que je devrais l'avoir oublié, être guérie de lui avant de pouvoir à nouveau dire son nom. Et si c'était le cas? Et si quelqu'un m'avait fait oublier mes sentiments? Et si quelqu'un avait pris sa place dans mon cœur, sans que je m'en aperçoive? Cela est-il possible? Et qui est-ce?

Tant de question et pas de réponse. Je me rappelais alors comment j'avais appelé Jake le jour où il m'avait fait sourire dans son garage. Je l'avais appelé « mon soleil ».

A ces mots, Bella eut des fourmis dans le ventre et des étoiles plein les yeux. C'était une évidence maintenant, Jake était son sauveur et elle...elle l'aimait. Il avait réussi à chasser les démons de ses cauchemars et la guidait vers l'avenir. Un avenir où elle ne serait plus seule car Jake serait à ses côtés.

- Jake... Jacob... Je... Je l'aime. Oui c'est ça, je l'aime! Il faut que je le lui dise et tout de suite!

Je décrochais le téléphone mais me ravisais rapidement. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, je ne pouvais pas lui dire au téléphone qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début, que je l'aimais. Je sautais donc dans mon survêtement et mes chaussures, pris mon sac et ma veste et dévala l'escalier. Charlie était devant sa télévision. Il me dévisagea avant de me demander ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver.

- Bella où vas-tu comme ça? Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien de grave papa, je dois juste aller à La Push voir Jake, il faut que je lui parle.

- Ça peut pas attendre demain, il fait nuit là Bella?

- Non ça peut pas papa, je l'aime tu comprends, il faut qu'il le sache!

Charlie resta bouche bée à cette annonce mais il n'empêcha pas sa fille de partir. Il lui souhaita bonne chance et lui dit d'être prudente sur la route. Bella l'embrassa rapidement et couru vers son destin.

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt! Il lui en aura fallu du temps pour s'en rendre compte. Mieux vaut tard que jamais n'empêche...

Charlie se rassit dans son fauteuil et d'un air triomphant leva sa bière.

- A la santé des âmes retrouvées, de la jeunesse et de l'amour!

Sur le chemin de la réserve, je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter ce que j'allais dire à Jake lorsque je le verrais. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je me trompe ou que j'hésite, il pourrait prendre ça comme de l' indécision de ma part et j'étais tout sauf indécise. Je savais ce que je voulais, je voulais être heureuse et Jake me l'offrait. Je voulais être avec lui et repartir depuis le début! Mes mains étaient moites sur le volant et mon pied ne voulait pas s'arrêter de trembler sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine à force de me rapprocher de chez Jake, je crus même qu'il allait finir par s'arrêter! Il fallait que je tienne bon, après tout, ça semblait si facile à Jake de me déclarer sa flamme, pourquoi dans ce cas n'y arriverais-je pas moi aussi? Je tentais de me rassurer comme je le pouvais et bientôt la petite maison rouge apparaissait devant moi. Tout était calme, pas de lumière. Serais-ce possible que tout le monde dorme déjà dans cette maison? Je sortis de la camionnette et respirais un bon coup. Je frappais à la porte et attendis que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir seulement personne ne vint. Je réitérais mon appel mais toujours pas de réponse. Je fis alors le tour de la maison, tentant d'apercevoir une manifestation de vie. La maison était bel et bien vide. Personne, et moi qui avait tant de choses à dire, à partager. Mais maintenant que j'étais décidée, je n'allais pas faire demi tour, ça il n'en était pas question! Je décidais donc d'attendre le retour des propriétaires, assise sous le porche.

Je m'assoupis à force de patienter. Soudain, je fus réveillée par un bruit familier, un bruit de moteur. C'était Billy qui rentrait enfin. Mais Jake n'était pas avec lui...

- Bella? Ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Bonsoir Billy! Je venais voir Jake.

- Jake n'est pas là ce soir, il patrouille de nuit, c'est son tour.

- Oh, je comprends...

Alors ça c'est bien ma veine. Il aura fallu qu'il sorte patrouiller ce soir, justement LE soir où je décidais de lui ouvrir mon cœur et de lui avouer qu'il avait toujours eu raison. Je dois vraiment être maudite. Il n'était cependant toujours pas question que j'abandonne. Je m'accrocherais jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entendu ce que j'ai à lui dire!

- Billy, ça vous dérange si je l'attends ici? C'est que j'ai vraiment à lui parler et ça ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps...

- Tu sais Bella, sa garde ne se terminera qu'à l'aube, tu devrais plutôt revenir demain dans l'après-midi...

Des larmes apparurent dans mes yeux et Billy s'en aperçut. Aussitôt il se ravisa et me laissait entrer. Je pensais tout de suite que Jake ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il me faisait pleurer d'une quelconque manière.

- Si j'étais toi, j'irai dans sa chambre pour m'allonger un peu, ça risque d'être long sinon.

- Merci Billy, j'apprécie vraiment.

- Mais de rien Bella. Bon je vais appeler ton père pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

- C'est gentil oui, bonne nuit.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Jake et entendit Billy au téléphone rassurer mon père. Maintenant que Charlie savait que je passerais la nuit chez les Black, j'avais tout le loisir de penser encore une fois à tout ce que je devais dire à Jake.

Quand j'entrais dans sa chambre, mes jambes refusèrent de continuer plus loin. Ça me faisait drôle d'entrer ici sans que Jake ne m'y ait invité. Mais bon, je n'allais pas rester sur le pas de la porte toute la nuit non plus. Je fis rapidement le tour de la chambre, regardant sur le bureau ce qui s'y trouvait. Il y avait des notes de cours, des livres et des dessins. Je les examinais de plus près et me rendis compte qu'ils me représentaient, toujours un loup à mes côtés. Je rougis à l'idée que Jake pensait à moi si souvent. Sous l'un d'eux se trouvait une phrase joliment manuscrite « _Chaque jour passé sans toi est un jour perdu. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois ma Bella...Kwop Kilawtley... _»

Mon cœur s'emballa à la lecture de ces quelques mots et je me surpris à sourire. Seuls les deux derniers mots m'étaient étrangers et j'essayais de les mémoriser pour en demander la signification à Billy un de ses quatre. Je ne voulais pas gêner Jake.

Je finis par me mettre sur son lit et je sombrais rapidement dans le sommeil, non sans auparavant prendre son oreiller dans mes bras et en humer son odeur. Je m'endormis avec un sourire sur le visage, j'étais sereine car je savais ce que je voulais maintenant.

Cette nuit, je rêvais encore d' Edward m'abandonnant dans cette forêt mais cette fois, c'est un loup que je vis s'approcher de moi. Il était brun-roux, tout comme l'est Jake, et avait le regard calme et doux. Quand je m'approchais de lui, il se transforma en un soleil radieux et puis je vis le visage de Jake apparaître. Il me souriait et me disait que tout irai bien à partir de maintenant, qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Je me sentis bien, soulagée, comme délivrée d'un poids énorme sur la poitrine.

Au petit matin, c'est un effleurement sur ma joue qui me réveilla. Il était doux et chaud. Je sortais du sommeil un peu à contre cœur et ouvris les yeux. Je me souvins alors d'où j'étais et me redressa d'un bond sur le lit.

- Doucement Bella, ce n'est que moi!

- Jake, euh... tu es rentré depuis longtemps?

- Non, je viens d'arriver. C'est mon père qui m'a dit que tu avais passé la nuit ici parce que tu voulais absolument me parler. Rien de grave j'espère?

Son ton était interrogateur et quelque peu soupçonneux. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de si urgent pour que je sois resté là toute la nuit à l'attendre?

- Non, rassure-toi c'est juste que...

J'avais pourtant tout répété des dizaines de fois et là, plus rien, pas un mot. Il fallait pourtant bien que ça sorte. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançais.

- ...C'est juste que tu as raison Jake, depuis le début.

- J'ai raison à propos de quoi au juste?

Il le faisait exprès c'est pas possible autrement. Je regardais mes pieds maintenant, n'osant pas croiser son regard lorsque je lui dirais que je l'aime.

- A propos de ce que je ressens pour toi. Jake, je crois que je t'aime, non j'en suis sure, je t'aime...

Jake me regardait, je le sentais. Il ne dit rien mais prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me releva la tête. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je plongeais dedans sans hésitation. A ce moment, j'étais prête à le suivre partout où il voudrait qu'on aille. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, les yeux de Jake s'assombrirent et il détourna les yeux.

- Jake, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de situation Bella? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis au juste? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ta part pendant une semaine et je te trouve aujourd'hui dans ma chambre et tu m'annonce que tu m'aime. Pourquoi devrais-je te croire?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je venais de faire tomber la barrière qui nous séparait encore et il me repoussait. Je ne comprenais pas. Je décidais alors de lui parler de mes rêves, ceux qu' Angela m'avait expliqué.

- Parce que tu es mon soleil Jake, tu es celui qui me tire vers le haut et qui me propose un avenir. Il m'a fallu le temps pour m'en apercevoir mais voilà, je suis là maintenant et je te donne mon cœur. Il t'appartient car c'est toi et toi seul qui en a recollé tous les morceaux. Depuis quelques semaines, je me sens bien mieux et j'arrive à dormir même et je crois que c'est parce que tu es là. Tu m'apporte un sentiment de bien-être comme personne ne le fait, j'ai...besoin de toi.

- Je sais. Mais ça arrive si vite que je ne sais pas si tu ne me dis pas tout ça pour que je reste près de toi. Comme si j'allais t'abandonner, moi...

Ses mâchoires se crispaient sous le coup de cette pensée. Il avait toujours le regard détourné. Que devais-je faire? Lui avouer que je l'aimais aussi n'avait pas l'air de le satisfaire ou de le convaincre. Je décidais donc de le laisser seul. Il réfléchirait certainement mieux comme ça et ne manquerait pas de me faire connaître sa décision. Je me levais donc, embrassais son front et sortais de la chambre.

- Je t'aime Jake et je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à m'en rendre compte...

- Bella...

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il avait à me dire, cela ne servait à rien, ça n'apporterait rien.

- A bientôt Jake...

Je traversais la maison sans me retourner et rentrais chez moi aussi vite que ma camionnette me le permettait. Arrivée à la maison, Charlie était déjà parti. A la pêche je suppose. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à me justifier de quoi que se soit ainsi. J'allais directement sous la douche et là, je pleurais. Jake ne me croyais pas, il ne croyait pas que moi aussi je l'aimais. J'étais tellement triste que je sentis un morceau fraîchement recollé de mon cœur se détacher à nouveau... C'était à mon tour d'être patiente.

_**- Jacob -**_

J'étais fatigué, vraiment épuisé. Cette nuit de patrouille m'avait mis sur les genoux. Je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre une douche et me mettre au lit. Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison, mon père m'attendais devant la porte.

- Y a quelqu'un pour toi fils.

- Si tôt? Qui est-ce?

- Bella... Elle est arrivée hier soir en disant qu'elle voulait te voir. Je lui ai dit que tu patrouillais cette nuit mais elle n'a pas voulu rentrer chez elle. Elle s'est endormie dans ta chambre.

- Dans ma chambre? Bon, je vais aller voir ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir.

- Jake, tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

- ...?

- Elle est venue te dire qu'elle t'aimait bougre d'idiot!

- Hein? Mais comment tu sais ça toi?

- Parce que les femmes, mon fils, ça me connait. Je l'ai tout de suite vu hier soir quand je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là. Elle avait l'air tellement déçue que j'ai tout de suite compris. Et puis quand elle a commencé à pleurer...

- Attends, Bella a pleuré hier soir?

- Oui, enfin non, je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps...Ce que tu peux être susceptible et protecteur quand il s'agit de Bella toi...

- Elle est réveillée?

- Non, je te laisse le soin de le faire. S'il-te-plait Jake, écoute-la et ne me fais pas honte surtout! Tu es un Black (_clin d'œil_)! Ah oui, un détail encore, habilles-toi...

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de m'habiller tellement j'avais été soufflé par ce que venait de dire mon père. Bella, chez moi, endormie, qui venait pour me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Mais bon, il pouvait se tromper aussi. Après tout, il n'était pas dans sa tête. Personne ne l'était d'ailleurs. Je me dirigeais donc vers ma chambre et poussais la porte. Elle était là, endormie, serrant mon oreiller contre elle. Ce qu'elle était belle, je ne me lasserais jamais de la regarder. Quel abruti ce vampire de l'avoir laissé tomber. Enfin non, car maintenant elle allait enfin pouvoir être mienne. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer en elle pour qu'elle se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux? Et si ce n'était pas elle qui avait décidé? Si ma présence l'avait influencé durant mes nuits de veille? Que faire? J'allais l'écouter comme me l'a dit mon père et puis je verrais bien!

Je passais mes doigts sur sa joue, délicatement, comme on toucherait une rose à peine éclose. Elle était tiède par rapport à moi et j'aimais la sensation qu'apportait ce contraste. Elle se réveillait doucement puis se rendant compte certainement qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, se redressa d'un bond.

Nous nous mîmes à discuter et comme l'avait prédit mon père, Bella m'avoua ses sentiments. Aussitôt, et je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison, je me refermais sur moi-même. Je ne pouvais y croire. Je l'avais trop influencée, elle ne parlait pas en son nom mais au mien! Je n'aurais jamais dû rester toutes ces nuits à son chevet, je n'ai que ce que je mérite! Mais Bella,... elle va encore souffrir...

Elle se lève et ne dit plus rien. Mais vas-y idiot, parles! Retiens-la! Embrasses-la! Bouges quoi!

- Bella...

- A bientôt Jake...

J'entends le moteur de sa camionnette vrombir. Ça y est, elle est partie. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps et là j'ai tout laissé tomber. Quel idiot!

Je sors de ma chambre et cours pour la rattraper mais mon père m'intercepte avant.

- Jake, laisses-la partir. Laisses-la digérer tout cela. Mais laisses-moi te dire que tu es un idiot pas fini! Tant de temps passé à recoller les morceaux pour jeter le résultat à nouveau par terre! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai eu peur je crois.

- Peur? Mais peur de quoi? C'est elle qui a fait tout le travail, elle s'est offerte à toi et tu ne l'as même pas regardée...

- Je sais, je suis impardonnable. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant?

- Laisses-lui un jour ou deux puis vas la voir. Il n'y a qu'en discutant que ça s'arrangera.

Je retournais dans ma chambre et fis ce que j'avais prévu avant de briser le cœur de celle que j'aime, me doucher. J'allais écouter ce que me conseillait mon père et laisser Bella seule jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me pardonner moi-même...

* * *

voilou les petits loups! j'espère que ça vous a plus!

avez-vous remarqué le petit clin d'oeil au film Tentation?

si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire! ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Alors voici LE chapitre romantique ^^. J'espère qu'il plaira à ceux qui me connaissent déjà et aux nouveaux aussi ;-)

Merci à nini88 et becob85 pour leur soutien et leurs reviews!

pour les autres, merci d'en laisser aussi car sans cela, je ne sais pas si ça plait et si je dois continuer...

* * *

**Chapitre V: Réconciliation**

Peut-être n'étais-je pas faite pour l'amour après tout. Il faut dire que je ne recherche pas la facilité non plus. Entre un vampire et un loup-garou, y a plus simple aussi...

Il fallait que je règle le problème « Jake » mais pas maintenant, j'avais trop envie de déprimer un peu. Je restais donc dans ma chambre toute la journée à me morfondre et à essayer de trouver un côté positif à ce qui venait de m'arriver. Charlie rentra vers 17h et monta me voir lorsqu'il ne me trouvait pas dans le salon.

- Bella, je peux entrer?

- Bien sûr papa, entre.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie?

- A ton avis papa, il est 17h, un samedi et je suis seule dans ma chambre , tu pense que ça va?

- C'est Jake? Il t'a fait du mal?

Mon père était du genre maladroit mais depuis qu' Edward m'avait transformée en loque humaine, il ne supportait plus l'idée qu'un garçon me fasse souffrir. Il était devenu rouge de colère et il serrait les poings. Je devais le calmer rapidement si je ne voulais pas qu'il court jusqu'à La Push pour tuer Jake...

- Non papa, Jake ne m'a rien fait. Mais c'est justement ça le problème...

- Bella, je suis perdu là. Tu n'étais pas allé lui dire que tu l'aimais aussi hier soir?

- Si mais il ne m'a pas cru. Il pense que je me suis laissée influencer par sa présence. En fait, je crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

- Et ça te fait souffrir...

- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que je sois au mieux de ma forme, ça me fiche un coup au moral c'est sûr mais je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger.

J'y crois pas, c'est moi qu'on vient de rejeter et c'est mon père que je console...

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler?

- Non papa, surtout ne t'en mêle pas, s'il-te-plait, c'est déjà assez dur et compliqué comme ça. Je vais lui accorder un peu de temps et je verrais bien s'il revient vers moi...ou pas...

- D'accord ma chérie, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande. Bon, on se fait une pizza ce soir?

- OK, ça marche pour moi!

Finalement, mes talents de comédienne n'étaient pas si mauvais. J'avais réussi à faire croire à mon père que j'allais relativement bien alors qu'au fond de moi, je me sentais brisée. Je descendais à la cuisine lorsque le livreur de pizza sonna. Nous mangions dans un silence de mort et intérieurement, je remerciais mon père de le respecter. Une fois fini, je débarrassais et remontais dans ma chambre. Instinctivement, je regardais par la fenêtre si je n'apercevais pas Jake, même sous sa forme lupine. J'aurais tellement aimé le voir au moins, au point où j'en étais cela m'aurait suffit largement. Mais non, rien à l'horizon. Je laissais tout de même ma fenêtre ouverte, juste au cas où...Je me couchais le vague à l'âme et me surpris à penser aux bons moments passés ensemble et là encore je me mis à pleurer. Des sanglots aussi silencieux que possible mais j'en étais sûre, pas assez pour que mon père ne les entende pas. Je m'endormais rapidement, espérant que mes cauchemars n'allaient pas reprendre de plus belle.

Le dimanche fut pareil que le samedi. Je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Espérant je ne sais quel miracle. Combien de temps encore cela allait-il durer?

- Bella! Je sors quelques heures. Ça ira?

- Oui papa, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ça ira très bien.

- Bon à tout à l'heure alors!

- C'est ça oui!

J'entendis la porte claquer et la voiture de patrouille démarrer. Mais où pouvait-il bien aller? Ma foi, j'avais bien d'autres soucis que de fliquer mon père.

_**- Charlie -**_

Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je refuse de vivre le même enfer qu'avec Edward! Elle commençait juste à en voir le bout! Il va m'entendre le Jacob! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la fin? Je veux en avoir le cœur net, je vais lui parler!

Je pris mes clés et prévenait Bella que je sortais. La connaissant, elle ne me demanderait même pas la raison de cette absence. Et j'avais eu raison.

En chemin pour la réserve, j'essayais d'abord de me clamer. J'avais besoin d'entendre sa version des faits. Pour ce qui sera de la répartie, j'improviserai selon ses propres réponses car des réponses il allait devoir m'en donner!

J'arrivais bientôt et vis que Billy était présent. Une bonne chose, il fera tampon entre nous, une sorte d'arbitre si on veut.

Je frappais à la porte et comme prévu Billy vint ouvrir.

- Salut Charlie, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

- Salut Grand Chef. Tu ne t'en doute pas? Je suis venu voir ce qui se passait entre nos deux jeunes. Bella est dans un état depuis qu'elle est passée chez vous vendredi et elle refuse de me dire ce qui s'est passé. Je m'inquiète pour elle tu sais, avec ce qu'elle a vécu après le départ de l'autre, je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence tu comprends?

- Tu sais Charlie, je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous en mêler. Ils sont suffisamment grands maintenant pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent sans nous avoir constamment sur le dos.

- Billy, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir saisi correctement ce que je viens de dire. Bella est dans tous ses états et j'ai beau adorer ton gamin comme si c'était le mien, ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui botter les fesses s'il s'avère qu'il est responsable de son état! Est-ce que maintenant c'est plus clair? Alors, où est-il que je puisse lui parler?

C'est la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons que j' haussais le ton avec Billy et il comprit directement que j'étais vraiment, vraiment très contrarié. Néanmoins, j'allais l'être davantage.

- Tu vas croire que je le protège mais il n'est pas là.

- Billy, j'ai pas envie de jouer au méchant...

- Tu peux entrer si tu veux, tu constateras par toi même que je ne t'ai pas menti.

- Ça va, dis-moi juste où il est. Je veux juste lui parler.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, il a pris sa moto tôt ce matin et il n'est pas encore rentrer. Charlie, soit raisonnable et laisse-moi parler avec mon fils quand il reviendra. Je te promets de t'appeler dès que nous aurons eu cette discussion et si tu veux encore lui parler ensuite et bien soit. Mais avant laisse-moi essayer veux-tu?

Je pris une grand inspiration, Billy était mon meilleur ami et jamais nous n'avions eu de problèmes. Il avait été là lorsque Renée était partie avec Bella et j'avais été là lorsque Sarah avait été tuée dans cet accident de la route. Il était comme un frère et je ne pouvais qu'avoir confiance en lui.

- D'accord Billy mais si tu ne m'as pas appelé d'ici demain, je te jure que je viens le chercher par la peau de ses fesses, aussi baraqué qu'il peut l'être!

- D'accord mon pote, je te le promets.

Nous nous serrions la main puis nous tombions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous nous comprenions tellement bien, aucun de nous ne voulait que son enfant souffre. Je repris la route direction la maison avec un poids en moins sur les épaules et j'attendrais avec impatience le coup de fil de mon ami.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ma fille, je me décidais à aller prendre un verre au bar puis seulement rentrais à la maison. Tout était calme. Bella était restée dans sa chambre car rien n'avait bougé depuis mon départ. Je n'osais pas crier que j'étais rentré au cas où elle dormirait déjà. Je me postais alors dans mon fauteuil, le téléphone à portée de main. Je regardais une émission totalement inintéressante lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre. Je ne laissais pas une seconde retentir.

- Allo?

- Charlie, c'est Billy.

- Oui mon ami. J'attendais ton appel.

- Je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas attendu plus que nécessaire.

- Je te remercie Billy. Bien venons en au fait. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- J'ai réussi à convaincre Jake de parler à Bella, demain après ses cours. Il faudra trouver quelque chose pour qu'elle ne rentre pas avec sa camionnette.

- Ça je m'en charge.

- D'accord. Il ira donc la chercher et ils mettront les choses à plat.

- OK mais maintenant je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il y a à mettre à plat. Je veux être dans la confidence aussi Billy. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire Charlie.

- Mais toi tu es bien au courant alors pourquoi pas moi aussi. Ça concerne ma fille je te signale.

- Bien alors ouvres grandes tes oreilles parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois.

- Attends un instant s'il-te-plait, je m'isole dans la cuisine. Voilà, vas-y.

- Bon, tu sais que Jake apprécie assez bien Bella et ce depuis toujours.

- Ça n'est un scoop pour personne Billy...

- Laisse-moi parler je t'en supplie. Ah, si Jake m'entendait, il me tuerai sur place...Bon, quand les Cullen sont partis et que Bella a fait sa dépression, Jake est resté très proche d'elle, pour l'aider mais aussi pour tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments.

- Oui et...?

- Et bien, la semaine dernière Jake a fait une cour assez soutenue à Bella et elle l'a envoyé sur les roses. Ils se sont disputés, puis plus ou moins réconciliés mais pas parlé pendant toute la semaine.

- Et...?

- Charlie s'il-te-plait, c'est pas un jeu là...Et il y a qu'en une fois, Bella débarque sans plus de cérémonie pour dire à Jake que finalement elle l'aime aussi. Du coup, ben le gamin il sait pas si c'est vrai ou si c'est parce qu'il l'a un peu mise sur la voie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Ouais, assez clairement. Et bien tu vois, c'était pas si difficile que ça. Et maintenant raconte-moi ce que tu as bien pu lui dire à ton gamin pour qu'il se décide à parler à la mienne.

- Là tu exagères mon pote!

- Allez Billy, te fais pas prier!

- Je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'un idiot, qu'il avait passé assez de temps avec Bella pour savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait et que ça lui avait juste pris plus de temps à cause de Cullen mais que maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour lui dicter sa conduite et que si elle avait décidé qu'elle l'aimait et bien c'est qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, point c'est tout.

- Bien parlé Grand Chef! Bon maintenant que je sais tout ça, il ne me reste plus qu'à saboter la camionnette de Bella pour que je la conduise demain au lycée.

- Vas-y molo tout de même...Jake sera là à 15h30.

- Hé Billy?

- Quoi?

- On est quand même bons sur ce coup là hein.

- De vrais pro de l'entremise mec!

- Bon allez, je file! A bientôt!

- A bientôt!

Je retournais dans le salon, me pris un verre et trinquais silencieusement à notre victoire. Car j'étais certain d'une chose, ça marcherait. Bella était amoureuse et Jake l'aimait tout autant, si pas plus. Ça ne pouvait que marcher. Il me restait encore à saboter la camionnette. Un jeu d'enfant. Bella n'y verrait que du feu!

_**- Bella -**_

Lundi. Après le weekend que je venais de passer, je n'avais nullement envie d'aller au lycée. Non pas que les cours allaient me barber, mais plutôt que je n'avais pas du tout envie de parler à qui que se soit. Étaler lamentablement mon échec n'allait en rien me servir en bien et me connaissant, je serais bien incapable de mentir et surtout pas à Angela.

Il fallait pourtant que je me reprenne en main. Je m'habillais donc et me mis au volant de ma camionnette direction le lycée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a maintenant?... Pourquoi tu veux pas démarrer?

J'allais jeter un coup d'œil sous le capot histoire de voir ce qui n'allait pas. A cette pensée, je souris car je pensais à Jake bien entendu. Mais ce sourire me faisait mal car il n'était pas là, près de moi à me taquiner sur ma façon de remonter le capot de ma voiture. Je sentais les larmes monter et me secouais vivement la tête, ça n'était pas le moment et ça n'arrangerait pas mon problème. A première vue, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Tous les tuyaux étaient accrochés et rien ne fuyait. Mais d'où ça pouvait-il bien venir alors?

- Un problème Bella?

Mon père était venu à la rescousse. Tiens, il est encore là d'ailleurs.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle refuse de démarrer.

- Tu as vérifié tes jauges?

- Oui, ça vient pas de là.

- Tes câbles?

- Non plus.

- Bah alors je sèche. Après tout je suis pas mécano moi...

- Merci papa, tu m'aides beaucoup là...

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix je crois...

- Allez, prends tes affaires, j'arrive.

- Merci

- Pas de problème.

C'est bizarre mais j'ai cru voir mon père sourire, juste avant qu'il ne termine son café...Je dois virer parano moi.

Nous arrivions devant le parking du lycée.

- Tu viens me reprendre à la sortie des cours?

- Oui, je passerais te prendre vers 15h30 puis je repartirais au poste pour 2 heures. Ça te convient comme ça?

- C'est parfait. Merci papa! Bonne journée!

- A toi aussi ma chérie.

Je n'avais aucun doute là dessus, ma journée allait être excellente...Allez, dans la fosse aux lions Bella, et pas de discussion!

Je mis très vite fin à l'entrain d' Angela qui voulait tout savoir de mon weekend d'une simple phrase, « pas de commentaires ». Elle n'insistait pas et intérieurement je la remerciais. La journée parut interminable jusqu'à ce que sonne la fin des cours.

Je n'étais pas non plus pressée, car connaissant Charlie, il serait plus 16h que 15h30 quand il serait là. Je décidais donc de prendre mon temps devant les casiers pour éviter aussi la cohue dans l'escalier principal. Je rangeais mes derniers livres lorsque j'entendis la voix d' Angela. Elle criait, fort même, assez pour que je puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait malgré la distance qui nous séparait.

- Tu n'es qu'une traitresse! Tu m'avais caché ça!

- De quoi tu parle encore? Je ne t'ai rien caché vu que je ne t'ai rien dit...

- Tu voulais garder ça pour toi hein?

- Angie si tu n'es pas plus généreuse dans tes explications, j'en connais deux qui finiront dans un hospice avant que cette conversation ne soit terminée...

- Devines qui est là devant la porte à t'attendre sagement. Je te donne un indice: il est à tomber et il n'a d'yeux que pour toi...alors...?

J'écarquillais les yeux comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Serait-ce possible qu'il m'ait pardonné, qu'il ait eu envie de me voir et de me parler?

- ...Jake?

- Bingo! Bravo ma belle, tu as gagné le premier prix! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Qu'une autre prenne ta place? Si c'est le cas, je me dévoue!

Je n'attendis même pas qu' Angela ait fini sa phrase, je me mis à courir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient et je poussais violemment la porte de l'école pour le voir de mes propres yeux. Il était là, mon soleil, mon protecteur, mon amour. Il ne m'avait pas abandonné, il voulait me voir et même me parler. Quel bonheur! Mais plus rien ne compte, je descends l'escalier quatre à quatre et me jette dans ses bras qui me reçoivent comme si j'étais une plume. Que c'est bon! Jake est si chaud. Soudain, je me rends compte comme pour la première fois que toute l'école ou presque m'observe et je me détache à contre-cœur de mon bel Apollon.

- Jake! Comme je suis contente que tu sois là! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire!

- Moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire mais pas ici. Tu viens, on va se balader.

- Nous montions sur la moto et comme nous démarrions, cette fois, je n'oubliais pas Angela. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main et en retour me souhaita bonne chance! J'allais en avoir bien besoin de la chance.

Jake nous conduisait sur la plage de la réserve. Je la connaissais très bien et c'est d'ailleurs là que Jake et moi avions fait connaissance lors de mon retour à Forks, bien avant que je n'apprenne que les Cullen étaient des vampires et que les Indiens Quileute des loups-garous.

Je ne savais pas si je devais commencer ou plutôt attendre qu'il s'exprime. Nous marchions donc en silence sur les galets jusqu'à ce que Jake se décide à briser le silence.

- Bella, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé chez moi samedi matin. J'ai réagi comme un gamin et je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir fait souffrir.

- Tu sais Jake, quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir tout recommencer depuis le début car j'ai à nouveau senti mon cœur se briser mais cette fois c'était différent, le morceau était plus petit parce que je savais que tout allait s'arranger.

Je vis sur le visage de Jake qu'il était torturé par ce que je venais de lui avouer. Je tentais alors de le réconforter.

- Maintenant, seul toi sais comment faire pour le remettre en état. Mais ça, c'est seulement si tu voulais bien croire à ce que je t'ai dit.

- J'ai eu peur Bella. Peur d'avoir été trop présent et donc de t'avoir quelque part forcée. A mon tour j'ai dû ouvrir les yeux et c'est comme cela que je me suis rendu compte que ce que tu éprouvais pour moi était de ta seule volonté.

- Jake, tu as été présent en effet mais c'est mon inconscient qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Mes rêves ont changés et ils m'ont appris que tu étais tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Je sais que tes rêves ont changés et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur...

- Comment cela?

- Bella, je t'ai veillée chaque nuit durant ces deux dernières semaines. J'ai ressenti après le feu de camps que quelque chose n'allait pas chez toi et c'est de cette manière que je me suis rendu compte que tu cauchemardais, à propos de ce qui t'es arrivé. Je suis entré pour te calmer et là tu t'es apaisée sans que je n'ai eu à faire quoique se soit. J'ai alors compris que si je restais près de toi, tu t'apaiserais d'office et que tu finirais par ne plus rêver de la sorte. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que tes rêves changeraient pourtant...

- Voilà pourquoi je tiens tant à toi, parce que même dans mes rêves tu me protège et tu es là pour moi. Tu ne m'empêche pas de vivre, tu m'accompagne et ça c'est nouveau pour moi. Mais j'aime ça et j'aimerais que ça continue, tout simplement.

- Bella, tu sais que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. Que ces trois petits mots font du bien à entendre surtout lorsqu'ils sont dit par celui que vous aimez. Jake se posta devant moi et releva mon menton de façon à ce que nos yeux se croisent. Je plongeais instantanément dans son regard et je ne vis qu'une chose, de l'amour.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Jake...Jacob, je t'aime.

Ses yeux ne changèrent pas cette fois, il voyait que j'étais sincère et que je ne doutais pas une seule seconde de mes sentiments. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et il vint à ma rencontre. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord en un coup de vent et je frissonnais de plaisir. J'avais des fourmis dans le ventre et des étoiles plein les yeux. Jake senti le frisson et eut un petit rire, il savait qu'il me faisait de l'effet. Il se baissa à nouveau et cette fois nos lèvres ne se quittaient pas. Comme pour ne pas perdre notre étreinte, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et agrippais ses cheveux de mes doigts. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. J'entrouvris la bouche et cherchais sa langue de la mienne. Jake se laissait faire, visiblement très satisfait de son sort. Il poussa un petit gémissement lorsque nous entrions en contact et le goût de Jake me surprit. Il était sucré. On aurait dit un mélange de caramel et d'orange. Parfait. Il avait passé ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale et s'était arrêté sur ma taille. Il me serrait contre lui et je pouvais sentir toute sa chaleur. C'était plus qu' agréable et c'est à contre-cœur que nous nous séparions mais nous devions respirer...

J'avais les joues rosies par notre baiser et le cœur battant la chamade. Jake me sourit encore puis il me serra à nouveau contre lui. Je pouvais entendre l'écho de son cœur. Quel son mélodieux. Il était à moi et rien ni personne ne pourra le changer.

- Enfin, _ma_ Bella...

- Oui, _ta _Bella, pour toujours...

Nous restions comme cela durant de longues minutes, lui humant le parfum de mes cheveux et moi profitant de sa chaleur et des battements de son cœur.

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais.

* * *

Et voila, vous en pensez quoi?

Laissez-moi vos impressions surtout! MERCIIII ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

A la demande de **becob85,** voici le 6ème chapitre! il y a de l'humour et de la complicité aussi. j'espère qu'il te fera tenir le coup jusqu'au soir et qu'il te boostera pour ta journée de boulot! ;-)

Merci à toi justement becob85 pour tes encouragements et ta sympathie. merci aussi à nini88 et pour répondre à ta question, tu devras encore patienter jusqu'au chapitre 10 pour savoir ce qui se passe (courage, c'est pour bientôt! ;-p ). bienvenue et merci à souhad !

* * *

**Chapitre VI: Confrontation**

Nous rentrions à la réserve main dans la main, nous laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues. Nous avions besoin de ce moment de silence à deux, nous avions tant de choses à digérer.

Lorsque nous arrivions chez Jake, Billy était sur le porche. On aurait dit qu'il nous attendait. Il arborait un grand sourire mais ne dit rien. C'est Jake qui le premier brisa le silence.

- Quoi?

- Moi? Rien, rien du tout.

- Et bien pourquoi fais-tu cette tête là alors?

- Parce que j'ai gagné, j'avais raison et j'adore avoir raison, c'est tout.

- A propos de quoi au juste tu avais raison?

- De vous deux...Je savais que si nous vous laissions faire, vous y arriveriez.

Je rougis et baissais les yeux mais mon sourire lui ne s'effaçait pas. Je serrais un peu plus la main de Jake dans la mienne et il ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers moi.

- Papa, tu gêne Bella avec tes histoires...

- Non, ça ira, il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée que tout est arrangé, que nous sommes NOUS maintenant et plus Jake sans Bella.

- _Ma Bella_,...

Jake s'était à nouveau posé devant moi et tout en me parlant, arrangeait une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il souleva mon menton et, comme si nous n'étions plus que tous les deux sur Terre, il m'embrassa tendrement. Je sentis encore le frisson de plaisir à son contact me parcourir le corps et la prise de Jake s'affirma. Je ne me sentais pas du tout gênée et je me laissais même aller. Dans ses bras, plus rien d'autre que nous ne comptait.

Nous ne nous arrêtions que lorsque nous entendions un raclement de gorge provenant de Billy.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre les jeunes, mais je pense que vous devriez un peu respirer maintenant.

Billy avait raison. Si nous ne voulions pas nous écrouler, il nous fallait prendre le temps de respirer un peu.

Jake se détacha de moi et sourit à son père.

- Elle est pas merveilleuse ta belle-fille?

Le rouge me monta jusqu'aux oreilles et je faillis m'étrangler. Il est pas fou de dire un truc comme ça?

- Je l'ai toujours dit mon fils, tu le sais bien!

- Merci Billy...

- Bon, et si nous allions parader un peu devant le commissariat?

Le commissariat, le QG du Chef Swan,... Même si mon père était au courant de nos sentiments, je ne trouvais pas d'une excellente idée que d'aller nous trémousser devant lui. S'il prenait à Jake de m'embrasser comme il venait de le faire, je crois que Charlie en ferait une attaque... Mais j'étais tellement heureuse aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait plus aller à l'encontre de mon bonheur, de notre bonheur.

- D'accord et puis j'ai deux mots à lui dire d'ailleurs. Je suis persuadée qu'il y est pour quelque chose dans le coup de la camionnette en panne et je compte bien le lui faire avouer!

- Comme tu veux mon ange, mais ne sois pas trop dure avec Charlie, après tout mon père y est aussi pour quelque chose...

- Ah bon?

- Et bien, pour tout t'avouer, ils ont comploté tout cela hier soir au téléphone. Quand je suis rentré de ma garde, j'avais mon père planté devant moi qui me faisait la morale. Puis il a téléphoné au tien pour mettre leur plan à exécution et nous voici maintenant.

- Billy?

- Je plaide coupable. Je me suis dit qu'un petit coup de main de notre part ne vous serait pas superflu... Vous connaissant, on y aurai passé Noël sinon...

- Je me jetais sur Billy. Grâce à lui et à mon père, tous les morceaux de mon cœur s'étaient rassemblés et je le sentais plus que jamais battre dans ma poitrine. Je leur devais bien plus qu'un simple merci, je leur devais la vie.

- Mais de rien ma fille, sois heureuse maintenant! Allez, filez embêter quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, je vous ai assez vu moi!

Les regards de Billy et de Jake se croisèrent et je cru déceler un échange de merci. Les yeux de Jake pétillaient et ceux de Billy commençaient à s' embuer. Il était temps que nous partions.

- Si tu veux me laisser une chance de dire ce que je pense à mon père, il vaudrait mieux que nous y allions.

- Tu as raison, à ce soir Grand Chef!

- Amusez-vous bien les jeunes!

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre moto et Jake sourit. Je lui demandais alors pourquoi.

- Qu'est- ce qu'il y a?

- Mon père...il téléphone au tien pour l'informer de notre visite...

- Ils ne changeront décidément plus ces deux là

- Et c'est tant mieux

- Et c'est tant mieux...

Charlie nous attendait effectivement sur le parking du commissariat. Tout comme Billy, celui-ci avait un sourire de contentement sur le visage. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement. Il allait devoir me rendre des compte pour ma camionnette et puis pour s'être immiscé dans ma vie amoureuse aussi, même si je lui en étais reconnaissante au final.

- Salut les jeunes!

- Charlie... Il faut qu'on parle papa... J'ai appris ce que tu avais manigancé avec Billy et je ne suis pas contente du tout. Qu'as-tu fait à ma camionnette?

- Ola, du calme Bella! J'ai juste retiré un fusible. Je croyais pourtant que Jake t'avais appris la mécanique.

Charlie fit un clin d'œil au traitre qui me servait de petit ami. _Petit ami..._ il faudra que je m'y fasse parce que c'était ce qu'était Jake maintenant. Enfin, ce clin d'œil ne me clamait certainement pas et je partais dans les aigus.

- Il m'a appris à démonter un moteur, pas à faire un check-up complet en 12 minutes... Et puis c'est pas ça le problème!

- C'est quoi alors ma chérie?

- C'est que tu as joué les entremetteurs et ... et merci papa! Vraiment je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible.

- Mais de rien ma puce, je ne veux que ton bonheur et si le fait de mettre mon nez partout peut aider alors c'est avec plaisir que je le fais.

J'allais faire un bisou à mon père. Décidément, cette journée était pleine d'émotions. Charlie se tournait ensuite vers Jake et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde une phrase que je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre dire.

- Maintenant à nous deux jeune homme. Je sais que tu l'aime, je sais que tu l'as toujours aimée et j'en conviens bien ainsi mais tâche de marcher droit et de ne pas t'amuser à lui faire la même chose que cet idiot de Cullen sinon je te promets de te botter les fesses jusqu'à ce que mon pied tombe de ma jambe de façon naturelle... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Je t'aime comme un fils Jake mais ne t'avise pas de la faire souffrir car là je deviendrais très très méchant.

Je restais bouche-bée. Mon père n'avait encore jamais montré autant de protection à mon égard et cela me touchait beaucoup, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne de tout commentaire. Je savais que Jake ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Tout aussi calme et détendu, Jake me regarda puis se mit face à mon père.

- Chef Swan, c'est un honneur de faire partie de votre famille. Sachez en tout cas que j'aime effectivement votre fille du plus profond de mon être et que je ne la quitterais qu'à sa seule demande. Quant à cet idiot de Cullen comme vous l'avez si bien dit, si le hasard faisait qu'il me tombait entre les mains, sachez qu'il risquerait de devoir manger le restant de ses jours avec une paille...

Cette idée plaisait bien à Charlie car je vis un large sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres mais moi, je me raidis et eus un frisson glacé. Une bagarre entre Edward et Jake serait un désastre et se terminerai à coup sûr par la mort d'un des deux. Cette idée me parut effroyable et je tâchais de me l'ôter de la tête tout de suite.

- Bon, je dois retourner bosser. Filez avant que je ne change d'avis!

- A ce soir papa!

- Ouais, c'est ça!

Charlie rentrait dans le commissariat et nous nous regardions. Une fois encore, nos lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser qui se voulait tendre et fort à la fois. Hors d'haleine et les joues rougies je demandais à Jake ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Je trouve que nous avons vu assez de monde pour aujourd'hui. Et si on allait chez toi jusqu'au retour de ton père?

- Pourquoi pas.

Une fois arrivés chez moi, nous montions dans ma chambre. Je m'installais sur mon lit, Jake près de la fenêtre. Il avait l'air songeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jake?

- Tu vas me bouder lorsque je te l'aurais dit.

Je savais de quoi il allait me parler. Il allait me parler d' Edward, de mes sentiments envers lui et de ce que j'éprouvais vraiment à son égard. Mais je me tus, le laissant parler d'abord.

- Je me demandais, comme la dernière fois, si tu retournerais avec lui s'il revenait et surtout si tu l'aimais encore.

Jake n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre des yeux. Moi, je jouais avec le drap du lit, essayant de trouver les mots justes.

- Non, je ne retournerais pas avec Edward s'il revenait et même s'il me le demandait à genoux je ne te quitterais pas parce que je t'aime, tu es celui dont j'ai besoin. Tu m'apporte tellement plus. Avec toi je vis et je n'ai pas besoin de m'interdire certains gestes et certaines paroles. Tu as fait naître en moi ce désir de liberté et je souhaite le partager avec toi et toi seul.

Je me levais du lit et le rejoignis à la fenêtre. J'enlaçais doucement sa taille, plaçant mes mains sur son torse chaud et musculeux. J'embrassais alors son dos et lui murmurais un « _je t'aime Jacob, n'en doute pas toi non plus _». Je ne l'appelais jamais par son prénom mais pourtant dans ces moments là il me semblait qu'aucun autre nom ne lui irait aussi bien. Il se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa délicatement. Je sentais son souffle sucré dans mon cou et j'eus à nouveau un frisson. Je l'entrainais alors sur le lit où je m'allongeais en une sorte de demande. Jake me regardait alors et je perçu son hésitation.

- Embrasse-moi encore Jake, s'il-te-plait.

Il se rapprochait alors et s'exécuta. Mes mains parcouraient tout son dos, lentement, dessinant tous les muscles de son corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retirer son t-shirt et il ne broncha pas. Pendant notre étreinte, ses mains se baladaient aussi sur mon corps, caressant mes cheveux, mon cou, mes épaules, mon ventre, mes cuisses puis remontant dans le sens inverse telle une vague. Tout n'était que sensualité et douceur. Jake s'arrêta alors de m'embrasser et me contempla, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il était visiblement satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Néanmoins, il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Qu'y avait-il? Je me redressais sur mes coudes et l'interrogeais du regard.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressée...

- ... Tu vois quand je te disais que je m'étais trop souvent retenue avec Edward et bien disons qu'avec toi c'est tout le contraire. J'ai envie d'être près de toi et je sais que je ne risque rien à le vouloir.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Rien du tout... Il avait même peur de m'embrasser plus de 10 secondes. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être ou donner de la tendresse, je me laisse guider pour le moment.

- Et tu fais cela très bien, _trop_ bien même...

- C'est que j'ai un bon professeur...

- Bella, en fait, je comptais sur toi pour me guider...

- Parce que toi non plus...

- Non, rien...

- Et bien voilà qui est réglé dans ce cas... nous sommes à égalité sur au moins une chose.

Jake s'approcha de moi et m'embrassait à nouveau. Je me laissais alors tomber en arrière l'entrainant avec moi, fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

- Tu vois, c'est de ça dont je voulais parler quand je disais que je devais contrôler sans cesse mes gestes et mes paroles, avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire et ça me plait vraiment!

- Bella, nous devrions peut-être aller prendre l'air avant que...

- Avant que quoi Jake?

- Pas maintenant, je n'ai pas envie que cela se passe de la sorte. Tu mérite mieux.

Il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre. Il regardait vers la forêt.

- D'accord Jake, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, nous avons la vie devant nous.

- Ton père arrive, il se gare. Vaudrait mieux que j'enfile mon t-shirt si tu ne veux pas qu'il me jette dehors tout de suite!

Je lui tendais son t-shirt bien malgré moi car il était tellement beau que pour moi c'était un crime de porter des vêtements... Mon cœur eut un raté et ma respiration s'affolait quelque peu. Jake le remarqua et vint plus près de moi.

- En tout cas, si je continue à te faire autant d'effet, tu ne devras pas attendre aussi longtemps que tu le crois parce que ça me rend dingue de te voir comme ça...

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me parler comme ça lui? Il veut vraiment que je lui saute dessus et que je ne me contrôle plus? Si c'est ça, y a qu'à demander!

Jake prit son t-shirt et le passa rapidement. Il ouvrait déjà la porte quand j'entendis mon père nous appeler.

- Jake, tu veux bien rester ce soir avec moi?

- Et ton père?

- Il n'a jamais su que tu venais les autres nuits donc...

- Si tu le veux vraiment alors c'est d'accord

- Je le veux vraiment Jake.

- A une condition alors

- Oui?

- Que tu sois sage...

- Promis!

Mon père ne fut pas étonné de nous voir descendre tous les deux mais il n'avait pas non plus l'air ravi. J'allais certainement trop vite à son goût.

- Alors les gosses, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

- Parler papa, nous n'avons fait que parler...

- A quel propos?

- A propos de nous petit curieux. Et aussi d' Edward...

- Cullen? Pourquoi? Il a donné des nouvelles?

- Non, du tout. Mais Jake voulait savoir si je l'aimais encore et si je le reprendrais s'il me le demandait.

- J'espère que tu as répondu...

- Non, je lui ai dit que non.

- Bien, j'aime mieux ça. Jake tu reste manger avec nous?

- J'aurai bien aimé mais papa est seul aujourd'hui. Une prochaine fois!

- Pas de soucis fils, tu es le bienvenu quand tu le souhaite.

- Merci beaucoup, ça me touche. Mon ange je dois y aller mais on se voit demain après tes cours?

- Y a intérêt!

Je raccompagnais Jake à la porte et l'embrassais tendrement. Il me souffla alors un « _je t'aime _» dans l'oreille et je lui murmurais « _à tout à l'heure _» tout aussi doucement. Je le regardais s'éloigner de moi et déjà il me manquait.

Une chose était sure, j'allais avoir droit à LA conversation qui fâche, celle où le père interroge sa fille sur ses relations intimes... et pas plus tard que maintenant, je connaissais suffisamment Charlie pour ça!

- Alors Bella, vous n'avez vraiment fait que discuter?

- Papa, on sort ensemble depuis 16h aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour parler de sexe entre nous?

- Et bien de nos jours les adolescents sont plutôt rapides et je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire et puis c'est pas comme si on allait se sauter dessus dès que vous aurez le dos tourné. On est pas des bêtes tout de même!

Cette image me fit rire. Si mon père savait à quel point cette phrase collait à la situation, il en ferait une jaunisse à coup sûr!

- Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas prête à...sauter le pas...

- Tu veux dire que...

- Que je suis toujours vierge papa, hé oui, ça arrive encore!

Cette fois c'est mon père qui devint rouge comme une tomate et c'était bien fait pour lui, il l'avait bien cherché. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait commencé avec ce sujet. Je pense qu'avec une bombe pareille, j'allais avoir la paix rapidement.

- Bien, c'est parfait, discussion close. Vas donc faire tes devoirs, je nous commande des plats de chez « Flo ».

- OK!

J'étais fière de moi sur ce coup là! Une fois dans ma chambre, je regardais par la fenêtre. Bientôt Jake serait de retour et ne me quitterait pas de la nuit. Je pris le téléphone et composais le numéro d' Angela. Je lui devais bien cela.

* * *

ça vous a plu? ~ laisser une review! ;-)

merciiiii


	7. Chapter 7

merci pour vos messages, ça fait plaisir et c'est encourageant pour la suite!

nini88: le lemon c'est pas pour tout de suite, faudra encore être un tout petit peu patiente ^^ obsédée va! MDRRR :D

becob85: merci pour tout! et au moins tu me prouve que je ne suis pas la seule dingue sur Terre ^^ biz biz

* * *

**Chapitre VII: Mauvaise nouvelle **

Comme il me l'avait promis, Jake arriva dans ma chambre dès que le soleil fut couché. Nous nous enlaçâmes avec passion et nous allongions sur le lit afin d'approfondir notre découverte de l'autre. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Jake, je m'abandonnais totalement à lui. J'avais pourtant promis d'être sage et Jake ne tardait pas à me le rappeler...

- Bella, c'était quoi la condition pour que je reste?

- Mais Jake, je ne fais rien de mal, je ne fais _que_ t'embrasser...

- Non tu ne fais pas _que_ m'embrasser, tu te dandine sous moi et ça va me rendre dingue si tu continue comme ça... Tu m'avais promis d'être sage. M'aurais-tu menti?

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est de ta faute aussi! Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi sexy après tout!

- Excuse-moi de te rendre la tâche aussi compliquée alors...

Il riait, appuyé sur ses coudes, me couvant du regard comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

- Il faudrait penser à dormir maintenant.

- Tu as raison, mais je t'interdis de quitter ma chambre avant demain matin, c'est bien compris Jacob Black?

- Tu sais que ça me rend fou quand tu m'appelle par mon nom?

- Oui, je sais, c'est pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

- Explique-toi.

- Tout chez toi me fait cet effet là. Ton corps, ta voix, ton odeur et tes gestes... Donc, il faut bien que je trouve un truc pour te faire ressentir la même chose que moi.

- Mais il ne m'en faut pas autant Bella. Rien que de te savoir prisonnière de mes bras est suffisant.

- Je t'aime

- Et moi donc!

Nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je passais la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

La semaine se déroulait calmement au lycée sauf quand Angela me posait des questions sur ma relation avec Jake. Je ne savais et ne pouvais pas lui mentir, elle sut donc tout de A à Z.

J'avais pris l'habitude qu'elle vienne me chercher le matin car Jake passait à chaque fin de journée et me raccompagnait chez moi. Il passait d'ailleurs toutes ses nuits à mes côtés et je ne m'en lassais pas. La fin de semaine arrivait et je savais que nos pères respectifs partiraient en « weekend pêche ». Nous aurions alors tout le loisir de faire ce que nous voulions. Je parlais alors à Jake de passer tout le weekend ensemble, chez lui ou chez moi.

- Qu'en penses-tu?

- Bella mon ange, je ne pense pas que se soit une excellente idée.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi cela?

- Parce que je ne sais pas si c'est très sûr, je veux dire je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me contrôler une fois que nous serons seul. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te faire du mal mon ange et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver si je n'arrive pas à me canaliser.

Le visage d' Emily, la fiancée de Sam, me revenait alors en mémoire. Jake avait peur de muter et de me faire du mal. Seulement, il me semblait que la mutation n'arrivait que lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de vampires ou en colère.

- Oui c'est exact mais je ne sais pas comment mon corps réagira avec autant de « pression ». Je préfère encore m'entrainer un peu. Et, pourquoi pas, demander des conseils à Sam.

- Mais oui, vas donc demander à Sam l'autorisation de coucher avec moi tant que tu y es. Ça ne regarde que nous ça Jake!

- Ne te fâche pas comme ça Bella et essaye de me comprendre pour une fois. J'ai peur de te faire du mal c'est tout. De toute façon, le jour où nous déciderons de franchir le pas, toute la meute sera au courant, lien télépathique oblige...

Le _lien télépathique_, il ne manquait plus que _ça_... Les pensées de Jake suffiraient à alimenter les ragots pendant 10 ans! Enfin, pas le choix, c'est ça de vivre avec un loup...

- Donc c'est non pour ce weekend?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus, je te demande juste de ne rien précipiter.

- D'accord, on fera comme d'habitude alors!

Frustration. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Mais je n'allais pas en rester là...

_**- Jacob - **_

Je profitais du fait que Bella soit au lycée pour passer rapidement chez Sam et Emily. J'avais besoin de confier mes peurs à quelqu'un et de préférence quelqu'un qui connaissait le sujet. J'arrivais donc chez eux, des questions plein la tête.

- Bonjour Emily! Sam est-il là?

Lorsque nous n'étions pas en loup, il nous était impossible de savoir où se trouvaient les autres.

- Jake! Ça fait plaisir de te voir! Il est derrière mais je t'en prie, vas-y!

- Merci!

J'allais alors trouver Sam. Il était effectivement derrière la maison occupé à ranger des meubles de jardin dans son garage.

- Hé Sam! Je ne te dérange pas?

- Jacob, ça fait plaisir! On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours...

- J'étais avec Bella...

- Je m'en suis douté. Jake, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire mais tu ne dois pas oublier ton travail auprès de tes frères. Ce contre quoi nous nous battons n'est pas encore totalement parti.

- Je sais Sam, je ne vous oublie pas mais j'ai pour l'instant un dilemme à résoudre en moi.

- Je t'écoute, si je peux t'aider ça sera avec plaisir!

- Et bien, je me demandais si...s'il y avait un risque que je me transforme si Bella et moi nous... nous faisions l'amour.

Sam me sourit et mit sa main sur mon épaule.

- Jacob, nous ne mutons que sous l'effet de la colère et lorsque nous sommes en présence de vampires mais pas sous celui du désir, aussi fort et puissant soit-il. Rassure-toi, si vous deviez être intimes, tu ne risquerais pas de faire de mal à Bella, en tout cas pas de cette façon...

Je rougis sous l'effet de l'insinuation de Sam et il se mit gentiment à rire.

- Néanmoins Jake, je tenais à te mettre en garde. Je me rends compte que Bella est importante pour toi mais n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas encore imprégné et que ça peut arriver n'importe quand. Réfléchis bien avant de faire quelque chose qui pourrait vous faire souffrir tous les deux.

Je n'y pensais même plus moi à l'imprégnation. C'est vrai ce que Sam me disait, je risquais bien de faire tout de même souffrir Bella. Oh et puis au diable ces histoires d'imprégnation, moi je sais que c'est elle qui m'est destinée et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je lutterais et me battrais contre cette légende s'il le fallait mais je n'abandonnerais pas _ma_ Bella!

- Merci Sam. Tes conseils me sont vraiment utiles et vont m'aider dans mes réflexions.

- De rien Jacob, tu sais bien que c'est mon rôle après tout.

Je rentrais chez moi pour réfléchir à tout cela. Une chose néanmoins était claire dans ma tête, je ne voulais pas abandonner Bella et je ne le ferais pas! Hors de question, plutôt mourir!

15h15, il était temps que je me mette en route, Bella allait avoir fini ses cours. Elle me manquait et j'étais pressé de la revoir.

J'arrivais devant son lycée et l'attendais comme d'habitude sur le parking. J'étais appuyé contre la moto, la guettant impatiemment.

_**- Bella -**_

Encore quelques minutes et je serais dans les bras de mon divin petit ami. Rien qu'à y penser, mon cœur s'emballait. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la journée, et Angela ne se privait pas de me rappeler mon inattention.

- Ouhou, la Terre appelle la planète Bella...Bella, redescend sur Terre s'il-te-plait ou tu vas vraiment finir par me fiche la trouille...

- Excuse-moi Angie, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

- Tu m'étonne! T'as vu avec qui tu sors? C'est un dieu vivant!

- Hé! fais gaffe à ce que tu dis! C'est de mon mec que tu parles là!

Nous partions dans un fou rire et la sonnerie de fin des cours nous ramena à la réalité. On aurait dit que j'étais montée sur ressorts car je me retrouvais dans le couloir plus vite que jamais auparavant. Angela était sur mes talons. Elle voulait savoir quels étaient mes projets pour ce weekend.

- Jake et moi on va profiter de l'absence de nos pères pour nous retrouver, on en a besoin.

- Vous retrouver... et plus si affinités hein?

Angela me frappa doucement l'épaule et nous rimes encore. Malgré tout, j'avais viré au rouge car cette image de Jake et moi ensemble m'apparut aussi clairement que si elle avait déjà existé.

- Ouais ben, c'est pas pour tout de suite le rapprochement physique si c'est ça ta question.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Jake ne veut pas...

- Tu rigoles? Tu serais tombée sur le seul mec de la planète à faire passer ta vertu avant ses besoins... Mais c'est vraiment une perle! Il n'aurait pas un jumeau par hasard?

- Désolée pour toi mais Jake n'a que des sœurs! Il faut croire en effet que je sois tombée sur l'oiseau rare... Bon Angie, je t'aime mais là faut que j'y aille!

- T'inquiète ma belle, je comprends tout à fait! File et passez un bon weekend quand même!

J'arrivais devant la grande porte du lycée et je sentais mon cœur s'emballer. Pour une obscure raison, j'étais stressée à l'idée de voir Jake et en même temps très pressée de me retrouver dans ses bras. Il m'avait tant manqué et pourtant nous nous étions quittés le matin même...Je devenais dépendante de sa présence tout en pouvant rester moi-même. Nous pouvions vivre séparés l'un de l'autre mais nous pensions tout le temps à l'autre. Je jetais encore un dernier regard à Angela et je poussais la porte. Mon regard se posa alors sur le plus bel homme que la Terre ait portée jusqu'à présent et je me mis à sourire car je savais qu'il était là pour moi et rien que pour moi. Je descendais alors les marches et me précipitais vers les bras tendus qu'il m'offrait. _Mon Jacob_! Nous nous embrassions sans plus de retenue et ensuite, nous nous contemplâmes en silence. Nous fûmes cependant interrompus par des jacassements suffisamment proches pour que nous les comprenions sans mal. C'était encore cette peste de Lauren et sa bande de mégères. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que cela mais Jake lui avait l'air assez contrarié et bouleversé même. Ses mâchoires se crispaient sous la colère et bientôt je vis dans ses yeux qu'il ne laisserait pas passer cet incident.

- Bella mon ange, je crois que je vais aller dire deux mot à ton _amie_ Lauren...

- Jake, laisse tomber, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle est jalouse parce que tu t'intéresse à une fille banale comme moi c'est tout!

- Tu es tout sauf banale et je t'interdis de penser cela de toi! Cette peste n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite, un point c'est tout!

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- La remettre à sa place tiens, ça va lui faire tout drôle! Surtout ma belle, ne te fais pas de soucis et ne crois pas que j'y prenne du plaisir mais il faut que cela cesse!

Sur ces mots, Jake relâcha son étreinte et j'en voulu aussitôt à Lauren et ses amies car tout était de leur faute. Je le regardais s'éloigner avec toute l'appréhension que cette situation pouvait développer en moi. Il arriva derrière Lauren et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna tout de suite et fût face à mon homme. Je ne comprenais pas très bien où il voulait en venir avec cette attitude et je les observais de plus belle.

- Lauren c'est ça?

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu es Jacob Black je ne me trompe pas?

- Exactement. Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je voulais savoir si tu irais jusqu'à répéter ce que tu disais à tes amies il y a une minute, tu sais, que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est Bella que j'embrasse au lieu de toi et ce que je peux bien lui trouver vu qu'elle est tellement banale.

Sur ce coup là Jake, tu m'épate! Jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible et pourtant... Lauren piqua un fard et avait détourné les yeux. Elle ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre à l'attaque de Jake.

- Et bien, je...euh... effectivement je me posais ces questions mais...

- Alors laisse moi simplement te répondre. Je l'embrasse elle plutôt que toi car je l'aime, tout simplement. Elle est la seule qui fasse battre mon cœur et cela à jamais. Tu dis qu'elle est banale et je dis qu'elle est la plus extraordinaire que cette planète porte à ce jour et tu dis cela parce que tu es jalouse, tout simplement. Maintenant je te laisse ta chance, prouve-moi que j'ai tout faux, je t'accorde un baiser. Vas-y, n'aies pas peur.

Il y allait un peu fort quand même. Il n'allait pas l'embrasser juste pour lui faire plaisir... Cependant, Lauren ne bronchait pas. Ses amies s'étaient tues derrière elle et j'attendais la suite avec impatience. Comme elle ne bougeait plus, c'est Jake qui fit un pas vers elle. Elle recula aussitôt, comme effrayée.

- Et bien Lauren, tu n'as plus envie d'être à la place de Bella? Tu ne veux plus que je t'embrasse?

Jake souriait. Un sourire de vainqueur.

- Si je t'entends encore dénigrer Bella que se soit devant tes amies ou devant qui que se soit d'autre, crois-moi, tu auras de très mauvaises blagues. Je ne te permettrais pas de lui manquer de respect, elle vaut bien mieux que toi et toutes tes copines réunies. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Oui, on la laisse tranquille, pas de problème.

- Parfait! Passez un bon weekend les filles...

Jake vint me rejoindre et me prit dans ses bras, ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et ne s'en détachèrent plus.

- J'espère que tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et que je ne tolèrerais pas qu'on te fasse du mal.

- Après cette démonstration, je n'ai plus de doute là dessus!

- Tant mieux, je n'aimerais pas réitérer l'expérience figure-toi!

Nous rîmes doucement et nous nous embrassions rapidement avant de prendre place sur la moto. Je jetais alors un rapide coup d'œil à Lauren et sa bande et me rendis compte qu'elle pleurait. Cette leçon d'humilité lui servira sans doute et je remerciais Jake intérieurement de la lui avoir infligée.

Nous arrivions chez moi. Je devais prendre mes affaires pour le weekend et laisser un mot à Charlie pour qu'il sache que je le retrouverais le dimanche soir à la maison. En entrant dans la cuisine, je trouvais néanmoins un billet de sa part. Il avait dû passer plus tôt à la maison et le laisser en évidence pour que je le trouve.

_« Bella ma chérie,_

_Je parts dès que j'ai fini mon service rejoindre Harry et Billy pour notre weekend de pêche sinon il sera trop tard et je perdrais une journée. Je te confie à Jacob qui se fera, j'en suis certain, un plaisir de veiller sur toi (c'est en tout cas ce que j'espère de sa part...hein Jake!). Tu peux me joindre sur le portable au besoin et sinon, je rentrerais dimanche dans la soirée. Amusez-vous bien et je vous aime!_

_Charlie »_

Sacré Charlie, toujours les mots qu'il faut! Je montrais la lettre à Jake et le fis patienter pendant que je réunissais mes affaires. Il me fallu moins de temps que prévu car j'avais déjà pris de l'avance au matin.

Je redescendais dès le sac fini et sauta sur Jake.

- Enfin seuls, notre premier vrai weekend!

- Que veux-tu faire?

- Pour le moment, rien de spécial. Je veux juste profiter de tes bras et entendre battre ton cœur.

- OK alors je t'emmène dans un endroit génial que tu ne pourras qu'adorer!

- A moto?

- On va plutôt prendre ta camionnette, les sous-bois ne sont pas amis avec les deux roues... On reviendra la chercher ce soir.

- D'accord!

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et me tourna vers celui que j'aimais. Je lui jetais mes clés et lui lança un « _je t'attends dans la voiture_ » désinvolte. Je ramassais mon sac et sorti sans me retourner. Je sentais le regard de Jake sur moi cependant et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me retourner. J'avais promis de ne rien précipiter et ça m'éviterait d'avoir menti à mon amoureux...

Jake se mit au volant et nous emmena vers ce fameux endroit que j'allais tant aimer.

Une fois encore, il ne s'était pas trompé. Jake arrêta la moto à la lisière de la forêt et nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à un petit sous-bois couvert de mousse et de fleurs multicolores. On aurait dit qu'un peintre avait créé cet endroit. Ça et là un rayon de soleil perçait et baignait l'endroit de lumière douce. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni humide et pourtant on aurait bien pu le croire. C'était parfait, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

- Ça te plait?

- C'est magnifique Jake. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais découvrir d'aussi beaux paysages.

- Et j'espère que je t'en montrerai bien d'autres.

Je me mis face à lui, montais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais tendrement. Cet endroit ne pouvait être plus parfait maintenant. Mais soudain, un souvenir me revint de plein fouet en mémoire. La clairière où Edward m'emmena pour me montrer sa vraie nature comme il aimait la nommer, là même où je m'étais réfugiée tentant de retrouver un peu de ma vie d'avant son départ. La nostalgie du moment me submergea et je me concentrais sur mon partenaire pour ne plus y songer. C'était du passé et le passé devait rester derrière moi, derrière nous. A présent, il s'agissait de _notre_ endroit, de _notre_ sanctuaire à Jake et moi. Rien d'autre ne devait plus compter. Sitôt une autre image me parvint mais cette fois, elle sortait tout droit de mon imagination. Je nous voyais, plus âgés, Jake jouant avec nos enfants devant notre maison de la réserve, car il n'était pas question que nous habitions ailleurs. Je souris alors et l'embrassais à nouveau. Jake me connaissait si bien qu'il avait remarqué mon changement d'attitude mais il ne m'interrogea pas, supposant certainement que je n'en avais absolument pas envie.

- Je te fais visiter?

- Bien sûr!

Nous rîmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le sous-bois. Après en avoir fait le tour, je choisissais un endroit confortable sous un grand pin où j'attirais Jake contre moi. Je collais alors mon oreille sur sa poitrine et écoutais les battements de son cœur et sa respiration régulière. Je ne rompis le silence de ce moment que pour lui dire que j'avais envie de m'asseoir. Il me suivit et nous reprîmes notre étreinte.

- Jake, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu m'aimes mais moi je sais une chose, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, ça serait trop dur et trop me demander!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça mon ange? Je n'aime pas t'entendre parler comme ça, on dirait que tu t'attends à chaque instant à me voir disparaitre. Je t'ai déjà pourtant expliqué que je ne te ferais jamais souffrir. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

- C'est pour ça que je profite de chaque battement de ton cœur, parce que toi tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il te faudra un jour me quitter. Je t'appartient Jake mais toi, tu n'es pas à moi malheureusement.

- Bella, je ne comprends pas là, où veux-tu en venir?

- L'imprégnation mon amour, je parle de ce qui te conduira à en aimer une autre que moi et qui fera ma perte...

Jake se redressa soudainement et posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Les larmes commencèrent à arriver dans mes yeux et je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible. Après tout, je le savais depuis le début. Je savais que celui que j'aimais était destiné à une autre et il me l'avait dit lui-même, le jour où il m'avait raconté la légende de l'imprégnation chez Sam et Emily.

- Chut Bella, je ne veux pas que tu pense à cela. Pour l'instant je suis à tes côtés et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y rester. Je t'aime et les légendes ne peuvent rien contre cela. Et maintenant, j'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je refuse de te donner ce que tu souhaites si fort pourtant. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus que de raison.

- Tu veux dire que tu refuse que nous fassions l'amour parce que tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu devras lutter contre l'imprégnation.

- C'est en partie cela. Je souhaite te préserver au maximum et te donner la chance de profiter de ce moment unique avec la personne qui t'est destinée...

- Jake, c'est toi cette personne et je t'ai dit que je serais patiente, jusqu'à ce que toi aussi tu le comprennes. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre pour moi...

Il souriait et me couvait du regard. Nous pouvions passer des heures comme cela, sans rien dire, à juste nous regarder. Le regard de Jake fut cependant attirer par quelque chose dans les fourrés. Il se releva d'un bond avant de se clamer un peu. Il avait reconnu Quil et Sam sous leur forme lupine.

- Je vais voir ce qu'ils me veulent, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. N'en profites pas pour te sauver hein!

- Pas de risque, je t'attendrais ici.

Il s'éloigna et se transforma à son tour.

* * *

Hihihi, je sais c'est pas cool de s'arrêter en si bon chemin mais voila, j'aime faire durer le plaisir ^^

a votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe?


	8. Chapter 8

ce chapitre voit un perso bien connu réapparaitre... comme pour les précédents, j'espère que cet opus vous plaira!

merci à **Becob85, nini88, miisss-potter, mrs esmee cullen, nattie black et souhad **pour vos commentaires! ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

**Chapitre VIII: Décision **

_**- Jacob -**_

- Que se passe-t-il les gars?

- Désolé de vous déranger Jacob mais il fallait que tu sois au courant de ce qui se passe.

- Et bien allez y, raconter!

- Nous avons senti la présence d'un buveur de sang autour de la propriété des Swan.

- Un Cullen?

- Non mais son odeur nous est familière. Nous pensons que la rousse est revenue et qu'elle cherche Bella.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et un grognement sonore se fit entendre. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Bella et vit qu'elle s'était raidie. Il ne fallait pourtant pas que je lui communique mes craintes.

- Nous nous mettons en chasse tout de suite. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle sème la terreur en ville non plus.

- Je viens avec vous. Si cette sangsue en a après Bella, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la tuer pour qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de mal!

- Jake, si tu viens avec nous, il faudra que quelqu'un d'autre veille sur elle.

- Pourquoi pas Leah? Après tout, c'est aussi une louve, elle saura la défendre en cas de besoin.

- Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ramène-la chez toi et rejoins-nous après. Nous allons vers le Nord.

- Merci Sam, je vais faire ce qu'il faut.

Comment allais-je bien pouvoir convaincre Bella de me laisser aller chasser Victoria? La connaissant, elle trouverait n'importe quel subterfuge pour que je n'y aille pas. Mais je devais assurer sa protection et si cela impliquait la chasse aux vampires et bien soit! Elle finira par comprendre. Je mutais alors et me dirigea vers elle. Elle semblait inquiète.

- Bella mon ange il faut que je te conduise à La Push. Maintenant.

- Pourquoi? Jake, que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi Sam et Quil étaient là?

- Elle est de retour... il faut que nous nous en occupions avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un en ville.

- ...Victoria? mais où?

Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire qu'elle avait été repérée devant chez elle, elle en ferait une attaque!

- Dans les bois mais elle était trop près de Forks, nous allons donc remédier à la chose.

- Pourquoi dois-je aller à la réserve?

- Pour ta sécurité mon ange. Leah restera avec toi...

- Pourquoi pas toi?

- Parce que je dois y aller, Sam compte sur moi.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te convaincre. Soit, alors conduis-moi auprès de Leah...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle était si belle quand elle était frustrée... nous nous mîmes en route et arrivions chez moi rapidement. Leah était déjà là. Apparemment, elle n'était pas satisfaite de son sort. Elle aurait surement préféré être de la partie mais il me fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur Bella et quoi de mieux qu'une autre fille?

- Merci Leah!

- Ne me remercie pas, un ordre est un ordre...

- Prends bien soin d'elle et si tu as besoin de nous, n'hésite pas surtout!

- Je sais encore ce que j'ai à faire alors vas-t'en tout de suite avant que je ne change d'avis!

J'embrassais rapidement Bella et elle me murmura à l'oreille un « je t'aime, sois prudent » qui fit fondre mes barrières. Son regard était suppliant et elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter « je compte sur toi pour me revenir en un seul morceau Jacob Black, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi! ». Je mutais alors en pensant aux dernières paroles de ma belle et mon cœur accéléra. Je courus aussitôt rejoindre les autres et nous nous mîmes en chasse.

_**- Bella -**_

Je me retrouvais seule avec Leah dans la petite maison des Black. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je pris sur moi d'entamer la conversation avec mon protecteur. Jake ne m'avait pas dit grand chose sur Leah et c'était pour moi l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur la première femme loup.

- Merci Leah de rester avec moi...

- Ce n'est pas une idée à moi, j'aurais préféré faire la chasse au vampire...

- Je sais oui mais je voulais te remercier tout de même.

- Laisse tomber...

- Ouais... tu ne m'aime pas vraiment hein

- Je ne te connais qu'à travers les pensées de Jake, je ne peux donc pas dire si je t'aime ou pas.

- J'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi, si tu veux bien...

J'avais dû toucher la corde sensible car Leah me détailla. Je ne savais pas non plus quoi trop penser, peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de se faire une autre amie pot de colle...

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'intéresser en moi?

- Et bien, j'aimerais connaitre tes opinions sur ce qui se passe et comment tu vis le fait d'être une louve par exemple

Leah se dirigea vers la banquette sous le porche. La nuit commençait à tomber et la température aussi mais comme pour les autres loups, elle ne ressentait pas le froid. Je m'assis en face d'elle dans le rocking-share et l'écoutais attentivement.

- Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça, sans prévenir et j'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas être mêlée à tout cela mais bon voila, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie. C'est si difficile de se dire qu'on ne sera jamais comme les autres et d'avoir autant de responsabilités. Sam est là pour nous aider et nous guider mais vu la relation entre nous, je préfère l'éviter autant que faire se peut, du coup je suis seule.

- Les garçons ne t'en font pas trop voir?

- Ils m'évitent aussi figure toi! Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, ça m'arrange. Déjà qu'ils sont dans ma tête alors autant ne pas trop pousser...

Je riais à cette affirmation et quelque part je la plaignais aussi car elle était réellement seule. J'allais peut-être pouvoir remédier à cette situation et ça me réchauffa le cœur pour elle.

- Tu sais Leah, je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je te comprends mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour le faire. C'est en te comprenant que j'arriverais peut-être à ne plus sans cesse craindre pour Jake et pour nous...

- Tu ne devrais pas douter de Jacob, il est vraiment ce qu'il te dit être et il t'aime plus que tu ne le crois je pense.

- Ah bon, et comment tu peux affirmer cela?

- Je suis dans sa tête autant qu'il est dans la mienne je te rappelle et je peux te dire sans crainte que je n'ai encore vu personne d'aussi acharné que lui... il est prêt à se battre contre son destin pour toi!

- Et pour ce qu'il en est de la chasse?

- Alors là tu as encore moins de soucis à te faire, Jacob est une machine à tuer...il est rapide, agile et fort, plus que Sam même. Il n'est pas Alfa pour rien...

- Jake, l'Alfa?

- Il ne te l'a pas dit? Bah, y a pas de mal à ce que je le fasse et puis de toute façon tu l'aurais appris à un moment ou un autre. Jacob est l'Alfa légitime car il descend directement du premier chef de meute. Il a refusé de « détrôner » Sam car il a été le premier d'entre nous à muter. Mais il garde tout de même des caractéristiques propres à l'Alfa.

Je n'étais pas si surprise que cela d'entendre que Jake était le meneur légitime de la meute, après tout, il faisait de moi ce qu'il voulait et ça signifiait tout car je ne suis pas du genre facile et docile.

- Tu y croyais avant, aux légendes?

- Pas vraiment, je pensais que c'étaient des histoires pour enfants et puis nous voila... rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si les buveurs de sang n'avaient pas attiré les autres...mais ne t'en fait pas, on va vite régler le problème.

- Victoria est très tenace, tu ne devrais pas la sous estimer.

- Je sais qu'elle est coriace mais la meute l'est bien plus.

Je baissais les yeux et fixais le sol. Leah dû voir que son affirmation ne suffisait pas à me convaincre. J'étais inquiète car je connaissais Victoria et je savais qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

- Tu es inquiète pour lui hein?

- Oui mais pas seulement pour lui, pour toute la meute. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Ça ne serait que de ma faute, encore une fois...

- Il ne leur arrivera rien Bella, tu peux me croire.

- Leah, je peux te demander un service?

- Je crois que je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Tu voudrais des nouvelles c'est ça?

- Oui, j'avoue. Je suis tellement nerveuse que je n'arriverais certainement pas à dormir si je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

- Très bien, laisse-moi 5 minutes tu veux et ne sors pas de la maison, Jake me tuerait sinon!

- Promis, je t'attendrais dans le salon.

Leah se leva de sa banquette et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt. Elle muta à l'abri des regards et j'attendais avec impatience son retour.

_**- Leah -**_

Ça m'arrangeait bien que Bella me demande de prendre des nouvelles, j'en avais envie aussi. Finalement, quand on la connait, elle est pas méchante comme fille. C'est la première à vouloir me connaitre en plus et je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Bon, tâchons de ne rien laisser paraître sinon je suis bonne pour le baby-sitting à vie!

- Les gars, vous m'entendez?

- Hé Leah, on se demandait justement combien de temps tu tiendrais...

- Oh Jared, ferme-la et donne moi plutôt des informations intéressantes!

- Bella n'aura pas réussi à te changer alors

- Il en faudra plus que cela! Bon, ça vient? Vous en êtes où?

- Leah, où est Bella?

- Jacob... elle est à l'intérieur et ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, je la surveille! Au fait, tu sais, elle est plutôt sympa quand on la connait un peu.

- Leah qui se ferait une amie, mais c'est un rêve ma parole!

- Embry, si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrange le portrait à ton retour, ferme-la aussi!

- On se calme les gars! Fichez-lui la paix 2 minutes et faites ce qu'on vous demande!

Sam...toujours là quand il faut...

- Y a personne qui va me répondre alors?

- On est sur sa piste. Elle va vers le Canada mais on la rattrape car son odeur est plus forte maintenant. Je pense qu'on devrait lui tomber dessus au petit matin.

- Mettez y un coup pour moi surtout et soyez prudent!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? On est bien plus forts que cette sangsue!

- Je sais mais Bella a le don de faire douter les gens même lorsqu'ils sont certains de leur coup...

- Bella, ma Bella, toujours la même...je te remercie de veiller sur elle Leah!

- Tu me l'as déjà dit Jacob, c'est bon là je crois. Bon je retourne auprès d'elle sinon elle va finir par croire que je l'ai laissé en plan! Je viendrais aux nouvelles dans 3 heures

- A+ Leah!

- C'est ça...

Je rompais le lien avec la meute en me transformant et me rhabillais rapidement. Bella était à la fenêtre. Lorsque j'entrais dans le salon, ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

- Ils vont bien, _tous_ bien. Sa trace se fait plus forte, ils devraient l'avoir rejointe au petit matin.

- Merci Leah, je vais pouvoir aller dormir maintenant.

- Je prendrais des nouvelles dans 3 heures mais je ne m'inquiète pas, ils vont gérer ça!

Bella se dirigea vers la chambre de Jacob et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je savais qu'elle ne dormirait pas mais je la laissais seule.

_**- Bella -**_

Tout allait bien. Mais pour combien de temps encore? Victoria n'était plus très loin et là les choses sérieuses commenceront, j'en étais certaine.

J'étais encore une fois dans la chambre de Jake et encore une fois, j'étais seule. J'aurai tout donné pour qu'il soit ici avec moi au lieu de devoir courir après un vampire assoiffé de vengeance. Si seulement j'avais le pouvoir de lui parler, peut-être qu'on arriverai à éviter le carnage? Mais voila, j'étais à La Push et elle se dirigeait vers le Canada d'après ce que j'avais compris.

J'allais certainement tourner dans la chambre comme une lionne en cage jusqu'aux prochaines nouvelles. Pas question de dormir avec cette agitation. Je laissais Leah tranquille car je l'avais assez embêtée avec mes questions. Et puis elle devait aussi dormir. Se serai certainement plus facile pour elle, et encore, je doute car après tout, se sont ses « frères » qui sont partis au combat. Je la soupçonnais de se transformer plus que ce qu'elle disait car la connaissant, elle ne pouvait bien longtemps resté à l'écart de tout. Elle devait plus que probablement en vouloir à Sam de lui faire faire du gardiennage et je supposait à juste titre que c'était là une idée de Jake. Je regardais par la fenêtre que quelque chose se passe mais rien, il n'y avait que la nuit. Je décidais alors de m'allonger un instant tout de même et je réfléchissais à un moyen d'arranger les choses si leur plan échouait cette nuit. Victoria reviendrait surement à Forks pour me trouver et là je pourrais toujours essayer de lui parler. Elle verrait bien qu' Edward a fait une croix sur moi et que je ne suis plus un instrument de vengeance correct. Enfin, je l'espère. Je finis par m'assoupir et ne rêvais pas. Une première en soi.

Trois heures plus tard, Leah arriva dans la chambre. Elle avait l'air contrarié.

- Ils rentrent

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Elle a changé de direction, elle revient vers Forks

- Victoria revient? Mais pour quelle raison fait-elle ça?

- Elle espérait pouvoir les semer ou les mener sur une fausse piste et ensuite revenir pour t'avoir mais ils ont vite compris son manège, elle n'est pas si futée que ça

- Oui mais elle a de l'avance sur eux, même dans le sens du retour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je suis là pour veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

- Non Leah, je ne veux pas, tu risquerais de...

- N'y pense même pas! C'est pas cette sangsue qui me fera quoi que se soit!

Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela, elle allait se faire massacrer. Victoria était bien plus vieille et puissante, elle avait déjà dû se battre contre bon nombre d'ennemis. Et puis elle était sournoise et elle userait de tous les stratagèmes pour vaincre.

Non, pas question. Finalement j'allais pouvoir mettre mon idée à exécution et ainsi mettre tout le monde à l'abri.

- Dans combien de temps plus ou moins?

- Elle sera là dès l'aube.

Je patienterai jusque là alors. Bientôt tout serait enfin fini.

* * *

ira? ira pas? les paris sont ouverts! MDRR

reviews acceptées ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

salut les amies! comme on est vendredi et que je suis de bonne humeur après avoir lu vos commentaires, je vous offre le chapitre 9... il est court mais il va répondre à la plupart de vos questions...enjoy! ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre IX: Bataille**

6 heures du matin. Je devinais sa présence, elle n'était pas loin. Leah devait peut-être même la sentir. Il fallait que je parte rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, je ne devais pas être suivie. J'attendais que Leah sorte de la maison et se transforme pour mettre mon plan à exécution. J'allais régler le problème Victoria toute seule.

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre. Leah me signifia son absence pour aller aux nouvelles et j'en profitais pour m'éclipser par la fenêtre de la chambre.

Je m'enfonçais légèrement dans la forêt, guettant la présence de Victoria. Sa chevelure rousse flamboyante ne pouvait pas passée inaperçue dans cet amas de verdure. Je courais plus que je ne marchais, évitant tant bien que mal de tomber ou de m'écorcher quoi que se soit. La route allait être longue jusqu'à chez moi mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, il fallait que je l'attire à moi.

J'arrivais dans un endroit plutôt familier. Je ralentis et me rendis compte que j'avais retrouvé le chemin du sous-bois où Jake m'avait emmené hier. Rien n'avait changé. J'y entrais et tournais sur moi-même, profitant des quelques minutes me restant. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Une branche venait de craquer. Ça pouvait très bien être Leah mais au fond de moi, je savais bien que ce n'était pas elle. Je me retournais et vis celle qui allait peut-être mettre fin à ma vie d'ici peu. Victoria.

Elle me regardait de ses yeux cramoisis et ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

- Victoria, je t'attendais

Elle parut surprise par ma réaction. Elle s'attendait surement à ce que je me mette à courir pour la fuir.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, tu veux ta vengeance, pour James. Mais me tuer ne te servira à rien, il est parti. Edward m'a abandonnée. Ça fait presque 8 mois maintenant. Je ne sais pas où il est et ce qu'il fait mais je suis sûre d'une chose, je ne compte plus pour lui.

- Il t'a laissé ici, toute seule, sans protection?

- Ils sont tous partis avec lui. Du jour au lendemain, il n'y avait plus de vampires à Forks.

- Et tu penses que le fait qu'il ne soit pas là à tes côtés me fera changer d'avis? Ma pauvre petite humaine, il va avoir l'éternité pour regretter son geste. Il n'aurait pas dû te laisser seule car moi je ne m'attarde pas à ça. Il a tué celui que j'aimais, il doit en supporter les conséquences, qu'il ai cru bon de t'abandonner n'y changera rien! Ça me rendra juste la tâche plus facile, c'est tout!

- Victoria écoutes-moi, il n'en saura rien! Ils ne reviennent jamais ici et ils ne reviendront pas! En tout cas, pas pour moi ni pour ce que tu t'apprêtes faire!

Je me battais contre un moulin à vent et je savais que je ne gagnerais pas. Je sortis alors la carte Joker. S'il fallait que je meure aujourd'hui, qu'au moins elle s'en aille après sans faire d'autres victimes.

- Je vois que je ne te convaincrais pas alors j'ai juste une faveur à te demander.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire ça vite.

- Non c'est pas ça. Je voudrais que tu ne touche à personne d'autre qu'à moi. Laisses les habitants de Forks tranquilles.

- Bien petite humaine, si telle est ta dernière volonté, je peux bien te l'accorder.

- Je suis prête...

Je fermais les yeux, m'offrant ainsi en sacrifice pour que personne d'autre ne souffre.

- Je n'aurais qu'un seul regret, que personne n'ai assisté à ta fin

J'ouvris les yeux et vis un éclair passer dans les siens. Elle allait se lancer sur moi quand une autre voix se fit entendre. Elle venait de derrière moi.

- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser faire? Bella n'est pas seule, elle ne le sera jamais! Et maintenant prépare-toi! Tu voulais te battre et bien allons-y!

_Jake_, c'était lui! Ils avaient eu le temps d'arriver. Finalement je pense que je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui... il fut bientôt entouré par la meute, toutes babines retroussées. Victoria eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle était plus près de moi qu'eux, elle pouvait donc me tuer avant qu'ils ne soient sur elle. Elle allait saisir sa chance, je le sentais.

- Tu me tueras peut-être aujourd'hui mais pas avant qu'elle ne meurt aussi!

Elle s'élança et je vis Jake bondir. Il était plus rapide que les autres loups et bientôt il arrivait à ma hauteur. Cela surprit certainement Victoria car elle ralenti la cadence et fit mine de rebrousser chemin. Jake sauta au dessus de moi et continua sa course pour attraper la vampire. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'enfuir mais Jake l'attrapa par le bras. Ses crocs puissants avaient réussi à lui tirer un feulement de rage. Elle se dégagea de son attaque et reprit sa course. Il lui tombait alors dessus et la plaqua au sol. S'en était fini, les autres arrivèrent rapidement et je n'entendais bientôt plus que le son du métal que l'on déchirait. Lorsque leur besogne fut finie, ils s'éloignèrent et mutèrent afin de mettre le feu aux restes de Victoria. Jake s'avançait alors vers moi, les yeux noir de colère. Ses poings étaient serrés et trahissait son envie de se défouler sur quelque chose...ou quelqu'un. C'est vrai, je méritais bien une gifle ou deux pour avoir été aussi stupide mais sur le moment, j'avais trouvé mon idée plutôt bonne!

Il se planta devant moi et me prit par les épaules, me forçant ainsi à le regarder.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu es devenue complètement folle ou quoi? Tu sais que tu aurais très bien pu te faire tuer si nous n'étions pas arrivés plus tôt!

- Je sais Jake mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous fasse du mal, je ne l'aurais pas supporté!

- Quand vas-tu comprendre que nous sommes faits pour combattre ces monstres Bella?

- Je le sais aussi ça mais c'est plus fort que moi, je voulais tout arranger...

- Ma puce...

- Si elle m'avait écouté, elle ne serait pas morte mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir! Je lui ai dit qu'il était parti sans se retourner et que ma mort ne lui ferai ni chaud ni froid mais elle voulait quand même me tuer.

- Elle n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait, elle ne devait pas s'attaquer à un humain et encore moins à toi!

- Jake je suis si désolée...

Il me serra alors contre lui et je sentais toute sa chaleur. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent et il embrassa mes cheveux. J'étais en sécurité maintenant et pour toujours.

- Il faut que j'aille dormir un peu Bella, je te raccompagne chez toi?

- Non! Nous n'avons rien eu de notre weekend alors je viens avec toi!

- D'accord mon ange, mais je vais dormir...

- Moi aussi figure-toi, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil

- Mais moi j'ai couru...

J'avais compris, il ne me laisserait pas avoir le dernier mot...et je m'en fichais. Il m'était revenu et j'étais dans ses bras!

Je l'embrassais tendrement et lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur mes hanches, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour être plus proche de lui. Mes doigts fourrageaient dans ses cheveux et notre baiser se fit plus intense. Nos lèvres s'entrouvraient, laissant nos langues se chercher et je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer. Jake me souleva du sol et j'accrochais mes jambes à sa taille. Ses mains étaient sur mes fesses pour me soutenir mais cela ne n'empêcha pas de trouver le contact très agréable. Nous ne relâchions pas ni l'un ni l'autre, laissant la magie du moment opérer. Les joues rougies par notre étreinte, je me ressaisissais et contemplais mon bel Indien. Il était toujours aussi parfait. Je lui fis un bisou sur le nez et regardais derrière lui. Les autres étaient partis.

- Tu m'en veux encore?

- Oui, parce que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer quel souci tu m'as causé quand Leah m'a dit que tu étais partie.

- Ne sois pas fâché contre elle Jake, elle s'est fait avoir...

- Je sais, tu es une vilaine petite sournoise quand tu veux!

- Je t'aime, je voulais simplement faire de mon mieux.

- Et ton mieux s'était de te jeter dans les bras de la sangsue?

- Ben...

- On en parle plus d'accord, elle fait aussi partie du passé.

- Ça me convient bien comme ça!

Il me posa à terre et nous marchions jusqu'à chez lui. Nous tombions comme deux mouches sur le lit et nous nous endormions sans plus de cérémonie, moi collée contre son torse et lui serrant son bras autour de moi.

Nous nous réveillons quelques heures plus tard. Il était bientôt temps que je rentre chez moi, Charlie et Billy n'allaient pas tarder.

Dans la camionnette, Jake se risqua à un peu d'humour.

- Comment as-tu trouvé notre premier weekend en amoureux?

- Plutôt agité et toi?

- A la hauteur de mes espérances

- Ah bon?

- Et bien, j'ai eu droit au baiser le plus langoureux et sensuel que tu ne m'aies jamais donné, ce qui classe cette journée en bonne position sur la liste des meilleures! Et en plus, j'ai pu tuer un vampire! Que demander de plus?

Je lui tapais sur l'épaule en guise de représailles et il parti dans un grand fou rire.

- Bella mon ange, tu es formidable!

- Ouais et toi tu es un sale type!

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!

Nous arrivions chez moi et je vis la voiture de Charlie garée dans l'allée.

- Tu restes hein?

- Si ton père le veut bien

- C'est tout vu!

Nous entrions et Charlie nous salua.

- Salut les gosses! Et alors ce weekend?

- Bien, et toi la pêche?

- On remet ça le weekend prochain, j'ai un compte à régler avec un morceau de choix!

- Tu as dîné?

- Pas encore mais je t'en supplie, pas de poisson...

- T'inquiète pas, j'avais prévu le coup!

- Jake tu restes? Ton père est allé chez Harry ce soir.

- Merci Charlie, avec plaisir.

Nous mangions puis Jake et moi montions dans ma chambre. J'avais très envie de reprendre là où nous en étions resté dans le sous-bois...

* * *

hihihihi, je suis sadique! XD

bon, j'ai du monde à la maison ce week-end alors c'est pas sûr que je poste...j'essayerai quand même de pas trop taîner ;-p

merci pour votre fidélité en tout cas! bizzz :x


	10. Chapter 10  1ère partie

Tout d'abord, un ENORME merci pour tous vos commentaires! ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris plait!

le chapitre 10 est en 2 parties. voici la 1ère. elle n'est pas très longue mais répondra à la question de Mrs Esmee Cullen au sujet de l'imprégnation de Jacob.

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre X: partie 1: Annonce**

Je vais prendre ma douche

- OK j'irai après alors

- Y a de la place pour deux tu sais...

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit?

- Je ne t'ai rien dit de plus que « _y a de la place_ » Jake. C'est toi qui sous entend des trucs...

- Ouais comme si tu ne les insinuais pas toi aussi...

- Penses ce que tu veux mon cher, moi je vais me doucher.

Arrrggg, il ne cèdera pas de cette manière, il fallait que je trouve autre chose. Mais quoi?

Bah, l'inspiration me viendra bien sous le jet d'eau chaude.

-**_ Jacob -_**

Elle va me rendre dingue! Elle le fait exprès! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais arriver à la repousser comme ça car Dieu seul sait combien j'ai envie d'elle...J'ai bien failli craqué tout à l'heure dans le sous-bois! Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller, ça ne serait pas correct pour Bella. Elle mérite mieux que ça.

Je l'entendais fredonner sous sa douche et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ce que je pouvais l'aimer!

L'eau s'arrêta de couler et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir quelques instants plus tard. J'étais assis sur son lit, face à la porte de la chambre et j'attendais son retour avec impatience. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je faillis m'étrangler. Bella n'avait qu'une serviette autour d'elle! Ses cheveux mouillés lui donnaient un air de sauvageonne et je sentais en moi la chaleur monter. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et fit mine de rien. Elle passa à côté de moi et se dirigea vers son armoire. Je la suivais du regard, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Elle fredonnait toujours.

Elle repassait devant moi et je ne pus réprimer mon geste. Je l'attrapais par le bras et l'attirais à moi. Elle paru surprise mais pas autant qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Je suis certain qu'elle le faisait exprès, pour me tester et surtout me tenter! Je l'embrassais sans retenue et fis courir mes mains sur son corps. Aaah, satanée serviette!

Je cherchais aussitôt à la lui enlever mais je me ravisais. Où étaient passées mes bonnes résolutions? Et en plus nous n'étions pas seuls... Charlie était à l'étage du dessous...

Je me séparais d'elle rapidement alors, ses yeux me jetant des éclairs de rage.

- Bella, tu... non, j'ai dit non!

- Tu ne veux pas de moi c'est ça?

- Tu sais pertinemment que ça n'a rien avoir la dedans! Je suis fou de toi et je ne veux que ton bonheur et ça ça n'en fait pas partie...

- C'est toi qui le dit! Et si c'est ce que je veux, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me le refuser?

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir tête de mule!

- Tu m'exaspère Jake, je ne comprends pas.

- Y a rien à comprendre ma belle, c'est comme ça et c'est tout!

- Avoues que je t'ai quand même bien eu. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand je suis entré...

- Et avec de telles réactions tu doutes encore de l'effet que tu produis sur moi...

- Bien, c'est que je ne vois rien venir moi c'est tout

- Bon, on change de sujet...

- Pffffff, si tu veux.

- Mais avant, vas passer quelque chose mon ange, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à me concentrer sur autre chose pendant que je suis avec toi.

Bella rougissait. Elle avait bien failli m'avoir cette fois. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour ne pas que nous souffrions.

Nous discutions une bonne partie de la soirée et du début de nuit. Nous refaisions le monde, allongés côte à côte sur son petit lit et je me pris au jeu d'imaginer le futur avec Bella, _ma_ Bella. On s'endormait ainsi, sans que rien ne vienne plus nous troubler.

Le lendemain, je la conduisais à l'école et parti rejoindre mon père. Il fallait que nous discutions sérieusement.

- Papa, il faut que je te parle

- Je t'écoute fils, qu'y a-t-il?

- Peut-on aller à l'encontre des légendes?

- Je ne comprends pas bien Jacob

- Suis-je obligé de m'imprégner? Après tout, les autres le sont quasiment tous et moi toujours pas. Peut-être que je ne le serais jamais?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

- J'aime Bella et elle m'aime aussi. Elle m'a fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises que...qu'elle voudrait aller plus loin avec moi, tu vois?

- Clairement. Elle voudrait que vous soyez intimes.

- C'est ça

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?

- Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Si après ça je devais m'imprégner, ça la démolirait.

Mon père prit un instant de réflexion. Il me regarda et inspira longuement. Lui, il savait quelque chose et il ne savait pas comment me le dire.

- Et bien quoi? Vas-y papa, dis moi à quoi tu penses.

- Jake, il y a une autre légende

Quoi? Encore une autre légende? Mais quand cela allait-il cesser?

- Cette fois elle est à ton avantage

- Je t'écoute

- Voila, la légende raconte que comme tous les esprits guerriers, le chef s'était imprégné d'une femme de sa tribu. Seulement, il était déjà marié et il aimait profondément son épouse. Il ne voulait pas la quitter et ne trouva rien d'autre que de s'isoler dans la forêt pour ne pas avoir à la tromper. Les lunes passèrent et le chef ne réintégrait toujours pas la tribu, refusant encore et toujours de faire souffrir celle qu'il avait toujours aimé. Les anciens se réunirent alors et prièrent pour que la Divinité Mère leur vienne en aide. Elle apparu sous la forme d'une biche et vint à eux. Ils exposèrent le problème et la biche prit quelques instants pour leur répondre. Elle avait trouvé la solution à leur problème. A partir de cet instant et ce pour toujours, seul le loup Alfa ne s'imprègnerait pas, il aurait le pouvoir de choisir tout seul celle qui l'accompagnera dans sa vie, sa louve en quelque sorte.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec moi? C'est Sam l'Alfa de la meute.

- C'est Sam parce que tu n'as pas réclamé ton droit à l'être mais tu es et seras toujours l'Alfa de cette meute Jacob. C'est un droit de lignée ne l'oublie pas.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, je ne m'imprègnerais jamais, j'ai la chance de pouvoir choisir celle avec qui je veux vivre...

- ...et fonder ta propre famille. Oui fils, tu as cette chance.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt?

- Parce que tu ne m'as rien demandé! Je me m'attendais pas à avoir le fils le plus gentleman de la Terre figure-toi! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si prévenant...

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux papa!

- Je m'en doute Jake mais vas-y calmos tout de même, faudrait pas l'effrayer maintenant...

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je gère! Bon, je file, j'ai des cours!

La meilleure nouvelle depuis longtemps! J'allais enfin pouvoir donner à Bella ce qu'elle attendait. Il fallait maintenant que je prépare cela car je voulais que ça soit inoubliable pour elle comme pour moi!

* * *

je vous laisse imaginer la suite... je sais je suis toujours aussi cruelle ;-)

en tout cas, cette première partie annonce une seconde... _citronnée_ si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;-p


	11. Chapter 10  2ème partie  LEMON

bon, comme stipulé à la fin de la 1ère partie, voici le LEMON tant attendu par certaines d'entre vous. je ne fais pas de délation mais je suis sûre que vous vous reconnaîtrez Becob et Nini ;-p

c'est franchement pas facile à écrire alors soyez sympas, ne me lapidez pas tout de suite! ;-)

enjoy...**

* * *

**

La semaine se passa calmement. Nous approchions tout doucement de la fin de l'année et avec elle le stress des examens. Je ne me sentais pas en danger si ce n'est en mathématiques. Normal me direz-vous, les filles n'ont pas de logique...Et quoi de plus vrai dans mon cas!

Jake venait tous les soirs me prendre après les cours et nous passions la soirée et la nuit ensemble, sauf lorsqu'il était de garde. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi ils continuaient à patrouiller vu qu'ils avaient réglé le problème « Victoria » mais je ne me formalisais pas pour si peu. Après tout, il n'était absent qu'une ou deux nuits par semaine, cela nous laissait assez d'occasions pour nous retrouver. Il n'avait pas encore cédé à ma demande et pourtant je sentais qu'il en avait tout autant envie que moi. C'est décidé, ce weekend il y aurait droit! Ou il nous accordait ce moment d'intimité ou il serait privé de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année! Je sais bien que je n'arriverais pas à le quitter si longtemps mais il fallait que j'essaye, j'avais suffisamment été patiente.

Je vis arriver le vendredi avec un immense soulagement. J'allais peut-être pouvoir enfin passer un weekend complet avec Jake. Au souvenir des évènements du dernier, j'eus un petit frisson. Angela ne tardait pas à m'interroger. Celle-là, quelle curieuse tout de même!

- Et bien Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu t'es raidie comme si tu avais vu un fantôme...

- Non non, juste un petit courant d'air, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Mouais. Soit. Dis moi, des projets pour le weekend avec ton bel Indien?

- Ôtes-toi tout de suite ces images salaces de la tête vilaine coquine! Il serait grand temps de te trouver un mec parce que là ça en devient vraiment indécent...

- A propos, tu penses quoi de Ben?

- Ben? Le grand blond qui a les fossettes quand il rit? Il est pas mal, mais c'est pas mon style...

- Ouais ça va, on le connait toutes ton style! T'es certaine qu'il a pas un frère ton Jacob, même un caché ça fera l'affaire!

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'avait que des sœurs et elles sont très féminines!

Nous partîmes dans un grand fou rire et furent rappelées à l'ordre par Mr Walters qui n'avait pas l'air très plaisantin aujourd'hui...

- Je vais essayer de lui parler après les cours et peut-être que ce weekend on sera deux à être en couple...

- C'est tout ce que je te souhaite Angie, tu le mérite vraiment!

- Merci Bella jolie, je t'adore!

Angela...Elle ne m'avait jamais oubliée et je l'en remerciais de tout mon cœur car j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle ici. Ce Ben était correct et il avait l'air cool en tout cas. Je le tiendrais à l'œil de toute manière car s'il lui faisait du mal, il aurait affaire à moi, ou plutôt à Jake que j'enverrais régler le problème... Cette hypothèse me fit sourire car bien entendu jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille!

- Tu ne m'as pas encore répondu au juste...tes projets?

- Rien de spécial, on va certainement trainer avec ses potes à la réserve.

- Sont pas mal non plus ses potes...si ça marche pas avec Ben, je compte sur toi pour m'inviter et m'en présenter quelques uns...

- Angie, espèce de nypho dégingandée!

- De l'humour Bella, c'est de l'humour...quoi que...

Deuxième fou rire et deuxième rappel à l'ordre.

- Je pense que nous n'aurons pas de troisième chance...

- Pareil pour moi!

- Tu me tiendras au courant pour Ben?

- Bien sûr! Tu seras la première avertie, promis!

- Chouette, ça me plait déjà tiens!

- Qui vivra verra!

- Tu l'as dit!

Nous passions le reste de l'heure en silence, histoire de se faire quelque peu oublier. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, mon estomac se noua. Chaque vendredi c'était pareil et pourtant rien de plus qu'un autre jour n'arrivait. J'enfournais mes livres dans mon sac et embrassa Angie sur la joue. Cette fois, pas question d'arriver la dernière sur le parking. Je courais presque et j'arrivais la première à la porte du lycée. Quand je l'ouvris, mon étonnement dû se lire sur mon visage. Il n'était pas là...m'avait-il oublié? Je descendais les marches tout en scrutant la route et arrivais en bas sans voir Jake. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Après tout il était à moto...non, ça ne doit pas être cela. Une urgence peut-être? Mais dans ce cas il m'aurait prévenu...je regardais mon portable au cas où mais rien, pas de message ni d'appel manqué. Je commençais à me sentir mal. Les autres arrivaient et Angie me rejoint au bas de l'escalier.

- Et bien Bella, où il est Apollon?

- J'en sais rien figure-toi, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles pourtant...

- Ah, les hommes...je ne m'inquièterai pas trop si j'étais toi. Il va arriver.

- Tu as raison, je dois être patiente...

Patiente, mon œil oui! Il avait intérêt à pas trainer et à avoir une bonne explication surtout!

Je commençais à faire les cent pas lorsque Angela me bousculait.

- Et bien voilà! Il arrive ton Roméo!

- C'est pas trop tôt...

- Roooh, arrêtes un peu là, laisses le au moins t'expliquer!

- Tu es de quel côté au juste?

- Bon ça va, j'ai rien dit...je vous laisse, j'ai un mec à harponner! Bye!

Jake se gara à sa place habituelle et descendit de moto. Il ôta son casque et me fit un sourire qui aurait fait fondre un radiateur...il était beau et il était à moi! Mais la priorité maintenant c'était de savoir pourquoi il était en retard...

- Mon ange! Excuses-moi de t'avoir fait attendre mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire avant de venir te chercher

- Ah bon, et je peux savoir ce que c'était?

- Bien sûr petite curieuse...

Jake ouvrait alors son blouson de cuir et en sortait une rose d'un rouge écarlate. Elle était magnifique.

- J'ai pensé que ça te ferai plaisir. Je suis pardonné?

- Merci Jake, elle est superbe!

Je l'embrassais et il me souleva de terre. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça devant le lycée. Quelque chose d'autre avait changé mais je ne devinais pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait.

- Jake, tout le monde nous regarde...

- Et alors? Si ça pose un problème ils n'ont qu'à regarder ailleurs! Je ne vais pas me priver de t'embrasser parce que nous ne sommes pas seuls...bon et si on y allait?

- Je te suis!

- On passe d'abord chez toi puis on va à la réserve. Ce soir on est invités chez Emily et Sam. Elle ne fait que me parler de toi quand je la vois alors je me suis dit que ça lui ferai plaisir si je t'amenais. Ça ne t'ennuie pas au moins?

- Non, c'est super! Ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais plus vu Emily!

- C'est réglé alors.

Nous arrivions chez moi et une fois de plus, j'avais préparé en grande partie mes affaires. Elles étaient un tantinet différentes de la dernière fois. J'avais troqué mon vieux survêtement pour dormir contre une nuisette noire assez sexy (cadeau de Renée, ma mère...) et j'avais mis des sous-vêtements plus...suggestifs. Ça allait certainement lui plaire!

Je descendais les escaliers quatre à quatre et je vis Jake dos à moi, regardant par la baie vitrée de la cuisine. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et l'enlaçais tendrement, passant mes mains sous son t-shirt et profitant de chaque centimètre de peau qu'il m'offrait. Je m'arrêtais sur ses pectoraux car je voulais sentir son cœur sous mes doigts. Je le respirais aussi et je fus parcourue d'un frisson de plaisir. Jake ne bougeait pas mais j'entendais à sa respiration que ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je n'allais peut-être pas avoir besoin de ma tenue affriolante vu comme c'était parti... Encore une fois, je m'accrochais à sa taille avec les jambes et je sentais pour la première fois enfin une manifestation physique de son désir pour moi. J'en rougissais de plus belle. Il m'emmena dans le salon où il me posa sur le canapé. Ses yeux flamboyaient de désir et il se mordit la lèvre en me regardant de la tête aux pieds. Je lui ôtais son t-shirt et passais mes doigts tièdes comparés à sa chaleur sur son torse parfait. Je sentais aussi le désir en moi monter en flèche et les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent. Les mains de Jake parcouraient mon corps et glissèrent sous mon chemisier. Je respirais plus fort et me tortillais dans tous les sens sous lui. Il poussa un petit gémissement et je frissonnais de plus belle. J'entrepris de déboutonner son jeans lorsqu'un bruit plus que familier se fit entendre... la voiture de Charlie!

- Oh mon dieu, c'est mon père!

Jake sauta hors du canapé et enfila son t-shirt en un temps record pendant que je m'affairais à me redonner un semblant d'ordre en tirant sur ma chemise et en coiffant mes cheveux à l'aide de mes doigts. Nous nous asseyions dans le canapé, allumions la télévision et fîmes comme si de rien n'était. Charlie rentrait alors et nous salua.

- Je ne fais que passer prendre mes affaires, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avant... j'espère que je n'interromps rien...

- Enfin papa, quelle idée! Tu es ici chez toi non?

- Mouais. Enfin, c'est pas grave. Je vous laisse les tourtereaux, à dimanche!

- Bonne pêche! Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi ma chérie!

On l'avait échappé belle mais mon père n'était pas dupe. J'étais rouge cerise et Jake avait enfilé son t-shirt à l'envers...vous parlez d'un tandem de choc!

- Bien, je crois que ça peut bien nous servir de leçon...

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas baisser les bras? On était si bien parti...

- Oui mais mon ange, je suis comme qui dirais tout à fait refroidi...

- Non Jake, tu ne vas pas me faire ça!

- Bella, ce n'est que partie remise, tu oublies qu'on a TOUT le weekend pour nous car cette fois, plus question de vampire!

Je ne répondais pas, j'étais vraiment trop frustrée pour dire quoi que se soit.

Jake me caressa la joue et eut un petit rire.

- Quoi?

- J'adore quand tu fais cette tête!

- Quelle tête?

- Celle que tu fais quand tu es frustrée...

- Bon si on allait rejoindre les autres chez Emily?

- Tu as raison, autant ne pas rester ici, ça pourrait dégénérer!

Il riait encore et je me retins de lui mettre un coup de poing mais juste parce que je savais bien que ça ne lui ferait rien et que je risquais de me casser quelque chose!

_**- Jacob -**_

En route, j'eus tout le loisir de penser à ce que j'avais préparé pour Bella. Je n'étais pas arrivé en retard à son lycée uniquement parce que je m'étais arrêté chez le fleuriste pour une rose mais bien parce que la préparation de ma surprise m'avait pris plus de temps que prévu. J'avais décidé de lui concocter la soirée la plus romantique que j'étais capable de lui donner car je savais pertinemment qu'elle resterait gravée dans nos mémoires. J'avais choisi mon garage car il symbolise le début de notre relation. Je l'avais rangé et nettoyé de fond en comble ce qui en soit est un vrai challenge! J'y avait disposé des centaines de bougies un peu partout et nous avait confectionné une paillasse confortable au centre de la pièce. J'avais aussi dispersé des pétales de roses tout le long du chemin et prévu un bouquet de lys blanc, les préférés de Bella. J'avais aussi débarrassée la cheminée de tout ce qui pouvait la boucher et avait préparer de quoi nous faire un feu d'ambiance. C'était parfait et j'espérais qu'elle allait apprécier.

Nous arrivions chez Sam et Emily. Nous étions les derniers bien entendu.

- Ah enfin vous voila! On pensait que vous ne viendriez plus...

- Excusez-nous mais Charlie est rentré pour prendre ses affaires et on est parti après lui.

- Ouais à d'autres! Dites plutôt que vous aviez mieux à faire...

- Embry, les attitudes salaces ne sont pas les bienvenues à ma table, tu le sais bien pourtant!

- Pardon Emily

- Dis donc Emily, quelle autorité!

- Et oui ma belle, quand tu vis avec autant de testostérone, tu dois veiller au grain continuellement. Quil, je t'ai vu! Si tu continue à piquer dans les plats, je te fais manger dehors!

- Mais j'ai faim moi! C'est de leur faute aussi...

- Non mais je rêve, de vrais bébés!

_**- Bella -**_

Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire et Emily nous proposa de nous asseoir prêt d'elle et de Sam. Elle donna ainsi le signal de départ pour le repas. Aussitôt fait, les garçons se jetaient sur les plats, ne laissant rien sur leur passage. J'étais assez stupéfaite de voir cela mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu de tout pour nous... Je commence à les connaître!

- Waouh, ils sont ...voraces!

- Et encore, ça n'est que le début!

- Tu veux dire que...

- ...qu'ils vont en avaler des quantités astronomiques, oui.

Nous passions une soirée très agréable entre les chamailleries des uns et les exploits des autres et je ne vis pas le temps passer. J'étais chez moi au milieu de cette joyeuse bande et jamais auparavant je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien. Même chez les Cullen il y avait toujours cette retenue imposée par Edward, pour ma protection disait-il. Ici, pas besoin de cela. Je pouvais être moi et ça me convenait parfaitement.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Jake se leva de table et s'excusa. Je ne lui demandais rien, j'étais suffisamment bien entourée pour pouvoir vivre 5 minutes sans lui. Il ne revint cependant qu'au bout d'une demi heure et je m'interrogeais sur les raisons de cette absence.

Je commençais à ressentir les premiers signes de fatigue et fis alors comprendre à Jake que je voulais qu'on y aille. J'embrassais tout le monde et grimpais sur la moto.

Jake conduisait lentement et je me demandais ce qui se passait.

Nous arrivions à la maison et j'entrais rapidement car il commençait à faire frisquet.

- Je vais prendre ma douche, je ne serais pas longue, à tout de suite.

- OK mon ange, prends ton temps.

Dans la salle de bain, je sortais toute l'artillerie. Je m'épilais rapidement, brossais mes dents et me lavais intégralement, cheveux compris. J'enfilais ensuite la nuisette et le shorty et me regardais dans le miroir. J'avais des palpitations mais je voulais ce qui allait certainement se passer. Certainement car Jake était plein de mauvaise volonté et je ne savais pas si j'allais enfin pouvoir le convaincre. Mes arguments étaient de taille et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, le rejoindre pour confirmer mes dires!

Je descendais alors l'escalier et l'appelais.

- Jake?

Pas de réponse. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas endormi dans le canapé!

- Jake?

Toujours rien. Je me dirigeais alors vers le salon et vis sur la table basse un mot.

_« Mon ange, _

_je suis dans le garage, viens me rejoindre quand tu auras fini car je risque d'en avoir pour longtemps... Je t'aime_

_ Jacob » _

Dans le garage? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire à cette heure-ci? Je regardais par la fenêtre mais ne vis que de la lumière. Je n'allais pas sortir en nuisette tout de même... J'enfilais alors mon jeans et mon blouson, ça ferait très bien l'affaire! Je me glissais dehors et me dirigea rapidement vers la porte du garage. J'allais y entrer quand deux mains puissantes se collèrent contre mes yeux. Je sursautais mais n'eus pas peur car j'avais vite reconnu mon assaillant.

- Enfin tu es là... gardes les yeux fermés, c'est une surprise!

- Jake j'espère qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que toi car moi aussi j'avais prévu une petite surprise et franchement je préfèrerais que ça reste entre nous...

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, nous ne sommes que tous les deux

- Ça me rassure! Bon, je peux les ouvrir maintenant?

J'entendais Jake ouvrir la porte et il me guidait vers l'intérieur. Le sol n'était pas comme d'habitude car je m'enfonçais légèrement dedans. J'étais impatiente.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ma belle.

Lorsque j'ouvrais donc les yeux, je ne les crus pas. Tout était si différent. Jake avait arrangé le garage en un lieu romantique. Tout y était, les bougies, la paillasse, le feu de cheminée et les fleurs, par dizaines. Je me tournais alors vers lui qui avait l'air soucieux et angoissé.

- Jake c'est fantastique!

- Ça te plait alors, c'est sûr?

- C'est parfait mon amour, vraiment!

- Je voulais que cette soirée reste gravée dans nos mémoires

- ça commence bien en tous cas!

- Tu avais aussi quelque chose à me montrer?

- Je...euh...j'ai prévu un petit quelque chose oui.

J'ôtais mon jeans sous son regard perplexe et enlevais ensuite le blouson. J'étais là, en nuisette devant lui et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Jake me contempla de la tête aux pieds une fois encore et se mordit la lèvre. Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça doucement.

- Tu es parfaite mon ange

- Merci. J'avais peur que ça ne te plaise pas pourtant...

- Comment une telle vision ne pourrait-elle pas me plaire? Tu es si... sexy!

Je riais doucement et détournais les yeux. Jake attrapa mon menton d'une main et me colla à lui de l'autre. Il m'embrassait alors comme jamais auparavant. D'abord de petits baisers puis, les lèvres entrouvertes, il fit le tour de ma bouche. Je sentais son haleine chaude et sucrée et me laissais envahir par le désir. La tête me tournait. Ses lèvres si douces pressèrent les miennes et je lui rendais son baiser. Nos langues se cherchaient continuellement et cela attisa notre fougue. Je m'agrippais à son cou et plantais mes doigts dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Jake faisait descendre ses mains le long de mon corps tendu. Mes joues, mon cou, mes épaules, mes bras, mon ventre, mes hanches et mes fesses. Le satin de ma nuisette décuplait mes sensations et je gémis plusieurs fois. Jake devenait de plus en plus pressant et me souleva à nouveau pour me plaquer contre la porte du garage. J'enroulais mes jambes à sa taille et senti comme tout à l'heure tout le désir qu'il éprouvait. Je me cabrais contre la porte et il en profitait pour embrasser mon cou à nouveau. Il descendait comme cela jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, raidis par le désir. Il passait alors une main dans mon dos tandis que de l'autre il effleurait mon visage en descendant sur ma poitrine. Ses mains sur moi étaient comme des charbons ardents et j'en demandais encore. Jake nous amena jusqu'à la paillasse où il m'allongea délicatement. Il me regardait encore comme si c'était la première fois et j'eus des frissons. Il s'en aperçu et sourit. Il aimait voir physiquement qu'il me faisait de l'effet. Je lui ôtais son t-shirt et l'admirais à mon tour. Je déposais des baisers sur son torse et il ferma les yeux. Je descendais jusqu'à la limite de son jeans et entrepris d'en défaire les boutons. Je le laissais glisser le long de ses jambes et l'attirais vers moi. J'étais prisonnière de ses bras. Mes doigts caressaient son dos et il se cabra lorsque j'arrivais au creux de ses reins. Il me mordillait alors la clavicule en guise de représailles et je souris tout en gardant les yeux fermés. J'attrapais ses fesses et les pressais contre moi. Jake était tendu comme un arc tout comme moi et je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais encore pouvoir tenir. Il entreprit une découverte approfondie de mon corps par des baisers brûlants. Il releva mes bras au dessus de ma tête pour garder le contrôle total de la situation. Je n'en demandais pas moins. Il sillonnait comme cela tout mon corps, découvrant les parties de moi cachées par la nuisette. Il la remonta au dessus de ma tête et je me retrouvais quasiment nue devant lui. Il me regardait avec avidité et reprit ses baisers. Lorsqu'il arrivait à hauteur de mes hanches, il agrippa les bords de mon shorty et tout en continuant à embrasser mon ventre, le fit glisser le long de mes jambes. Cette fois, j'étais nue. Il arrivait aux portes de mon jardin secret et y enfouit son visage. Je me cabrais encore, ne voulant rien laisser passer du plaisir qu'il m'offrait. Ensuite, Jake y fit glisser avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, un doigt. Il continuait ses caresses et mes cuisses en tremblaient de désir. Je m'arquais alors sous ses mains et poussais un petit gémissement mêlant douleur et plaisir. Je n'avais encore jamais rien fait avec un garçon... Jake me regardait, inquiet, mais je le rassurais en posant une main sur la sienne. Il reprit donc son exploration et ses baisers et je commençais à me tortiller. Je m'aperçus rapidement que cela excitait encore plus Jake et ne manquais pas d'en rajouter. Il sorti de moi et remonta le long de mon corps toujours en en embrassant chaque partie . Maintenant que ma poitrine était découverte, il s'attardait un instant dessus. Sa langue si chaude sur mes seins durcis par l'excitation m'amena à la limite de l'orgasme. Mon amant était vraiment très doué! Je faillis tourner de l'œil tellement ses caresses provoquaient en moi un plaisir fou. Ça aussi Jake le ressentit et il s'empressa de rejoindre ma bouche pour un autre long et passionné baiser. Je l'avais laissé se positionner entre mes cuisses et il était à présent à l'entrée de ma féminité. Seul son caleçon faisait encore rempart. Je le lui ôtais doucement, faisant monter un peu plus la chaleur et le fis glisser avec mes pieds le long de ses jambes. Je me laissais aller complètement ensuite, Jake pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait! Il entra en moi en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais y voir toutes les émotions partagées que cette situation apportait. Je ressentis une décharge dans mon bas ventre et sursautais. Jake stoppa net et m'interrogea du regard. Une fois encore je le rassurais car après tout, c'était normal. Il commença alors ses mouvements du bassin et je crus défaillir tant le plaisir qu'il me procurait était fort. J'accompagnais ses mouvements et resserrais les jambes autour de lui. Nous n'étions plus qu'un. Nos corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement me confortant dans l'idée que j'étais faite pour Jake sans aucun doute.

- Jake, plus fort...!

Je lui susurrais ces mots à l'oreille et lui mordillais le lobe ensuite. Il ferma les yeux et grogna. Il affirmait sa prise, me relevant une jambe sur son épaule et je le sentais alors plus loin en moi. Les fourmis dans mon bas ventre firent leur apparition à nouveau. Je lâchais alors un long gémissement et Jake m'imita. Il embrassait mon genou et l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Un délice!

- Plus vite Jake...!

Ma respiration s'accélérait en rythme avec les vas et vient de Jake. La jouissance n'était plus très loin. J'allais enfin pouvoir extérioriser toute cette tension!

- Jake, ne t'arrête pas! C'est si bon! Oh mon dieu, JACOB... OUIIIII!

Je me tortillais dans tous les sens puis, tout mon corps devint raide comme une planche et je perdis le contrôle de mes sens. L'orgasme provoqué par Jake se décuplait tant il continuait ses mouvements et je cessais de respirer. Je sentis alors Jake se raidir aussi. Il avait à son tour laisser exploser son plaisir. Il retomba sur moi sans vraiment m'écraser et nous reprenions notre souffle. Je gardais les jambes serrées autour de lui car je ne voulais pas qu'il se détache de moi. J'aimais cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand nos deux cœurs eurent repris une vitesse normale, je le laissais se glisser à côte de moi. Je me blottis contre son torse brûlant, cherchant un peu de chaleur car il faisait plutôt froid maintenant.

- Tu m'as appelé par mon nom...

- Je sais, j'étais tellement,... comment dire..., excitée que c'est sorti tout seul

- Y a pas de mal, c'était pas un reproche, j'ai aimé te l'entendre dire. En tout cas, tu as su prendre les choses en mains!

Je rougis et j'enfouis mon visage dans son torse.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu? Je trouve ça plutôt bien. Au moins j'en aurais appris plus sur toi, je sais maintenant ce qui te plait...

- Jake arrêtes...

- ça te gêne?

- Non que du contraire, ça ...m'excite

- Je savais que tu étais une coquine mais là...

- Ahhh je suis une coquine et bien tu vas voir!

Je me plaçais à califourchon sur mon amant qui paru surpris par mon geste et me mit à l'embrasser partout sauf sur les lèvres. Je l'empêchais de me toucher en repoussant ses mains et je descendais jusqu'à ce que je sente à nouveau sa virilité contre moi. Je lui murmurais alors à l'oreille quelque chose qui ne manquait pas d'attiser sa curiosité.

- Comme ça je suis une coquine hein...

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Devines...

J'enfermais ma bouche autour de lui et l'entendis pousser un petit cri. Il était à nouveau en forme et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment que je pouvais bien en profiter maintenant!

- Bella, tu veux qu'on remette ça?

- C'est bien le but de la manœuvre mon amour !

Jake me fit basculer et se remit entre mes cuisses. J'allais avoir droit à une deuxième séance pour mon plus grand plaisir...

Au final, nous avons fait l'amour jusqu'à ce que le feu dans la cheminée ne soit plus qu'un souvenir lointain, nous entrainant presque à tour de rôle dans de nouveaux ébats.

Nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre et j'étais heureuse car j'étais complète maintenant. Ce que Jake m'avait apporté cette nuit, personne d'autre n'aurait pu mieux le faire, j'en étais certaine. Je ne voyais pas comment dès à présent nous pouvions être séparés. Et pourtant...Je connaissais les risques de l'imprégnation mais je m'en fichais, j'avais eu Jacob pour moi toute seule. Je resserrais mon étreinte et Jake fit pareil dans son sommeil.

- Je t'aime Jacob Black, pour toujours et à jamais...

* * *

bon j'attends vos avis sur le sujet surtout! je compte sur vous ;-)

la suite probablement demain!

Chapitre X: partie 2: Abandon


	12. Chapter 11

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir!

Nini88: le titre "abandon" signifie que Jake abandonne face à son propre refus de donner à Bella ce qu'elle veut ~ pas de panique ;)

J'ai cru constater que le chapitre précédent avait bien plus, bande d'obsédées va! MDRRRR Je me suis dit du coup que le suivant, autrement dit celui-ci, allait vous faire d'autan plus plaisir... Faites place au second LEMON de l'histoire! Interdiction de baver, ça fiche les clavier en l'air! ;D

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XI : Révélations**

Je me réveillais la première. Il faisait jour depuis peu mais je décidais tout de même de me lever. Je me glissais hors de la paillasse et enfilais mon shorty et le t-shirt de mon amoureux. Je respirais à fond son odeur puis je m'installais sur une caisse faisant office de tabouret. Je repliais les jambes contre ma poitrine et regardais Jake dormir. Je songeais à la nuit que nous venions de passer et j'eus un sourire de contentement. Pour quelqu'un sans expérience, il s'était vachement bien débrouillé! Je rougis en pensant à certaines attitudes que j'avais eu et me demandais comment Jake allait me regarder maintenant...

Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir de m'attarder sur la question car une autre réflexion me vint à l'esprit. Aussitôt je changeais d'humeur. Ma joie avait laissé place à de l'inquiétude et de l'angoisse, celle d'être séparée de celui que j'aimais. Car le fléau de l'imprégnation me hantait encore et toujours. Je l'avais su dès le début mais jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti son poids sur mes épaules. Combien de temps nous restait-il? Combien de temps _me_ restait-il? Une chose était certaine pourtant et même évidente, je ne survivrais pas à son abandon. Je l'aimais trop pour cela.

Je sentais une larme perler sur ma joue et je m'empressais de faire disparaître la preuve de mon chagrin. Si Jake se réveillait maintenant, il ne devait rien savoir.

Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et je décidais de rentrer à la maison préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'enfilais donc le plus silencieusement possible mon jeans et mes chaussures et sortais du garage.

J'avais envie de crêpes. J'en préparais donc une dizaine car connaissant l'appétit de mon homme, il lui faudrait bien cela! Je fis le café par la même occasion et mis le tout sur un plateau. Petit-déjeuner au lit... bonne idée! J'arrivais dans le garage et vis Jake toujours endormi. Il était si beau, si parfait. Mes sentiments étaient partagés mais je décidais de les laisser de côté pour profiter un maximum du temps qu'il nous restait.

Je me glissais contre lui et sa chaleur m'envahit. J'étais bien là. Jake ouvrait un œil à mon contact et me gratifia d'un sourire.

- Bonjour mon ange!

- Tu as bien dormi?

- Peu à vrai dire mais excellemment bien...

- La faute à qui?

- Je ne sais plus, j'ai arrêté de compter...

Je rougis de plus belle mais il me souleva le menton pour m'embrasser. Ce que j'aimais ça!

- En tout cas, si nous ne voulons pas être remarqué, nous devrons ou capitonner les pièces ou attendre d'être seuls car tu es...expressive mon ange.

Je me détournais à nouveau. Décidément, c'était mon jour il me semble!

- Mais j'ai adoré ça! Pouvoir enfin constater par moi-même l'effet que je te fais c'est...c'est tout bonnement le pied!

- Ça va comme ça Roméo de pacotille, regardes plutôt ce que je t'ai amené

- Waouh, le petit-déj! Ça tombe bien, je meure de faim!

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné...

- Oui mais avant, j'ai autre chose à faire

- Ah bon? Quoi donc?

- Ça!

Jake m'attrapa et me tira à lui. Il nous fit rouler et se retrouva sur moi. Il m'embrassait alors et je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il me fit un bisou sur le nez.

- Il te va mieux qu'à moi ce t-shirt. Mais franchement, je préfère de loin ce que tu portais hier...

- Tu remercieras ma mère quand tu la verras!

- Je n'y manquerais pas!

Nous riions un instant puis Jake reprit.

- Merci pour le petit-déj...

- Mais de rien

Son regard était plein de tendresse...et de désir. Tout en me disant ces quelques mots, je sentais son cœur qui accélérait dans sa poitrine. Il me regardait sans plus rien dire et fit glisser sa main sous le t-shirt. Il remontait ainsi jusqu'à mon sein et m'embrassait dans le cou. Je laissais un râle m'échapper et repoussait Jake aussitôt. Il se retrouvait sur les fesses et me regardait, stupéfait. Je me levais et me déshabillais aussi vite que possible. Je le voulais maintenant et sans ménagement. J'en avais assez de toute cette douceur, je voulais le voir à l'action, la vraie!

- Assez de toute cette retenue, de cette douceur mielleuse, je veux voir de l'action, je veux sentir le vrai Jacob!

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait de ma douce Bella?

- Je ne plaisante pas Jake, montres-moi ce que tu sais faire! Maintenant!

- Tu veux jouer à ça? Et bien on va jouer...

J'avais déclenché chez Jake la réaction voulue. Il se leva d'un bond et m'attrapa sans plus de ménagement. Il me souleva du sol et me cala contre la tôle du garage. Je me débattais légèrement, juste pour l'exciter un peu plus, je savais qu'il adorait ça... Il attrapait alors mes cheveux et fit basculer ma tête en arrière lui laissant tout le loisir de profiter de mon cou et de ma poitrine. J'entendis un grognement venant de Jake et je compris qu'il allait encore être à la hauteur de mes espérances. Je sentais contre mon bas ventre son sexe en érection et j'eus un frisson de contentement.

- C'est de ça que tu as envie hein?

- Oui, oui je te veux Jake, maintenant! Fais-moi l'amour!

Il me portait alors jusqu'à la table qu'il avait dégagé d'un revers de la main. Il me posa dessus et plaça chacune de mes jambes sur ses épaules. Il les embrassait, les caressait et les mordillait à tour de rôle. Il fit courir ses doigts de mes chevilles jusqu'à mon ventre et s'arrêta sur mon intimité. Il s' introduisit en moi délicatement et me contemplait. Je me tordais sous ses caresses intimes et me mordais la lèvre en guise d'approbation. Mais j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Je le voulais lui et tout de suite.

- Jake! Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

- Que tu me le demande encore une fois...j'adore quand tu n'es pas satisfaite tout de suite...

Et moi je savais parfaitement ce qui le rendait dingue et je n'allais pas me gêner pour le lui montrer! Je serrais alors les jambes autour de ses épaules, l'attirant ainsi à moi. Je me dandinais et soupirais de plaisir. Je savais que je gagnerai, surtout avec ma touche finale...

- Jacob, s'il-te-plait, fais-moi l'amour...

Je vis dans ses yeux tout le désir et l'impatience que cette phrase avait déclenchée en lui et il ne lui fallu pas une seconde invitation. Il sorti ses doigts et à la place, je sentais son sexe gonflé s'immiscer en moi. Cela m'arracha un gémissement de pur plaisir et je me cabrais pour être plus proche de lui que jamais. Jake commença ses mouvements du bassin pendant que ses mains parcourraient mon corps. J'étais au paradis!

- Ohhhh Jake, oui, oui!

- Ça te va comme ça ma puce, y a assez d'action là?

- Continues, Jake! C'est ça, t'arrêtes pas surtout!

- Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention mon ange...

Plus il me parlait, plus je sentais l'orgasme monter. Je n'allais pas trainer à jouir mais je voulais que nous soyons synchrones. Je respirais donc profondément, attendant le bon moment pour me laisser aller. Les mouvements de Jake s'intensifièrent et accélérèrent ce qui signifiait que nous y étions presque. Je gardais les paupières mis-closes pour profiter à la fois du plaisir qu'il m'offrait et de sa splendeur.

- Jacob, Jacob, je... je...

- Je sais ma puce, moi aussi!

Et voila, nous y étions arrivé, ensemble. Quelle sensation fantastique! Je laissais choir mes jambes et Jake vint poser sa tête sur mon ventre. Nous reprenions péniblement notre souffle et je lui caressais les cheveux. Il se redressa au bout de quelques minutes et me regarda.

- Bella, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je vivrais ça avec toi je ne l'aurais jamais cru...

- Pareil pour moi mon cœur!

- Tu as vraiment des talents cachés...

- C'est toi qui me rend comme ça!

- Finalement, je pense que ça valait le coup d'attendre!

Je me levais de la table qui était, soit dit en passant, vraiment robuste. Je me rhabillais et m'asseyais sur mon tabouret de fortune. Je pensais à ce qui m'avait fait tant le désirer. Je pensais à son imprégnation. Aussitôt, je me fermais comme une huître. Jake avait passé son jeans et il vint derrière moi me serrer dans ses bras.

- Je crois que je sais ce que tu as dans la tête

- Se serait bien une première!

- Tu penses que je vais te quitter hein. Tu crois que je vais partir avec une autre comme Sam l'a fait avec Leah.

- Comment...?

- Je te connais Bella, plus que tu ne le crois.

Je me tournais vers lui et me blottis dans ses bras. Mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues et je ne pouvais rien faire contre cela.

- Oh Jake, je voudrais tellement t'avoir pour moi seule le restant de mes jours!

- Chut Bella, ne pleure pas mon ange. Je resterai près de toi, je te le promets. Je ne te quitterai pas.

- Mais Jake...

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ma puce. Mais avant, je veux que tu te calme.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration et j'expirais bruyamment. Les larmes cessèrent et je regardais celui pour qui mon cœur battait.

- J'ai parlé avec mon père au sujet de l'imprégnation.

- Et?

- Et il m'a raconté une autre de nos légendes. Tu te rappelles qu'au premier feu de camp auquel je t'ai amené, j'ai plus ou moins disjoncté en voyant un autre de la meute s'être imprégné.

- Oui, c'était Quil. Il était venu avec June.

- Exact. Je t'ai dit ce soir là que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les autres s'imprégnaient et pas moi. Et bien j'ai eu la réponse à cette question grâce à cette légende.

- Je t'en prie Jake, dis-moi tout sinon je vais imploser!

- Du calme mon ange, j'y viens. Alors voila, pour faire court mais bien, je ne vais pas m'imprégner.

- Quoi?

- Je ne vais pas m'imprégner. Les Alfa ne le font pas, ils se choisissent eux-même la femme avec laquelle ils vont vivre et fonder un foyer.

- Quoi! Et tu sais ça depuis quand?

- La semaine dernière...

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis? C'est minable Jake, franchement c'est cruel! Je suis là à m'angoisser et toi tu ne me dis rien!

Jake riait. Il me regardait et il riait. Je trouvais cela insupportable!

- Et en plus tu te fous de moi! Pourquoi Ja...

Je n'eus pas le loisir de finir ma phrase que Jake s'était emparé de mes lèvres. Il m'embrassais et j'abandonnais toutes mes rancœurs à son sujet. Il resterait à moi et c'est ce qui importait maintenant.

Nous nous retrouvions à nouveau sur la plage où tout avait commencé. Cet endroit était plein de souvenirs et nous étions en train d'en ajouter à la liste.

Nous nous asseyions sur les galets, moi entre les jambes de Jake, me réchauffant à son contact. Je laissais ma tête s'appuyer sur son torse et j'admirais les éléments. Le soleil jouait avec l'horizon et donnait l'impression d'être avalé par les flots de l'océan. C'était vraiment très beau et d'un clame à toute épreuve.

- Je t'aime Jacob Black

- Je t'aime Isabella Swan

- Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi à mes côtés

- Et je ne veux plus que nous soyons éloignés l'un de l'autre

Après le weekend que nous venions de passer, entendre ces mots était pour moi plus que nécessaire. Même si Jake m'avait raconté la légende des Alfa et de l'imprégnation, je n'étais pas à 100% rassurée. Cela me prendrait un temps certain pour l'être je crois car l'amour m'avait tellement déçu et fait souffrir auparavant...

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange? Tu as l'air songeur

- C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à y croire. Toute cette histoire d' Alfa qui choisit ça me dépasse.

- Je trouve ça plutôt bien moi au contraire. Plus besoin de s'inquiéter!

- Si tu le dis...

- Bella, que te faut-il de plus?

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de...

Je me redressais et lui fis face. Je voulais voir la réaction qu'il aurait quand je lui dirais exactement ce qui me passait par la tête.

- Je veux officialiser les choses Jake! Je veux être celle que tu présentes comme ta...femme

J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort tout d'un coup mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. J'attendais alors la réponse de Jake.

Il n'avait pas l'air plus embarrassé que ça et ça commençait à me faire peur! Qu'avais-je fait?

- Tu veux qu'on se marie?

- Pas tout de suite bien entendu mais dès que nous aurons fini le lycée je compte bien réitérer ma demande...

- Ce n'est pas aux hommes de faire ce genre de demande habituellement?

- Si mais nous ne sommes pas comme tous les autres alors autant continuer dans le bizarre...

J'essayais de sauver ma peau en disant cela. N'empêche, j'étais curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Bien, dans ce cas j'accepte. Tu veux officialiser et bien on fera une grande fête avant les examens de fin d'année. Tu inviteras tous ceux avec qui tu veux partager ce moment et je ferais pareil! Une sorte de fête avant des fiançailles dans les règles quoi. Ça te convient ainsi?

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle réaction de sa part, je pensais qu'il allait s'enfuir à toutes jambes en me traitant de folle furieuse!

- Ça me va oui. Faut que je prévienne pas mal de monde, ma mère et Phil entre autre...

- A ton aise mon ange, j'ai pas dit qu'on devait faire ça la semaine prochaine non plus!

Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu! Tant pis, je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même car à force de jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler! Je devais le dire à quelqu'un et maintenant! Angela!

- Je dois passer un coup de fil tu m'excuses?

- Pas de problème! Je vais aller faire un tour, je t'attendrais au jardin.

Dès que Jake eut quitté mon champs de vision, j'attrapais mon téléphone et je composais le numéro de mon amie.

Elle décrocha rapidement et je lui racontais l'histoire incroyable qui venait de me tomber dessus.

- Yeeeeeeeahhhh, ma copine Bella va se marier! Je veux être ta demoiselle d'honneur tu entends!

- Angie, calmes-toi! J'ai pas dit qu'on se mariait, j'ai dit qu'on officialisait les choses

- C'est du pareil au même pour moi!

- Pas pour nous...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

- Bien je sais pas trop...je n'ai jamais rien organisé de tel...je vais demander un coup de main à Emily. Je crois qu'elle a dû le faire pour elle aussi.

- Ça serait super si elle nous aidait effectivement

- Et au fait, Ben...?

- Ha oui, j'ai complètement oublié de t'appeler parce que...j'étais trop occuper à l'embrasser sur son canapé méga confortable...!

- Angie! Je suis si contente pour toi, enfin pour vous!

- Moi aussi je suis contente, il me plait bien ce garçon

- Bon ma belle, je vais devoir te laisser. On parle de tout ça demain matin?

- Pour sûr! Je t'embrasse

- Moi aussi!

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers le jardin. Jake regardait vers la forêt, comme d'habitude. Je le rejoins et lui parlais de mon idée d'aller voir Emily pour la fête.

- ça tombe bien, je dois aller parler à Sam de tout cela.

- Tu veux qu'il te donne son approbation?

- C'est un peu ça oui. Il est le chef de meute, il a donc l'exclusivité de certaines choses et puis, je dois lui expliquer pour l'imprégnation, il se braquerait sinon...

- Je comprends. Il va certainement trouver cela étrange non?

- Probablement mais c'est pas moi qui fait les règles mon ange

Nous arrivions chez Sam et Emily et leur exposions notre projet. Emily était ravie, surtout qu'elle adorait ça préparer des fêtes. Sam se renfrogna et Jake dû le prendre à part pour lui expliquer la situation. Je craignais un peu sa réaction. Il avait toujours été l' Alfa et je ne savais pas comment il allait prendre le fait que se soit Jake pourtant qui en ai toutes les caractéristiques.

- Alors ma belle, que veux-tu exactement comme type de fête?

- A vrai dire Emily, c'est pour ça que je venais te voir. Mon amie Angela et moi sommes perdues. Je ne sais même pas comment on peut appeler ce que nous faisons...

- C'est une promesse Bella. Celle de vous aimer et de rester l'un avec l'autre quoiqu'il se passe.

Emily avait vu juste. C'était bien ça, une promesse. Je décidais alors de l'interroger plus longuement sur les traditions quileutes.

- Habituellement, quel type de fête vous faites dans pareille circonstance?

- Et bien, nous avons la prière aux Dieux et l'échange des promesses.

- Explique-moi Emily, je veux savoir...

- La prière aux Dieux est pratiquée par tous les amis et proches du couple qui souhaitent unir leur forces pour que celui-ci tienne le coup jusqu'à l'union sacrée. Nous prions _Ramunae_, le Dieu Soleil et _Lunae_, la Déesse Lune, pour qu'ils permettent aux amoureux de voir les jours et les nuits passer encore et encore toujours unis. Nous lions ensuite les mains du couple ensemble et ils se font leur promesse. Ensuite, nous dansons et faisons la fête comme tout le monde!

- Y a quoi comme différence avec des fiançailles alors?

- Les fiançailles sont plus traditionnelles. Le futur époux doit, devant toute la tribu, faire sa demande au père de sa promise. Si le père est d'accord, il noue un bracelet de cuir autour des poignets des fiancés qui devront rester unis jusqu'au lever du jour suivant. Si le bracelet tombe, pas de mariage car c'est un signe de malheur. Là aussi nous prions et nous demandons au chaman ou au Grand Chef de bénir le couple. Il s'adresse alors à _Celtis_, Dieu du Ciel, pour qu'il veille sur eux.

- Vos coutumes sont beaucoup plus belles que les nôtres! Tu penses que ça plairait à Jacob si nous faisions cela à votre mode?

- Je pense qu'il en serait ravi!

- Je dois m'habituer à vivre à la mode indienne maintenant alors autant commencer tout de suite.

- Bienvenue parmi nous petite sœur!

- Merci Emily, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse...

- Je connais ça oui, je le vis tous les jours! Tu devrais prévenir ton amie pour que nous nous arrangions ensemble. Je ne voudrais pas la mettre sur le côté.

- Pas de problème, je la vois demain au lycée. Elle va être folle de joie! Merci Emily, du fond du cœur!

Je serrais Emily dans mes bras. Elle était plus qu'une amie depuis longtemps pour moi. Elle avait réussi à me dompter et à faire de moi l'une d'entre eux et je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour cela.

- Mais de rien Bella jolie! Tu as déjà une date?

- Avant les examens de fin d'année, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Emily s'approcha de son calendrier et se mit à compter.

- Dans trois semaines il y aura la nouvelle lune. C'est un bon présage.

- D'accord, va pour dans trois semaines alors!

- Tu devras passer quelques fois à la maison pour les préparatifs et l'organisation.

- Tu dis et j'exécute!

- Merci Bella...de me faire confiance. Et pour Jake aussi. Tu sais, il a été si malheureux. Nous avons même cru plusieurs fois qu'il partirait pour ne jamais revenir...

- Tout cela est fini. Je suis là et je compte bien y rester! Jake et moi sommes les deux moitiés d'un tout et on ne peut pas vivre à moitié...il m'a fallu le temps pour m'en rendre compte mais voila, c'est résolu!

Nous riions et nos hommes revinrent vers nous. Sam était détendu et après un doux baiser à Emily, il se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue et me faire tourner dans les airs... Je fus tellement surprise par son geste que je n'ai pas sourcillé un instant, ne parlant même pas!

- Petite sœur!

- Sam! Je...

- Jake m'a tout expliqué! Je suis si content! Tous mes petits en âge de s'imprégner le sont. Enfin, tous à leur façon bien entendu... Alors les filles, vous avez décidé quoi au juste?

- Bella voudrait une cérémonie de promesse traditionnelle.

Emily regardait tour à tour les deux hommes tandis que moi, je baissais à nouveau les yeux au sol. J'avais peur de la réaction de Jake car nous n'avions parlé de rien et tout était décidé maintenant...

Je ressentais le besoin de me justifier soudain.

- Et bien oui, enfin si ça te convient aussi. Je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir et puis pour moi c'est une façon de m'accoutumer à ma nouvelle vie, enfin...

J'étais partie dans une logorrhée infernale lorsque Jake me serra contre lui et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci mon ange... tu me fais là un immense cadeau.

- Non Jake, je nous fais ce cadeau. Ma vie est ici auprès de toi et c'est tout...

Sam et Emily eurent un petit rire discret qui nous ramenait à la réalité du moment.

- Gardez-en un peu pour la cérémonie tout de même... au fait, c'est pour quand?

- La prochaine nouvelle lune, dans trois semaines.

- Parfait. Bon faut passer prévenir tout le monde, à commencer par Billy.

Je devins pâle... il fallait bien commencer par quelqu'un mais pourquoi directement Billy?

- Respire Bella, tu es toute pâle... Billy est notre Grand Chef, c'est donc par lui que nous devons commencer. Mais tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, je le connais suffisamment pour te dire que tout va bien se passer. Il sera heureux comme tout!

Je respirais un peu mieux mais une autre angoisse montait déjà...Charlie. Il serait heureux aussi mais je l'entendais déjà me dire que nous étions jeunes et blablabla et blablabla...

- Allons-y avant qu'il ne soit rentré de la pêche, ça le surprendra encore plus!

Nous arrivions donc chez les Black et je fus surprise de voir la voiture de mon père garée dans l'allée. Il ne devait rentrer de la pêche que vers 17 heures. Voyons le côté positif des choses, ça fera d'une pierre deux coup!

Je respirais un bon coup et entrais dans la maison. Nos pères étaient dans le canapé, une bière à la main devant un match de baseball...ils avaient écourté leur weekend pour un match!

- On ferait peut-être bien de les laisser tranquilles et de faire ça plus tard?

- Bella, un peu de courage ma puce, c'est toi qui l'a voulu après tout...

- Merci Jake de me rappeler ce détail, non vraiment merci ça m'aide beaucoup...

Nous entrions dans le salon et saluèrent nos pères. Voyant que je me liquéfiais sur place, Jake prit la parole.

- On a quelque chose à vous dire.

Aussitôt, Charlie et Billy fixèrent leurs regards sur nous.

- On voudrait officialiser notre histoire

Je crus que mon père allait s'étrangler avec sa bière. Il nous regardait à tour de rôle puis regardait Billy. Il était tout sourire tandis que Charlie affichait de l'incompréhension maintenant, gardant la bouche ouverte.

- Voulez-vous bien définir le mot « officialiser » s'il-vous-plait?

- Et bien papa, c'est faire une fête durant laquelle on se promettra l'un à l'autre

- Il n'est pas question d'un mariage alors?

- Pas dans l'immédiat non si ça peut te rassurer

- Ohhh! Vous m'avez foutu une de ses trouilles les gosses...je croyais que vous alliez m'annoncer que Bella est enceinte après ça...

- Papa!

- Oh mais tu sais ma chérie, de nos jours...

- Justement, de nos jours il y a la pilule et encore d'autres moyens de contraception bien efficaces...

- Soit! Passons. Et quand est-ce prévu?

- Trois semaines, avec la nouvelle lune.

Le sourire de Billy s'élargit à cette annonce, il avait certainement compris qu'il en serait le chef d'orchestre.

- Chouette, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pratiqué de cérémonie de promesse. Je sens que ça va me plaire.

- Une cérémonie de promesse? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore?

- Et bien Charlie, comme son nom l'indique, c'est une cérémonie durant laquelle les amoureux se promettent l'un à l'autre mais Bella te l'a déjà expliqué...

- Excuses-moi Billy mais ça me fait tout chose d'entendre cela... c'est de ma fille dont on parle figure-toi!

- Et tu pensais qu'ils en resteraient au stade de la romance adolescente encore combien de temps?

- A vrai dire, j'en sais rien mais bon, comme d'habitude elle décide tout trop vite c'est tout

- Papa! Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais épouser Jake, en tout cas pas tout de suite...

- Content de l'apprendre! Je te laisse le soin de prévenir ta mère...

- Franchement papa, c'est trop, merci!

- Assumes...

Je m'étais totalement détendue car je retrouvais bien là mon père, un grand bourru protecteur et qui ne voulait que mon bonheur. Je me détachais de Jake et alla m'asseoir sur les genoux de mon père. Je le serrais alors dans mes bras et lui fis un énorme bisou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papounet chéri, je ne quitte pas encore la maison...

- Parfait, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée!

Je le regardais alors sévèrement.

- Tu exagères là Charlie...

- Je plaisante Bella. Je suis content pour toi ma chérie. Tu as enfin trouvé ton équilibre.

Charlie n'avait jamais eu aussi raison. Avec Jake j'avais trouvé mon équilibre, j'avais un avenir et je n'avais pas besoin de tout abandonner pour être avec celui que j'aimais. Je me relevais alors et rejoignis Jake pour un baiser, j'en avais terriblement envie!

Le lendemain au lycée, Angela ne me laissait même pas descendre de la camionnette qu'elle m'interrogeait sur les raisons de cette officialisation subite et tout ce qui en découlait. Je n'entrais pas dans tous les détails, laissant son imagination faire le reste, et convins avec elle d'un rendez-vous pour aller à La Push discuter avec Emily à propos de l'organisation et des préparatifs. Elle était remontée sur ressorts comme si la fête avait été pour elle et ça me faisait bien rire. Elle mit les autres du groupe au courant avec mon accord et je vis que Mike n'était pas très enthousiaste. Espérait-il encore que je sorte avec lui? Décidément ce garçon était lent à la détente...

* * *

Avec mes compliments ;)

A bientôt les amis!


	13. Chapter 12 1ère partie

petite dédicace spéciale pour **Becob85**... voila ta "dose" pour la journée ;)

comme d'hab, merci à tous ceux et celles qui se manifestent après la lecture des chapitres, ça me fait toujours super plaisir! surtout continuez, ça me booste vraiment!

**Souhad: **tu demandes j'exécute ;) tu verras dans la partie 2 :D

**Xdelenax:** c'est au programme mais pas tout de suite, encore un peu de patience (chapitre suivant ou juste après, promis ;) )

voilà, bonne lecture! enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XII : Promesses**

_**partie 1: Préparatifs**_

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que nous nous affairions à la préparation de la cérémonie et je m'angoissais tout doucement. Tout d'abord, il fallait que je prépare un texte que je devrais lire au moment de la promesse et ensuite il y avait les examens...Charlie me priait de restée concentrée sur l'école tout en me harcelant de questions sur le déroulement de la fête et son rôle à jouer. Bref, que de stress! Ah oui j'oubliais, ma meilleure amie et ma grande sœur de cœur s'étaient alliées pour me faire vivre un vrai enfer... Angela voulait absolument gérer ma liste d'invités tandis qu' Emily voulait me confectionner ma robe... Autant dire que ça n'allait pas être de la tarte à vivre tout cela! Mais bon, comme Jake me le répétait à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de me plaindre, je l'avais voulu! Je dus bien sûr des explications plus que fournies et détaillées à ma mère qui pensait subitement que j'étais tombée enceinte. Mais quelle idée! Je me rappelle encore de sa réaction au téléphone...

_*Flashback*_

« _Je te laisse le soin de le dire à ta mère_ ». Voila ce que m'a dit mon père lorsque nous lui avons fait par de notre projet. Quel cadeau je vous jure! Bon, autant ne pas trainer, ça ne ferait qu'empirer mon stress...Je décrochais donc le téléphone et priais pour que personne ne réponde. Pas de chance, ma mère avait son portable sur elle pour une fois!

_- Allo?_

- Maman c'est moi

_- Bella ma puce! Comment vas-tu?_

- Très bien maman et toi?

_- Oh ben moi tu sais c'est la routine quoi. Phil est à l'entraînement, encore... Mais toi racontes. Comment vas Jacob? Et ton père?_

Grâce à Internet, ma mère et moi avions pu rester en contact et du coup, je l'avais mise au courant pour Jake et moi. Elle ne le connaissait pas vu qu'elle m'avait emmenée à Phoenix avant sa naissance mais par contre elle connaissait Billy et Rachel, la plus grande des sœurs de Jake.

Je respirais un grand coup et répondais à ces questions.

- Tout le monde va bien ici maman, c'est aussi la routine pour nous.

_- Bella, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ma chérie?_

Renée, toujours aussi perspicace... Elle me connaissait par cœur et je ne pouvais rien lui cacher.

- Non maman tout va bien seulement j'ai un truc à te dire.

_- Dois-je m'asseoir?_

- Je pense que ça ira, Charlie n'est même pas tombé dans les pommes...

Je tentais de faire de l'humour mais ça ne la rassura guère!

_- Tu es enceinte?_

- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis assez irresponsable pour faire ce genre de bêtise? Non maman je ne suis pas enceinte!

_- Quoi alors?_

- Jake et moi avons décidé d'officialiser notre relation, avec une cérémonie quileute.

J'attendais sa réponse, guettant tout signe de crise d'hystérie. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça...

_- La cérémonie de promesse?_

- Comment tu connais cela?

Elle m'avait bluffé sur ce coup là...

_- J'ai bien connu la mère de Jacob tu sais. Sarah était une de mes meilleures amies. Elle était Quileute et souvent je lui demandais de me raconter des coutumes propres à leur peuple. Elle me l'a racontée parce qu'à l'époque je voulais la faire avec ton père... mais on s'est mariés plutôt et tu es arrivée.._.

- Wahou, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça

- J_'avais oublié...quelque part au fond de ma mémoire..._

- Tu sais donc en quoi cela consiste?

_- Oui je m'en rappelle._

- Tu n'es pas fâchée?

_- Bella, tu es assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour toi. Je serais toujours là pour te guider ou t'épauler mais je te laisse prendre tes propres décisions. Si tu juge que Jake et toi êtes prêts pour cela et bien lance toi!_

- Maman, je... merci...

_- De rien ma puce, je suis ta maman après tout! Bon vous faites ça quand? _

- D'ici deux semaines maintenant. J'espère que vous pourrez venir!

_- Même si je dois moi-même casser un bras à Phil pour le mettre en indisponibilité pour venir, je le ferais! Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais rater cela. J'ai loupé la mienne alors tu comprends, je vais être heureuse par procuration!_

- Super! Je vous attends donc dans 2 semaines à Forks.

_- Je t'aime Bella_

- Moi aussi maman! Je vous embrasse!

_- Embrasses tout le monde de ma part, Charlie compris!_

Mes parents s'étaient toujours bien entendus, même lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Quelque part, je pense qu'ils s'aiment toujours même si cet amour a bien évolué et changé.

Et voila qui était fait. J'allais pouvoir me vanter auprès des hommes de ma vie que je n'étais pas une froussarde et que j'avais affronté seule le tyran Renée! Quelle blague!

_*Fin Flashback* _

Les jours défilaient et avec eux leurs lots d'essayages et de propositions en tout genre pour l'emplacement du buffet, sa composition et la décoration. Même Sam s'y était mis. Jake restait un peu à l'écart de tout cela et sortait souvent en forêt lorsqu'il devait donner son avis. Un soir je lui demandais pourquoi il agissait de la sorte et il me répondit que toute la préparation n'était pas le plus important à ses yeux, que ce qui comptait le plus s'était ce que nous allions nous dire, nous promettre. Il avait besoin de bien réfléchir à cela car il voulait que chacun des mots qu'il utiliserait le soit avec justesse. Je réalisais alors qu'il avait raison et me concentrais davantage sur ma promesse. J'écrivais et consignais toutes mes réflexions mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas avancer.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que 3 jours avant la nouvelle lune. Mon stress gagna encore un échelon et je dormais de plus en plus mal.

Jake l'avait remarqué et un jour qu'il était venu me chercher au lycée me demanda si j'étais certaine de mon choix.

- Tu sais bien que oui. Enfin Jake, comment peux-tu encore douter?

- Je ne doute de rien mon ange mais il me semble que tout cela te perturbe un peu trop.

- Un rien me perturbe, tu devrais le savoir maintenant.

- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne vas pas le regretter par la suite, c'est tout.

- Jake, c'est pas comme si nous allions nous marier, tu l'as dit toi même.

- Effectivement mais pour nous, c'est le début du processus. On ne fait pas ça comme si on allait chez le coiffeur. C'est important.

- Et ça l'est pour moi aussi. Alors s'il-te-plait, ne me pose plus la question. Je veux que cette cérémonie se déroule et je veux que tout le monde sache ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

- Ma Bella...

Je pense que cette discussion nous a permis à tous les deux de voir ou nous en étions exactement. Nous rentrions à La Push le cœur léger et serein. J'avais encore eu droit à un essayage de ma robe et Emily fit directement les dernières retouches. Elle était terminée et ce fut un soulagement. C'est vrai qu'elle était splendide, elle s'était donné beaucoup de mal. A l'ordinaire, les robes de cérémonies quileutes sont marron mais avec mon teint, Emily dû faire preuve d'imagination. Elle avait même changé la matière de base. Je me retrouvais ainsi avec une robe de satin crème sur laquelle Emily avait placé une ceinture large marron en velours rasé où venaient s'incruster des perles et des pierreries aux couleurs traditionnelles de la tribu. Les manches étaient courtes et volantes, le décolleté raisonnable. La matière s'y prêtant à merveille, la robe me tombait sur les chevilles, ce qui m'arrangeait bien vu que je ne porterais pas de chaussures. J'avais plutôt opté pour une paire de sandales en daim assorties à la ceinture avec des lacets remontants sur les mollets. Non vraiment, j'avais été gâtée. Comme pour un mariage, Jake n'avait pas été autorisé à la voir, ni Sam d'ailleurs car il aurait vendu la mèche sans le vouloir lors d'une transformation.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas que des bons côtés cette télépathie car comme je l'avais deviné, les autres nous chambraient, et surtout moi, à propos de notre vie, disons, intime... C'était vraiment gênant car j'avais l'impression d'être espionnée durant ces moments là. Enfin, il fallait que je m'y fasse.

J'étais assise à mon bureau devant une feuille blanche. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Cette promesse était un clou dans mon cercueil! Comment coucher des sentiments aussi profonds que les miens sur le papier? Je me demandais si Jake avait autant de difficultés que moi et je partais dans des rêves. Je voyais à nouveau notre futur. D'un côté, cette vision me rassurait et d'un autre, si je n'arrivais pas à pondre quelque chose de potable, ça ne resterait qu'un rêve! Bon, d'accord je suis un peu mélodramatique là mais voila, j'en suis là maintenant! Je me mis à griffonner sur ma feuille et abandonna très vite, sentant que j'avais atteint la limite à ne pas franchir si je voulais encore avoir des nerfs... Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que demain, devant tous ceux que j'aimais, j'allais pouvoir trouver les mots justes pour Jake.

Je regardais ensuite ma montre. 16H27. Il était plus que temps que je me mette en route. Renée et Phil n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à Forks.

Je leur avais donné rendez-vous devant la poste de la ville. Je les conduirais ensuite à la pension de famille de Mme Salkins chez qui j'avais loué une chambre car je n'allais pas faire dormir ma mère et son mari chez Charlie, ça aurait vraiment été déplacé. J'avais convenu avec Jake que je les verrais d'abord et qu'ensuite je le leur présenterais de manière plus officielle. J'avais un trac fou car c'était bien différent d'avec Charlie qui le connaissait déjà. Ma mère allait certainement me poser 12000 questions à son sujet et bien entendu, je ne saurais pas vraiment quoi y répondre...

17h15. Ils étaient en retard, comme d'habitude! Bon, dans 5 minutes, j'appelle Renée sur son portable. Enfin, si elle ne l'a pas oublié quelque part...

17h24. Je les vois enfin arriver. Pas besoin d'appeler dans ce cas. Ma mère adorée me fait de grands signes par la fenêtre de la voiture qu'ils ont loué et bien entendu, je ne sais plus où me mettre.

- Bella ma chérie!

- Maman... garez-vous sur le parking, j'y suis aussi!

Il y avait toujours de la place sur ce parking et heureusement sinon j'aurai dû subir d'autres cris...

Une fois garés, ma mère sorti de l'habitacle et courut m'embrasser. J'étais vraiment contente de la voir, ça faisait si longtemps!

- Ma chérie! Je suis si contente de te voir!

- Moi aussi maman, tu m'as manqué! Phil, contente aussi que tu ais pu te libérer! Ça n'aurait pas été la même chose sans toi...

- Je n'aurai loupé ça pour rien au monde ma belle.

Il me prit dans ses bras à son tour et me fit un bisou sur le front. J'adorais Phil et plus d'une fois il avait pris le rôle de Charlie, ce qui lui allait à merveille. J'étais sur un petit nuage et je n'avais pas envie d'en descendre. Ma mère pourtant me tira de mes songes.

- Alors ma puce, où sommes nous sensés aller?

- Chez Mme Salkins, je vous y ai pris une chambre.

- Et quel est le programme?

- Vous vous installez à votre aise et puis on ira chez « Flo » manger quelque chose.

- Quand rencontrons-nous l'heureux élu?

- Maman, ne dis pas ça, on dirait que nous nous marions... il nous rejoindra au restaurant.

- Parfait! Bon, qu'attendons-nous alors?

Elle prit son sac en bandoulière et demanda à Phil de prendre le reste. Je les regardais avec une certaine envie car Jake me manquait... Nous arrivions bientôt à la pension et ils s'installèrent rapidement. Je soupçonnais ma mère d'avoir tout laisser dans les sacs de façon à être plus rapidement prête pour le restaurant.

Nous étions sur le point de traverser la route pour rejoindre le « Flo » quand je vis Jake arriver sur sa moto. Il était diablement sexy dans sa combinaison de cuir. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues et je priais pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Pas de chance pour moi, je dois être entourée d'une foule de personnes très perspicaces car Renée s'en aperçut tout de suite.

- Se ne serait pas lui Jacob sur la moto?

- Effectivement c'est lui. Mais comment tu l'as deviné?

- Tu te verrais ma chérie, tu es écarlate... c'est adorable hein Phil?

- Ça me rappelle ta mère et moi à nos débuts...

Je fis une bourrade à Phil et commençais à traverser. J'avais hâte maintenant de le toucher, de le sentir, d'être auprès de lui tout simplement.

Il venait à notre rencontre et mon cœur s'affola.

- Mon ange! Enfin te voila, tu me manquais trop...

Il me prit dans ses bras et tout de suite le trac disparut. J'entendais alors derrière moi ma mère glousser.

- Maman, Phil, je vous présente Jacob Black

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur et Madame...

- Oh je t'en prie Jacob, pas de ça entre nous! Ça nous donne un coup de vieux pas possible. Renée et Phil feront très bien l'affaire.

- Bien Renée, avec plaisir!

- Et si nous entrions? Je commence à avoir faim moi...

La soirée se passa d'une manière très agréable. Comme je l'avais deviné, ma mère ne pu s'empêcher de poser un tas de questions à Jake qui se faisait un devoir d'y répondre. Nous échangions des anecdotes sur mon enfance et parlions de la cérémonie aussi. Ils étaient très curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer et surtout dans quel lieu. Lorsque nous évoquions alors la réserve, je vis les yeux de ma mère briller. Elle n'y était plus retournée depuis notre départ, il y avait 14 ans. Elle parla ensuite de sa jeunesse à Forks avec Sarah, la mère de Jake. Elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde et son décès lui a causé beaucoup de peine. Jake était ravi de pouvoir discuter d'elle avec quelqu'un d'autre que son père car il avait enfin un point de vue externe à la famille. Avant de nous séparer, nous convenions ensemble du déroulement de la journée de demain. Je serais à la réserve tôt dans la matinée et donc mes parents en profiteraient pour aller à Port Angeles faire les boutiques. Je les retrouveraient vers 14h pour les amener chez Charlie et ensemble ils viendraient à La Push.

Nous nous séparions donc vers 21h30 et j'avais hâte de me trouver sous la douche... Arrivée à la maison, je montais dans ma chambre et ouvris grand la fenêtre afin de laisser Jake entrer. Il m'avait tellement manqué aujourd'hui que je lui avais demandé, plutôt supplié, de rester avec moi cette nuit. J'allais donc me doucher et eus la très bonne surprise de trouver mon homme allongé sur mon lit, m'attendant sagement. Il était torse nu et son short en jeans lui donnait l'allure sauvage. Il avait replié un bras sous sa tête et il me regardait avec ses yeux de braises... Le feu qui couvait en moi s'anima et je n'eus qu'une seule envie, qu'il soit totalement à moi. Jake le savait, sans aucun doute et, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, me sourit. Je m'élançais alors et atterris sur lui. Il me fit l'amour tendrement et je m'endormais encore une fois dans ses bras chauds et sécurisants. Demain était un jour important et j'allais enfin pouvoir lui prouver tout mon amour.

* * *

la suite, directement après !


	14. Chapter 12 2ème partie LEMON

sortez les mouchoires, ça va pleurer MDRRR

non, c'est romantique mais je ne pense pas que les Kleenex soient de rigueur, quoique... ;)

Enjoy! 

* * *

**chapitre XII : Promesses**

_**partie 2: Jour J**_

Une fois encore les rayons du soleil vinrent me réveiller. Il était encore bas, il ne devait donc pas être plus de 8h. Jake était encore endormi et c'est à contre cœur que je le réveillais mais il fallait qu'il rentre à la réserve. Si Charlie se rendait compte qu'il était resté cette nuit, il en ferait une maladie...

Après une longue étreinte et un baiser qui en disait long, Jake se rhabilla et quitta ma chambre par la fenêtre. Il se retourna pour me faire un signe de la main et disparût dans la forêt. Déjà il me manquait... Je me levais à mon tour et allais prendre ma douche. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le moment.

Après un petit-déjeuner rapide, je listais les choses à faire avant de rejoindre les autres à La Push. Il fallait que j'appelle Renée pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait être de retour de ses emplettes à 14h, que je prévienne Charlie d'arriver pour 18h chez Billy, que j'aille chercher Angela qui devait être dans un état pire que le mien et surtout que je me calme car maintenant la pression commençait à se faire sentir...

Charlie descendait justement, je lui parlais donc de ce qu'il avait à faire. Il hochait la tête sans rien dire, visiblement très concentré sur mes paroles. Je me levais de table pour prendre mes dernières affaires et il m'attrapa par les épaules. Tout d'abord surprise, je compris rapidement qu'il était ému et que j'allais avoir droit à un câlin... Il me serra dans ses bras et me fit un bisou sur le crâne en me murmurant un « _je t'aime mon bébé_ ». Je ne pus faire autrement que de lui rendre son étreinte et à mon tour je lui dis « _moi aussi papa, je t'aime_ ». Depuis ma séparation d'avec Edward, Charlie se montrait de plus en plus affectueux et je commençais à m'y habituer. Ça me faisait plaisir de le voir comme cela. Ça m'avait vraiment trop manquée lorsque j'étais petite. Presque à contre cœur, je me détachais de lui et pris mes affaires pour partir. Je lui lançais un bisou et lui dis « _A tout à l'heure!_ ».

Je me dirigeais vers ma camionnette et sorti de mon sac mon portable pour appeler ma mère. Je fis court et elle m'assura de sa ponctualité. Je démarrais ensuite, direction chez Angela. Comme je le soupçonnais, elle m'attendait déjà devant chez elle et je constatais qu'elle ne tenait déjà plus en place... Je ris lorsqu'elle monta dans l'habitacle alors que je ne m'étais pas encore totalement arrêtée.

- Angie, tu as le feu au train ou quoi?

- En route, pas le temps de discuter, on a encore pas mal de trucs à faire avant ce soir!

- Bonjour Angie! Moi aussi j'ai bien dormi...

- Excuses moi Bella... Je suis tellement surexcitée que j'en oublie le principal...

- C'est rien, je te pardonne... Tu es folle!

- Merci du compliment!

Nous riions de bon cœur et nous mîmes en route. J'essayais de ne pas faire paraître mon angoisse naissante à chaque pensée que j'avais à propos de ce soir mais décidément, elle me connaissait par cœur, elle aussi...!

- Au fait, tu peux parler! T'as vu ta tête! On dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes! C'est bien toi qui me disais que j'en faisais trop, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mariage après tout... Si tu as déjà cette tête-la maintenant qu'est-ce que se sera le jour où vous vous marierez pour de bon?

- J'en sais rien et j'essaye de pas y penser figure-toi...

Nous arrivions à La Push et je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de voir Jake pour essayer de me calmer un peu! Le « QG de l'opération » était chez Sam et Emily. Je m'y attendais un peu mais elle m'annonçait que Jake et Sam étaient parti en forêt pour discuter et qu'après ils iraient chez Billy jusqu'au début des festivités. Nous nous mettions rapidement au travail et, grâce à l'aide de Kim, June et de Leah, nous avancions vraiment bien. Cette dernière avait eu pour consigne de ne se transformer sous aucun prétexte vu qu'elle serait dans la confidence et qu'il ne fallait pas tout gâcher. C'était une des premières fois que je la voyais rire et ça me fit chaud au cœur. Elle avait suffisamment souffert et il était temps que cela change.

Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il était 14h. Zut! J'allais être en retard chez Mrs Salkins! J'appelais directement ma mère pour lui dire et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire. J'arrivais le plus rapidement possible, poussant ma vieille Chevrolet dans ses derniers retranchements.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la pension, ils m'attendaient sur les marches. Je leur fis signe de monter et nous nous rendions chez Charlie ensuite.

- Tu m'as l'air quelque peu sur les nerfs mon ange

- Et bien pour tout t'avouer maman, la tension monte à force que les heures passent. Je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir sans exploser!

- Détends-toi ma chérie, ce n'est qu'une fête après tout! Tu sais ce que tu veux ou pas?

- Ou je sais très bien ce que je veux et ce n'est pas du tout cela qui me perturbe

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors?

- Le _monde_... je vais devoir parler devant tout le monde... tu connais mon amour pour cet exercice non?

- Clairement... et bien, le moment voulu, concentres-toi sur Jacob et rien que sur lui. Tu verras, ça se passera très bien de cette façon.

- Merci maman!

Charlie nous attendait sur le porche, une bière à la main. Je le vis esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il vit ma mère. C'est sûr, il l'aimait encore après toutes ces années.

- Bonjour tout le monde!

- Charlie! Comment vas-tu?

- Au poil! Ça à l'air de rouler aussi pour toi

- Comme tu le dis, ça roule.

- Phil. Content de te voir aussi

- C'est réciproque Charlie, c'est réciproque.

Après m'être assurée qu'il n'y allait pas y avoir de problèmes entre eux, je décidais de m'éclipser.

- Je peux vous laisser? Emily m'attend pour finir.

- Pas de problème. 18H chez Billy c'est ça hein?

- Oui papa, chez Billy à 18h.

- Nous y serons. A tout à l'heure!

- Je vous aime!

- Je filais à la réserve.

Une fois arrivée, je constatais que les filles avaient mis les bouchées doubles et il ne restait bientôt plus que quelques chaises et couvertures à placer. La cérémonie aurait lieu en plein air comme la coutume le veut, de façon à ce que les Dieux puissent profiter du spectacle. Sam avait confectionné une petite arche qu'elles avaient décoré avec des guirlandes de fleurs. Il y avait un bûcher prêt à être embrasé devant. Des torches avaient été plantées dans le sol sur tout le chemin que nous emprunterions. C'était vraiment très beau comme cadre et je ne pus m'empêcher de verser une larme. Emily le vit et s'approcha de moi.

- ça va Bella?

- Oui oui Emily ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste le stress et puis la découverte aussi. Je ne pensais pas que vous me feriez un tel décors, c'est parfait et ça m'a ému.

- Sèches-moi vite ces larmes, on va te préparer.

- On?

- La tradition veut que se soit les autres femmes de la tribu qui préparent la promise. De cette façon, elle peut songer à son aise aux paroles qu'elle va prononcer.

- Je crois que je n'y arriverais pas, j'ai trop de choses en tête...

- Dans ce cas, nous allons nous dépêcher et ensuite nous te laisserons seule.

- Merci...

- Mais de rien Bella jolie, c'est mon rôle...

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle me faisait plaisir à me dire cela. Elle faisait partie de ma famille et je remerciais le sors de m'avoir guidé ici.

Je laissais donc Kim, June, Leah et Emily faire et me retrouvais donc très rapidement prête. Kim m'avait confectionné une couronne de fleurs discrète qui irait parfaitement avec tout le reste et je me vis rougir lorsque je passais devant le grand miroir de la chambre. Je ressemblais à un personnage tout droit sorti d'une légende. J'étais...belle. Elles se regardèrent et se félicitèrent pour le travail puis me laissèrent seule, pouvant ainsi me concentrer sur ma promesse. Mon ventre se noua à cette idée car je n'avais pas été capable de coucher sur le papier ne fus ce que deux lignes correctes. Je m'assieds alors sur le grand lit et me mis à regarder autour de moi. Il y avait une photo du groupe accrochée au mur et je m'en saisi. Je vis le superbe sourire de Jake et là, comme un déclic, les mots me sautèrent aux yeux. Je savais ce que j'allais lui dire et surtout je savais comment le lui dire. Je me levais d'un bond et me dirigeais vers la porte qui s'ouvrait devant moi. C'était Emily qui venait me chercher. Il était temps, le soleil se couchait.

Je n'avais plus du tout peur et la boule au creux de mon estomac avait disparue.

Nous arrivions au coin de la maison et Emily me dit d'attendre là qu'elle vienne me chercher. Billy allait faire une prière de bienvenue et allait faire un bref discours explicatif car c'était la première fois que des « Blancs » assistaient à cette cérémonie. J'étais pressée comme un citron maintenant, je voulais qu'il se dépêche!

_- Chers amis. Soyez les bienvenus dans notre réserve. Durant toute ma vie de chef, je n'ai encore jamais dû officier pour nos deux communautés mais c'est avec un réel plaisir que je le fais aujourd'hui, rajoutant à cela que je le fais pour mon seul et unique fils, Jacob. La cérémonie consiste en une prière aux Dieux Ramunae et Lunae à laquelle tous ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent participer afin d'unir nos forces pour que le couple tienne la distance, suivie ensuite par un échange de promesses._

Les gens se regardaient, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait aucune animosité et la plupart se prêtaient même au jeu de bonne grâce. Je vis alors Emily se lever et se diriger vers moi. Ça allait être à notre tour. Jake n'était pas là non plus, je me demandais où il pouvait bien se cacher. J'eus une réponse très rapidement vu que je le vis arriver une torche à la main et allumer le feu du bûcher. Il prononça ensuite des paroles que je ne compris pas, en quileute certainement. Je regardais Emily qui me faisait un superbe sourire. Elle entreprit de me décoder la situation.

- C'est une prière pour que les Dieux bénissent tous ceux qui sont présents aujourd'hui.

- C'est très joli.

Jake aussi était très beau. Il avait revêtit une chemise en lin blanc cassé dont il n'avait pas fermé tous les boutons, laissant apparaitre le haut de ses pectoraux musclés, un pantalon de toile marron clair et il portait des mocassins. Ça lui allait vraiment bien mais je me demandais s'il s'agissait bien là d'une tenue classique. Emily se fit une joie de me répondre.

- J'ai dû faire quelques modifications car il fallait qu'il soit assorti à ta tenue. J'ai donc quelque peu améliorer notre tenue de cérémonie... J'espère que ça te plait.

- Il est parfait.

J'ai dû mettre un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans ma réponse car Emily se mit à rire doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. J'avais les joues en feu...

La prière prit fin et Emily me prit par le bras. Nous nous dirigions vers l'arche de Sam et je m'engageait seule sur le chemin bordé de flambeaux. Jake se retourna et je crus que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. Tout le monde se retournait sur mon passage et je vis mes parents se prendre la main. Charlie avait des larmes dans les yeux tandis que Renée avait portée son autre main à la bouche. Angela affichait un sourire des plus radieux. J'étais sensée faire le chemin seule mais je vis Jake venir à ma rencontre. Lorsque nous fûmes face à face, mon cœur s'emplit de bonheur et j'eus envie de lui sauter au cou. Cependant, je voulais faire les choses dans l'ordre et réfréna ainsi mon envie. Il me sourit et mit un baiser sur mon front.

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus...

Nous chuchotions plus que nous parlions et allions rejoindre Billy devant le feu de camps.

La prière commença et il invitait tout le monde à se tenir la main tandis que Sam liait les nôtre l'une à l'autre à l'aide d'un lien de cuir souple. Il me glissa ensuite quelques mots à l'oreille.

- J'espère qu'il te portera autant chance qu'à Emily et à moi...

- Merci Sam, ça me touche beaucoup.

C'était sa deuxième contribution à notre bonheur et je ne pouvais qu'en être émue.

- Bien, maintenant que la bénédiction des Dieux est demandée, nous allons laisser la parole à Jacob pour sa promesse.

Billy regarda Jake et lui fit signe de lever nos mains, paumes contre paumes, les doigts vers le ciel. Il s'exécuta et plongea ensuite ses yeux dans les miens. J'eus un frisson et je sentais que mon cœur s'emballait. Je respirais alors un bon coup car je n'étais pas loin de l'évanouissement... Jake me sourit et prit une grande inspiration.

_- Bella. Aujourd'hui je ne vais pas simplement te dire que je t'aime car cela tu le sais bien. Je t'ai attendu et s'il le fallait, j'attendrais encore car je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. La promesse que je te fais est celle d'être pour toujours à tes côtés, celle de ne jamais te faire souffrir car cette idée m'est insupportable et celle d'ensoleiller tes jours car rien n'est plus beau sur cette Terre que ton sourire. Ce sourire qu'il m'a fallu tant attendre et qu'aujourd'hui tu m'offre. Je t'aime et je ne veux que ton __bonheur alors je te promets de toujours tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus._

Je sentais les larmes monter et pourtant je ne voulais pas pleurer tout de suite. J'avais moi aussi quelque chose à lui dire. C'était pourtant la plus belle déclaration qu'il m'avait faite et je dus moi aussi prendre une grande inspiration avant de débuter.

- Bella...

Billy m'encourageait. Il savait certainement que ce n'était pas facile et je pensais alors à ce que m'avait dit ma mère plus tôt, je ne devais penser qu'à Jake. Aussitôt, les mots se mirent à danser sur mes lèvres.

_- Notre histoire a débutée sur les cendres d'une autre. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, essayant tant bien que mal de survivre à ce qu'il m'était arrivé, mais toi, tu n'as jamais abandonné, tu es resté là, à mes côtés, à attendre patiemment que je refasse surface. Près de toi, j'ai guéris et j'ai lutté pour redevenir celle que j'étais avant. Mais ça a pris du temps. J'ai eu du mal à passer à autre chose mais aujourd'hui, c'est à tes côtés que je me sens le mieux. J'ai fait mon choix et mon choix c'est toi, tout simplement. Une promesse est une parole sacrée, une de celles qui ne peut être oubliée, une de celles qu'il faut être certain de vouloir dire. Alors, Jacob Black, en ce jour béni des Dieux, je t'en fais une. Je te promets d'être là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi et ce jusqu'à ce que je quitte cette Terre. Je te promets d'être tienne tant que tu le souhaiteras mais surtout, je te promets de t'aimer pour ce que tu es, pour qui tu es. Tu as recollé tous les morceaux de mon cœur brisé et tu en as fait quelque chose de solide, de fort comme l'amour que j'ai pour toi. C'est pourquoi, devant toutes les personnes que j'aime, je te donne mon cœur pour la vie. Ma place est à tes côtés car ensemble nous sommes invincibles. Je t'aime._

Je sentais le regard de Jake encore plus profondément en moi. Ses mains tremblaient mais pas comme s'il allait muter. Il était comme pétrifié et je commençais à avoir peur car je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait. Je bougeais alors les mains et ses doigts enlacèrent les miens. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Aussitôt, la foule de nos amis et de notre famille réunis s'exclama et on entendait des cris de joie et des applaudissements. Je voulais prendre Jake dans mes bras mais j'oubliais que nos mains étaient liées ce qui eut l'effet de faire rire tout le monde, Jake y compris. Je riais aussi et pour me « venger » je lui mis tout de même les poignets dans le dos. Il se raidit pour m'empêcher de l'embrasser et riait de plus belle. Nous nous tournions alors vers Billy qui posa ses mains sur les nôtres pour nous bénir une dernière fois puis nous nous présentions à tout le monde. Billy fit un signe à Sam qui prit les devants et vint à son tour nous bénir. Bientôt, toute la tribu passait devant nous et mes parents suivirent. Angela nous prit dans ses bras et pleura comme une madeleine. Quand tout le monde fut passé, Billy nous détacha et nous remis le cordon. Jake le prit et sorti quelque chose de brillant de sa poche. Il le glissa sur le cordon et me le tendit. C'était un pendentif représentant un loup en argent.

- Comme ça tu te souviendras toujours de ce moment

- Il est superbe Jake, merci.

La soirée se déroulait formidablement bien et je pus enfin discuter un peu avec Angela. Celle-ci m'apprit que Ben ne viendrait pas car il avait bien mieux à faire... Cette garce de Lauren lui avait mis le grappin dessus! Elle me demandait si par hasard je ne connaissais personne susceptible de prendre sa place. Décidément, elle ne perdait pas son temps et à la limite c'était tant mieux! Je ne voyais pas vraiment qui lui présenter car, à part Seth et Paul, tous les autres étaient imprégnés. Je tentais tout de même le coup et les présentait. Ce qui suit paru totalement irréel. Paul ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux et étrangement, elle non plus... Je n'en croyais pas les miens, ils s'étaient...imprégnés! Et sous mes yeux en plus! J'appelais Jake et le lui expliquais. Il resta bouche-bée puis allait le charrier. C'était à son tour d'être le souffre douleur de la meute! Quand je me rendis compte des conséquences de cette imprégnation, je sautais de joie car je n'aurais plus à cacher quoi que se soit à Angela. Nous pourrions discuter librement de nos amoureux loups-garou.

Pendant la soirée, Jake m'emmena à l'écart de la foule. Il avait envie de me parler et qu'on se retrouve un petit peu. Nous arrivions sous un gros saule pleureur et il m'attira sous son feuillage pendant. Nous étions totalement coupés du monde sous notre protecteur. Jake s'était adossé au tronc et j'étais venue me blottir dans ses bras. J'avais besoin d'entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et de sentir toute sa chaleur contre moi qui commençait à avoir un peu froid.

- Bella. Merci pour cette belle déclaration. Tu m'as touché au plus profond de moi.

- J'ai cru le remarquer en effet. Tu tremblais...

- Je ne pensais pas que tes sentiments étaient si puissants

- Ils le sont à la hauteur des tiens Jake. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre...

- Oui, c'est certain.

Nous restions un moment ainsi et lorsque nous décidions de retourner auprès des invités, nous croisions Paul et Angie qui se dirigeaient vers un endroit plus calme, à l'abri des regards.

- Si j'avais su ça...

- Et oui ma belle, c'est ça d'être un loup, toutes les minettes nous tombent dans les bras!

- Ah oui et bien pourtant il me semble que c'est toi qui t'es accroché à moi et non le contraire mon cher...

- Oui en effet mais le résultat est là, tu es quand même à moi, tu as craqué!

Je fis une bourrade à Jake qui ne vacilla même pas. Il riait de bon cœur en m'enlaçant les épaules de son bras droit puissant et me ramena à lui. Je ne luttais pas, j'étais trop heureuse de mon sort. Je le regardais alors sans plus faire attention à la route. J'avais une confiance aveugle en lui et je savais qu'il me préviendrait si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

- Tu devrais regarder devant toi mon ange, tu risques de tomber

- J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne me laisseras pas m'étaler de tout mon long.

- Tu as raison, je ne le permettrais pas. Tu abîmerais la superbe robe qui me donne des idées assez...suggestives.

- Jacob Black, vous n'êtes qu'un vilain obsédé...

Il s'arrêta net et me prit dans ses bras à la façon des jeunes mariés. Je riais en enserrant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Voila qui est réglé. De cette façon, plus de risque inutile!

- Vu comme ça c'est certain qu'il ne m'arrivera rien!

Arrivés sur la piste de danse improvisée, nous nous enlacions tendrement et les yeux plongés dans celui de l'autre, nous oublions que nous n'étions pas seuls. Dommage, je lui aurais bien montré de quoi j'avais envie là, tout de suite...

* * *

c'est mimi hein? lol

bon normalement je ne posterai plus rien avant samedi car je pars voir Mickey et Minnie ~ pas de PC... :'( mais je reviens en force dès ce Week- end! promis!


	15. Chapter 13 LEMON

un petit cadeau pour vous remercier des supers commentaires que vous m'avez envoyé et surtout pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à samedi ;-)

bisous et un grand merci à **Becob, nini, souhad **et** xdelenax**, les plus fidèles !

ha oui, comme vous me l'avez plus ou moins suggéré bande d'obsédées que vous êtes :-p , j'ai ajouté toute une partie _acidulée_ au chapitre ^^ profitez-en, va plus y en avoir avant quelques chapitres...

j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez car j'ai délibérément omis de mettre les prénoms des narrateurs en début de paragraphe pour laisser le suspense et les idées fleurir ;-)

enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XIII: Rencontre inattendue**

Les heures avançaient et le monde commençait à partir petit à petit. Bientôt nous nous retrouvions entre nous, c'est à dire les loups, leurs amoureuses, mes parents ainsi que Billy. Je les remerciais tous pour leur super boulot et pour la magnifique cérémonie à laquelle Jake et moi avions eu droit. Angie me regardait avec des yeux brûlants d'impatience. Je devinais aisément qu'elle voulait me parler. Je m'éloignais donc du groupe pendant que ces messieurs s'adonnaient à leur passe-temps préféré, la démonstration de force...

- Vas-y Angie, craches le morceau...

- Merci Bella, il est super!

- Paul? C'est bien de lui dont tu parles?

- Oui, sotte! Il est vraiment...irrésistible!

- Angie, t'a-t-il dit quelque chose sur lui ou sur les autres du groupe?

- Il m'a dit qu'il devait me parler d'un truc bizarre mais je ne lui en ai pas laisser placer une à vrai dire...ce mec m'attire à lui comme un aimant. Je ne sais pas lutter contre ça!

- Angela, assieds-toi, le choc risque d'être costaud...

- Tu me fais peur là Bella...

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tous les gars de La Push étaient, comment dire, étaient si bien foutus et pourquoi ils courent toujours à moitié nus?

- Non mais maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai que les t-shirts ils ont pas l'air de connaitre... et puis ils ont tous le même tatouage...Bella, je suis plus là, tu veux pas éclairer ma lanterne?

- J'ai pas le droit...tu devras attendre le prochain feu de camps. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'à partir de maintenant, vous allez être inséparables et rien ne pourra vous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Vous faites chacun partie de l'autre. C'est...viscéral et vital. Mais tu comprendras bientôt, je te le promets!

- OK, on va dire que ça me suffit pour aujourd'hui... Jake a la même chose?

- Oui, ils sont dans la même...situation dira-t-on

- ...on rejoint les autres?

- Bien sûr!

Angie cogitait sérieusement mais dès qu'elle fut à proximité de Paul, plus rien ne comptait d'autre que lui. Ils formaient un drôle de couple mais bon, nous ne sommes pas dans la confidence des Esprits...

Mon père décréta que ça lui suffisait pour la journée et que son lit l'attendait. Il m'embrassa sur le front, serra la main des garçons et d' Angie et nous souhaitait une bonne nuit puis s'en alla. Renée et Phil ne trainèrent pas non plus et nous nous retrouvions avec Billy. Je lui glissais aussitôt l'information à propos des nouveaux imprégnés et il nous annonçait le prochain feu de camps. Il se sentait aussi fatigué mais n'avait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à chez lui. Sam lui proposa aussitôt une chambre chez eux, ce que Billy accepta de bon cœur. Il nous souhaitait une bonne nuit et Sam l'aida à entrer dans la maison. Paul proposa à Angela de la raccompagner chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers et je n'étais pas sûre qu'il revienne par la suite... Elle me demanda les clés de la camionnette car nous étions toutes les 2 venues avec et je ne les lui refusais certainement pas. Je sautais alors sur l'occasion pour demander à Jake si je pouvais camper chez lui car je n'avais plus de moyen de transport et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Je savais bien que je ne devais pas demander ce genre de chose mais j'étais d'humeur joueuse. Quelque chose dans ses yeux s'alluma et je cru entendre ce qu'il pensait. Je rougissais instantanément puis tentais de me focaliser sur autre chose pour ne pas me faire remarquer...

Nous rentrions donc vers la petite maison rouge des Black et, à force de nous en approcher, je serrais sa main plus fort dans la mienne. Avec l'autre, je caressais le loup en argent qui pendait à mon cou. J'étais la plus fière du monde. J'étais aimée comme une déesse et j'avais une famille géniale. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

Nous arrivions et je me plantais devant Jake sur les marches du perron. Enfin seuls!J'enlaçais son cou et nos lèvres vinrent s'écraser les unes sur les autres. Il me frottait le dos et comme lors de notre première fois, ses mains et la douceur du satin décuplèrent mes sensations. Je respirais de plus en plus vite, resserrant un peu plus ma prise autour de lui et ç'eut le don d'émoustiller encore plus Jake. Il lâcha mes lèvres pour descendre le long de ma mâchoire et dans mon cou. J'avais des frissons de plaisir, il savait vraiment comment s'y prendre avec moi. Je reculais alors, gravissant prudemment les marches restantes à l'envers, me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne devais pas être assez rapide pour lui car je sentis ses deux mains puissantes me soulever de terre. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes et il mit un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir.

- Monsieur Black, quelle fougue! Auriez-vous quelque chose d'important à faire?

- Pas besoin de capitonnage ce soir ma belle, on est juste toi et moi...

- Je vois. Et bien je vais pour ma part, commencer par enlever cette magnifique robe avant que tu ne m'en fasse des confettis et puis je vais prendre une douche. Libre à toi de...

Je n'eus pas le loisir de terminer ma phrase que déjà il se plaquait contre moi, m'embrassant avec fougue. Il m'embarqua aussitôt direction la salle de bain. Une fois arrivés, il me colla contre la porte et mit mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Il fit remonter ma robe, tout en m'embrassant dans le cou et la fit glisser à terre. J'étais prisonnière de son étreinte, encore une fois. Je me jetais alors sur lui et entrepris de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Elle alla rejoindre bientôt ma robe sur le sol. J'embrassais alors son torse, ses bras et m'attardais dans son cou. Je pouvais sentir son pouls sur mes lèvres et toute la chaleur qui émanait de lui me transportait vers un autre monde. Le reste de nos affaires ne traina pas à ajouter du volume à la pile déjà présente et je me glissais dans la douche. Le jet d'eau me donna des frissons qui eurent pour effet de stimuler encore plus mes sens et ceux de Jake. Il me regardait l'air avide et vint me rejoindre sous l'eau. Nous nous enlaçâmes et il me souleva du sol. J'accrochais alors mes jambes autour de sa taille et je me dis à ce moment là que j'adorais être plus petite que lui. Il me plaqua contre les carreaux froids de la douche et je m' arqueboutais de surprise. D'un côté le froid et de l'autre une chaleur intense. J'adorais ça et j'en redemandais.

Je sentais Jake de plus en plus impatient, bientôt il serait en moi et nous nous retrouverions enfin. Je ne demandais que ça, que nous ne formions plus qu'un. Comme pour lui donner mon accord, je serrais un peu plus les jambes autour de lui et cambrais les reins afin qu'il y ait un maximum de contact entre nous. Il se positionna aussitôt et tout en me regardant, s'immisça en moi, tout doucement. J'eus un gémissement de contentement et je fermais les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'instant. L'eau coulait toujours sur nos deux corps et Jake commença son balai de vas et vient. Quelle merveilleuse invention que la cabine de douche! Je me laissais envahir par les sensations qu'il me donnait et je sentais l'orgasme tout proche. Jake s'en rendait bien compte et accélérait le mouvement. Il me connaissait sur le bout des doigts et savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Un instant plus tard, je me raidis et laissais échapper un juron de plaisir ce qui eut comme conséquence de faire rire Jake. Je me laissais glisser le long de son corps et restais collée au carrelage, histoire de reprendre ma respiration et mes esprits. Il avait un air taquin sur le visage et ses yeux pétillaient. Le connaissant, il devait être fier de lui...

- «_ Nom de dieu_ »... Mon ange... c'est pas très correct ça

- Oui, nom de Dieu Jake... Mais d'où tu tiens tout ça hein?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est toi qui me rend comme ça...

- Et bien, je suis une sacrée coch...

Encore une fois, il ne me laissait pas finir ma phrase. Je me retrouvais contre lui, ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne voyais plus que lui. Il se détacha légèrement et me chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose qui ferait faire fondre un iceberg en plein mois de décembre...

- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi Isabella Swan...

- Je comptais bien là dessus Jake

Nous sortions de la douche et sans prendre le temps de nous sécher, quittions de la salle de bain direction sa chambre. Là encore, il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied et s'empara de moi. Il me jeta sur le lit et vint immédiatement se mettre sur moi. J'avais encore et toujours envie de lui, et ça tombait bien d'après ce que je pouvais constater. Il prit appuis sur son avant-bras gauche et de sa main droite partait en expédition sur mon corps. Il en connaissait tous les coins et recoins mais on aurait dit qu'il me découvrait encore et encore. Je ne m'en plains pas le moins du monde et me cabrais sous ses caresses, recherchant continuellement son contact. Il s'arrêta au niveau de mon bas ventre et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, s'en empara. J'eus un hoquet à la fois de surprise et de plaisir et je me mis à me tortiller dans tous les sens au rythme de ses caresses intimes. C'était plus fort que moi, dans nos moments les plus intimes je devais l'appeler par son nom...

- Jacob, embrasse-moi

- Tout de suite mon ange

Il se détacha de moi et vint m'embrasser. Avec je ne sais quelle force, je réussis à le faire basculer et je me retrouvais sur lui, à califourchon. Il était clair que la surprise y était pour quelque chose mais j'en profitais quand même. Il avait placé ses mains sur mes fesses et je les lui pris. Je voulais à mon tour le faire prisonnier. Je voulais décider de son sort et il se laissa faire. J'embrassais son visage, le pourtour de ses lèvres, son cou, ses épaules robustes, son torse sculpté, et arrivait à son entrejambe. Je fis courir mes doigts le long de son corps et de sa virilité et je le vis s'abandonner totalement.

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui n'en avais pas fini avec moi, pas le contraire...

- Je peux renverser la situation si tu le souhaite

- Hors de question! Tu es à moi Jacob Black!

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il se redressa d'un bond et m'enlaça fermement. J'étais à présent assise face à lui, sur ses genoux. Je trouvais la position intéressante et pendant qu'il s'occupait de mes seins rendus durs et tendus par le désir, je me plaçais correctement sur lui, de façon à ce que nous ne formions plus qu'un à nouveau. Je lui tirais un gémissement de contentement. Je pris appuis sur ses cuisses et me cabrais, lui offrant ainsi ma poitrine qu'il aimait tant. Ses mains dans mon dos m'empêchaient de m'éloigner trop de lui et sa langue eut tout le loisir du monde de parcourir chaque centimètre de ma peau. Je commençais à mon tour les vas et vient qui nous mèneraient à l'extase. J'adorais cette proximité que nous avions dans cette position et ne manquais pas de remarquer qu'elle plaisait aussi beaucoup à Jake... Nous étions haletants et je sentais mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles. J'avais chaud, très chaud.

- Bella, tu es une diablesse!

- Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça...

- Jamais! Ohhh Bella...

- Oui Jake?

- Ma puce, ohhh c'est bon!

J'accélérais alors le mouvement, déclenchant un autre gémissement de sa part. Je sentais aussi que j'allais jouir mais pas avant de lui avoir donner ce qu'il voulait! Il se serra un peu plus contre moi et accompagna mes mouvements en profondeur. Des étoiles apparurent devant mes yeux et je n'allais plus pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps.

- Jacob, c'est bon mon amour...

- Bella, Bella oui, ohhhh

Nous nous raidissions en même temps, nous laissant submerger par le plaisir. J'avais réussi mon coup et j'en étais fière! Il se laissa tomber en arrière et m'attira avec lui. Je me glissais à côté de lui et me blotti dans le creux de son épaule. Il plaça son bras autour de moi et commençait des allers-retours délicats sur mon bras. J'étais aux anges. Nous reprenions notre souffle et je me couvris avec le drap. Je voulais garder la chaleur de Jake.

- Ce coup-ci, le capitonnage aurait été pour toi mon cœur...

- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à... à ce que tu prennes les rennes de nos ébats

- Je suis pleine de surprises tu constateras

- Des comme ça tu peux en avoir quand tu veux!

- Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai envie de toi depuis le début de la cérémonie... Emily a vraiment fait du bon boulot pour ta tenue. J'aime te voir torse nu avec ton short mais là, tu me plaisais beaucoup!

- Il faudra penser à la remercier comme il se doit!

Nous partions dans un rire sonore qui nous fit du bien puis nous nous endormions comme deux enfants dans un « _je t'aime _» synchrone.

Nous nous réveillons dans une position quelque peu changée. Je m'étais mise de dos à Jake et il m'avait complètement enlacé. Son souffle chaud dans ma nuque était un réel bonheur et je profitais de cette étreinte à 100%. Mon regard fût attiré par son tatouage. Je décidais de le détailler jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve le sens. Je me concentrais un instant et vis apparaître deux yeux. Je descendais alors, détaillant les autres lignes du dessin et vis apparaitre la face d'un loup. Finalement, c'était pas si difficile. Mais, y a pas que ça... si on regarde bien, on dirait deux loups face à face dont les pattes avant se rejoignent et qui hurlent à la lune. Mais oui, c'est bien ça. Décidément, il était plein de surprises!

Jake se réveilla et nous déjeunions en tête à tête. Nous nous apprêtions et il me conduisait chez Angela car elle avait toujours ma camionnette. Les clés étaient restées sur le contact et je remerciais le ciel d'habiter Forks et non Seattle!

Je glissais un mot d'explications à Angie sous sa porte et filais aussitôt. Nous rentrions chez Charlie et j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être suivie. Certes il y avait Jake avec la moto mais c'était autre chose. Je verrais bien ça plus tard!

Nous nous garions et nous rejoignions sous le porche. Je grimpais les marches et me mis face à Jake pour l'embrasser. Qu'est ce que c'est pratique ces escaliers! Je lui faisais de petits bécots quand à nouveau cette sensation étrange se fit sentir, déclenchant un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Cette fois, j'avais l'impression d'être épiée.

- Vous avez prévu des patrouilles aujourd'hui?

- Il y en a tous les jours mon ange. Pourquoi?

- J'ai l'impression depuis ce matin que quelqu'un m'observe.

Jake se détacha de moi et fit volte-face. Il scrutait les environs, cherchant du regard le moindre indice qui corroborait ce que je venais de lui annoncer.

- Tu vas rentrer chez toi, fermer les fenêtres et rester avec Charlie au salon tu m'entends. Je vais tout de suite prévenir Sam et on va renforcer ta protection.

- Non, pourquoi? Y a plus de menace, Victoria est morte!

- Elle n'est peut-être pas la seule à venir faire _ses courses_ dans Forks et ses environs...

- Tu l'aurais senti s'il s'agissait d'un vampire

- Pas forcément. Parfois le vent tourne et je ne les sens que lorsqu'ils sont près

- Je vois... et bien soit, patrouillez!

- Merci madame!

Il me fit un baiser puis s'éloigna de moi. J'eus droit à un clin d'œil aussi.

- Rentre maintenant, je t'appelle dans l'après-midi!

- Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi!

Il disparu aussitôt dans les fourrés, ne me laissant que la moto comme preuve de son passage. L'avantage de cette situation c'est qu'il serait obligé de revenir la chercher plus tard...

Cette sensation d'être surveillée ne s'était pas estompée et bien du contraire, elle était maintenant plus tenace. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien m'observer de la sorte?

Cela faisait quelques mois que je n'avais plus vu Bella et elle me manquait. Il m'était arrivé de la voir par moment, brièvement, mais là, plus rien du tout et ça commençait à m'inquiéter. Même lorsque je me concentrais sur elle, rien. Il devait se passer quelque chose. Bientôt, plus qu'une seule idée me trottait dans la tête, celle de retourner à Forks m'assurer que tout allait bien, qu'elle allait bien. Mais je devais être maligne car personne ne devait être au courant de mon expédition et surtout pas mon frère. Je prétextais donc avoir besoin de calme et d'être seule pendant quelques jours et me mis en route. Si je faisais ça correctement, dans 2 jours je serais là et cela me motiva plus que jamais.

J'arrivais plus tôt que prévu et passa alors à la maison. Elle avait été désertée suffisamment longtemps pour que personne n'y passe plus, je ne risquais donc pas d'attirer l'attention. Nous étions vendredi soir et je ne savais pas exactement où la chercher. Ce que j'ignorais surtout c'est ce que j'allais faire. Lui parler? Simplement m'assurer de sa bonne santé? Non ça je n'y arriverai pas. Elle avait été la meilleure amie que j'avais eu, une seconde sœur et je ne pouvais me résoudre à simplement la regarder. Il fallait qu'elle sache aussi que je n'étais pas d'accord, je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule ici. Mais voila, dans notre famille, c'est la majorité qui l'emporte... J'attendrais ce soir pour aller la voir.

La nuit était tombée sur Forks et je décidais alors d'aller la voir chez elle. Mais à mon grand étonnement, elle n'était pas seule. Son ami Quileute, Jacob, était allongé sur son lit. Il avait l'air de l'attendre. Je décidais donc de ne pas m'éterniser car en plus, une désagréable odeur me taquinait les narines. Je reviendrais plus tard, lorsqu'elle sera seule.

Le lendemain, plus personne dans la maison déjà à 10 heures. Ça commençait à bien faire. Si seulement je pouvais la _voir._.. Je fis le tour de Forks en voiture, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention mais aucun signe d'elle. Elle devait être à la réserve. Après tout, Jacob était bien passé chez elle hier. La réserve... Je n'avais pas le droit d'y entrer. Je décidais alors de me cacher dans les bois, à la limite de la frontière et d'attendre qu'elle se manifeste. J'avais vraiment hâte de la revoir! La journée se passait et toujours aucun signe de Bella. Pourtant, de là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas la manquer. À la tombée de la nuit, je vis un étrange manège se dérouler sous mes yeux. Des voitures arrivaient en masse à La Push et avaient toutes l'air de prendre la même direction. Il devait y avoir une fête ou quelque chose dans le genre.

J'attendis une nuit supplémentaire, cachée dans les fourrés car je ne l'avais pas vue partir. J'allais renoncer lorsque je la vis enfin! Elle était sur une...moto? Jacob était encore avec elle. Je décidais alors de les suivre à distance. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'une amie de Bella, Angela. Cette fois, l'odeur âcre et irritante était plus forte. Mais d'où cela pouvait-il bien provenir? Elle récupérait sa camionnette. Là encore, je décidais de la suivre. Jacob n'allait pas rester avec elle tout le temps, il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui à un moment ou un autre.

La maison des Swan apparaissait enfin et je me tapis dans un arbre pour mieux voir la scène. Bella descendait de voiture tandis que Jacob garait la moto. Ils se rejoignirent et... et ils se tinrent par la main! L'instant d'après, je vis Bella embrasser Jacob et je faillis tomber de l'arbre de surprise. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et pourtant c'était ce qui se passait! Comment pouvait-elle faire cela? Comment pouvait-elle _me_ faire ça? N'importe qui mais pas un Quileute! J'étais tellement absorbée par mes réflexions que je ne remarquais qu'au dernier moment qu'elle avait senti ma présence et son chien de garde me cherchait du regard. Je montais donc encore plus haut dans l'arbre et attendais patiemment. En tout cas, elle allait m'entendre! Il finit par la laisser sur le pas de la porte et elle le regardait s'éloigner, serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Le principal était qu'elle aille bien et c'était le cas. Je m'approchais alors de la maison et en fis le tour rapidement. La fenêtre de sa chambre était fermée mais ce n'était pas bien grave, je n'allais pas abandonner pour si peu. Je me glissais alors dans la pièce et fus prise de nausées. L'odeur qui y régnait était intenable! Ça empestait... le chien mouillé! Plus de doute, ça devait provenir de Jacob. Il s'était donc lui aussi transformé en monstre... Je l'entendais à l'étage du bas. Elle parlait avec Charlie de la soirée d'hier. Je regardais autour de moi pour faire passer le temps et vis quelques photos accrochées au mur. La meute de _chiens galeux_... Puis une en particulier accrocha mon regard. Elle représentait Bella et Jacob, riant aux éclats. Ils se tenaient très prêts l'un de l'autre et semblaient...heureux. Je la décrochais et lu à l'arrière la date indiquée. 15 mars 2001. Il y a deux mois... Au même moment que mes visions d'elles disparaissaient. Je fis alors le rapprochement. C'était de sa faute à lui si je n'arrivais plus à la voir! Maudit cabot!

Je l'entendis monter les escaliers en disant à Charlie qu'elle devait vérifier quelque chose dans sa chambre et je me mis dans son fauteuil. Sa surprise serait grande mais je devais le faire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allais saluer Charlie qui était, pour ne pas changer, dans son canapé une bière à la main regardant une rediffusion d'un match de baseball. Nous parlions un instant puis me rappelais des recommandations de Jake. Fenêtres fermées. Je n'étais pas sûre que celle de ma chambre l'était. Je décidais donc d'aller vérifier. J'en profiterais pour descendre mon livre de maths. J'arrivais dans le couloir et eut un nouveau frisson. J'étais intimement persuadée que derrière la porte de ma chambre se trouvait quelqu'un. Je devais m'en assurer. Et au pire, Charlie était là! J'ouvrais alors la porte, sentant mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je ne la vis pas tout de suite tellement elle était immobile. Ce n'est qu'une fois la surprise passée que je la reconnus. _Alice_! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je devais rêver! Elle se leva et vint à ma rencontre. Ses traits étaient toujours aussi parfaits mais elle semblait quelque peu contrariée. Elle me saisit par les épaules et me serra dans ses bras. Non je ne rêvais pas, elle était revenue!

- Alice! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Bella! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir...

- Excuses-moi mais j'ai un peu de mal à me rendre compte de ce qui se passe

- C'est pareil pour moi figure-toi!

- Depuis quand es-tu arrivée?

- Ça fait 2 jours que je te cherche partout!

- Comment cela?

- Je ne te vois plus depuis quelques temps. Je m'inquiétais alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir

- Tu es seule?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne sait que je suis là.

- Vous êtes où?

- Canada, fait pas trop moche en ce moment...

- Tous?

- Plus ou moins... Il part et il revient comme ça lui chante.

- Bien...

- Dis-moi Bella. Depuis quand tu fraternise avec l'ennemi?

- Pardon?

- Jacob... toi et lui vous...

- Effectivement, nous sommes ensemble. Il ne m'a jamais abandonné, _lui_

Je mis un peu trop de force dans ma réponse et vis tout de suite que je l'avais blessée. Elle baissa les yeux et alla s'asseoir dans le petit fauteuil de ma chambre.

- Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé Bella. Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas partir mais tu les connais, toujours à voir le mal partout...

- Il n'empêche que tu les as quand même accompagné...

- Je n'allais pas laisser Jasper tout seul tout de même!

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Alice...

- C'est pour cela que tu as sauté sur le premier venu?

- Jake? C'est grâce à lui si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui figure-toi! Il est resté près de moi pour m'aider à me reconstruire et aujourd'hui, c'est avec lui que je veux vivre...

- Tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre de plus fréquentable? Enfin Bella, c'est un _chien_...

- Un loup Alice! Jacob est un loup!

- C'est pareil!

Alice s'était relevée d'un bond et se tenait devant moi. Je ne me laissais cependant pas démonter.

- Si tu es venue pour me faire des reproches, tu peux sortir car franchement je n'en ai absolument pas besoin.

- Non Bella mais tu dois me comprendre aussi... Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour toi et voila que je te trouve dans les pattes d'un loup...

- Mais je suis heureuse Alice! Autant et si pas plus que lorsque j'étais avec Edward... Jake m'apporte tout ce dont j'ai besoin et je l'aime, tu comprends?

- Et nous dans tout ça hein? Je veux dire, comment va-t-on faire pour se voir?

- Vous comptez revenir à Forks? Tous?

- Pas pour le moment mais si moi je voulais te revoir, comment ferais-je? Nous sommes ennemis et de tout façon, son odeur m'est insupportable...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si tu as réellement l'intention de revenir et de venir me voir, je trouverais un moyen. Alice, je ne vous ai jamais oublié, vous restez une partie de ma famille!

Elle me serra encore dans ses bras avant de se détacher de moi, les narines retroussées.

- Désolée Bella mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement...

- Arrêtes de respirer, tu sais le faire non?

- Bien vu! Au fait, pourquoi n'est-il pas rester avec toi? Tu n'es plus protégée maintenant

- Plus besoin... Ils ont eu Victoria.

- Quoi?

- Elle a tenté de me tuer mais Jake est intervenu avec la meute et ils m'ont sauvé

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as encore essayer de jouer les héroïnes c'est ça?

- Plus ou moins... je voulais la convaincre que de me tuer ne ferait rien à ... Edward vu qu'il m'avait abandonné ici...

Alice posa sa main sur mon bras pour me réconforter mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Je me sentais juste désolée pour elle de devoir lui dire ça comme ça.

- Tu l'aimes encore?

- J'ai tourné la page. Je ne l'ai pas oublié et je ne l'oublierai jamais mais je veux autre chose maintenant. Pourquoi?

- Curiosité, c'est tout

- Tu repars bientôt?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai dit aux autres que je partais 2 ou 3 jours pour réfléchir mais ils vont commencer à s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas...

- Tu vas lui dire que tu es venue?

- Non, il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Sauf si tu veux que je le lui dise bien entendu.

- Non, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Comme tu veux ma belle.

Nous restions là à discuter de tout et de rien quand mon portable sonna. Ma mère.

- Maman?

- Bonjour ma belle

- J'arrive dans 15 minutes

- D'accord ma jolie, on t'attend

Je raccrochais et regarda Alice.

- Ils rentrent à Phœnix aujourd'hui. Je vais leur dire au revoir. Tu seras encore là?

- Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra du temps que ça prendra

- Je me dépêche mais s'il-te-plait Alice, ne pars pas tout de suite

- Je ferais de mon mieux...

Je pris mes affaires et dit à Charlie que je reconduisais Renée et Phil.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais de retour.

Je montais en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre et je trouvais un mot sur mon lit ainsi que la photo que je préférais de Jake et moi prise lors d'un de nos fous rires. Alice était partie et ça ne me surprenait pas, je m'en étais douté dès le départ.

- Je pris son mot et le lu à voix basse.

« _Bella,_

_Je n'ai pas pu t'attendre et pourtant j'aurai vraiment voulu te dire tout ça de vive voix. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi et c'est chose faite, je retourne donc auprès des miens. Tu resteras ma petite sœur pour la vie et je serais toujours là pour toi! Je te souhaite d'être enfin heureuse et même si c'est avec un loup... je m'y accommoderai! Sois prudente surtout et prends bien soin de toi!_

_ Alice »_

Elle était partie, à nouveau. J'avais mal mais c'était supportable tout de même. Il n'était plus question d'une plaie béante dans ma poitrine mais plutôt d'un petit pincement. Ça m'avait vraiment fait plaisir de la voir mais ma vie était différente maintenant et je ne voulais pas qu'elle change. J'avais fait mon choix et je ne le regrettais pas un seul instant. La sonnerie de mon portable me sorti de ma torpeur. C'était Jake. Je devais lui dire qu'Alice était venue me voir mais je lui accordais encore quelques instants d'avance. Je le connaissais et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il lui fasse du mal! Je décrochais à la quatrième sonnerie, juste avant qu'il ne déclenche le répondeur.

- Jake, ça va?

- Bella! Non mais pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps pour décrocher? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?

- Du calme, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter

- Si justement. On a patrouillé et on a senti la piste d'un buveur de sang. Il te tourne autour j'ai l'impression

Je ne dis rien et Jake cru certainement que c'était dû à la peur ou à la surprise.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, on te protège.

- Pas besoin Jake

- Comment ça « pas besoin »?

- Il est parti

- Qui? Mais de qui tu parles là?

Je sentais de l'impatience dans sa voix. Il commençait à s'énerver aussi. Dès qu'il saurait que j'ai eu de la visite, il deviendrait fou, c'est certain!

- Pas au téléphone

J'essayais de gagner du temps afin de permettre à Alice d'être assez loin pour qu'il ne la prenne pas en chasse.

- Dans ce cas j'arrive tout de suite

Il raccrocha immédiatement, n'attendant même pas ma réponse. J'accrochais la photo à sa place et me mis à la fenêtre, guettant son arrivée. Il ne lui fallu que 10 minutes pour arriver chez moi, autant dire qu'il avait vraiment dû courir comme un fou. Il reprit sa forme humaine et grimpa dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. Je l'avais délibérément laissée ouverte pour aérer mais je savais bien que ça ne suffirait pas. Il avait eu l'odeur d'Alice toute une partie de la journée dans les narines... Je vis tout de suite à sa tête qu'il l'avait sentie.

- _Il_ est venu ici!

- Jake, laisse-moi t'expliquer

- C'est qui Bella? Edward? C'est lui? Il est revenu?

Il tremblait de tout son corps. Je posais alors mes mains sur son torse et senti qu'il était bouillant. Je plaçais alors une main dans sa nuque et de l'autre je lui caressais le visage. Je l'embrassais doucement pour le calmer et ça eut l'air de marcher car les tremblements se faisaient de moins en moins forts.

- Non ce n'était pas Edward. C'était Alice, sa sœur

- Un Cullen s'est approché de toi?

- Elle avait envie de me voir. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi parce qu'elle n'avait plus de vision me concernant...

- Quoi? Mais quel toupet! De quel droit elle revient comme ça? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils t'ont suffisamment fait souffrir?

- Elle voulait simplement voir si tout allait bien pour moi Jake et comme c'est le cas, elle est repartie. Ils ne reviendront plus, sauf si je le leur demandais...

- C'est ce que tu veux faire?

Je lui souris doucement. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu et partagé, après la cérémonie d'hier, il doutait encore, comme si notre histoire était un tableau éphémère. Je l'embrassais à nouveau et le serra contre moi.

- Je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est te garder près de moi. C'est toi que j'aime.

- Je le vis se détendre et à son tour, il serra ses bras autour de moi. Il m'embrassa doucement les cheveux.

- J'ai eu si peur mon ange. J'ai cru que ça recommençait

- N'ai pas peur, je ne te quitterai pas

Nous restions un instant comme cela puis il se libéra de mes bras. Il devait prévenir Sam de la situation. Je le laissais alors partir et attendais avec impatience son retour.

* * *

moi je vous dis, va y avoir du sport... et comme c'est mon histoire, vaudrait mieux me croire MDRRR

à tout bientôt!


	16. Chapter 14

tadam! voici le chapitre 14 tout chaud sorti de mon imagination :D pas de Bella ni de Jacob mais bon, faut bien planter le décor pour la suite!

merci pour les commentaires les filles!

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : Mauvais choix**

_**- Alice -**_

Tout comme pour mon départ pour Forks, la décision de partir après avoir vu Bella n'avait pas été simple. Je voulais rester près d'elle mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Elle avait raison, nous étions partis et nous devions lui laisser refaire sa vie, même si certains de ses choix n'étaient pas pour me plaire... Elle était heureuse maintenant et surtout elle était en sécurité. Je n'avais pas le droit d'interférer là dedans mais néanmoins, j'essayerai de prendre de ses nouvelles de temps à autres. Certes, les visions d'elle n'étaient pas possible tant qu'elle resterait proche de son _chien de garde _mais je la surveillerai quand même. Je lui devais bien cela. Je me demandais par la même occasion deux choses essentielles. Tout d'abord, comment allait-elle vivre ma visite? J'espérais au fond de moi que je lui manquerais et qu'elle ferait en sorte de me contacter mais je n'avais pas grand espoir, surtout après ma fuite. Ensuite, comment allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour cacher cela à mon frère? J'étais douée pour lui cacher les choses mais jamais aussi longtemps. Je devais donc me convaincre que je n'avais pas été la voir pour le bloquer, c'était la seule solution.

J'arrivais à la maison. Jasper m'attendait. Son air impatient me fit sourire. J'avais certainement quelques heures de retard et ça avait dû l'agacer profondément. Déjà que je lui avais interdit de m'accompagner mais là, je devais en plus lui mentir. Plus exactement, je devais lui cacher la vérité pour qu' Edward ne tombe pas dessus, au hasard de ses écoutes télépathiques. Je détestais cela mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Je pensais alors une dernière fois à Bella et rentrais dans notre chambre par la grande baie vitrée.

- Bonjour mon amour! Je t'ai manqué?

- Alice, tu as presque 6 heures de retard! J'étais sur le point de partir à ta recherche! Mais bon sang, où était-tu passée?

- Ça c'est un secret mon ange... Tu t'inquiète toujours pour rien en plus...

- Tu ne diras plus cela lorsque tu seras passée au détecteur de mensonges...

- Il est là?

- Il est arrivé quelques heures après ton départ. Il voulait te voir et te parler. Certainement de la même chose qu'à chacune de ses visites...

Edward avait pris l'habitude de ne passer à la maison que lorsqu'il voulait que je me concentre sur Bella. Nous étions parti mais il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il l'aimait toujours autant et ça le torturait de la savoir loin de nous, loin de lui. Il voulait savoir aussi si j'avais des visions de Victoria par la même occasion. Aucun de nous ne l'aurait laissée s'approcher de Bella ou même de Forks et il était vrai que je la tenais à l'œil... « La tenais » car comme Bella me l'avait annoncé, les loups s'en étaient occupés... ça aussi je devrais prendre soin de l'occulter, en tout cas pour le moment!

Je pris une grande - quoi que totalement inutile - inspiration et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'espérais juste qu'il n'avait pas déjà mis ses talents à l'œuvre et que j'allais réussir à mettre mon plan à exécution. Sans cela, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas de si tôt...

Je descendais les escaliers et le vis attendant patiemment appuyé contre le mur, une jambe fléchie derrière l'autre. Je sautais devant lui et lui fis un bisou sur le front. Il détestait cela d'habitude mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il leva les yeux au ciel et je sentais son regard me suivre alors que je me dirigeais vers le salon. Il m'emboîta le pas et sans plus de ménagement commença son interrogatoire.

- Nous nous sommes manqué de peu il me semble...

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet

- Tu es allé où comme cela?

- Ça ne te regarde pas!

- Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher Alice, ça ne sert à rien...

- Fait ce que tu as à faire et c'est tout! _Mais ne rêve pas trop, tu ne sauras rien de mon expédition_

Cette dernière phrase n'était qu'à son attention et je jaugeais par la même occasion mon aptitude à le contrer.

Je vis dans ses yeux un mélange de colère et d'exaspération. Ça marchait donc! Je lui souris et parti m'installer dans le canapé. Il me rejoint alors et continuait de me scruter. Je me focalisais alors sur la télévision et commençais à réciter le programme en suédois histoire de lui en mettre plein la tête. Il finirait par me laisser un peu tranquille de cette façon, enfin je l'espérais vraiment car je ne savais pas combien de temps exactement j'allais pouvoir rester comme cela!

Au bout de 45 longues minutes, il finit par se lever et sortit dans le jardin. Je soufflais un peu mais n'abandonnais pas ma concentration. Au cas où...

Jasper descendit à son tour et demanda à me parler.

- Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose Alice. Je te connais suffisamment pour le voir rien qu'à ta façon de te comporter. Et en plus tu évites Edward ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Tu es...

- Chut Jasper, ne dit plus rien! Tu vas m'attirer des ennuis sérieux si tu continue sur le chemin de ta pensée! Je préfère que nous en parlions quand il sera parti.

- Mais il ne partira que si tu lui donne ce qu'il veut enfin!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en occupe.

Il soupira et me regarda tendrement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Mon petit lutin casse-cou... Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijote mais j'espère en tout cas que ça en vaut la peine!

- Aurais-je déjà fait quelque chose qui n'en vaille pas la peine?

- Justement, je ne voudrais pas que ça commence maintenant!

- Fais moi un peu confiance Jasper, ça ira très bien!

- OK, je te crois alors. Je t'aime

- Oui je le sais!

Je me levais alors du canapé et posais mes lèvres sur celles de mon amoureux. Il me comprenais parfaitement et me faisait une confiance aveugle. Il serait mon allié quoiqu'il se passe et ça me rassurait vraiment.

_**- Edward -**_

Du... suédois? Elle me cachait bien quelque chose alors. Mais quoi?

Je n'étais pas revenu depuis 4 mois et les seules choses que j'arrivais à déchiffrer dans les pensées de ma sœur étaient des émissions traduites en suédois! Je ne devais pas la forcer, elle finira bien pas me dire elle-même ce qui se passe. Patience Edward, patience...

Je me levais et sortais dans le jardin. Si je ne m'éloignais pas trop, peut-être que j'arriverai à la surprendre...

Raté! Elle parlait avec Jasper de confiance et d'amour... Mieux valait que je ne les écoute pas finalement. Mon malheur les avait un peu minés au début mais ils avaient fini par s'y habituer et puis il y avait Jasper et son don... Même moi il arrivait à m'apaiser, parfois.

Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons. Pourquoi Alice ne me donnait-elle pas de nouvelles de Forks? Et s' il était arrivé quelque chose? Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication... Je décidais alors d'en avoir le cœur net! Je retournais à l'intérieur et sautais quasiment sur ma sœur. Elle allait tout me dire et tout de suite! Mais mon tempérament se calma immédiatement... Jasper! Maudit don! Je le dévisageais et il me sourit en retour. Ma famille... Ils s'étaient tous alliés contre moi ou quoi? Tant pis pour eux, ils allaient devoir me supporter plus longtemps que prévu alors!

- Je vais m'installer dans ma chambre

- Tu restes?

- Ça te pose un problème sœurette?

- Pas du tout, ça va faire plaisir à tout le monde!

Pas si sûr que ça te plaise Alice mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix! Je dois savoir ce qui se passe et ce que tu me caches!

_**- Alice -**_

Il ne manquait plus que ça! Combien de temps allait-il rester? Et surtout, combien de temps arriverais-je à lui résister?

Je devais aller chasser cette nuit. Je devais m'éloigner de lui tant que je le pouvais. Autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose de... constructif.

Carlisle arrivait à la maison et je lui fis par de mes projets de chasse. Je lui demandais de m'accompagner avec Jasper et Esmée car je devais leur dire ce qui se passait. J'avais confiance en eux et je savais qu'ils pourraient tenir leurs pensées.

Il appela alors la famille qui était arrivée au compte goutte et nous sépara en deux groupes. Le premier composé de Rosalie, Emmett et Edward partirait dès que la nuit tomberait pour permettre au second, autrement dit à Jasper, Esmée, Carlisle et moi, de partir avant l'aube.

Edward soutenait de manière plus qu' appuyée mon regard et je me détournais rapidement de peur que mes barrières ne lâchent subitement. Vivement que je puisse me confier!

La nuit tombait et je voyais le premier groupe partir chasser avec soulagement.

J'attendais alors quelques minutes et rassemblais les autres membres afin de leur parler.

- Vous savez tous que je suis partie trois jours dernièrement

- Oui Alice, nous le savons bien mais viens en au fait s'il-te-plait!

- Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être aussi pressé mon ange

- Alice, je t'en prie...

- Bon. Je vous avais dit que je devais réfléchir, seule. Et bien c'est ce que j'ai fait...mais j'ai aussi agit.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Je suis retournée à Forks...voir Bella

Je sentais le regard des 3 sur moi. Celui de Jasper était réprobateur tandis qu' Esmée mit une main devant sa bouche de surprise. Carlisle ne paru pas si surpris que cela. Néanmoins, il secouait le tête de droite à gauche.

- J'en avais besoin, pour me rassurer! Je ne la voyais plus depuis plusieurs semaines et je commençais à me ronger les sangs plus que de raison! ... Arrêtez enfin, j'ai fait ce que chacun d'entre vous voulait faire depuis longtemps.

- Tu lui as parlé?

- Oui. Que voulais-tu que je fasse?

- Que tu rentres!

- Alice, tu n'aurais pas dû...

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu résister...

J'étais en train de me faire sermonner par mon père et mon mari et je n'appréciais pas du tout! Je regardais alors en direction de ma mère, cherchant un réconfort maternel.

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Bien. Enfin maintenant elle va bien...

- Expliques-toi

- Elle est passée par des moments plutôt difficiles et elle a bien failli... y rester... mais elle a trouvé du réconfort et maintenant elle est tirée d'affaire

- Du réconfort? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

- Elle a retrouvé l'amour... Jacob Black...

- Le Quileute?

- Oui, lui-même! Et vous ne devinerez jamais le plus beau, c'est un loup garou!

Carlisle me regardait, un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

- Je le savais, la mutation s'est mise en route à cause de nous.

- Soit. Mais est-elle en sécurité avec eux?

Esmée, toujours aussi protectrice!

- En tout cas, elle m'a assurée que sa vie avait changée et qu'elle était plus épanouie que jamais. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas restée.

- Bon, tant mieux alors. Maintenant, il faut décider ce que nous faisons d' Edward...

- Rien, il ne doit rien savoir! Je l'ai promis à Bella.

- Nous devons dans ce cas tout faire pour bloquer nos pensées. S'il l'apprenait...

- Nous devons aussi ne plus en parler, même entre nous. Ça risquerai d'éveiller les soupçons... Alice, il faut que tu lui dises quelque chose. Réponds à ses questions et essaye d'être convaincante surtout!

- Je vais faire de mon mieux Carlisle!

_**- Rosalie -**_

- Allez-y devant, j'ai oublié de prévenir Carlisle de l'endroit où nous allions.

Ce n'était absolument pas vrai mais il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire, surtout qu' Edward nous collait aux basques. Je les vis s'éloigner dans les bois et je me dirigeais vers la maison. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la cuisine et avaient l'air bien occupés. En tout cas, ils l'étaient trop pour me voir. J'écoutais donc la conversation et failli m'étrangler en entendant ce qu'Alice avait fait. Mais bon sang, nous ne serions donc jamais débarrassés de cette _humaine_? Bien entendu, ils ne voulaient rien lui dire mais je n'étais pas de cet avis. Peut-être que pour une fois j'allais être celle qui arrangerait tout, celle qui ferait que notre vie redevienne comme avant. Comme avant qu'elle ne fasse son apparition. Je devais les rejoindre et le lui dire. Je devais lui dire qu'elle avait tourné la page, qu'elle l'avait oublié et que lui aussi devait le faire. Qui sait, ça marcherait peut-être?

Je me mis en route, décidée à mettre les choses au net.

Une fois les avoir rejoins, je m'approchais de mon frère et je laissais son don agir. Je repassais la conversation que je venais d'entendre en boucle, histoire qu'il n'en manque pas une miette. Je savais qu'il leur en voudrait pendant quelques temps mais je savais aussi qu'il nous reviendrait ensuite et c'est tout ce que je voulais. Je voulais retrouver ma famille!

Edward s'arrêta net dans sa chasse et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce... Veux-tu bien m'expliquer Rosalie?

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris? Alice est allé la voir et elle t'a oublié Ed, elle est passée à autre chose!

- Je ne peux pas le croire! Tu mens! Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour que je revienne!

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que notre famille soit à nouveau réunie Edward! J'en ai marre de voir Esmée errer dans la maison, scrutant ton retour. J'en ai assez d'entendre Carlisle dire que tel ou tel truc te plairait. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entre Emmett se plaindre que tu n'es plus là pour vous défouler ensemble... et je n'en peux plus de me sentir coupable.

- Coupable? Mais explique-toi!

- Je n'arrête pas de penser que si je l'avais transformée moi-même on en serait pas là! Toi et ta pathétique envie de sauver les humains... C'est en train de te tuer à petit feu, de nous tuer tous et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte!

- Il faut que je parle à Alice, tout de suite!

- Edward, attends!

Trop tard, il était déjà parti. Je regardais Emmett. Il me dévisageait et baissait les yeux.

- Je pense que tu es allée trop loin là mon cœur. Ton frère ne te pardonnera pas de si tôt. S'il te pardonne... Et je parle même pas d'Alice...

- S'il-te-plait, ne m'enfonce pas plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait... Je pensais vraiment bien faire...

- Rentrons. Va falloir arranger tout cela.

Il me prit par les épaules et m'entraina dans la forêt. J'allais devoir affronter ma famille, une fois de plus...

* * *

et voilou! ça promet bien des histoires tout ça non? ;)

le chapitre 15 ne tardera pas!


	17. Chapter 15 1ère partie

je sais, encore un chapitre découpé en morceaux... et bien, c'est pour votre bien! je dois penser à ménager vos petits coeurs :D

dans cette partie, des Cullen et encore des Cullen mais aussi un peu de Jake et de Bella. promis, dans les prochains chapitres ils seront à nouveau omnis présents!

un grand merci en tout cas à celles qui me sont fidèles **Becob, ninie, xdelenax**. j'espère que vous le resterez jusqu'au bout! ;)

petite dédicace aussi au groupe MUSE qui me donne beauuuuuuucoup d'inspiration! ^^ MDRRR

bizz bizz

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XV: 1ère partie: Retour aux origines**

_**- Edward -**_

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. C'est donc cela que me cachait Alice. Elle allait m'entendre celle-là! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait bien pris? Pourquoi m'infliger cette souffrance? Comme si je ne souffrais déjà pas suffisamment comme ça... Elle allait devoir s'expliquer et cette fois, plus de mensonges ni de dissimulations, je devais tout savoir, tout!

J'étais rapide, j'arrivais donc avant Rosalie et Emmett à la maison. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir débarquer maintenant. Parfait, Alice n'aurait donc pas le temps de se préparer à notre conversation.

J'entrais dans la maison par la porte principale et me dirigeais directement dans la cuisine où ils étaient encore tous les 4.

- Alice! Pourrais- tu s'il-te-plait m'expliquer ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Rose?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Edward

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, j'ai tout vu, je sais tout

- Tu sais quoi au juste?

- Tu es allée à Forks et tu as vu Bella! Pourquoi Alice? Pourquoi as-tu fais cela?

- Comment...?

- Ne cherche pas à savoir le comment, je veux savoir la vérité et je ne vais pas attendre encore longtemps, ma patience a des limites!

- Du calme, fils. Tu devrais peut-être...

- NON! Ça suffit maintenant, j'ai été assez patient et calme. J'exige des explications!

Je devais vraiment avoir un air mauvais car Alice fit un pas en arrière et Jasper prit une posture défensive devant elle. Carlisle s'avança vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, tentant de me calmer.

- Edward, tu te calmes ou tu sors de ma maison. Je ne tolérerais pas de cela chez moi. C'est ta sœur, ne l'oublie pas!

Je me calmais aussitôt. Il n'était pas question que je me mette toute ma famille à dos.

- Je devais y aller Edward, je ne la voyais plus...

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là bas?

- Tu l'as vu non?

- J'ai vu ce que Rose a bien voulu que je voie mais je ne sais pas si je peux m'y fier

- J'ai vu Bella et elle va bien. Elle est en sécurité à Forks, grâce à ...

- Grâce à qui? Bon dieu Alice, crache le morceau!

- Grâce à Jacob Black! Voilà, tu es content!

_- Jacob Black_? C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar!

- Je suis désolée Ed. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas un bon choix mais elle l'aime et ...

_- ...elle l'aime_? Non, je ne te crois pas, ce n'est pas possible... Bella, _ma_ Bella...

- Tu dois la comprendre Edward, nous sommes parti du jour au lendemain et tu lui as dit de faire comme si nous n'avions jamais existé. Elle ne fait que suivre tes instructions après tout.

- Je te remercie pour cette analyse de la situation Alice...

- Pas besoin d'être aussi ironique, je ne faisais que te dire ce que j'ai vu après tout.

- Il faut que j'y aille

- Hors de question tu m'entends! Je lui ai promis que tu n'en saurais rien! Si Rosalie n'avait pas été indiscrète ce soir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! D'ailleurs où est-elle que je lui dise ma façon de penser!

- Alice, toi aussi tu te calme! Ça ne servirait à rien et en plus je suis certain que Rose a une explication correcte à nous fournir

Au même moment, Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent à la maison. Alice lui sauta presque au cou tellement elle était en rage contre elle.

- Mégère! Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein!

- Alice, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je voulais simplement que tout s'arrange...

- Et tu crois vraiment que ça va s'arranger maintenant que tu lui as tout raconté et qu'il ne veut plus qu'une chose c'est y retourner!

- Edward... ne fais pas ça, je suis tellement désolée...

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Rose. Mais ma décision est prise, il faut que je la voie, il faut que je lui parle.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une excellente idée fils. Tu risque ta vie si tu y vas. Bella est constamment à La Push...

- J'attendrais qu'elle soit au lycée alors. Et si le _toutou_ est dans les parages, je lui règlerai son compte!

- Edward, ça suffit maintenant! C'est toi qui as voulu que nous partions alors ne nous fait pas regretter notre décision de te suivre... Reste au moins jusque demain et pense à tout le mal que tu pourrais lui faire en la revoyant.

- Si j'y retourne c'est pour y rester et la récupérer!

- N'espère pas qu'elle te retombe dans les bras aussi facilement. Elle est vraiment amoureuse de Jacob!

- Je ne peux pas le croire Alice...

- Et pourtant, ces mots sortent tout droit de sa bouche. Edward, tu dois faire ton deuil, tourne la page et laisse Bella à sa vie d'humaine...

- Je ne peux pas faire cela, je l'aime trop

- Justement, si tu l'aimes tant que cela, tu ne devrais vouloir que son bonheur et rien d'autre

- Mais son bonheur c'est avec moi qu'elle le trouvera pas avec ce... _chiot bâtard_!

- Tu as eu ta chance maintenant laisses-la partir

- Pas question, c'est trop dur, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre

Je fis demi-tour et montais dans ma chambre. J'avais décidé d'être raisonnable mais combien de temps au juste? Je savais que j'allais être surveillé de près, il fallait donc que je prenne ma décision rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard, combien exactement je ne saurais le dire, j'étais certain de mon choix. Je devais la voir, lui dire combien je regrettais mon choix et aussi que je l'aimais plus que tout sur cette planète. Elle devait le savoir et tant pis si c'était la dernière chose que je faisais avant de disparaitre pour de bon!

Je me levais donc de mon canapé et sortais par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je serais à Forks dans un jour et demi en ne m'arrêtant pas. Je suis plus rapide que le reste de ma famille, ils n'arriveront pas à m'en empêcher!

_**- Bella -**_

Enfin seule! Depuis hier, c'est à peine si j'avais eu deux minutes pour moi. J'avais en permanence un loup sur le dos, sauf au lycée. Pour ma protection sois disant... Ouais, par jalousie surtout! Jake ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que les vampires s'inquiétaient encore pour moi aujourd'hui et il craignait par dessus tout que je succombe à nouveau à Edward s'il devait revenir. Il savait bien que personne dans cette famille ne me voulait de mal mais voilà, je ne pouvais pas discuter les ordres... Sam avait prévenu Jake que l'accord passé entre eux tenait toujours et qu'ils avaient le droit de séjourner à Forks tant qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace pour les humains et ça le rendait fou. Il ne voulait plus me quitter d'une semelle et aurait bien voulu me cloîtrer dans la maison mais voilà, je devais passer des examens bientôt et je ne pouvais décemment pas rater les cours...

J'espérais vraiment qu'il se calme un peu et essayais de le rassurer un maximum sur le déroulement de la suite mais rien n'y faisait, il restait tendu comme un arc et toujours sur ces gardes.

Le feu de camps approchait et j'espérais que ça détendrait l'atmosphère. Angela me bassinait sans cesse pour savoir ce qui s'y passerait et pour la faire patienter, nous parlions de ... Paul. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je ferais ça un jour dans ma vie! Leur imprégnation était si forte que dès leur premier soir, ils avaient conclu! Je n'en revenais pas... Ils finiraient très vite mariés ces deux là! Ah si seulement j'avais ce fichu don de télépathie, je pourrais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce maintenant! Je laisserai ça à Jake, ça lui changera des vampires tiens!

Je repensais à la visite d'Alice pendant le cours de gym, à ce que je lui avais dit aussi. Je ne regrettais en rien ma décision, j'avais fait mon choix et il était irrévocable. Je resterais avec Jake quoi qu'il m'en coûte, quoi qu'il se passe. Je l'aimais et je ferais ma vie à ses côtés. Point final. Quant à Alice en elle-même, je trouverais un arrangement satisfaisant pour les deux partis et puis voila. Je ne voulais pas d'une guerre mais je n'espérais pas non plus qu'ils s'entendent comme des frères. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'au moins ils se respectent, pour moi.

_**- Jacob -**_

Le cauchemar recommençait... A croire que nous ne serions jamais heureux Bella et moi! Depuis que la sangsue était venue lui rendre visite, je n'avais plus fait une nuit correcte. J'avais refilé mes tours de patrouille à Jared, Quil et Embry pour pouvoir rester avec Bella chaque nuit. Je ne voulais pas la revoir elle ou un de son clan rôder autour de Bella ou de son père, hors de question! Je savais me montrer persuasif, il ne fallait pas qu'ils me testent surtout!

Bella croyait que j'étais jaloux et même si c'est en partie vrai, ça ne reste qu'en partie. J'avais vraiment peur pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte et m'abandonne, pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu. J'avais des projets et je voulais les voir aboutir!

Je savais qu'elle serait à l'abri au lycée et j'en profitais pour me coucher et me reposer un peu. J'allais m'endormir lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler maintenant? « Pas d'entrée ». Je laisse sonner, si c'est important, ils laisseront un message! Pour le moment je veux dormir! La sonnerie s'arrêta mais reprit aussitôt. Toujours pas de numéro affiché. Je me décidais à tout de même décrocher, au cas ou...

- Allo?

_- Jacob?_

- Oui c'est moi. Qui est à l'appareil?

_- C'est Alice, Alice Cullen..._

- Alice ? Comment...

_- On a pas le temps pour ça Jacob. Bella est en danger je crois_

- Quoi?

_- Edward, il a appris que j'étais passée à Forks et il arrive pour voir Bella... Il veut la récupérer Jacob..._

Je pâlis au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait.

- Quand?

_- Il est parti hier soir, il devrait arriver demain matin._

- OK, je vais mettre Bella à l'abri à la réserve

_- Jacob, il ne s'arrêtera pas à une frontière invisible..._

- Et bien dans ce cas il devra en assumer les conséquences!

_- Je t'en supplie, ne lui fait pas de mal! Il est perturbé, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Carlisle est parti avec Jasper pour essayer de l'arrêter mais ils n'arriveront pas à temps. Je t'en prie, essaye de le raisonner et attends qu'ils soient là pour nous le ramener_

- Je ne lui ferais rien s'il ne s'en prend pas à Bella. Je ne le laisserai pas recommencer, elle a suffisamment souffert pour toute une vie.

_- Je sais, nous en sommes tous conscients ici. Elle a fait son choix et nous le respectons._

- Merci. Bon, que dois-je faire maintenant?

_- Essaye de l'intercepter et s'il-te-plait ne sois pas agressif. S'il ne veut pas t'entendre, pars et laisses-le cogiter. Mais ne le laisses pas parler à Bella, ça serait trop dur pour elle..._

- Compte sur moi pour ça, il ne s'en approchera pas!

_- Jacob?_

- Oui?

_- Fais attention à toi... Je ne supporterai pas de « revoir » Bella dans ces conditions..._

- T'en fais pas pour moi, je suis assez grand pour me défendre!

_- Si j'ai encore des visions je te préviens tout de suite. _

- Merci Alice

_- C'est pour Bella que je fais tout ça, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse._

- C'est aussi mon plus grand souhait figures-toi. Bon, je te laisse, je vais la chercher au lycée.

_- Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai appelé surtout. _

- Pas de crainte.

Je raccrochais et me mis en route pour le lycée de Bella. Je devais aussi trouver une excuse pour qu'elle n'y aille pas demain matin, trop dangereux avec lui dans les parages.

Je mutais pour essayer de parler avec Sam mais il n'était pas sous sa forme lupine. J'essayerai plus tard!

J'arrivais devant son lycée et j'attendais comme chaque jour à ma place habituelle. J'avais une bonne demi-heure d'avance mais je préférais ça à autre chose.

Mon portable sonnait à nouveau. Je décrochais directement, sans regarder qui cela pouvait bien être.

_- Il arrive Jacob! La rage l'a rendu encore plus rapide! Il faut que tu l'intercepte car il va tout droit au lycée de Bella!_

- Où dois-je aller?

_- Dans les bois, la clairière où tu as vu Bella pour la première fois quand tu étais en loup. Il y sera dans moins d'une demi heure!_

- OK, j'y vais!

_- Sois prudent surtout_

- Il ne me touchera pas, crois-moi!

Encore une fois, j'allais devoir lutter pour mon amour, pour la femme de ma vie et je n'en avais que plus de courage. Je m'élançais alors vers la forêt et mutais dès que je n'étais plus à vue. Je courais comme jamais auparavant car je ne voulais pas le manquer. J'arrivais à la lisière de la clairière et décidais de me cacher jusqu'à son arrivée. Je pris ma forme humaine car j'avais plus ou moins promis que je ne lui ferais pas de mal et que j'attendrais la venue de sa famille pour qu'ils le ramènent chez eux. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais je devais essayer.

Je patientais comme cela pendant une dizaine de minutes quand j'entendis du bruit venant d'en face de moi. Je savais qu'il n'ignorait pas ma présence car il pouvait lire mes pensées. Seulement, il ne savait pas où chercher exactement.

- Je sais que tu es là Jacob. Je peux t'entendre et te sentir depuis plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Il avançait dans la clairière et je me décidais à faire pareil. Un bon vieux face à face.

- Tu me cherchais, je suis là alors finissons-en!

- Tu as osé poser tes mains sur elle. Je devrais te tuer pour ça!

- C'est toi qui est parti, dois-je te le rappeler?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir, c'était pour la protéger!

- La protéger de quoi? Des monstres dans ton genre? Et bien c'est raté mon vieux et il a fallu que je fasse le boulot moi-même!

- Tu veux dire que...

- Que Bella a failli y passer avec vos bêtises! Victoria l'a traquée et elle a été à deux doigts d'être tuée parce qu'elle voulait encore et toujours sa vengeance! Si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait bien réussi son coup!

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'attaquerait si je n'étais pas présent...

- Elle s'en fichait éperdument! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était te causer le plus de tort!

- Merci de l'avoir sauvée

- Ne me remercie pas et vas-t'en! Bella a déjà assez souffert comme ça! Pas question que tu lui brise à nouveau le cœur, j'ai trop galèré pour arriver à la sortir du trou dans lequel tu l'avais plongé!

- Il n'en est pas question Jacob. Je ne partirais que lorsqu'elle me le dira. Cette fois je ne ferai plus la même erreur.

- C'est trop tard, le mal est fait! Je te laisse le choix. Ou tu t'en vas et tu ne reviens jamais, ou je te force à partir

- Toi, me forcer? Mais tu plaisante! Tu n'es qu'un _chiot_! Que ça te plaise ou non, j'ai l'intention de parler à Bella et de la reconquérir surtout...

- Ne compte même pas la dessus, sangsue! Je ne te laisserais pas faire!

- Dans ce cas, prépare-toi à recevoir la raclée de ta vie!

- Ne me menace pas tu entends! J'en ai déjà tué dans ton espèce et je me ferai un plaisir de recommencer!

- Victoria était une proie facile, je le serai bien moins!

Malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas me battre, il semblait bien que lui y était prêt. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Il allait faire souffrir Bella à nouveau et ça je ne le permettrais pas, je le lui avais promis. Je sentais alors tout mon corps trembler et je me transformais sans plus de cérémonie. Je ne savais pas s'il pouvait encore capter mes pensées alors je tentais quelque chose.

_- Edward, j'ai promis de ne pas me battre avec toi alors ne me fais pas mentir, j'ai horreur de ça. Tu peux encore tout arrêter et repartir chez toi. Penses à Bella. Tu ne crois pas que ça a assez durer maintenant?_

- Je t'interdis de prononcer encore son nom tu m'entends? Elle est à moi!

_- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisse pas le choix..._

J'avais deux réponses dans une seule et même phrase. Il pouvait m'entendre ET il ne renoncerait pas à vouloir parler à Bella. Mes poils se hérissaient alors et je retroussais les babines, montrant ainsi mes crocs affûtés. J'étais prêt!

En deux secondes, je me retrouvais face à face avec Edward. Il était très rapide mais je pouvais prévoir ses coups. Nous étions à égalité. Je réussis à lui attraper le bras avant que celui-ci ai terminé sa course, évitant en fait un remarquable crochet du droit. J'envoyais alors Edward et son crochet valser dans les arbres voisins. Il revint à la charge à une vitesse incroyable et fonça tout droit dans mon flanc gauche, m'envoyant au tapis pour une ou deux secondes. Il riait et cela m'exaspéra encore plus.

_- Tu crois que parce que tu m'as renversé tu as gagné? Mais tu rêve ma parole!_

Je me relevais et lui fonçais à mon tour dessus, tous crocs dehors. Il esquiva mon attaque et bondit dans un arbre voisin. Il riait toujours.

_- Descends tout de suite de ton perchoir! Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi!_

A ma grande surprise, il fit demi-tour et s'éclipsa par la cime des arbres. S'il croyait pouvoir m'échapper de cette façon, il se trompait sérieusement! Je me lançais à sa poursuite et ne le lâchais plus des yeux. Je savais où il m'emmenait et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout!

_- Tu as peur de m'affronter Cullen?_

- J'ai autre chose de plus important à faire , bâtard!

_- Tu vas me le payer cher, ça tu peux me croire!_

- Trop lent, tu es beaucoup trop lent pour ça!

J'accélérais alors la cadence et arrivais à son niveau. Il fallait que je l'arrête avant qu'il n'atteigne l'orée de la forêt sans quoi je ne pourrais pas l'affronter en loup! J'eus alors une idée. J'allais jouer sur la corde sensible.

_- Elle ne t'aime plus Edward, elle est passée à autre chose!_

Ça marchait, il s'était arrêté. Fallait le faire descendre maintenant!

- Si c'est de toi dont tu parles, saches que tu es déjà de l'histoire ancienne.

_- Je lui apporte mille fois plus de choses que toi. Et si tu ne me crois pas, jettes un œil sur mes pensées. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs... _

Bien entendu, je n'allais pas l'épargner. Je lui sortis d'abord les souvenirs que j'avais de Bella lorsqu'elle était en pleine déprime par sa faute puis les plus belles images de nous deux sans oublier notre première fois...

_- Tu vois, même ça tu n'as pas su le lui donner..._

- Je te hais cabot de malheur! Tu as osé la toucher!

_- Et elle en redemande en plus!_

- Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains!

Ça avait marché et même mieux que je ne l'avais prédit. Il était entré dans une colère noire et il avait une envie folle de se faire un loup...

J'attendais donc qu'il débute les hostilités lorsque je sentis dans mon dos deux bras qui essayaient de m'enrouler. Je me cabrais alors et rua de toutes mes forces, envoyant mon adversaire dans les choux. Il avait essayé de me broyer les côtes! Je me jetais alors sur lui et fis claquer mes mâchoires. Je ne pouvais pas le blesser... Lui par contre, n'avait aucune retenue. Je pris donc un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui me fit rouler jusqu'à une souche d'arbre. J'étais un peu sonné mais je le voyais toujours avancer vers moi, le regard menaçant et un feulement grave sortant de la bouche. Je grognais à mon tour et il allait s'élancer sur moi quand nous entendions du bruit provenant de derrière lui. En effet, Carlisle et Jasper étaient parvenus à nous retrouver. Ils allaient pouvoir le ramener chez lui et moi, j'allais pouvoir retrouver mon ange, ma Bella.

- Carlisle, Jasper? Que faites-vous ici?

- Nous sommes venus te ramener à la maison, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Je dois la voir, lui parler, lui dire que je l'aime

- Non Edward, elle n'a pas besoin de ça! Tu dois la laisser vivre!

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je remercierais un vampire et voila que ça m'arrivait devant tous les autres en plus. Heureusement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'entendre! J'étais soulagé de les voir apparaître pour prendre la relève car je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurai réussi à contenir ma colère.

- Merci Jacob, nous nous en occupons maintenant. Tu peux aller rejoindre Bella

J' hochais la tête en signe d'approbation et fis demi-tour, non sans un dernier regard pour lui. J'avais des sentiments contradictoires qui se battaient en moi. Je pouvais à la fois le comprendre et le plaindre tout en gardant de la rancœur et de la rage envers lui. Si j'avais été à sa place, je me serais aussi battu bec et ongle pour elle. Elle en valait vraiment la peine.

Je m'élançais dans le sous-bois et arrivait rapidement à la limite de la forêt. Je mutais et m'habillais en vitesse. J'avais encore 5 minutes avant qu'elle n'apparaisse à la sortie du lycée et je devais reprendre un minimum de contenance. Elle ne devait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé, c'était inutile!

La sonnerie de mon portable se mit en marche et je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

- Alice?

_- Tu commence à développer tes dons ma parole_

- Je me doutais que tu appellerais.

_- C'était juste pour te dire que c'est fini. Il a renoncé et il va revenir avec Carlisle et Jasper à la maison._

- Bonne nouvelle! En tout cas pour lui...

_- Merci Jacob_

- Pourquoi merci?

_- Tu as respecté ta parole, tu ne lui as rien fait_

- Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait figure-toi!

_- Je garde ton numéro, nous allons devoir parler d'un droit de visite potentiel..._

- On verra ça plus tard parce que là elle arrive

_- OK je vous laisse alors_

Je raccrochais le premier et mis en vitesse le téléphone dans ma poche. Je l'aperçu au loin et mon sourire revint aussi vite qu'il s'était effacé une demi-heure auparavant. Elle discutait avec Angela et j'étais heureux car je savais que j'avais bien agit, qu'elle ne souffrirait pas. J'ouvrais mes bras pour l'accueillir et elle vint s'y blottir. Je la serrais alors sur mon cœur et fermais les yeux pour profiter du moment. Malgré mes efforts pour dissimuler ma tension, elle s'en rendit compte. Je savais alors que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

- Que se passe-t-il Jake? Tu es tendu comme un arc

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tout va bien maintenant

- Maintenant? Ça veut dire qu'avant c'était pas le cas...

- Y a plus à s'inquiéter mon ange, tout est sous contrôle.

- Je n'en saurais pas plus hein? Bon, passons... Tu m'emmène où?

- Où tu voudras!

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, tu nous conduis au sous-bois?

- Bonne idée et puis il faut qu'on parle...

- D'accord on parlera alors

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que le vampire était réapparu mais je devais lui dire qu'Alice voulait la voir de temps à autre. Selon sa réponse, j'aviserai avec elle pour le futur.

_**- Edward - **_

J'entendais les paroles de mon père résonner encore et encore dans ma tête. « _Tu dois la laisser vivre_ ». C'est exactement ce que je souhaitais pour elle, qu'elle vive. Même lorsque nous étions ensemble, je ne lui souhaitais que ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne un monstre comme moi. J'avais fait le bon choix. Enfin, je tentais de m'en persuader. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas partir. J'avais promis de ne pas entrer en contact avec Bella mais je ne pouvais pas encore la laisser. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps, de la voir heureuse pour en être certain et enfin pouvoir tourner la page à mon tour. Mon père devait repartir pour Vancouver mais Jasper refusait de me laisser seul ici. Nous nous installions alors à la villa. Je devais faire en sorte de ne pas interférer dans sa vie. Du coup, je ne pouvais que la suivre et je devais respecter le traiter en plus ce qui ne me donnait pas beaucoup l'occasion de la voir mais je m'en contenterai.

_**- Bella -**_

Ces quelques jours avaient été un peu agités et j'avais vraiment besoin d'être au calme. Nous arrivions alors dans notre cocon, notre petit Eden rien qu'à nous. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il voulait me parler et je n'avais plus la patience d'attendre qu'il se décide.

- Alors Jake. De quoi devons-nous parler au juste?

- Et bien j'ai réfléchi Bella. Je ne peux pas t'imposer mes choix et mes préférences. C'est pourquoi, si tu le souhaite, tu peux voir Alice. Je ne m'y opposerai pas.

- Alice? Et bien ça alors, si je m'en étais douté...

- ça ne te fait pas plaisir?

- A vrai dire, j'y ai aussi pensé aujourd'hui. J'espérais pouvoir trouver un compromis afin de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle...

- Et bien voila, c'est réglé comme ça. Quand tu auras envie de la voir, tu l'appelle et vous vous voyez. J'ai seulement une requête.

- Je crois que je sais laquelle.

- Tu ne t'approche pas d' Edward et tu ne quittes pas Forks sans me le dire.

- Ça fait deux ça mon cœur...

- Bella, je ne plaisante pas. Si tu veux revoir Alice c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- OK OK, c'est d'accord! Merci Jake, tu es formidable!

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur Bella, c'est tout. Et si pour cela je dois supporter l'odeur de la sang... d'Alice et bien soit!

J'ai vraiment l'homme le plus génial du monde. Il était prêt à tout endurer pour moi, ou presque... L'idée que je sois confrontée à mon ex-petit-ami lui avait traversé l'esprit - tout comme à moi bien entendu - mais cette idée là était au dessus de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, je le savais, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Il doutait encore malgré tout et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car notre histoire avait été importante pour moi et il ferait à jamais partie de moi. J'aimais Jake aujourd'hui, plus que tout et je ne risquais pas de changer d'avis mais je le comprenais. En tout cas, pour moi la question ne se posait pas, il n'était pas question que je revoie Edward!

* * *

alors, on en reste là à votre avis?


	18. Chapter 15 2ème partie

souvenez vous, Ed et Jake se sont battus car Ed voulait reprendre Bella. Carlisle et Jasper arrivent à temps et Ed décide de rester avec Jasp à la villa pour suivre Bella. Au bout d'un moment, il juge que c'est bon et ils rentrent à Vancouver.

c'est la seconde partie de ce chapitre. il met en scène nos amoureux et le scogneugneu de Ed...

merci à mes fidèles lectrices qui se reconnaitront certainement pour leur acharnement à me faire pondre une suite tous les jours... et pour répondre à ta question xdelenax, j'ai encore quelques idées pour pimenter cette histoire ~ tu vas encore m'avoir sur le dos quelques temps ;)

bonne lecture et à demain!

* * *

****

****

Chapitre XV: 2ème partie : Doute

- Bella -

Les examens avaient touché à leur fin et Angela et moi avions décidé d'aller fêter ça entre filles à Port Angeles. Rien de bien méchant, juste un peu de shopping et manger une glace. Elle avait décidé de ne pas partir de Forks tant que Paul devait rester à la réserve. Elle pensait se trouver un petit job et ainsi pouvoir convaincre ses parents de lui accorder un peu de temps. J'étais vraiment contente car je n'allais donc pas me retrouver seule. Je n'avais pas encore discuté avec Charlie du fait que je voulais m'accorder une année de battement avant d'entreprendre des études et je ne comptais pas le faire tout de suite non plus. Nous passions un après-midi super et bientôt nous nous séparions pour retrouver chacune notre homme.

Sur la route qui me menait à La Push, mon regard fût attiré dans les bois par une silhouette que je crus reconnaitre. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. J'accélérais alors et me focalisais à nouveau sur ma route. Quelques minutes plus tard pourtant, mon regard se portait à nouveau sur le bas côté. Cette fois j'en étais sûre, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui me suivait. Et quelqu'un de très rapide pour pouvoir suivre l'allure de ma camionnette... Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidais de me garer pour aller voir. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je descendais de voiture et me dirigeais vers la forêt. Je n'avais marché que 2 ou 3 minutes maximum quand j'entendis un bruit de craquement derrière moi. Je ressentais aussitôt une présence familière, sa présence. Je n'osais pas me retourner et pourtant je le devais. Je devais m'assurer que je ne devenais pas folle et qu'il n'était pas sorti tout droit de mon imagination. Lentement alors, je pivotais sur moi-même et me retrouvais face à lui. Il était à quelques mètres seulement et pourtant je ne voyais plus que lui. Edward... Je restais pétrifiée devant celui que j'avais aimé de tout mon être, incapable de parler ni même de respirer. Il rompit le silence en premier.

- Bella. Respire ou tu vas finir par tomber dans les pommes.

Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour tomber dans les pommes. Rien que sa vue me donnait l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton! Néanmoins, je prenais son conseil en compte et repris ma respiration.

- Je suis content de te revoir Bella. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

- Edward... Mais que fais-tu ici? Depuis quand es-tu de retour?

- Je suis venu pour te voir, je n'arrivais plus à rester loin de toi plus longtemps. Je devais te parler, j'ai un tas de choses à te dire.

- Et bien moi je n'ai rien à te dire. Repars d'où tu viens et laisse-moi en paix! Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait en partant il y a plus de 8 mois?

- Je sais Bella et c'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Je voulais te dire combien je regrette de t'avoir laissée ici toute seule, combien je regrette d'avoir été aussi stupide de croire que ça suffirait pour que je t'oublie et surtout je regrette de t'avoir fait croire que je ne t'aimais plus.

- Quoi? Mais est-ce que tu réalise ce que tu es train de me dire?

- Oui Bella, je suis en train de te dire que je t'aime toujours. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais cessé de t'aimer.

- C'est trop tard Edward, je ne suis plus seule maintenant!

- _Jacob..._

- Oui Jacob. Il s'est occupé de moi et il m'a redonné le goût de vivre! Je l'aime et il m'aime aussi.

- Non, je ne peux pas le croire!

- Et bien tu ferais bien pourtant car c'est la stricte vérité!

- Mais il est dangereux Bella!

- Moins que toi tu ne l'étais! Maintenant je veux que tu partes tu entends? Et tout de suite!

- Je vais partir mais avant je voudrais te rappeler que tu as le choix. Je suis là et cette fois pas question de t'abandonner. Je t'en supplie, prends le temps de réfléchir à cette possibilité. Nous reprendrons là où nous en étions resté et je te donnerai ce que tu m'as toujours demandé, l'immortalité...

- _L'immortalité_? Mais je n'en veux plus Edward! Tout a changé aujourd'hui! Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, c'est de vivre le plus humainement possible. Me marier et avoir des enfants. C'est si difficile pour toi de comprendre ça? Nous deux c'est du passé, je suis passée à autre chose, je veux autre chose.

- Je te laisse réfléchir Bella. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas oublié et que tu feras le bon choix. Je guetterai un signe de ta part mais je te promets de ne plus m'éloigner de toi, plus jamais.

- Edward, si tu restes à Forks, il va y avoir des dégâts. Ils vont te tomber dessus et je ne pourrais pas les empêcher de te faire du mal. Tu finiras pas enfreindre une loi du traiter et tu le sais aussi bien que moi!

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je sais ce que j'ai à faire... A bientôt Bella

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'était déjà envolé. Avais-je rêvé ce qui venait de se passer? Non, malheureusement. Il était bel et bien de retour et il me voulait... Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant? Le dire à Jake? Non, je devais le lui cacher sinon il se mettrait immédiatement à sa recherche et ça n'apporterai rien de bon. Je devais régler cela moi-même. Mais là, je devais rentrer et réfléchir calmement.

Je retournais à la camionnette et vis sur mon pare-brise un bout de papier maintenu par l'essuie-glace. J'étais certaine que c'était là l'œuvre d'Edward. J'entrepris alors de déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

_Bella,_

_Je sais que tu feras le bon choix, tu l'as toujours fait. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais je te retrouverai et cette fois je ne t'abandonnerai plus, je te le jure!_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai quoi qu'il se passe._

_ Edward_

Mes mains tremblaient. Cette fois s'en était trop. Je montais en voiture et mis le contact. Je fonçais sur la petite route car je n'avais qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez moi et être seule pour pouvoir réfléchir. Je ne voulais voir personne, même pas Jake. Je trouverais bien quelque chose à lui dire pour qu'il ne se précipite pas à la maison car ce n'était pas du tout le moment qu'il me tourne autour!

J'arrivais enfin et je garais la voiture un peu n'importe comment. Je filais dans ma chambre et me jetais sur mon lit. J'avais envie de hurler tellement j'étais en colère. De quel droit était-il revenu dans ma vie? Il m'avait tellement fait souffrir et pourtant il recommençait à nouveau. J'étais néanmoins partagée entre plusieurs sentiments. J'aimais Jake, je n'en doutais pas une seconde mais, et je le déplorais, j'aimais encore Edward aussi. Je ne voulais pas changer de vie et pourtant quelque chose en moi me poussait vers cet inconnu qui m'avait toujours tenté lorsque nous étions ensemble. J'étais perdue, vraiment perdue. Je décidais alors d'aller me détendre sous la douche bien chaude. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me trouvais sous le jet quasi bouillant à me demander encore et encore ce que je devais faire, s'il y avait une solution miracle à cette situation. Je n'y voyais plus clair du tout. Je m'assis dans la baignoire et enserrais mes bras autour de mes jambes repliées elles-même sur ma poitrine. Je laissais l'eau s'écouler sur moi et je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Au bout d'un long moment, je me décidais à sortir de la salle de bain et à appeler Jake pour lui dire de ne pas venir ce soir.

Six appels manqués et autant de messages... J'allais certainement en prendre pour mon grade... Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs qu'il ne soit pas encore là.

J'écoutais le dernier message déposé par Jake tout en fixant ce petit bout de papier sur lequel Edward avait écrit sa pseudo déclaration. Il était furieux et inquiet.

« _Isabella, si tu ne m'as pas appelé d'ici 5 minutes, je démonterais la ville entière pour te mettre la main dessus et là tu auras de sérieuses explications à me fournir! Angela m'a assuré que vous vous étiez séparées il y a plus de 2 heures et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles!... je t'en prie mon ange, rassures-moi... je t'aime _»

Je composais alors machinalement son numéro et n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne décroche.

- _Bella! Tu vas bien? Où es-tu?_

- Du calme Jake, je vais bien! J'ai juste pris une douche plus longue que prévu...

_- Une douche? Il t'a fallu plus de 2 heures pour prendre ta douche? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à la maison pour la prendre?_

- Parce que j'avais envie de me retrouver un peu chez moi, c'est tout!

_- Tu aurais pu m'appeler au moins. Je me suis fait des plans pas possibles tu sais._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste ... besoin ... d'être un peu ... seule ... ce soir

_- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ce soir?_

- Non Jake, je voudrais vraiment me retrouver un peu

_- Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

- Tout va bien, je dois juste ... réfléchir

_- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux... j'attendrais que tu m'appelle alors_

- Dès que je me lève je le fais, promis! Je t'aime Jacob...

_- Moi aussi mon ange, je t'aime comme un fou_

Je me sentais encore plus coupable après lui avoir parlé ce soir mais je ne devais pas oublier que je l'avais fait pour mieux le retrouver par la suite, enfin je l'espérais.

Cette nuit là, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil une minute. Je me repassais continuellement la conversation que nous avions eu Edward et moi et je n'arrêtais pas de peser le pour et le contre de chacune des relations. Mais ça ne m'aidait absolument pas. Au petit matin, je pris alors une décision capitale. Je devais partir, m'éloigner d'eux deux afin de regarder la situation de plus haut et de me poser les bonnes questions. Je décidais d'aller voir Renée à Phœnix. Elle seule pouvait m'aider dans mes réflexions...

Je téléphonais alors à Jake et espérais qu'il me comprendrait.

- Jake? Je ne te réveille pas?

_- Peu importe mon ange. Je peux venir te rejoindre maintenant? Tu me manque trop_

- En fait Jake, je vais m'absenter quelques jours

_- Quoi? Tu pars mais tu vas où? Et pourquoi?_

- J'ai besoin d'être au calme pour réfléchir à ... une situation difficile

_- Une situation difficile? Mais quelle situation? Bella, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe et ça commence à m'agacer!_

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je pars. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un soit sur mon dos à longueur de temps, c'est assez difficile comme ça!

_- Je veux juste que tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi ce subit changement d'attitude? Tu n'es plus heureuse?_

- Ça n'a rien à voir la dedans, c'est juste qu'il faut que je règle un problème, un problème de taille

_- Je peux peut-être t'aider? Si seulement tu voulais bien me dire ce qui se passe en toi..._

- Si tu veux vraiment m'aider Jake, laisse-moi quelques jours de répit. Je vais aller chez ma mère à Phœnix. Je serai de retour pour la proclamation des résultats, je te le promets.

_- D'accord, je t'attendrais alors._

- Jake, je t'aime. Je fais ça pour nous deux et je te promets de tout t'expliquer dès mon retour.

_- Je te fais confiance. Ça va être dur sans toi..._

- Pour moi aussi mais on doit être forts!

_- Je t'aime_

- Moi aussi

Je raccrochais et me préparais une petite valise pour le voyage. J'appelais ensuite ma mère et mon père pour les prévenir et me mis en route. Ce voyage était mon dernier espoir de voir le bout du tunnel et de faire le bon choix.

_**- Edward -**_

Deux semaines que j'étais parti et me voilà encore en train de penser à elle. Sa présence me manquait cruellement et je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir l'endurer. Si mon compte était correct – et il l'était – elle devait avoir fini les examens de fin d'année. Je demandais alors à Alice si elle voyait quelque chose à son sujet. Mis à part une balade avec son amie à Port Angeles, rien de bien intéressant. J'eus une idée totalement folle alors. Elle serait loin de son garde du corps, je pourrais dans ce cas l'approcher et enfin lui parler. Elle devait tout savoir, je n'en démordais pas et quoi qu'en dise ma famille, il fallait que je le fasse.

Je profitais de l'absence de ma famille pour raison de chasse pour partir vers Forks. Comme pour la première fois, j'espérais que ma rapidité et l'effet de surprise jouent en ma faveur. J'arrivais aux portes de Forks et me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire mon coup. Je connaissais le chemin qu'elle emprunterai pour rentrer chez elle. Je décidais donc de le suivre jusqu'à ce que je la voie, chose qui ne tardait pas justement. Je fis une brève apparition, histoire de ne pas risquer de l'effrayer puis, plus loin une seconde plus longue et avec un peu de chance, elle me suivrait par curiosité. J'avais eu tout à fait raison! Je la connaissais suffisamment pour pouvoir prévoir ses faits et gestes et je constatais avec grand plaisir que le temps n'y avait rien changé. Elle était toujours ma Bella!

Je me postais derrière elle et entrepris de lui parler en premier. Elle n'osait pas me regarder et pourtant c'est de cela dont j'avais tant besoin. Lorsqu'elle leva enfin les yeux sur moi, je ne voyais pas l'étincelle qu'ils avaient jadis. Son amour pour moi s'était tari et c'était à moi de le faire renaître. Je lui expliquais alors combien j'étais désolé et lui dis que je l'aimais toujours. Au début, il n'y avait que colère en elle. Un colère totalement justifiée par ma lâcheté passée. Je décidais alors de jouer cartes sur table et lui dit que je la transformerai. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et j'espérais sincèrement que cet argument pèserait lourd dans la balance de sa décision finale. Mais voilà, elle n'en voulait plus de l'immortalité... Saleté de loup, c'était de sa faute! Je lui laissais alors le choix de décider pour nous 2 et là je vis apparaître le doute dans ses yeux. J'y étais arrivé! Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle doute de son amour pour Jacob et qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais revenu pour elle et j'y étais parvenu. Maintenant, c'est le temps qui devait faire son labeur et du temps, c'est pas ce qui me manquait!

Je la laissais à ses réflexions et je me sentais victorieux car j'avais senti que je l'avais touchée. Je laissais derrière moi un petit souvenir de cette rencontre attaché au pare-brise et je filais vers la villa. Je resterais à Forks tant qu'elle ne se sera pas décidée et je me battrais pour elle!

* * *

moi je vous le dis, on en est pas encore débarrassé de Ed...


	19. Chapter 16 LEMON

salut mes petites fic addict chéries! je voulais commencer par vous remercier pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que j'arrive à déclancher des émotions et un questionnement.

bienvenue à JenySasu parmi nous!

comme j'ai été assez vilaine avec le chapitre 15 qui vous laissait un peu pendues aux derniers mots, je me suis lâchée dans celui-ci et je vous ai même pondu un passage **_citronné_** qui n'était pas prévu à la base. j'espère donc me faire pardonner et surtout que vous soulignerez l'effort bande de lubriques! LOOOL bon, je vous préviens, il est un chouilla plus corsé que les précédents mais bon voilà, il était presque 5h du mat' quand je l'ai écrit et c'est tout ce qui me passe par la tête à cette heure là! MDRR ^^

profitez-en bien surtout et bonne lecture! ;-p

**

* * *

**

****

Chapitre XVI : Le Bon Choix

_**- Bella -**_

Phœnix. La ville qui m'a vue grandir. Je retrouvais enfin un endroit neutre. Enfin, pas si sûr quand je voyais apparaître au loin ma mère qui me faisait de grands signes. Elle me serra dans ses bras si fort que j'en eu mal aux côtes!

- Ma puce! Je suis contente de te voir! Mais racontes-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Forks? Tout va bien avec Jacob j'espère...

- Rentrons à la maison s'il-te-plait maman, on en parlera là-bas

- D'accord ma chérie.

Le voyage jusqu'à la maison me paru une éternité. Nous respections toutes les deux un silence qui devenait pesant. Je me demandais encore comment j'allais tout raconter à ma mère. Enfin, presque tout...

Je saluais Phil et ma mère lui demanda d'aller faire des courses avec un clin d'œil entendu et appuyé. Elle voulait que nous soyons seules pour parler et je l'en remerciais.

Nous nous installions dans le canapé et je me blottis dans un coin, un coussin coincé entre moi et mes bras. J'avais le regard dans le vide, j'étais exténuée par ma nuit blanche et par mes pensées. Renée me regardait patiemment et attendait que je me lance.

Je pris une grande inspiration et commençais alors mon récit.

- J'ai vu Edward. Il est revenu à Forks.

- Edward? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait enfin?

- Il m'a suivi jusqu'à ce que je sois seule. Il voulait me parler.

- Te parler? Mais de quoi au juste?

- Il voulait s'excuser d'être parti et il voulait... que je retourne avec lui

- Tu plaisantes là?

- J'ai vraiment l'air de plaisanter?

- Tu l'as dit à Jacob?

- Non bien sûr! C'est pour ça que je suis venue à Phœnix, je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne. Ça risquerai de mal finir alors.

- Et tu es venue faire quoi ici au juste ma chérie?

- Réfléchir...

- Réfléchir à quoi ? Tu as encore des doutes sur ton avenir?

- Je ne sais pas maman, je suis perdue...

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de le revoir?

- J'étais en colère, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il revenait maintenant que j'avais enfin ma vie entre mes mains. Mais en même temps, j'ai été soulagée de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié

- Bella, ne te laisse pas attendrir. Il t'a abandonné et je suis certaine au fond de moi qu'il recommencera dès que les choses n'iront pas dans le sens qu'il veut.

- Je sais ça maman, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'aurai pu être notre vie s'il ne l'avait pas fait...

- Aurait pu être ta vie Bella. Tu le dis toi-même ma puce, elle a changée lorsqu'il est parti. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur ce qu'elle va être. Jacob est quelqu'un de bien et il saura te rendre heureuse, j'en suis persuadée.

- Ça aussi je le sais mais je dois être certaine de faire le bon choix, pour ne faire souffrir personne.

- Bella, dans cette histoire, quelqu'un va forcément souffrir mais j'espère sincèrement que se ne sera plus toi car cette fois je ne le supporterai pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place?

- Je commencerais par dormir un peu puis je me regarderais dans le miroir et j'essayerai de me projeter dans le futur. Franchement ma chérie, tu le vois comment ton avenir?

- Et bien...

- Non. Pas maintenant. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir et quand tu auras fait ton choix, je serais là!

- Merci maman! Je savais que je faisais le bon choix en venant te voir.

Je pris ma mère dans mes bras et poussais un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne m'abandonnerait pas et serait toujours là pour m'aider et me soutenir.

Je suivais alors son conseil et allais prendre une douche avant de me mettre au lit. Sous l'eau, je pensais à Jake et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Je ne voulais pas l'appeler car je voulais rester neutre pour me décider en toute sérénité mais j'en mourais d'envie. Sa voix me manquait, son odeur me manquait, sa présence à mes côtés me manquait bref, il me manquait! Je serrais alors un peu plus fort l'oreiller dans mes bras et me forçais à m'endormir.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvais de tout et de rien. Tout se mélangeait mais une chose revenait sans cesse. Le visage suppliant d'Edward chassé par l'image bienveillante de Jake.

Le deuxième jour chez Renée se passait mieux que le premier. J'allais même profiter de la plage. Bien sûr, je cogitais toujours mais j'étais quasiment sûre de ce qui allait en sortir. Je devais maintenant penser à ce que j'allais dire à l'autre car ça n'allait pas être facile. Je ressentais toujours autant le manque de Jake mais je résistais quand même à l'envie de l'appeler.

_**- Jacob -**_

J'allais devenir fou à force d'attendre de ses nouvelles mais j'avais promis d'attendre qu'elle m'appelle. Je tournais en rond et je rendais les autres complètement chèvre, surtout lorsque nous étions en meute.

- Jacob, pitié pour nous, arrête de nous pourrir l'esprit avec tes problèmes de couple! On en peut plus!

- De quoi je me mêle? Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'être dans ma tête après tout.

- Mais on a pas le choix alors s'il-te-plait, règle tes soucis avant de te transformer à nouveau...

Je savais que je devais être désespérant mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Elle m'obsédait, tout comme le pourquoi de son subit éloignement.

Une chose alors m'apparut clairement, je devais aller la retrouver, la rejoindre pour l'aider. J'avais promis d'attendre ses explications, pas de rester gentiment à la réserve pour les avoir! J'allais donc préparer un sac et je prévenais mon père de mon départ. J'en avais pour plus de 2500 km mais je m'en fichais, je devais aller la retrouver! En roulant toute la nuit, je pouvais arriver pour le lendemain soir. Ma constitution me le permettait et surtout j'avais une excellente motivation. De plus, je pouvais certainement raccourcir le temps car j'avais décidé de prendre la moto. Je me mis en route et priais pour que ma décision ne gâche pas tout entre nous.

Je roulais tout droit sur l'autoroute de Portland et je m'arrêtais quelques minutes afin de manger un bout et de me dégourdir les pattes. Je pensais alors à tout ce qui avait pu provoquer son départ mais je ne voyais qu'une seule chose avec les éléments que j'avais en mains. Elle doutait de son amour malgré tout ce que nous avions vécu et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir rester avec moi. Tout ça depuis que la sœur Cullen était réapparue. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de la laisser voir Bella, elle avait certainement dû lui monter la tête et pourquoi pas la mettre en contact avec son frère. Non, je l'aurais su. Bella ne savait pas mentir. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, le jour de son départ je ne l'ai pas vue du tout! C'est pendant cette période là que quelque chose ou quelqu'un est venu tout chambouler dans sa tête et je trouverai bien qui! Mais plus tard...

Je repris la route en gardant cette pensée en tête.

J'arrivais enfin aux porte de Phœnix vers 18h30. Je devais encore trouver l'endroit où sa mère habitait. J'allais alors consulter l'annuaire et tombait sur 3 adresses possibles. Je les appelais l'une après l'autre et, procédant ainsi, tombait enfin sur Renée.

_- Allo?_

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais suis-je bien au domicile d' Isabella Swan?

_- C'est ma fille oui. Qui est-ce?_

- Bonjour Renée, c'est Jacob

_- Oh Jacob! Quelle surprise! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé Bella sur son portable?_

- Je suis à Phœnix en fait et je voulais la voir afin que nous puissions parler face à face. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui lui a pris et je m'inquiète à vrai dire.

_- Elle ne t'a donc vraiment rien dit?_

- Comment ça « vraiment rien dit »?

_- Je ne savais pas si ce qu'elle m'avait raconté était tout à fait juste ou pas... maintenant j'ai ma réponse!_

- Je vous en prie Renée, si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le moi. Je vais devenir dingue moi!

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est une excellente idée Jake..._

- S'il-vous-plait, je dois savoir

_- Bon... Et bien Bella est un peu perdue. Elle a ... revu Edward et ça l'a chamboulée pas mal..._

- Edward? Quand?

_- Le jour de son départ._

- Je le savais! Je savais que quelque chose avait déclenché tout cela mais je ne pensais pas que c'était de sa faute!

Je tremblais derrière le combiné et je devais lutter comme un diable pour ne pas laisser ma colère prendre le dessus. Je pris une grande inspiration et repris la conversation.

- Bella est encore chez vous?

_- Oui, elle est partie marcher sur la plage devant chez nous_

- Je vais arrivé, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler...

_- Jacob, elle doit décider seule de son avenir mais sur ce coup là je te suis à 200%, il lui faut un déclic et un bon!_

- Merci Renée, pour tout!

_- Dépêches-toi, j'ai hâte de vous revoir ensemble!_

- J'arrive!

Je raccrochais le combiné et mis mon casque. Un sourire de triomphe s'affichait sur mon visage car je savais maintenant que je n'allais rien gâcher entre nous, j'allais simplement conforter Bella dans ses sentiments. Et à notre retour, j'irai parler avec ce Cullen de malheur. Je lui dirais de la laisser une fois pour toutes et si je dois utiliser la force, je le ferai! Bella n'avait pas besoin de ça dans sa vie, plus maintenant!

_**- Bella -**_

Je pris lentement le chemin du retour vers la maison. Ce beau temps m'avait permis de me souvenir combien j'aimais être près de Jacob et de sa chaleur. Mes rêves aussi m'avaient permis de mettre un visage sur celui dont mon cœur réclamait la présence et à ce moment, je ne doutais plus une seconde de mon choix! J'allais dire à Edward que nous deux ce n'était plus possible, que dans ce monde, nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble, que j'appartenais à un autre, que j'aimais Jacob et que rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais revu dans la forêt, je souriais à nouveau et ça me réchauffait de l'intérieur. Je rentrerais à Forks demain et règlerais une fois pour toutes cette histoire!

Lorsque j'arrivais par la porte du jardin, je crus apercevoir quelque chose de familier. Une moto noire. Elle était garée devant chez moi. Je me décidais à aller voir et je crus que mon cœur s'était arrêté. C'était Jake! Il avait parcouru tout ce chemin pour me voir certainement. Je me retournais alors et le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, sous le perron. Il ne me fallu pas deux minutes de réflexion, je courus me jeter dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur mes joues de bonheur. Il m'avait tellement manqué! Il m'accueillit avec un large sourire et me souleva de terre, me faisant tourner dans les airs doucement. Nous échangions un long baiser et comme pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas, je me décollais de lui et lui caressais le visage.

- Jake! Tu es venu! Pour moi!

- Je suis venu pour nous mon ange

- Il faut que je te dise ce qui s'est passé

- Viens, rentrons

Je le suivais à l'intérieur de la maison et vis ma mère, tout sourire.

- Je vous laisse les enfants, vous avez assez de choses à vous dire!

Elle s'éclipsa discrètement et nous nous installions dans le canapé.

- Bella je ...

- D'abord moi Jake s'il-te-plait. Je t'ai assez fait attendre.

- Je t'écoute mon ange

- Voilà. Le jour où je suis partie de Forks sans plus d'explications c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'assez inattendu. En fait, je pensais même que ça n'arriverai jamais...

Jake me regardait et attendait patiemment que je continue mon récit. Je respirais alors un bon coup et entrepris la suite de l'histoire, celle qui n'allait pas lui plaire du tout...

- Edward. Il est venu me voir et ... et il voulait que je retourne auprès de lui. Je l'ai envoyé au diable mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis mise à douter. Il m'a laissé un mot sur mon pare-brise et j'ai pété un boulon je crois. Je devais m'éloigner pour digérer tout ça et je ne voulais pas t'entrainer la dedans. Excuses-moi mon amour, je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherai à ce point.

- Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as agis pour ton bien et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de te protéger. Je comprends que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler. Tu pensais certainement que j'allais vouloir lui faire une grosse tête... et tu avais bien raison! Si nous étions encore à Forks, je te jure que je l'aurai traqué pour lui dire ma façon de penser! Mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte maintenant. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu as décidé. Je te promets de respecter ton choix, quel qu'il soit.

- Mon choix c'est toi bêta! Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé en retour, tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis et je ne suis pas obligée de tout abandonner derrière moi, ma vie y compris, pour t'aimer. Je veux être ta femme Jake et je veux te donner tout ce que je suis en mesure de pouvoir te donner.

Il ne disait rien. Il me regardait seulement puis je vis un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. Il me serra si vite et si fort sur son corps que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Mon message avait dû passer correctement. Il embrassa mes cheveux et me murmura des « je t'aime » par dizaine. La chaleur qui m'avait tant manquée empli chaque pore de ma peau et je me sentais revivre. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide et douter de mes sentiments? C'était bien moi ça, à voir la complication partout!

Je me déserrais de lui et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Je sentis alors des milliers de fourmis me chatouiller le ventre et je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, lui!

Je suis certaine qu'il l'avait aussi ressenti car il se redressa et me fit un sourire complice.

- Bella, ta mère...

- Quoi ma mère?

- Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant...

- Raaaaaaaaah mais c'est pas vrai ça! Tu dois être le seul homme sur Terre à pouvoir te dominer de cette façon!

- C'est ce que tu crois hein? Et bien sache que si je n'avais pas en permanence l'image de ta maman nous surprenant dans son canapé en cuir, je t'arracherai tout ce que tu porte et je te ferais l'amour comme jamais auparavant...

Il m'avait dit tout cela dans un murmure à peine audible tout en faisant courir ses doigts le long de mon corps et en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille. Je crus mourir vingt fois! Je fermais les yeux et profitais de ce qu'il voulait bien m'offrir.

- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi et ne te gêne pas pour moi surtout...

- Pas de chance mon ange, elle arrive, je l'entends...

- C'est pas possible, je dois être maudite!

- Détends- toi Bella, on a toute notre vie pour ça

- Oui mais moi c'est maintenant que j'avais envie de ...

- Mes chéris! Alors ça s'est arrangé?

- Maman... Oui c'est bon, on est à nouveau d'accord sur tout

- Je savais bien que tout finirait par s'arranger, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Nous riions ensemble puis je fis part à Renée de notre décision de rentrer à Forks dès le lendemain. Nous passions la soirée ensemble, à quatre, et je me sentais vraiment bien, soulagée d'un poids énorme qui m'empêchait de respirer.

Au moment d'aller nous coucher, je vis Phil retenir ma mère qui s'apprêtait à nous faire une remarque du style « Jake, je t'apporte un oreiller et une couverture, tu peux t'installer dans le canapé ». Il me fit un clin d'œil et je le lui rendis en un sourire plus que complice. J'attirais alors Jake en vitesse afin qu'elle ne puisse pas changer d'avis et refermais la porte de ma chambre sur nous. Nous aurions la paix, la chambre des parents étaient de l'autre côté de la maison. Merci les pleins-pieds!

J'attendais juste une minute, en silence, un doigt placé sur les lèvres de Jake pour qu'il conserve le sien par la même occasion. Il me regardait tout surpris, les sourcils relevés. Lorsque je fus sûre qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'assez proche pour nous entendre, j'ôtais mon doigt des lèvres de Jake et profitais de sa surprise pour le pousser contre la porte de ma chambre. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait car il avait gardé son air interrogateur.

- On a toute notre vie pour s'aimer mais moi ce soir, je te veux! Je veux que tu me possède et que tu mettes tes plans enfin à exécution!

- Toi, tu es restée sur ta faim et tu veux que j'y remédie hein...

- Tu as tout compris mon amour! Tu avais donc envie de m'arracher tout ce que je porte, c'est ça?

En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais à la place de Jake, contre la porte. Il s'était emparé de mes fesses et me pressait contre lui. Je l'embrassais goulûment et accrochais mes bras à son cou. Il retraçait les pourtours de ma mâchoire avec la pointe de sa langue et je ne pouvais que déguster cette agréable torture. Il descendait comme cela jusqu'à ce que le tissu de mon chemisier l'empêche de continuer. Il me souleva alors et me déposait sur la commode de ma chambre. Il fit glisser ses mains depuis la racine de mes cheveux dans ma nuque jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins et, d'un seul coup, ouvrit ma chemise, faisant voler dans la pièce ses boutons. Ce que ça pouvait m'exciter! Je me penchais alors en arrière, prenant appui sur le mur et me laissais aller à ses caresses voluptueuses. Il me couvrait de baisers tendres et humides faisant monter en moi un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Lorsqu'il passa ses mains dans mon dos et qu'il m'attira à lui, j'eus un magnifique frisson de plaisir qui me fit cambrer les reins, me rapprochant ainsi encore plus de mon amant. Je m'empressais de lui ôter son t-shirt et je laissais à mon tour mes mains parcourir son corps de dieu vivant.

- Jake, tu me rends complètement folle!

- Comme ça on est deux mon ange!

Il entreprit alors de déboutonner mon short en jeans et, sans me faire descendre de la commode, me l'ôta sensuellement.

- Pas question de descendre de là. Je trouve que tu y es très bien...

- Je ne discuterais pas tes ordres, tu fais de moi ce que tu veux!

Il plongea sa tête sur mon ventre et commençait les caresses délicates sur mes cuisses. Je frémis et m'accrochais à ses cheveux. Il descendait encore et encore et bientôt, il arrivait aux portes de mon intimité. Je soupirais de contentement et fermais à nouveau les yeux. J'entendis alors un craquement sourd. Du tissu. Il avait déchiré ma culotte! Je souris devant tant d'empressement et de fougue puis me laissais à nouveau porter par le plaisir de ses caresses sur moi. Jake releva ma jambe et la plaça sur son épaule, dévoilant ainsi l'objet de sa convoitise. Il y déposa de tendres baisers qui me firent grogner et voyant ma réaction, y mêla de petits coups de langue. Je m'accrochais aux bords de la commode, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire de mes mains...

- Jake, mais qu'est-ce que... ohhh mon dieuuuu

- Détends-toi mon ange, je sais ce que je fais

- C'est pas ça, je ne doute pas un instant de tes capacités mais ... oulllaaa ... tu vas me faire jouir plus vite que ça...

- Et alors? Tu n'aimes pas ça?

- Siiiiiiiiii

Entre chaque phrase, il recommençait son supplice et j'en redemandais!

Sa langue continuait de jouer avec moi et je sentais la chaleur monter à une vitesse incroyable. Jamais je n'avais encore ressenti cela, formidable sensation que de lâcher totalement prise avec la réalité et de se laisser faire par l'homme que l'on aime plus que tout.

Mes doigts se décrochèrent avec peine de la commode et cherchaient ses cheveux. Je sentais que ça n'allait plus prendre très longtemps et il dût s'en rendre compte à force de m'entendre respirer de plus en plus fort. J' haletais même!

- Jake, Jake ... je ... je ... je viens!

Mon corps tout entier se tendit et ma jambe placée sur son épaule le rapprocha encore plus de moi, si tant est que s' eut été possible. Lorsque je me détendis, il arrêta sa douce torture et plaça un baiser sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je reprenais pied tout doucement et me rendais compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Nos regards s'accrochèrent alors et je sentis tout mon désir pour lui refaire surface. Je le touchais alors et sentis qu'il était brûlant et déjà bien moite.

- La douche Jake, on a besoin d'une douche je crois...

C'était plus que suggestif comme proposition! Depuis que nous avions essayé chez lui, je n'avais voulu que répéter cette expérience divine.

Jake me souleva de la commode et, m'interdisant de mettre un pied à terre, me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Ses lèvres ne se décrochaient pas de moi et je n'en étais que plus heureuse! Comment voulait-il que je vive sans lui? Il me faisait vibrer à chacun de ses gestes et plus d'une fois, je crus tomber dans les pommes.

Il était encore à moitié habillé et je décidais de remédier rapidement à la chose. Je défis alors le bouton de son pantalon et glissa ma main à l'intérieur, le sentant dans toute sa force. Mon geste le fit sursauter et je vis pour la première fois la chair de poule apparaître sur son corps, rendant ainsi ses muscles encore plus saillants. Je fis glisser les dernières barrières nous séparant et les accompagnais jusqu'au sol. Je voulais lui faire ressentir les mêmes sensations qu'il m'avait procurées quelques minutes auparavant et décidais donc de le flatter de la meilleure des façons possible. D'abord, mes doigts se baladaient sur sa verge tendue tandis que je l'entendais gémir de plaisir. Il avait dû prendre appui sur le lavabo, ses jambes menaçant de céder sous mes attaques. Lorsque je le sentis plus détendu et vraiment en confiance, j'avançais mes lèvres et posais de doux baisers sur sa virilité. Là encore, il grognait et ça m'encouragea à lui donner du plaisir. Ma bouche s'enroulait autour de lui et je commençais de légers vas et vient. J'entendais Jake respirer de plus en plus fort et gémir de plus en plus au rythme de ma danse buccale sensuelle.

- Bella, arrête... c'est trop, je vais craquer...

J'hésitais un instant puis me décidais à continuer. Je plaquais mes mains sur ses fesses, le rapprochant encore plus de moi. Il grogna plus fort et ça me surpris un peu. Je ralentis alors la cadence, attendant une réaction de sa part.

- Bella, je ne plaisante pas, je vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps...

Je n'avais pas envie que nous en arrêtions là alors, le plus sagement du monde, je lui obéis et me détachais de lui. Je me relevais en pivotant sur moi-même, lui offrant une vue de mon dos et de mes fesses.

Je sentais son regard sur moi et très vite, il vint se placer dans mon dos, m'enlaçant de ses bras puissants. Il me poussa doucement dans la cabine de douche et plaça mes mains sur le mur. Il alluma l'eau et le premier jet, froid, me fit sursauter et me procura un frisson, tendant encore plus mes seins. Jake se colla à moi et plaça ses mains sur les miennes puis commença sa descente le long de mes bras. Il caressait mes flancs et me je me cabrais lorsqu'il arrivait à mes reins. Il passa sur mon ventre puis remonta sur mon sein avec l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre prenait la direction de mon bas ventre. Avec son genou, il écarta un peu plus mes jambes et s'y glissa délicatement. Ma respiration était à nouveau frénétique et je lui offris mon cou en jetant ma tête sur le côté. Il vint y déposer des baisers appuyés et commença à me mordiller. J'étais en transe. Il faisait de moi ce qu'il voulait! Mais moi je le voulais lui et en moi, là tout de suite! Nous avions assez joué!

- Jacob, prends-moi, maintenant!

- Ça vient ma puce, ça vient. Tu dois apprendre la patience, c'est encore meilleur après!

La patience, non mais il se fichait de qui là? Mais bon, sur ce coup là il n'avait pas tort car à chaque fois que nous avions dû, pour une raison ou une autre, repousser nos ébats, ils n'en étaient que plus torrides par la suite! Et la preuve étaient bien en train de se faire là maintenant...

- Je n'en peux plus Jake, prends-moi, prends-moi!

Je sentais Jake dans mon dos se positionner et il me pencha juste un peu vers l'avant. Il s'engouffra en moi en m'arrachant un cri de satisfaction. Enfin! Ses mains me parcouraient le dos et il commença ses vas et vient. Il passait alors sur mes seins et imprimait son rythme à mon corps.

- Oui oh oui c'est bon!

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit...

Ça suffisait comme ça, il avait assez commandé pour cette fois! D'un coup rapide, je le fis sortir de moi et me retournais face à lui. Ses yeux étaient interrogateurs et je coupais l'eau de la douche. J'en sortais et le pris par la main lui intimant l'ordre de me suivre. Je le plaçais sur mon lit et vint me mettre sur lui. Nos corps s'imbriquèrent parfaitement du premier coup et là encore, un cri sorti de ma bouche. Je menais la danse et donnais à nos corps le rythme que je voulais. Nos gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores et mon excitation allait en grandissant lorsque je me rendais compte que Jake m'observait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me fit basculer sur le dos. Nous étions restés emboîtés l'un dans l'autre et Jake se mit aussitôt à butter contre mes cuisses. Je lui griffais les épaules et le mordais dans le cou et chacune de ses blessures me valait un coup de rein plus violent, ce qui me faisait perdre pied petit à petit. Lorsqu'il en eut assez de butter, il me releva les jambes et entrait en moi plus profondément. Cette fois, c'était le coup de grâce. Il allait me faire décoller et atteindre le septième ciel!

- Oh jake, oh t'arrête pas, ohhhh mon dieu

- Allez ma puce, laisse-toi aller... mmhhh oohhh

- Jake je vais, ... Jacooooob !

- C'est ça mon ange, viens ... je te rejoins... ohhhhhhhhh ouiiii

C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller de la sorte et j'étais fière de mon coup! J'avais réussi à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et à le faire s'abandonner à moi.

Il se glissa à côté de moi et je me blottis dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que tu es un vrai dieu?

- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir

- Non sérieusement, je t'assure Jake, on dirait que tu es dans ma tête. Tu sais exactement ce que je veux et quand je le veux, c'est... magique!

- Bella, quand comprendras-tu que c'est parce que nous sommes deux âmes sœurs? Tu sais ce que je veux et je sais ce que tu veux. C'est tout.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout au monde.

Sur ces belles paroles nous nous endormions tendrement enlacés.

Le réveil fut un peu laborieux. D'abord, j'avais mal partout et puis je n'avais pas du tout envie de quitter mon cocon mais voilà, nous devions reprendre la route rapidement si nous voulions être présents à la proclamation des résultats. Et puis j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire. Je devais parler à Edward. Je devais lui dire de passer à autre chose, de m'oublier car plus rien n'était envisageable entre nous.

J'embrassais ma mère et Phil et montait sur la moto. Phil m'avait donné un casque dont il ne se servait plus et heureusement car je ne savais pas comment faire pour rentrer sinon.

Le voyage dura un jour et demi et je fus contente de descendre de là pour de bon! J'avais eu ma dose de moto pour l'année avec ce périple!

La proclamation. Moment le plus stressant dans ma vie de lycéenne. Même si je savais que j'avais eu mon bac, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une sale blague et tout le reste... Jake avait accompagné Charlie et à vrai dire, la moitié de La Push était présente! La meute au grand complet avec leurs moitiés bien entendu, Billy, Harry et Sue. Ma mère avait elle aussi fait le voyage avec Phil. J'étais entourée de ma famille et j'étais heureuse comme jamais.

La cérémonie se termina et nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre la réserve lorsque je ressentis une présence. Jake avait les narines retroussées aussi, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Edward était dans le coin. Je le cherchais parmi la foule puis vis quelqu'un à l'écart du reste des gens. Il me regardait avec insistance. Je saisis la main de Jake et la serrais fort. J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer mais je devais le faire. Je m'approchais alors de lui, lentement, et demanda à Jake de ne pas trop s'éloigner juste au cas où.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seule face à lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagne, je veux juste que tu le surveille. Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien.

- OK mais s'il montre ne fus ce que l'intention de s'approcher de toi, je le dégomme!

- Du calme Jake, je vais juste lui parler.

Je me dirigeais vers Edward et mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Il avait dû l'entendre et il baissa les yeux un instant lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour Bella. Félicitations pour ton diplôme...

- Merci Edward, c'est gentil.

- Je suppose que tu as pris ta décision, sinon tu m'aurais ignoré tout simplement non?

- Effectivement j'ai pris ma décision. Je reste avec Jacob Edward, je ne t'accompagne pas. Nous deux... c'est fini depuis longtemps, depuis que tu m'as abandonnée dans cette forêt à vrai dire. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort mais je ne peux pas vivre auprès de toi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. Je veux une vie humaine et tout ce qui va avec.

- Je comprends. J'aurai essayé au moins... Mais saches que même si tu es heureuse aujourd'hui, je resterais dans ton ombre au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi et j'attendrais que tu me reviennes jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Je te souhaite de continuer à être heureuse Bella et même si ça doit être avec _un cab_... avec Jacob.

- Merci Edward. Je savais que tu comprendrais. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi mais je me refuse à lutter contre mon destin. Lui et moi sommes du même monde et je l'aime, tout simplement...

- N'en dis pas plus, je vois très bien de quoi tu veux parler. Bon, je m'éclipse. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. D'accord? Prends soin de toi surtout.

- Au revoir!

L'instant d'après il était parti. Voilà, j'avais fait le plus difficile. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rejoindre mon âme-sœur et à être heureuse pour toujours, comme me l'avait souhaité Edward.

* * *

alors? cette fois c'est la bonne pour Ed? le lemon vous a plus? coquines va! MDRRRRR


	20. Chapter 17 LEMON

coucou les filles! je suis désolée de vous avoir fait patienter mais franchement, j'étais crevée ~ pas trop dans la fic... mais voilà, j'ai repris du poil de la bête (grrrrr Jaaaakkkkkeeee... bon je sais, elle était prévisible celle-là mais j'ai pas pû m'en empêcher...) et je vous ai pondu ce petit chapitre bien sympa.

je vais certainement encore en perdre quelques unes car j'y ai glissé un petit goût rafraichissant de citron juste pour me faire pardonner...

enjoy les filles!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre XVII: Sans appel

Voilà bientôt un mois et demi que j'avais obtenu mon diplôme et que j'évitais soigneusement de parler à Charlie de mon avenir universitaire immédiat. Jake venait de fêter son anniversaire et nous avions honoré cela en grandes pompes. 18 ans, enfin. Bon, je vous l'accorde, quand on le voit comme ça, il fait plutôt 23 ans que 18 mais bon, on a l'âge qu'on a... Je voyais sa majorité comme une délivrance car tout nous était permis maintenant. Je tenais à honorer ma promesse et j'étais très pressée d'être enfin sa femme... Néanmoins, je ne lui fis pas part de mes envies car je voulais que ça vienne de lui. J'attendrais alors patiemment tout en espérant qu'il ne tarde pas trop car quand je voyais Sam et Emily, ça me mettait un peu la pression. Ils étaient fiancés depuis plus de deux ans et toujours pas de mariage en vue!

Ça faisait aussi un mois et demi que je n'avais pas revu Edward et n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Alice d'ailleurs. Elle avait certainement dû recevoir des consignes de son frère et elle n'osait pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté... Elle me manquait certes mais je m'y faisais car ma famille était toujours présente pour moi.

Paul et Angela étaient toujours aussi inséparables et amoureux et ils avaient décidés de vivre ensemble à La Push dès la rentrée. Sa mère lui avait fait une scène mais quand elle avait parlé avec Paul, elle lui donna directement son aval. A croire qu'il arrivait à captiver la mère autant que la fille! Eux aussi voulaient passer devant Billy pour officialiser leur histoire car ils avaient envie de fonder rapidement une famille. Définitivement, je n'avais jamais cru cela possible...

Ma vie ressemblait de plus en plus à ce que je m'étais imaginé. Mais quelque fois, en regardant vers la forêt, je me demandais si tous ceux qui avaient auparavant fait partie de mon environnement, allaient bien. Leur manquais-je? Non, je ne crois pas. Comment une simple humaine pourrait-elle manquer à une famille de sept vampires soudés et unis pour l'éternité? Je m'ôtais rapidement ces idées de la tête et repris ce que j'étais occupée à faire, chercher un boulot...

J'étais une passionnée de littérature et de biologie. Plutôt maigre comme bagage... Je ne manipulais un ordinateur que par nécessité pour rester en contact avec ma mère et je n'étais pas une grande oratrice. Bref, je ne voyais pas qui allait bien pouvoir m'embaucher... Mon attention se porta alors sur une annonce toute simple mais très bien disposée. « _La nouvelle bibliothèque publique de Port Angeles ouvre ses portes! Personnel qualifié demandé_ ». Parfait! La place de rêve! Des livres, du silence et pas trop de monde, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait! Mais qu'entendaient-ils par « personnel qualifié »? Je ne le saurais que lorsque j'y serais. Je téléphonais donc au numéro fourni et convins d'un rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

L'entretien d'embauche me paniquait mais je devais être à la hauteur car je n'avais pas de diplôme, juste mes connaissances pour décrocher ce poste. C'était à mon tour et je me ressaisis en pensant à Jacob et à moi. Je devais patienter un an encore et il était hors de question que je le passe à rien faire!

- Mademoiselle Swan c'est bien cela?

- Oui exactement. Merci de me recevoir.

- Je vous en prie, installez-vous.

Je m'assis alors sur une chaise devant une table derrière laquelle se cachait le petit homme qui déciderait de mon avenir dans l'immédiat. J'avalais ma salive et attendais qu'il me pose ses questions.

- Bien, mademoiselle Swan...

- Je vous en prie, Bella c'est plus court

- Comme vous voulez. Alors, Bella, pourquoi devrais-je vous embaucher?

Ça commençait bien... Quelle question idiote! Mais je n'allais pas lui dire que je devais travailler en attendant que mon petit ami passe son bac, ça n'aurai pas été en ma faveur du tout!

- Et bien, avant tout, je suis une passionnée de littérature et j'ai besoin de quelque chose de calme dans ma vie. Je trouvais donc que j'avais le profil adéquat pour l'emploi.

- Vous n'avez jamais travaillé n'est-ce pas?

- Je sors tout juste du lycée effectivement

- Vous ne voulez pas faire d'études?

Piégée! Trouver quelque chose de sensé à dire et vite... Allez Bella, un effort!

- Si mais je ne sais pas encore vers quoi je vais me diriger. J'espère trouver la réponse en fréquentant du monde, en échangeant des points de vue. Je m'accorde une année pour y réfléchir si vous voulez.

Pas mal Swan, tu t'améliore. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pas tout à fait faux ce que je viens de lui servir...

Il me regardait au dessus de ses petites lunettes rectangulaires et je me mis à me dandiner, comme à chaque fois que j'étais stressée.

- Vous dites être une passionnée de littérature mais quel genre plus particulièrement?

- Et bien j'aime Shakespeare et la plupart des poètes britanniques. J'ai aussi dû lire « Les Hauts de Hurlevent » une bonne trentaine de fois.

- Et bien dites-moi, voilà ce qui s'appelle de la passion effectivement. Une autre question si vous me le permettez. Que croyez-vous que ce métier puisse vous apporter personnellement parlant? Mise à part cette envie d'être au calme et de vous accorder une année sabbatique bien sûr.

- Vous voulez que je sois vraiment honnête monsieur? Le fantastique est mon domaine. Je le vis tous les jours et j'ai besoin de me retrouver entourée de toute la magie que peuvent me fournir les livres.

- Vous avez quel âge Bella?

- 19 ans le 13 septembre. Pourquoi?

- Parce que je crois que vous êtes tout à fait celle qu'il me faut et que je n'ai encore jamais vu autant d'acharnement chez une jeune femme de votre âge. Vous m'impressionnez beaucoup, vraiment. Vous pouvez commencer quand?

- Vous me donnez le poste?

- Oui exactement. Je veux une équipe jeune et vous en faites partie.

- Je peux commencer en septembre si vous le voulez. Enfin si c'est pas trop tard pour vous...

- Nous ouvrons officiellement le 15 septembre. Je vous attends donc ce jour-là avec toute votre passion.

- Merci monsieur!

- Rendez moi juste un service Bella. Ne perdez pas cette innocence qui est en vous, elle vous caractérise et vous rend unique.

- Je vous le promets!

Je me levais et sortais de la pièce en affichant le sourire le plus large que j'avais en réserve. Maintenant Charlie ne pouvait plus m'empêcher de la prendre cette foutue année sabbatique! Je retournais à la réserve et l'annonçais fièrement à ma famille. Jake failli s'étrangler lorsque Seth suggéra que je porte un tailleur-jupe échancré ainsi que des talons aiguilles pour aller travailler à partir de maintenant et qu'il se ferait une joie de m'y accompagner tous les jours... Il se leva d'un bond et lui couru derrière comme un fou jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape et tente de lui flanquer une raclée. Seth l'évita soigneusement car il était le plus agile de la meute et nous riions tellement que Jake fini par abandonner la partie. Il revint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en signe de possession. Je riais encore et vis que quelque chose d'autre se préparait. Une autre façon de le mettre hors de lui certainement. Je jouais le jeu alors et observais tranquillement la scène.

Seth arrivait sur la gauche pendant que Paul distrayait Jake de moi. Il en profita pour se jeter sur moi et me faire un énorme bisou sur la joue tout en narguant Jake qui s'était retourné lorsque j'avais poussé un petit cri de surprise.

- Non de non Seth, je vais te faire la peau, chiot que tu es!

- Rêve pas, tu ne m'attraperas même pas et j'ai eu ce que je voulais, un bisou de Bella, je peux donc mourir en paix!

- C'est ce qui va t'arriver si je te tombe dessus! Reviens ici Seth, immonde petit crapaud!

Je riais tellement de les voir se chamailler que j'en avais les côtes douloureuses mais ce que c'était bon de rire comme cela. Il n'y avait qu'ici que ça m'arrivait, que lorsque j'étais entourée de ma meute.

Seth était avec sa sœur Leah et Embry les derniers à avoir rejoint la meute et je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de me sentir comme une autre sœur pour lui. Il avait à peine 15 ans et pourtant, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour défendre ceux qu'il aimait. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac à cette pensée et un éclair de tristesse était passé dans mes yeux. Je les regardais alors tour à tour et ne pensais qu'à leurs bons côtés à chacun. Ces réflexions eurent pour effet de me soulager de cette angoisse de les perdre et mon sourire revint. Je faisais partie de cette famille, j'en étais sûre!

_**- Edward -**_

Je tournais encore et toujours dans ma chambre comme un lion en cage. Ça durait depuis un bon mois et demi et pourtant j'avais l'impression que je faisais cela depuis une éternité. Rien ni personne n'était parvenu à me faire sortir de là et je les _entendais_ s'inquiéter pour moi. Leurs pensées étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche et pourtant les seules qui m'intéressaient m'avaient toujours échappées. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer en Bella pour qu'elle refuse de revenir vers moi? Certes, j'étais plus que coupable de l'avoir abandonnée mais j'étais revenu! Elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir oublié en si peu de temps tout de même. Pas après ce que nous avions vécu et ce que nous nous étions dit.

Je réfléchissais justement à ce que nous avions vécu et me rendais compte que ce n'était en rien de bonnes choses. Ça avait commencé par la traque des Nomades et sa quasi transformation en monstre sanguinaire, puis nous avions enchaîné avec l'attaque de Jasper lors de son anniversaire et pour finir, je l'avais plantée là, au milieu d'une forêt, ce qui l'avait plongée dans une détresse telle qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'un monstre encore plus dangereux que moi! Et tout ça pourquoi? Parce que je voulais préserver sa vie humaine alors qu'elle me suppliait de lui accorder l'immortalité depuis le début. Quel idiot! Si j'avais cédé on en serait pas là, _je_ n'en serais pas là, à me demander ce que je dois faire jour après jour.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle et franchement, après presque une année de séparation, j'étais certain que je n'y arriverai jamais! Mais que faire? J'étais allé lui parler, je lui avais livré mes sentiments et je l'avais suppliée de reconsidérer les choses autrement mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle était restée sur ses positions et refusait de me revenir. J'avais essayé de passer à autre chose, je m'étais éloigné d'elle mais je l'avais dans la peau, je ne _vivais_ plus que pour elle. Je devais faire quelque chose sinon j'allais devenir fou!

Une idée horrible à mes yeux pourtant m'apparut alors comme l'évidence même. Ce que je me répugnais à faire était la seule solution pour que je puisse la garder près de moi à jamais. Elle allait certainement m'en vouloir mais j'aurais tout le temps nécessaire pour me faire pardonner. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire maintenant. Bella allait devenir l'une des nôtres et ça de gré ou de force! Ma décision était prise et je pris grand soin de la placer dans un recoin de mon cerveau afin qu'Alice ne tombe pas dessus! A coup sûr, elle m'en empêcherait. Elle et les autres aussi. J'entendais déjà Carlisle me dire « _elle a choisi sa vie Edward, laisse-la vivre comme elle le désire_ ». Il était avant tout un fervent protecteur de la vie humaine. Qu'ils aillent au diable tous autant qu'ils sont! Pourquoi moi n'avais-je pas droit au même bonheur que chacun d'eux? Je le méritais tout autant, j'en étais certain.

Se serait bientôt son anniversaire. Mais arriverais-je à patienter jusque là? Je décidais finalement de ne pas attendre si longtemps de peur que mes pensées finissent par me trahir face à ma sœur. Ça serait vraiment dommage de rater une si belle occasion d'avoir enfin ce que je désirais depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, _son sang_...

Je me mis en route quasiment tout de suite car dans l'urgence, il fallait que je sois le plus rapide afin de garder l'avantage sur ma famille. Ils étaient tous à la chasse et seul Carlisle était encore à la maison. J'étais certain qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu partir et j'en profitais alors car j'étais persuadé qu'ils tenteraient de me dissuader mais je ne les laisserais pas me priver de mon bonheur, de Bella, de_ ma_ Bella...

Je courais comme si ma vie en dépendait et quelque part, c'était effectivement le cas. Je serais à Forks en moins de temps que lors de mon dernier passage. Ensuite, il ne me resterais plus qu'à être patient, attendant le bon moment pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

_**- Jacob - **_

Cela faisait 7 mois que Bella et moi nous nous étions rapprochés et 4 mois que nous vivions une passion dévorante autant sur le plan émotionnel que physique et je ne pouvais que sourire à cette idée. Nous étions les deux moitiés d'un seul être et malgré les doutes et notre jeune âge, nous savions que nous finirions ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Maintenant que j'avais atteint la majorité légale, il ne me tardait que d'une chose, épouser Bella. Mais cela n'allait pas être simple à faire accepter à nos famille. Il fallait que je sois imaginatif sur ce coup là. Mais pas maintenant. Je devais d'abord terminer le lycée et ensuite je pourrais faire ce que mon cœur me crie de faire depuis le début.

Bella était revenue de Port Angeles avec une excellente nouvelle et je me sentais sur un petit nuage jusqu'à ce que Seth m'attire sur une pente plus que glissante... Il faisait des allusions très lourdes de signification sur la tenue suggestive que devrait porter Bella pour aller travailler et même si je savais qu'il le faisait pour me faire enrager, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux et possessif envers elle. Elle m'appartenait et je trouvais déjà suffisant qu'ils en profitent lorsque nous étions en meute. Je détestais l'idée qu'ils puissent la voir comme _je_ la voyais et j'essayais de leur cacher les détails de notre intimité du mieux que je le pouvais. Seulement, ils étaient sournois, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe... Ainsi, je m'étais plus d'une fois laissé emporter lorsque l'un d'eux me faisait une réflexion déplacée au sujet de Bella et à chaque fois, ça se terminait en bagarre! Sam n'avait aucune autorité là dessus et je le regrettais vraiment. Malgré tout, je ne refusais jamais à Bella de lui faire l'amour à chaque fois qu'elle me le demandait sous prétexte que les autres ne savaient pas se tenir car je voulais secrètement la posséder de toutes les façons possibles et ça en faisait partie... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, mon corps finirait par me trahir sinon...

J'avais décidé d'emmener Bella demain au sous-bois car j'allais lui demander de m'épouser. J'avais tout prévu pour que se soit magique. Je sentais cependant un nœud se former dans mon ventre et je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour ne pas me trahir et ne rien laisser paraître. J'essayais donc de ne pas penser au lendemain et de profiter au maximum de la soirée que nous avions organisée sur la plage autour d'un feu. Nous avions entrepris d'apprendre à Bella et Angela les rudiments de notre langue et nous étions plus souvent en train de rire du résultat obtenu qu'autre chose. Soudain Bella eu une espèce d'absence. Je la regardais fixement me demandant ce que je devais faire. Je décidais alors de lui parler doucement tout en lui frôlant le bras. Ses lèvres remuaient mais aucun son n'en sortait. Je commençais à vraiment m'inquiéter lorsqu'elle reprit une attitude normale et se mit à écrire quelque chose dans le sable.

- J'ai vu ça un jour et j'ai dû faire appel à ma mémoire photographique pour m'en souvenir. Je ne sais pas si c'est correctement orthographié mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en demander la signification.

Je regardais alors ce qu'elle avait inscrit et reconnu tout de suite « _Kwop Kilawtley _». Mais où avait-elle bien pu voir cette phrase?

Les autres m'interrogeaient du regard et je baissais les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ils allaient certainement me chambrer avec cela pendant des semaines s'ils savaient... Je balayais alors le message et dis à Bella que je lui expliquerai plus tard. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux suppliants et je fondais littéralement sur place. Les reflets du feu de camps sur son visage et dans ses cheveux la rendaient irrésistible et mon cœur s'accéléra. Bon dieu, ce que je pouvais l'aimer! Je la serrais alors tout contre moi et commençais à nous bercer doucement. J'entendais Quil et Embry rire tandis qu' Angela faisait tout pour avoir droit au même sort de la part de Paul.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et nous rentrions chacun de notre côté. Nous étions vraiment fatigués et personnellement, j'aspirais à me blottir près d'elle et à sombrer dans un délicieux sommeil. Nous entendions Billy ronfler avec une telle puissance que nous en rions bêtement. Il avait certainement dû prendre ses pilules pour dormir de la sorte...

J'allais à la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide et Bella m'imita rapidement. Je l'observais ouvertement et eus vraiment du mal à décrocher mon regard de son corps. Elle était parfaite. Elle me sourit et enfila mon t-shirt des « Soks » et un charmant petit shorty violet. Humm, que je sois damné si un jour je me lassais de cette vision! Elle passa devant moi non sans un regard appuyé et allait à la cuisine se chercher un petit casse-dalle comme elle aimait appeler cela. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et l'attendais impatiemment. Elle revenait avec deux bols. Le premier contenait de la glace à la vanille et l'autre des morceaux de fruits frais. Elle me tendait le premier afin de se glisser plus facilement dans le lit. Me vint alors une envie folle de déguster tout cela sur sa peau fraîche et délicate et ça tombait bien vu qu'elle avait oublié les cuillères...

- C'est tout moi ça! J'ai oublié les cuillères... J'arrive

- Pas besoin de cuillère Bella

- Ah bon, et tu compte faire comment alors?

Je trempais deux doigts dans la glace et vins les poser sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et suça mes doigts avec délice en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Ma température dû prendre 3 ou 4 degrés en 12 secondes et j'en voulais plus et tout de suite. Je voulais la posséder et lui crier tout mon amour pour elle. A son tour, elle déposa un fruit sur mes lèvres et vint poser les siennes dessus afin de nous en faire profiter tous les deux. C'était elle que j'allais dévorer! Le jus du fruit coulait le long de mon menton et elle le lécha sensuellement, partant de la base de mon cou. Je frémis sous cette délicieuse caresse et je la sentais se rapprocher de moi. Ses seins se pressèrent sur ma poitrine tandis que ses bras passaient autour de mon cou. Elle était droite sur ses genoux entre mes jambes et me dominait légèrement dans cette position. Bon dieu ce que j'aimais ça moi! Je l'embrassais tendrement et caressais ses jambes en remontant vers son dos. Je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt et ça lui déclencha un frisson.

- Je croyais que tu voulais dormir

- C'est ce que je vais faire, juste après avoir fini mon _dessert_...

J'attrapais ses hanches et la fis basculer sur le lit. Je l'embrassais encore tout en me plaçant entre ses jambes que j'écartais avec mon propre genou. Je descendais le long de sa mâchoire et mordais son épaule, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Je riais doucement et la regardais amoureusement. Je lui ôtais son t-shirt et entrepris de faire glisser son shorty si sexy le long de ses jambes de soie. Je pris un peu de glace dans ma bouche et fis contraster le froid de mes lèvres avec la chaleur de sa peau en embrassant et léchant ses seins tendus par l'excitation. Elle soupirait et grognait pour en avoir plus.

- Jake à ce rythme là il nous faudra la nuit entière pour tout manger...

- Et alors? Tu es pressée? Tu n'as donc pas encore retenu la leçon

- Si si, plus j'attends mieux c'est mais là je me consume littéralement!

Je mis alors des fruits dans sa bouche et elle me regarda toute surprise.

- A chacun son occupation pour le moment...

Je pris moi-même un morceau de ce qui semblait être une pêche et le coinçais entre mes dents. Je descendais le long du corps de ma compagne et lui déclencha encore un frisson lorsque je m'arrêtais sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Elle grogna encore et ça m'amusait vraiment de la voir dans cet état. Elle mâchait sur ses fruits et ça me fit sourire. D'un coup de langue, je passais sur son clito et fis disparaitre toute trace du fruit. Cette fois, c'est un cri auquel j'eus droit. Ça me rendait dingue de la voir se donner avec autant de confiance à moi! Je recommençais alors encore et encore mes coups de langue et j'introduisais en elle deux doigts, imprimant à son corps des mouvements lents de vas et vient. Bella se cambra sous mes caresses et commençait à haleter. Elle était proche de la jouissance et je ne voulais que ça, qu'elle prenne du plaisir!

- Jacob, bon dieu, ohhhh ouiiiii!

Ses jambes tremblaient et tout son corps se raidit sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Elle se détendait et m'attira à elle avec force.

- Plus! Donnes m'en plus! S'il-te-plait Jake

Je ne pouvais pas résister à ses demandes, et à vrai dire je ne voulais pas y résister. J'adorais lui faire l'amour, j'aurais pu faire cela des heures durant tellement que j'étais bien en elle! Je relevais ses jambes et les posaient sur mes épaules puis délicatement mais fermement, je la pénétrais de toute ma longueur. Je gémis de satisfaction et laissais mon visage tomber dans son cou délicat. Elle aura ma peau c'est sûr! Mes mouvements en elle se faisaient doux et lents mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être au goût de ma belle...

- Plus fort bon sang! Je veux te sentir en moi Jake!

Je la frustrais et ça me donnait le pouvoir de diriger nos ébats. Cette idée m'excitait encore plus et bientôt je dû lutter pour ne pas me laisser aller en elle trop tôt.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais? Tu veux encore me sentir plus en toi?

- Ouiiiii! Je veux! Hummm! Plus vite! Plus fort! ohhhhh

- ça te va comme ça ma puce?

- Continue! Continue!

Petit jeu entre nous... Je la rendais folle en lui parlant et elle me rendait dingue en me répondant! Cependant, j'accélérais mes mouvements de bassin et lui accordais encore une fois ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Je sentais la tension libératrice monter en moi au moment où Bella commençait à se contracter. Les parois de son intimité se faisaient plus serrantes et l'orgasme guettait. J'allais jouir en elle, mais d'abord Bella. Je voulais la sentir se contracter sur mon sexe et ensuite la rejoindre.

- Bébé, laisse-toi aller mon ange, laisse venir...

Je ne devais pas le dire deux fois... Elle se contracta avec une force que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez elle et elle m'entraina dans son plaisir. Je restais un petit moment en elle et lorsque j'eus repris mes esprits, je me glissais à ses côtés. Elle se blotti automatiquement dans le creux de mon bras et déposa un baiser sur mon torse.

- Ce que j'aime nos parties de jambes en l'air!

- Bella...! Tu appelles nos déclarations d'amour de cette façon toi? Oh et puis tu as raison! Mais moi ce que j'aime c'est te faire l'amour... Tu es si belle quand tu t'empourpre de plaisir!

- Jake arrête, c'est gênant...

- Tu plaisante là j'espère! Je connais chaque parcelle de ton corps comme si c'était le mien et tu te sens gênée parce que tu rougis? Mais moi je suis très fier!

Nous riions de concert puis, comme des biens-heureux que nous étions, nous nous endormions tranquillement.

Je me réveillais doucement grâce aux rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers la fenêtre. Je regardais Bella endormie sur moi et je ne voulais pas rompre ce moment de plénitude. Seulement, j'avais faim moi... L'exercice physique ça creuse! Je tentais de me lever sans la réveiller mais c'était peine perdue. Bella ouvrait doucement les yeux et me fit un sourire à tomber.

- Bonjour mon soleil à moi

- Bonjour ma belle. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais j'ai faim...

- Tu es un estomac sur pattes!

- Je me suis dépensé moi hier soir très chère

- J'ai cru remarqué effectivement... Pas mal hein?

- Clair! Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais qu'est-ce que j'aime quand on fait l'amour...

- Idiot va!

Elle me donna un petit coup sur l'épaule avant de se retourner et de se lever, emportant le drap avec elle. J'étais donc nu sur le lit, les bras au dessus de la tête et je vis Bella rougir devant le spectacle. Je souris alors et me levais à mon tour. J'enfilais un boxer, lui fit un bisou sur le front et courais dans le couloir en direction de la douche. Je l'entendais alors crier un « _tricheur, c'était moi d'abord_ » avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain sur moi.

C'était aujourd'hui que ma vie allait prendre un autre tournant et j'avais vraiment besoin de la prendre cette douche.

_**- Bella -**_

Jake me déposa chez moi après le petit déjeuner et me donna rendez-vous au sous-bois pour 15 heures précises. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il avait en tête et je m'en fichais à vrai dire. Du moment qu'il était avec moi, tout était bon! Je profitais donc de la matinée pour téléphoner à ma mère et pour me détendre un peu. Comme je connaissais ma facilité à m'endormir, je mis le réveil pour 14h, histoire de ne pas être en retard. Et effectivement, je m'endormais...

_**- Jacob -**_

14h. Je devais me mettre en route si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard. Je ne pouvais pas y aller en loup, j'avais un colis trop précieux pour que je ne le perde...

J'allais donc démarrer quand mon portable sonna dans ma poche. Je regardais qui pouvait bien m'appeler et je reconnu immédiatement le numéro. Je fronçais les sourcils et eus un moment d'hésitation avant de finalement décrocher. C'était Alice...

- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_- Edward, il est à Forks et il va faire un truc pas joli du tout_

- Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

_- Il est désespéré Jacob. Quand Bella lui a dit que c'était fini pour toujours, il a complètement perdu l'esprit_

- Et en quoi ça me concerne?

_- Bella, il est venu pour Bella. Il veut la transformer!_

- QUOI? Quand? Où? Comment?

_- Aujourd'hui, dans un sous-bois ou une clairière je sais pas très bien, il brouille l'accès à son cerveau et donc mes visions sont troubles mais Jake, pour le moment il y arrive, elle va devenir comme nous..._

- NON tu m'entends, c'est hors de question! Je ne le laisserais pas faire!

_- Dépêches-toi alors, elle est déjà en grand danger. _

- Et toi tu es où?

_- A Vancouver mais Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett sont en route. Il vont arriver d'ici quelques heures tout au plus!_

- Dans quelques heures il sera mort si tu ne l'arrête pas, je peux te le jurer!

_- Ne fais pas l'enfant! Va la surveiller!_

- Je ne sais pas où elle est...

_- Comment ça?_

- Je ne suis pas avec elle donc je ne sais pas où chercher! Je vais prévenir tout le monde, on va le gérer!

_- Soyez prudents!_

Ça n'allait certainement pas se passer comme ça, je vous le dis! Je mutais et hurlais à la mort pour prévenir les autres. Très rapidement, j'étais connecté à Sam et Jared puis Embry, Quil et Paul. Seth et Leah arrivèrent en dernier.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_- Cullen est de retour et il faut retrouver Bella! Elle est en danger! Il veut la mordre!_

_- Quoi? Mais..._

_- On se magne les gars! Ça urge là!_

_- OK, on se sépare en 3 groupes et on ratisse la forêt. Au boulot les enfants!_

_**- Edward -**_

Je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées mais son odeur me guidait sans aucun problème. Je suivais sa trace à travers le bois et je me postais derrière un arbre pour l'observer. Que faisait-elle ici? En tout cas, elle était seule. C'était le moment, je ne devais plus attendre. Je sortais de ma cachette et encore une fois, Bella me tournait le dos.

- Bonjour Bella

Elle sursauta et me fit face sans plus y réfléchir. Ma voix était calme, ne traduisant en rien mes intentions.

- Edward? Je te croyais parti

- Je l'étais mais je devais venir te voir

- Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose avec une personne de ta famille?

- Non, je devais te parler...

- Encore?

- Oui et c'est toujours ma même chose

- Edward, ça ne sert à rien, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne reviendrais pas.

- Pourquoi? On était bien à deux...

- « Etait » tu le dis si bien... nous c'est du passé. Mon avenir n'est pas dans l'immortalité, il est dans l'évolution

- Et avec _Black_!

- ... Et avec Jacob oui

Je fis un bond en entendant son nom et un voile de colère se plaça devant mes yeux. Je me plaçait devant elle en une fraction de seconde et j'attrapais son bras.

- Edward, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal!

- Non Bella, je ne te lâcherai pas, plus jamais! Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre!

- Arrêtes, tu me fais peur!

- C'est de ta faute, si tu m'avais écouté ça ne se serai jamais passé comme ça!

- Edward? Mais qu'est-ce que...? Non! Pas ça! Je t'en supplie, lâche-moi!

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix...

Elle avait très peur, je l'entendais au rythme effréné de son cœur . Et quand elle comprit pourquoi je la tenais si fermement, elle se mit à pleurer. Je détestais ça mais je devais le faire si je voulais qu'elle soit à nouveau mienne et cette fois pour toujours!

- Edward, si tu m'aimes tu me lâches tout de suite! On va discuter...

- Y a plus rien à dire Bella. Tu vas me rejoindre et comme ça tu seras obligée de rester à mes côtés!

- Non! Tu m'entends? Il n'est pas question que je reste avec toi! Même si tu fais ça, si tu me _transforme_, je trouverai le moyen de disparaître et tu n'auras fait qu'une chose, me tuer!

- N'aies pas peur, je serais là pour t'aider...

J'approchais alors ma bouche de son poignet et je la voyais se débattre pour échapper à son destin. Dans un dernier cri, je plongeais mes crocs dans sa chair si douce et relâcha ma prise. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela prendrait mais je serais là, comme je le lui avais dit.

* * *

oulaaaa, je sens que je vais me faire dégommer avec cette fin de chapitre... et moi je sais ce qui va se passer ensuite... nananère MDRRR

j'attends vos comm' surtout et essayez de deviner la suite ;)

bisous


	21. Chapter 18

voili voilou les miss! je poste seulement ce soir car hier j'étais trop crevée... ma fille peut-être un super anti-dodo ;)

merci aux fidèles qui me laissent toujours des comm', ça me fait super plaisir!

bon, j'ai assez fait durer le suspens, je suis sadique mais quand même... :D

enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XVIII: Ce qui se passa ensuite...**

Je me laissais tomber sur le tapis vert du sous-bois me rendant soudain compte que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Mes sens s'étaient tus les uns après les autres et bientôt une chaleur immense m'envahit. Mais elle n'était pas chaleureuse ni même agréable, elle me brûlait, m'incendiait de l'intérieur. Je savais ce qui était en train de se passer en moi et dans un dernier espoir de vaincre cette torture, je tentais de me relever. Mais rien à faire, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. J'ouvrais alors les yeux et vit son visage rempli de terreur. Edward. Celui pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie, mon amour perdu. Comment avait-il pu aller jusque là? Comment avait-il pu me faire cela? Je voulais vivre. Je voulais... Jacob.

Où était-il? Savait-il que j'avais besoin de lui? Savait-il que je ne serais bientôt plus _sa_ Bella? A cette pensée, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues, laissant des trainées salées avant d'être absorbées par la terre. Je criais. Beaucoup. L'incendie en moi s'étendait et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'éteindre. Je sentis alors des mains glacées se poser sur mon front et sur mon poignet meurtri. Je savais qu'il ne s'était pas enfui et pourtant j'aurai tellement voulu qu'il me laisse ici toute seule.

- ça va aller Bella, tu vas voir, on va s'en sortir...

« On va s'en sortir »? Mais de quel « on » parlait-il? Il ne m'avait pas prise au sérieux lorsque je lui avais dit que je ne resterais pas vivante même s'il me transformait, et pourtant... Vivre sans Jacob n'était pas une solution acceptable à mes yeux et je ferais en sorte de disparaître pour nous éviter cela. Je pensais déjà à ma mort alors que je me consumais toujours. Les mots commençaient à sortir de ma bouche tels des lames affûtées.

- Je te hais! Tu entends Edward? Je ne serais jamais à tes côtés!

- Bella, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste, pour nous deux. Tu as trop longtemps été aveuglée par ce...

- C'est toi qui m'aveuglais! Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve! C'est avec lui que je veux être! Fais quelque chose, arrêtes ça tout de suite! Edward, je brûle!

Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis de la tristesse dans le sien. Se rendait-il enfin compte de son geste?

- Je vais rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, je te le promets.

Non, il ne regrettait rien et il allait me laisser me transformer. Je fermais alors les yeux et commençais à crier le nom de Jake. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que j'espérais qu'il me trouve et qu'il me sauve, encore une fois. Je voulais le revoir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit, lui ou un autre de la meute, obligé de me tuer. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais et que je l'aimerai à jamais.

Comme si mes prières avaient été entendues, je perçus du mouvement dans les fourrés derrière Edward. Mes yeux restaient rivés sur lui tandis qu'il se retournait vivement, faisant face à mon sauveur. Car s'était bien lui, il m'avait entendu et allait me sortir de là. Son regard balayait la scène, incrédule. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui s'était passé et ce qui allait arriver... Ses yeux s'emplirent de fureur et de rage, son corps tremblait avec une telle force que même moi j'en avais peur puis, sans hésiter, il courut vers nous.

- Bella! Oh non c'est pas vrai!

A mon grand étonnement, Edward se levait doucement et s'écartait de moi, laissant le champ libre à Jake. Celui-ci se jetait à mes côtés et commençait à fouiller mon corps à la recherche de la morsure. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher et il commençait alors à haleter.

- Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire pour que tu lui en veuille à ce point?

- Tu n'as donc encore rien compris? Tu me l'as volée! Je n'ai fait que reprendre ce qui m'appartient. Tu l'aime peut-être mais je l'aime plus que toi. J'ai été jusqu'au bout pour elle et elle sera bientôt à nouveau à mes côtés.

- Là tu rêves Cullen! Je l'en empêcherais, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais sur cette Terre!

- Pauvre fou! Et comment penses-tu t'y prendre?

- Je vais d'abord te régler ton compte!

Jake bondit en direction d'Edward. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir car il n'avait même pas pris la peine de muter d'abord. Edward pouvait lire les pensées, pas les anticiper! Jake l'avait plaqué au sol en un rien de temps et commençait déjà à s'attaquer à son cou. Il voulait tout simplement lui arracher la tête! Edward se défendait alors et repoussait Jake violemment. Il se trouvait près de moi maintenant et je ne voulais pas qu'il reparte à l'attaque, je voulais qu'il reste près de moi tant que nous le pouvions encore.

- Jake, arrêtes, ça ne sert à rien

- Bella! Bella, mon ange, je vais te sortir de là, crois-moi

Son regard était soudain triste car il avait dû se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait finalement pas faire grand chose pour m'aider. Il toisa Edward qui eut un petit sourire de vainqueur. Je me devais de le lui faire ravaler et avec toute la force qu'il me restait en moi, je m'assis et le toisais à mon tour.

- Tu ne m'auras jamais tu m'entends? Je ne t'appartiens pas et je veux que tu disparaisse de ma vie! Je te hais! Je te hais de me faire souffrir à nouveau! Et tout ça ne changera rien à l'amour que je porte à Jacob. Il est et sera toujours tout pour moi. Je le lui ai promis!

Je tournais alors la tête vers celui que j'aimais tant, mon soleil. Il pleurait et ça me brisait encore un peu plus le cœur. Finalement il avait eu raison, c'est moi qui le quittait. Il allait souffrir, encore.

- Vas t'en Edward! Fiches le camp d'ici!

Son regard se fit plus noir, comme terni par un sentiment fort. La tristesse aussi? Non, je l'avais déjà vu triste et il ne ressemblait pas à cela. Ses yeux se baissèrent et ses poings tombèrent le long de son corps. C'était de la résignation! Il se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'il m'avait fait et se sentait coupable! Je pense que s'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait.

Il tourna alors les talons et s'enfuit dans la forêt, nous laissant seuls Jake et moi, pour la dernière fois... Il pleurait toujours et je me laissais aller contre lui, fermant les yeux et attendant une nouvelle salve de douleur. Ma respiration se faisait erratique et les battements de mon cœur irréguliers. Il me caressait les cheveux et m'embrassait le haut du crâne tendrement lorsque quelque chose dans ma poche vibra. Mon portable! Jake s'en empara frénétiquement et je vis un certain soulagement apparaître sur son visage.

- Alice! Il faut que tu nous aide! Il l'a mordue!

_- Je sais c'est pour ça que je t'appelle figure-toi!_

- Je fais quoi?

_- Carlisle arrive _

- Pas le temps pour ça! Je fais quoi?

_- J'en sais rien, ça n'est jamais arrivé avant! Je vais l'appeler moi-même_

- Grouille Alice!

Je sentais mes forces m'abandonner petit à petit et je touchais la joue de Jake du bout des doigts. Il tourna son visage vers moi et me sourit doucement. Il avait repris espoir et pourtant je sentais que malgré tous ces efforts, je finirais par me transformer. Je me cabrais alors sous l'effet de la douleur naissante dans ma poitrine et lâchais un long gémissement.

- Tiens le coup mon ange, je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas! Je ne le supporterai pas! Bella je t'en prie, tiens bon...

- ça brûle Jake, ça fait tellement mal!

Il me serrait contre lui et se mit à me bercer. Le téléphone sonnait à nouveau.

- Alors Alice, je fais quoi bon sang?

_- C'est Carlisle Jacob. Depuis quand est-elle comme ça?_

- Moins de 10 minutes je crois.

_- 10 minutes... Son cœur a malheureusement déjà fait passer beaucoup de poison. Jacob, je crois que tu devrais lui dire au revoir..._

- Non! Pas question! Je vais aspirer le venin et je vais la sauver!

_- Tu ne peux pas faire cela. C'est la seule chose qui peut te tuer! Vous allez mourir tous les deux si tu fais ça!_

- Si elle meurt, je meurs! Plus rien n'a d'importance, il faut que j'essaye!

_- Jaco..._

Il ne lui laissait pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et raccrochait violemment. Il me regardait ensuite avec des yeux remplis d'amour et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour te sauver tu entends mon ange?

- Ne fais pas ça, tu vas mourir!

- Chut Bella, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, ne t'inquiète pas...

Il déposa alors sa bouche sur la morsure apparente et je sentais qu'il aspirait mon sang. Il tentait tant bien que mal de tout recracher mais une partie du poison devait tout de même l'atteindre. Au bout d'un moment, il commençait à gémir et il dû se secouer la tête pour rester lucide. Je lui demandais d'arrêter, le suppliais même pour qu'il arrête car il finirait par ne plus supporter le venin mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait sans relâche. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible mais les battements de mon cœur se régulaient tout doucement. Ma respiration était plus profonde et moins sifflante aussi. Mais j'étais désespérément faible et fatiguée. Je commençais à sombrer lorsque je sentis Jake lâcher prise et le vis s'écrouler à mes côtés. Il avait essayé de me sauver encore une fois et il allait lui aussi mourir. Egoïste jusqu'à mon dernier souffle...

Quelques secondes plus tard - ou peut-être quelques minutes à vrai dire – je me sentais décoller du sol et, à demi consciente, je reconnus le visage de Carlisle. Il nous avait trouvé, grâce à Alice surement. Je tournais la tête et aperçu Jake sur les épaules d' Emmett. Il était inconscient.

- Carlisle... Edward...

- Je sais Bella, je t'emmène à la villa. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça aille.

- Jake...

- Emmett s'en occupe. Repose-toi.

Je sombrais alors à nouveau.

_**- Edward -**_

_- Tu ne m'auras jamais tu m'entends? Je ne t'appartiens pas et je veux que tu disparaisse de ma vie! Je te hais! Je te hais de me faire souffrir à nouveau! Et tout ça ne changera rien à l'amour que je porte à Jacob. Il est et sera toujours tout pour moi. Je le lui ai promis! Vas t'en Edward! Fiches le camp d'ici!_

Je l'avais vraiment fait, je l'avais mordue. Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête bon dieu? Je voulais tellement la récupérer... Allait-elle pouvoir un jour me pardonner? Allais-je un jour pouvoir _me _pardonner?

J'avais vu dans ses yeux tellement de haine. Elle avait trouvé le courage et la force de me jeter mon amour à la figure aussi. Je devais me faire une raison, je l'avais définitivement perdue et même après s'être transformée, elle ne me reviendrait jamais!

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire, fuir. Fuir aussi loin que possible de cet endroit, de cette situation, de Bella. Ma famille allait certainement m'en vouloir aussi. J'irai là où mes pieds me diront d'aller, c'est tout!

_**- Jacob -**_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_- Cullen est de retour et il faut retrouver Bella! Elle est en danger! Il veut la mordre!_

_- Quoi? Mais..._

_- On se magne les gars! Ça urge là!_

_- OK, on se sépare en 3 groupes et on ratisse la forêt. Au boulot les enfants!_

Sam avait donné un ordre et pour une fois, je n'allais pas m'y opposer. Alice m'avait prévenu et j'espérais vraiment arriver à temps pour l'empêcher de mettre ses plans à exécution.

Je ne savais pas où elle pouvait bien être mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je me décide pour prendre une direction. Je me rappelais alors nos projets. Le sous-bois, juste elle et moi et ma demande en mariage... Je lui avais donné rendez-vous pour 15h et la connaissant, elle ne serait pas en retard. Je commencerais donc pas là! Je courais comme un fou à travers la densité de la forêt en priant pour que je n'arrive pas trop tard.

Le sous-bois m'apparaissait enfin et j'entendais un cri. Bella! Je repris ma forme humaine et m'avançais pour voir la scène. Elle était allongée par terre, la sangsue à ses côtés et... et elle saignait! Je ne pouvais pas le croire, il avait osé le faire, il l'avait mordue! Cet espèce de salaud allait transformer mon petit ange en un monstre sanguinaire! Je sentais ma rage monter en flèche mais je devais me contenir car il devait me dire comment arrêter tout cela!

Je ne pus cependant pas résister très longtemps à l'appel de ma vengeance et je lui bondis dessus, espérant secrètement pouvoir lui arracher vite fait sa tête de buveur de sang! Il était fort mais je l'étais plus que lui. Il arriva malgré tout à me repousser et j'atterris près de Bella. Elle me demandait de rester près d'elle et je ne pus faire autrement que de lui obéir. Edward n'avait pas changé de place mais il laissa retomber ses poings pendant que Bella lui disait ses quatre vérités. Je me sentais fier d'elle car je savais que ça devait lui demander un grand effort pour faire cela. Il nous regardait tour à tour puis baissait son regard et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Je le retrouverais plus tard et lui règlerais son compte à ce moment là!

Le téléphone de Bella sonnait dans sa poche et je fus soulagé de voir qu'Alice ne nous avait pas oubliée. Elle allait pouvoir nous aider! Elle me parlait alors de Carlisle et d' Emmett et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir m'être utile car elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Je paniquais alors mais elle me rassura en me disant que leur père arrivait. Je savais qu'il serait trop tard alors et le désespoir me gagnait.

Le coup de fil de Carlisle déclencha un électrochoc en moi et je sus alors ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je devais la sauver car sa vie n'avait pas de prix à mes yeux. J'allais aspirer le venin de ses veines en essayant de ne pas lui ôter la vie. Son sang était chaud. Ecoeurant certes mais chaud. J'en recrachais un maximum mais pourtant je sentais petit à petit ma bouche s'engourdir et elle devint vraiment douloureuse au bout de 3 ou 4 minutes. Cette saleté qu' Edward avait injecté dans Bella était responsable de cela, j'en étais sûr. La tête commençait à me tourner et je ressentais une violente douleur dans ma poitrine qui m'arracha des gémissements. Bella me suppliait d'arrêter mais je ne le pouvais pas. Grâce à cela, elle vivrait! Le poison était coriace et je finis par sombrer moi aussi. Je t'aime mon ange.

- Bella? Bella? Tu m'entends? Bella ouvres les yeux, tu es sauvée

Cette voix... Je savais à qui elle appartenait mais comment était-ce possible? La dernière chose dont je me souvenais c'était Carlisle me portant et Jake sur les épaules d'Emmett. Jake! J'ouvrais les yeux en grand et me redressais vivement dans le lit où l'on m'avait posée.

- Jake! Jake!

- Calmes-toi Bella, c'est fini, tout va bien.

- Où est Jake?

- Dans la pièce voisine. Il a besoin de ... plus de soins ...

- Quoi?

- De quoi te souviens-tu?

- Edward m'a mordu puis Jacob est arrivé. Il a chassé Edward et il a aspiré le venin...

- Le venin des vampires est très puissant pour les humains mais il est mortel pour les loups-garous

- Non, ne me dites pas qu'il va mourir!

- Il se bat comme un diable mais il y a encore du boulot! Comment te sens-tu?

- Bien, trop bien même... Que m'avez-vous fait?

- Nous avons nettoyé ton sang pendant 3 jours entiers et ...

- J'ai dormi 3 jours?

- Tu en avais vraiment besoin! Je t'ai donné des poches de sang et nous avons fait descendre ta température corporelle de 2 degrés. Et nous avons attendu, beaucoup attendu... C'est plus délicat pour Jacob mais nous devons continuer d'y croire.

- Je veux le voir. Je veux lui parler.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée mais seras-tu assez forte?

- Je le lui dois bien!

Il m'aidait à me mettre debout et me portait jusqu'à Jake. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse mais il insista lourdement. Encore trop faible d'après lui...

Je le vis alors, allongé sur un lit immaculé, relié à des perfusions et à un moniteur. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et ma gorge se serra. Je dus mettre ma main devant la bouche pour éviter que mon cri de surprise ne sorte de ma gorge. C'était de ma faute s'il était là, allongé, malade et inconscient. Comme si Carlisle l'avait senti, il entreprit de me réconforter face à cette situation difficile.

- Il est fort Bella et le traitement fonctionne bien. Il lui faut juste plus de temps...

Il me posa près de Jake et je le touchais avec prudence. Il était bouillant mais semblait paisible. Je déposais alors un baiser sur son front et caressais doucement ses cheveux.

- Mon bébé, mon amour, je suis là! Je m'excuse Jake, tout est de ma faute! Il faut que tu guérisse, je ne supporterai pas de vivre sans toi! Tu es toute ma vie à présent! Je t'aime, s'il-te-plait, réveille-toi!

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes et je ne cessais de lui caresser les cheveux. Il se réveilla un peu et tourna la tête vers moi.

- Bella? Tu vas bien mon ange?

- Oui mon cœur, grâce à toi je n'ai rien. Je vais rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu sois sur pieds. Reposes-toi maintenant, tu en as encore bien besoin.

Il n'entendait même plus mes derniers mots car il s'était rendormi. J'étais soulagée de voir qu'il allait relativement bien mais quelque chose d'autre me tracassait maintenant: le reste de la meute devait être à notre recherche!

- Carlisle, je dois aller à la réserve pour les prévenir! Ils doivent nous chercher partout!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont au courant. J'ai prévenu moi-même le père de Jacob et le chef de la meute, Sam. Ils nous ont autorisé à vous soigner mais ils viennent régulièrement prendre de vos nouvelles.

Je devais rêver, les vampires et les loups-garous ensemble? Enfin, tant que ça ne créait pas de problème, moi ça m' allait!

- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de laisser Jacob seul pour qu'il puisse se reposer et puis il faut que je t'examine. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans ta récupération.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien là. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi?

- En fait, je me demande si le venin ne t'a pas affecté d'une façon différente que pour un autre humain.

- Carlisle s'il-vous-plait, essayez d'être plus clair. Qu'est-ce que ça change pour moi? Je vais être malade?

- C'est bien tout le contraire j'en ai peur. Je pense que ton organisme a eu le temps d'assimiler une quantité assez importante du venin d'Edward pour te permettre de bénéficier de certaines... capacités vampiriques.

- Capacités vampiriques? Je suis un vampire? Pourtant mon cœur bat toujours et je ne me suis pas transformée...

- Non Bella, pas exactement. Tu as certaines de nos capacités mais tu restes humaine. Je dois encore t'examiner pour connaitre exactement quelles sont les capacités dont tu es dotée mais je suppose que je ne m'avancerais pas trop si je disais que tu es immunisée à nous maintenant.

- Immunisée? Comment cela est-il possible?

- Le venin d'Edward a servi de vaccin. Mais je vais devoir étudier cela avant toutes choses. Je ne voudrais pas dire n'importe quoi!

- Faites ce que vous voulez. Du moment que je peux rester à ses côtés...

Carlisle me fit une prise de sang et me fit passer quelques tests comme mes réflexes, mes capacités sensorielles et cognitives et ma capacité à guérir. Il était de plus en plus sceptique mais à la fois euphorique. D'après lui, j'étais la première humaine à avoir survécu à une attaque de vampire et à toujours être humaine. Sa théorie sur le venin devenu vaccin s'avérait être la bonne et je me découvrais de nouveaux talents chaque jour.

Cela commençait avec la guérison bien entendu. Je m'étais moi-même rendu compte que toutes mes blessures avaient disparu en une journée tout au plus et j'en étais très satisfaite. Je continuais mes découvertes en me rendant compte que mes réflexes étaient bien meilleurs et que ma maladresse habituelle avait quasiment disparue. Quasiment car je restais Bella avant tout. Mon côté humain restait prédominant. Je n'avais pas plus de force ni même de rapidité et cela me convenait parfaitement ainsi. D'après le Dr Cullen, je ne tomberais probablement plus jamais malade et mon espérance de vie s'était considérablement allongée. Il m'expliqua alors que les battements de mon cœur avaient considérablement ralentis et que donc je vieillirais bien moins vite. J'accueillais alors cette nouvelle avec le sourire car Jake aussi ne vieillissait plus. Du moins, tant qu'il se transformait! A ce propos, il m'expliqua aussi que mon odeur serait quelque peu changée et qu'elle pouvait être moins agréable aux narines de Jacob et des autres loups. Ça ça me plaisait moins mais je ferais avec!

Je restais la plupart de mon temps au chevet de Jake et il lui fallut trois jours supplémentaires pour recouvrer totalement ses esprits. Il était lui aussi sauvé et Carlisle lui demanda l'autorisation de pratiquer quelques examens afin de voir si lui aussi possédait des dons. Mis à part que le venin avait aussi agit comme un vaccin pour lui, rien d'autre n'avait changé. Il n'en était que plus soulagé car il ne voulait rien avoir en commun avec les vampires ... Décidément, il ne changera pas!

Nous retournions rapidement à la réserve car tout le monde s'inquiétait. Ils avaient dit à Charlie que nous étions en randonnée sauvage, partis sur un coup de tête mais que nous donnions de nos nouvelles régulièrement. J'allais certainement avoir droit à la réprimande du siècle et je serais privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin des temps mais je le comprenais. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à le prévenir alors que je m'inquiétais de la meute...

Dès notre arrivée, nous fûmes submergés par les accolades et les cris de joie et ils se firent une joie de me dire que je sentais un peu le mort.

- Arrêtez un peu les gars! C'est quand même pas aussi fort que ça?

- Non bien entendu, c'est à peine perceptible mais on peut bien te taquiner non? Tu nous a manqué!

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi. Tous!

Nous passions une soirée formidable puis vint le moment que je redoutais le plus. Le sort des Cullen... Même si certains d'entre eux nous avaient sauvés Jake et moi, ils les tenaient responsables de notre mésaventure et puis surtout, l'un d'eux m'avait mordu. Le traité était rompu mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser se faire condamner à mort. Edward était le seul responsable!

- Il faut leur faire la peau à tous ces suceurs de sang! Ils ont failli vous tuer bon dieu!

- Non Paul, il n'y a que Edward qui ai vraiment fait quelque chose. Les autres nous ont aidés. Nous ne serions plus vivants si Carlisle et Emmett ne nous avaient pas trouvés et soignés.

- Ne serais-tu pas en train de prendre leur défense? Rappelle-toi juste de quel clan tu appartiens!

- Ne lui parles pas comme ça Paul, tu m'entends? Elle a raison. Le docteur et les autres n'ont rien a voir dans cette histoire. Personne n'a d'ailleurs à y mettre son nez. Ça se passe entre Edward et moi!

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Jacob! La meute est concernée dans son entièreté!

Nous assistions à un match serré entre Paul et Jacob et personne n'osait intervenir. Personne si ce n'est Sam.

- ça suffit vous deux! Vous avez tous les deux raison! Il n'y en a qu'un qui ai posé problème et je ne permettrais pas que les autres en payent les pots cassés! En ce qui me concerne, seul Edward devra répondre de ses actes. Et en ce qui concerne les histoires de la meute, Paul a raison Jake, dès qu'il y a un membre qui a des ennuis, les autres doivent s'en mêler! C'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons!

- On fait quoi alors?

- Ça ne sert à rien de le traquer, il est assez malin pour ne pas revenir ici tout de suite. Nous allons donc attendre qu'il réapparaisse.

- Comment peux-tu être certain qu'il va revenir?

- Bella... il voudra s'assurer qu'elle est bel et bien transformée. Il ne pourra pas résister longtemps sans elle à ses côtés.

Les regards se tournèrent encore une fois tous vers moi et je baissais les yeux, regardant ainsi le sol de sable. Il avait raison, et il l'avait déjà prouvé. Mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de le revoir moi!

Je gardais le silence jusqu'à ce que tout le monde décide de rentrer chez lui. Jake ne regardais avec un air soucieux. Il s'était contenté de répondre lorsqu'on lui parlait mais n'avait lui-même jamais entamé une conversation. Il devait certainement ressentir mon malaise.

Dès que nous rentrions chez moi, nous nous enfermions dans ma chambre. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je retenais mes larmes. Jake n'avait pas besoin de ça, sa soirée avait déjà été assez chamboulée! Seulement, c'était sans compter que lui voulait parler. Lui voulait savoir ce que j'avais et surtout, lui voulait savoir comment il pouvait m'aider. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez fait!

Il s'assit sur le lit et m'attira à lui. Je me laissais faire et il se blottit contre la tête de lit tandis que moi je me calais sur son torse. Il m'embrassa la tête puis soupira.

- Bella mon ange, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tout est de ma faute Jake. On a failli mourir tous les deux et tout ça c'est encore et toujours de ma faute!

- Ne te culpabilise pas Bella! Tu n'y es pour rien! C'est pas toi qui lui a demandé de te mordre que je sache... C'est lui qui fait une fixation sur toi!

- Oui mais...

- Y a pas de mais, tu n'y es pour rien et c'est tout!

- Les autres veulent que je serve d'appât pour que vous lui tombiez dessus hein?

- C'est ce qu'ils aimeraient mais c'est hors de question! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de toi à nouveau

- Il ne me fera rien pourtant

- Tu plaisantes là j'espère? Bella, il a failli te transformer en vampire, te tuer quoi! Tu penses vraiment qu'il va s'arrêter là? S'il voit que tu n'en es pas une, il va essayer autre chose et ça risque de tourner vraiment mal!

- Je suis immunisée au venin Jake!

- Ça ne veut rien dire! Il peut toujours te tordre le cou ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre!

- Je veux aider c'est tout

- Tu veux nous aider à le tuer?

- Non, je veux lui parler, je veux lui dire que même en faisant ça, en me mordant, il n'aura jamais ce qu'il veut et que je résisterais tant que je respirerai. Je vais lui dire de disparaître et de ne plus jamais revenir!

- Tu as déjà fait tout ça ma belle et il ne t'a pas écoutée. Pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant?

- Parce que maintenant il n'a plus le choix. Il a tenté tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me récupérer et malgré tout, il en est toujours au même point. J'ai vu sa résignation dans ses yeux. Je sais qu'il se rend compte de son action et je suis certaine que tout finira par s'arranger.

Il me serrait un peu plus contre lui puis me repoussait doucement pour me regarder.

- On devrait peut-être partir quelques temps, histoire d'oublier tout cela. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Tu veux aller où?

- Je sais pas moi, où tu voudras aller. Du moment que je suis avec toi moi je m'en fous du lieu

- Faudra convaincre Charlie. Tu oublies qu'il m'a punie jusqu'à mes 35 ans...

Après tout ce que nous venions de vivre, ça nous faisait du bien de rire ensemble. Nous en avions besoin!

Nous nous endormions ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux tout simplement d'être là, à deux.

* * *

soulagées les nanas? :D

allez, à vos reviews!


	22. Chapter 19

mes lectrices chéries! voici le chapitre 19. il est plein de romantisme et pas du tout plein d'action ;) c'est un peu un chapitre de transition du coup il est pas super super long non plus.

promis, il y aura plus de mouvements dans les suivants!

gros bisous et merci pour les reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XIX: L'annonce tant attendue**

Une semaine. Voila une semaine que nous étions revenus d'entre les vampires. Je commençais tout doucement à me faire à l'idée que je ne serais plus jamais la même. Je me réjouissais vraiment du fait que Jake et moi ne vieillirions que très lentement car cela nous permettrait de nous aimer pour l'éternité, ou presque.

Les patrouilles autours de Forks se faisaient bien plus insistantes car ils redoutaient une nouvelle attaque d'Edward à chaque instant. Je ne pouvais jamais être seule où que ce soit et même Charlie était surveillé. Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur. Je savais que même s'il revenait pour vérifier mon état, il n'irait pas jusqu'à me tuer. Ce qu'il avait fait dans le sous-bois était une folie et il s'en était aperçu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit tué, ni lui ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. Je m'en serais voulue jusqu'à ma propre mort. Jake le savais pertinemment et essayait, avec l'aide de Sam, de convaincre les autres de la bonne intention des autres membres du clan. Leur « forcing » finit par prendre et j'étais sensée prévenir la famille de la décision de la meute. Jake avait gardé le numéro d'Alice et je m'en servais alors.

- Alice?

_- Bella? C'est bien toi?_

- Oui, c'est moi. Comment vas-tu?

_- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tout va bien? Tu sais, je ne te vois plus, à cause des loups-garous..._

- Jake me l'a dit oui. Et bien, on s'est bien remis de notre aventure. Carlisle a fait un travail d'exception.

_- Contente que ça s'arrange alors. Mais dis-moi, tu ne m'appelais pas pour me donner de tes nouvelles, je me trompe?_

- Et bien en fait, je t'appelais pour te communiquer la décision de la meute... vous concernant.

_- Ah, bien, je t'écoute._

- Ils ne vous en veulent pas. A aucun d'entre vous, sauf Edward bien entendu. D'ailleurs ils vous sont redevables du fait que vous nous ayez sauvé la vie. C'est la raison pour laquelle, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez revenir à Forks, quand bon vous semble.

_- C'est génial comme nouvelle Bella! Je m'en vais directement les prévenir! Tu sais Bella, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été assez forte pur me plus être en contact avec toi. Tu compte beaucoup pour moi!_

- Alice... toi aussi tu compte beaucoup. Je serais vraiment heureuse si vous pouviez ne serait-ce que passer de temps en temps.

_- Comme d'habitude, cela ne dépend pas que de moi. Je vais devoir soumettre l'idée au vote du clan. Mais et pour Edward? Que se passera-t-il?_

- Je ne peux pas faire grand chose malheureusement. Il a mordu un humain et en l'occurrence moi, ce qui n'arrange rien à son problème, ce qui veut dire que s'il revenait , les loups ne lui laisseraient que peu de chance. C'est pourquoi je comptais un peu sur toi...

_- Compter sur moi? Mais pourquoi faire?_

- Tu devras me prévenir s'il prenait la décision de venir me voir. D'abord il faut que je lui parle et ensuite, c'est la seule façon de le protéger. Si je parviens à lui faire entendre raison, il aura une chance de refaire sa vie ailleurs. Il y a droit aussi.

_- Et pour Jake?_

- Jake est d'accord avec moi, même si c'est difficile pour lui. Il ne veut pas le tuer car il sait que ça me ferait souffrir. Il veut juste être certain que c'est bel et bien fini.

_- Alors je vous préviendrais par son biais._

- Merci Alice

_- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Tu sauves la vie de mon crétin d'abruti de frère comme ça._

- Je fais ce qui me paraît juste c'est tout. Bon, tu me tiens au courant de votre décision hein...

_- Pas de problème. A bientôt!_

- A bientôt!

Et oui, je reste Bella avant tout. J'étais capable de lui pardonner et Jake aussi. Il aurait bien assez de mal à se supporter lui-même aujourd'hui.

Je regardais Jake. Il était face à la fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir tous les détails de son corps et je souris intérieurement car je me rendais compte qu'il était toujours plus parfait et qu'il était à moi. Je m'approchais de lui et l'enlaçais tendrement. Il soupira et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient perçants. Ils scrutait mes réactions, je le savais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

- Toi, tout simplement

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois?

- Quelqu'un de généreux et d' affreusement borné! Tu t' entête à vouloir tout arranger et pourtant il aura bien failli te tuer deux fois!

- Ne revenons pas là-dessus Jake. Tu sais pourquoi je fais cela. Je ne veux pas lui ressembler, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à toujours te mettre en danger?

- C'est ma façon d'être. Tu ne me changeras pas à ce sujet et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Je l'embrassais en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds et il soupira encore. Il posa son front sur le mien et se serra un peu plus contre moi.

- Qu'ont-ils dit?

- Alice doit soumettre la proposition au vote de la famille. Ce n'est donc pas dit qu'ils reviendront à Forks.

- Ouais j'y crois pas une seule seconde! Tu m'étonnes qu'ils vont se dépêcher de revenir, juste pour nous faire...

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour qu'il ne puisse pas terminer sa phrase. Malgré le grand coup de main de Carlisle, il n'avait pas encore confiance en eux mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Une autre chose me vint à l'esprit alors, ou plutôt me revint à l'esprit.

- Dis-moi, tu n'avais pas parlé d'un petit voyage en amoureux?

- Et tu n'avais pas dit que Charlie t'avais consignée?

- Je vais avoir 19 ans... je pense pouvoir me dépêtrer de cette situation

- Dans ce cas, prépares ton sac, je t'emmène dans mon petit coin de paradis!

- Tu m'as encore caché un lieu superbe?

- Je ne t'ai rien caché ma belle. Seulement, c'est pas à côté de la porte. J'attendais une bonne occasion pour t'y emmener.

- Je pense qu'on peut la qualifier de bonne occasion alors.

Il me souleva du sol et je m'agrippais à ses hanches, voulant le serrer aussi fort que possible contre moi. Je blottis mon visage dans son cou et nous restions ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

_**- Jacob -**_

Bella... C'est fou comme cette fille pouvait déclencher en moi des sentiments contradictoires. Elle m'exaspère à toujours vouloir jouer au Saint-Bernard! Bon, et en même temps, ce que je pouvais l'aimer!

Elle me reparlait de ce trip que je voulais organiser, histoire de nous retrouver un peu. Je savais exactement où j'allais l'emmener mais avant, j'avais quelque chose à faire, quelque chose d'important.

Je m'étais rendu compte lorsque j'avais failli la perdre, combien je ne voulais plus être séparé d'elle et pourtant, elle devait chaque jour rentrer chez elle. La seule solution pour remédier à ce problème, c'était que nous habitions ensemble et pour cela, je devais l'épouser. Oui, la demande que j'allais lui faire le jour où Edward l'avait mordue et que j'avais dû mettre sous silence, j'allais la ressortir et la lui faire. Elle le méritait!

La tradition quileute était claire à ce sujet. Je devais convoquer tout le monde et faire ma demande à son père. A la base, je ne voulais pas le faire comme ça mais nous avions commencé avec les traditions alors autant continuer!

Vendredi, je lui demanderais sa main vendredi.

_**- Alice -**_

- Hé tout le monde! Devinez qui vient de m'appeler.

- Il n'y a que deux personnes qui pourraient le faire Alice, et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas celle qui fait partie de notre famille...

- Bien joué Rose! Bella. Elle avait une excellente nouvelle pour nous. Les Quileutes nous permettent de revenir à Forks!

- Je sautillais sur place tellement que j'étais contente et excitée. Rose me regardait avec désapprobation tandis que les autres s'interrogeaient du regard.

- Et bien quoi? Vous n'êtes pas satisfaits?

- Depuis quand se fait-on diriger par les _clébards_?

- Rosalie, on ne se fait pas diriger. Ils ont eu raison de se poser la question. Je te signale que l'un d'entre nous a tout fait capoter!

- L'un d'entre nous, justement! On est pas tous à mettre dans le même sac

- C'était légitime et puis pourquoi tu discutes? C'est réglé non?

- Parle pour toi... moi je n'ai pas besoin ni même franchement l'envie d'y retourner.

- Soit et bien votons dans ce cas! Qui veut retourner à Forks?

Je levais la main bien haute et encourageais les autres à m'imiter. Emmett fut le premier à me suivre car je savais bien au fond de moi qu'il aimait aussi Bella comme une sœur. Esmée me fit un petit sourire et leva à son tour la main. Bella lui manquait et elle lui rappellerai certainement les bons moments, quand nous étions tous ensemble... Jasper se tâtait, je pouvais le sentir. Carlisle soupira en signe de réflexion et prit enfin la parole. Nous n'étions pas habitués à un tel silence de sa part. Il avait dû réfléchir longuement à la situation.

- Je pense que se serait une folie pure et simple mais Forks me manque à vrai dire. Et puis, nous serions plus utiles là bas qu'ici. Edward est toujours introuvable et Bella n'est pas en sécurité tant que se sera le cas. Je vote pour.

Nous nous tournions tous vers Rosalie mais nous savions pertinemment quelle serait sa réponse.

- Non, hors de question. Je ne retournerais pas là bas, en tout cas pas tant qu'elle sera dans les parages!

- Mais pourquoi tu réagis de cette façon Rose? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu sois comme ça au juste?

- Elle existe et c'est suffisant! Je la tolérais parce qu'elle était avec Edward mais maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle! Elle ne fait pas partie de notre monde! Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle fricote avec les _cabots_! Comment voulez-vous que j'ai envie d'y retourner?

- Nous entendons bien Rosalie mais si le compte est correct, il y a quatre voies pour, une voie contre et nous dirons que Jasper s'abstient. Dans tous les cas c'est le oui qui l'emporte!

Je sautais de joie et montais le plus rapidement dans la chambre pour préparer mes affaires. Je ne voulais plus attendre, ça avait assez duré!

Le vendredi arrivait avec une vitesse incroyable et avec cela, mon stress. Nous avions pourtant fait le plus difficile en nous promettant l'un à l'autre mais néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas me sortir de la tête que j'allais demander à Charlie la permission d'épouser sa fille! Je devais être complètement fêlé ma parole! Il allait me tuer!

Je convoquais le conseil, les autres membres de la meute et leurs compagnes et Charlie, prétextant un repas des plus banal.

Nous nous rassemblions autour d'un feu de camp, une fois encore et me levais, bien décidé à la faire cette demande.

Je respirais un grand coup et me lançais alors.

- Je suis certain que la majorité d'entre vous ce soir sait pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir. Vous savez tous que j'aime Bella du plus profond de moi et que je lui ai promis de faire ma vie avec elle. Vous étiez tous présents lors de la cérémonie de promesse, vous savez donc que ce qui va se passer maintenant est la juste suite des choses. Nous avons commencé avec des traditions quileutes, nous allons donc continuer sur notre lancée et pour le moment, c'est plutôt moi qui vais commencer... Charlie, devant l'assemblée ici réunie, je vous demande l'autorisation de faire de Bella ma femme.

Je laissais mon regard aller de Bella à Charlie et de Charlie à Bella. Ils étaient tous les deux bouches bées et me fixaient comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu. Je me décidais alors à faire le premier pas. Je m'approchais de Bella et me mis à sa hauteur en m'accroupissant.

- Bella? Ça va mon ange? Tu ne dis rien, c'est pas courant pour toi...

J'esquissais un sourire et lui pris la main. Elle me regardait, toujours aussi béate.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Et si on se mariait finalement?

- Jacob... Si je m'attendais à ça... Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas encore en entendre parler. Et tes études? Ton bac Jake? Et puis...

- Je sais, j'ai pensé à tout cela et le fait que je veuille me marier avec toi ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne tout le reste. Je veux juste que tu sois ma femme, maintenant.

- D'accord. C'est d'accord Jake, moi j'accepte!

Je me levais et regardais alors Charlie. Il n'avait pas bougé et nous regardait avec insistance.

- Charlie? Ça va? C'est un signe de ralliement des Swan ou quoi?

- ... Vous mariez? Tu veux épouser Bella? Maintenant? Mais vous êtes si jeunes...

- Je sais que nous sommes jeunes mais je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi et je ne veux rien perdre avec elle. Je suis prêt à tout vivre à ses côtés et le mariage en fait partie.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Tu es prête pour ça? Tu es certaine de ton coup?

- Oui papa, c'est ce que je veux. On s'aime et je veux partager ce moment avec lui.

- Bon, et bien, je pense que Billy va encore avoir du travail avec vous deux alors

- ça veut dire que vous me donnez la main de Bella?

- Je suppose que oui

- Merci Charlie, je saurais me montrer digne de votre décision.

- Compte sur moi pour te le rappeler

Sur ces derniers mots, les autres personnes présentes se levèrent et se fut la grande joie. Nous avons fait la fête une bonne partie de la soirée et nous passions ensuite la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir fait l'amour tendrement. Nous étions si bien. Rien ne pouvait plus désormais venir ternir notre tableau parfait.

- Emily va encore avoir du travail avec nous!

- Ça tombe bien, je trouvais qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer dans sa grande maison...

* * *

à tout bientôt pour la suite!


	23. Chapter 20 partie 1

**Salut les filles! bon, je suis affreusement en retard dans mes posts mais j'ai de bonnes raisons... à la maison, tout le monde est malade et bien entendu le microbe ne m'a pas loupé... ma fille n'ayant que 4 mois et demi, je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser dans un coin et faire comme si de rien n'était donc ben ça n'a pas beaucoup avancé... mais là ça va mieux donc on y retourne! ;)**

**merci à toutes celles qui n'ont pas abandonné en cours de route et qui sont toujours fidèles! **

**c'est la première partie du chapitre 20 mais la seconde est déjà écrite donc vous l'aurez encore aujourd'hui!**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre XX: Alliance

partie 1

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Et surtout, je n'arrive pas à croire que mes parents me laissent faire! Certes, je le veux mais de là à sauter le pas...

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et je ne peux me faire à l'idée que le reflet que je contemple est... le mien. Emily et Angela sont à mes côtés et vu leurs sourires radieux, elles doivent être plus que satisfaites de leur travail. C'est vrai que je suis jolie et finalement, malgré toutes mes réticences, le blanc ne me va pas si mal. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas exactement blanc mais plutôt ivoire mais bon, je dois faire avec ma pâleur légendaire! Et ma « petite transformation » n'a rien arrangé à cela...

D'après Emily, le blanc pour le mariage est de coutume tout comme pour n'importe quelle autre cérémonie et je devais donc faire avec! Je ferais donc avec... Et finalement, le résultat me plaisait assez.

Une fois encore, ma grande sœur de cœur avait fait des miracles. Ma robe, tout en légèreté et en fluidité, était en mousseline et le bustier était couvert de perles nacrées. Le temps à Forks étant toujours aussi variable, elle m'avait confectionné un boléro tout en broderies et en perles identiques au bustier. Angela s'était occupée de mes cheveux et de mon maquillage. D'habitude, je les portais lâchés et là, elle m'avait fait un chignon dans lequel elle avait piqué de petites fleurs. Quelques mèches s'en étaient échappées et elle avait tout simplement décidé de les boucler quelque peu. Ça m'allait plutôt bien et j'aimais bien ce que je voyais dans le miroir. Définitivement.

Ma mère arriva dans la chambre et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure car je n'arriverais pas à retenir les miennes dans ce cas.

- Maman je t'en prie... Ne pleure pas ou je vais saboter tout le travail de mes demoiselles d'honneur!

- Je n'y peux rien Bella. Je suis tellement... contente!

- Je pensais que tu venais pour me convaincre de ne pas me jeter dans cette nouvelle folle aventure.

- J'y ai pensé figure-toi mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire cela. Je te l'ai dit ma chérie, tu es assez grande pour prendre les bonnes décisions te concernant. Jake est certes encore fort jeune, tout comme toi, et il n'a pas encore son Bac mais je suis sûre et certaine que ce détail n'en sera bientôt plus qu'un parmi tant d'autres.

Je regardais ma mère avec une petite moue réprobatrice. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher mais si elle l'avait fait, je pense que ça aurait manqué à la situation!

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté quelque chose. C'est l'héritage des femmes de la famille. On se le transmet de générations en générations, le jour de notre mariage. Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas te le donner un jour mais je suis heureuse de m'être trompée...

Je pris la petite boîte que Renée me tendait et l'ouvris. Une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamant était joliment déposée sur le coussinet du boîtier.

- Elles sont superbes!

- Ça te fait déjà quelque chose d'ancien. Tu as du bleu et du prêté? Ta robe est neuve, ça aussi c'est réglé.

J'entendais alors ma sœur s'approcher de moi et elle se glissa délicatement derrière nous.

- Je vais régler le problème

Emily accrochait alors dans mon chignon un peigne. Il était composé de pierres bleues, des pierres de lune, et représentait un... loup.

- Je te le prête pour aujourd'hui. C'est un cadeau de ma maman.

- Merci Emily! Il est superbe!

- Et bien voila, tu as le tout! Bon, je retourne auprès de Phil. Bonne chance ma puce. A tout à l'heure!

- Je t'aime maman

- Moi aussi mon ange. Sois heureuse surtout.

Elle sortit de la chambre, nous laissant devant le miroir. Je me demandais dans quel état était Jake et je me mis à sourire en l'imaginant tourner dans la pièce voisine comme un lion en cage.

_**- Jacob - **_

Je vais devenir dingue à attendre comme cela. Bon sang, pourquoi le temps n'avance-t-il pas plus vite?

Je tournais pour la vingtième fois dans la chambre, attendant que Sam ou mon père vienne me chercher. La porte s'ouvrit alors et je vis Billy dans son fauteuil. Il s'approcha de moi, un sourire grave sur le visage.

- Mon fils. Comment te sens-tu?

- Nerveux pour être franc. Quand va-t-on commencer?

- Bientôt Jacob, bientôt. D'abord, il faut que je te parle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais certain que tu me dirais cela?

- Fils, il faut que tu saches que ce que tu t'apprête à faire ne pourra pas être défait. Tu seras un chef de famille par la suite et ça implique des responsabilités. Te sens-tu vraiment prêt à les affronter?

- Je suis jeune, je le sais. Mais sur le papier seulement car tu sais aussi bien que moi que dans ma tête je suis et serais assez responsable pour pouvoir prendre soin de Bella. Je l'aime et je veux être à elle et qu'elle soit à moi pour toujours. Ce mariage ne signifie pas que j'abandonne tout le reste. C'est juste que maintenant, j'inclurais Bella dans chaque acte posé, chaque décision que je prendrais. Elle fera désormais partie intégrante de la famille.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Tu me conforte vraiment dans ma décision de vous unir. Jacob, je suis fier de toi!

- Merci papa. Merci pour tout!

- On se voit tout à l'heure fils.

Je me retrouvais encore une fois seul dans la chambre et je me regardais dans le miroir. D'ici quelques minutes, je ne serais plus jamais seul.

- Bella, on y va ma chérie!

- Angie, encore deux minutes s'il te plait

- Non, tu as assez tiré sur l'élastique là. Si tu continues, le soleil sera couché et tu auras tout gâché!

- Bon ça va, j'arrive...

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et je pris une grande inspiration. Comme pour la cérémonie de promesses, nous avions décidé de nous marier sur la falaise car les éléments à cet endroit étaient tous entremêlés. Le Ciel avec la Mer, la Mer avec la Terre. C'était parfait.

Charlie m'attendait en bas des quelques marches de la petite maison. Son regard, lorsqu'il le posa sur moi, s'emplit de larmes, tout comme Renée quelques temps auparavant. Je m'arrêtais pour qu'il puisse se ressaisir et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de moi. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose car nous aurions pu attendre longtemps sinon.

- Alors, comment tu me trouve?

- Tu es magnifique Bella!

- Merci papa. Emily et Angela ont fait un bon travail effectivement.

- Oui mais c'est toi qui est magnifique ma chérie... Bella, avant que nous y allions pour de bon, je voudrais être sûr que tu saches ce que tu fais. Je ne doute pas de tes sentiments ni des siens et je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre de ne pas le faire mais je veux savoir si tu mesure vraiment les conséquences de cet acte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa. C'est bien réfléchi. C'est lui, pour ma vie entière. Je ne veux pas gâcher plus de temps. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, le fait que je me marie ne me changera pas. Je reste et resterai Bella, ta fille. Avec lui je n'ai pas besoin de masque. Je n'ai pas besoin de changer, je ne dois renoncer à rien... Ma vie ne fait que commencer et j'ai besoin de Jacob à mes côtés pour cela.

Charlie soupira et baissa un instant les yeux. C'est avec un petit air résigné qu'il me tendit ensuite le bras et qu'il m'aida à descendre l'escalier.

- Bien, si tu es sûre de toi, allons-y alors!

- Papa, souris s'il te plait. C'est un moment joyeux après tout.

- Je perds ma fille aujourd'hui, c'est pas si joyeux que ça

- Papa...

- Je plaisante Bella, je plaisante!

Je l'embrassais et m'accrochais à son bras avec un peu d'insistance. Nous nous soutenions mutuellement tandis qu'il me menait vers mon destin et ma nouvelle vie.

Nous arrivions sur le tapis de fleurs que les filles avaient créé et mes yeux se vissèrent sur Jake. J'appelais alors Emily et lui tendais mon collier, celui que Jake m'avait offert lors de l'échange de nos promesses. Je voulais porter ce loup car il signifiait clairement mon appartenance. Ce soir, j'allais embrasser une nouvelle culture, une nouvelle façon de vivre et ça commençait avec ce geste.

Mon père et moi nous nous avancions vers Billy et Jake et je sentais mon cœur s'emballer crescendo. Mon père me serrait le bras de plus en plus et je ne savais pas si c'était pour me soutenir moi ou pour lui plutôt. Finalement, je pense que c'était pour nous deux. Nous arrivions à la fin du chemin et Charlie m'embrassa sur le front. Il glissa ma main dans celle de Jake et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ce dernier était tout sourire et posa enfin ses yeux sur moi. Je vis des étoiles y apparaître et ça me fit sourire à mon tour. Je sentais mes joues s'empourprer et je regardais vite mes pieds. Jake souleva mon menton délicatement et me fit un de ses sourires en coin qui me faisait fondre. J'arrêtais alors de respirer pendant quelques secondes et c'est Jake qui me fit redescendre sur Terre en pressant mes mains dans les siennes. Sam se tenait aux côtés de Paul juste un peu en retrait de Jake. Emily et Angela avaient fait pareil. L'assemblée s'était tue et attendait que Billy débute la cérémonie.

- Mes amis, prions Celtis, dieu du Ciel, de bénir ces deux enfants de la Terre.

J'adorais entendre du quileute. Cette langue me transportait vraiment dans un autre univers. Je me pris alors à imaginer Jake m'apprenant les rudiments de la langue plus sérieusement que sur la plage. C'est décidé, je le lui demanderais!

Je jetais régulièrement des coups d'œil à ma famille et vis avec grand plaisir que Charlie et Renée se tenaient par la main. Mes parents...

Angela avait les yeux cloués sur Paul et ils se dévoraient d'envie. Leur union était prévue pour novembre et je sentais que nous allions encore en entendre parler d'ici là!

En quelque sorte, nous étions le couple test. Il existait très peu de couples mixtes et encore moins lorsque l'un des deux était un loup...

Billy avait à présent terminé la prière et s'adressait aux invités. Il leur demandait s'il y avait des personnes réticentes à notre union et ensuite si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à nous dire. Je vis Charlie hésiter un instant puis, encouragé par Renée, il se leva pour s'adresser directement à nous. Sa voix chevrotait un peu sous le coup de l'émotion et tout en maintenant nos mains jointes, nous nous tournions vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment commencer à vrai dire... Je crois que je vais essayer de rester moi-même et le faire au feeling, comme d'habitude quoi!

L'assemblée riait gentiment et Charlie se passait les doigts dans les cheveux, signe manifeste qu'il était bien embarrassé. Jake et moi nous nous regardions et il me fit un clin d'œil. Plus aucun doute, je voulais être à ces côtés pendant toute ma vie!

- Bien, allons-y... Bella, Jake, mes enfants. Je vous ai vu naître, je vous ai vu grandir et évoluer chacun de votre côté. La vie a posé des pièges sur votre route mais vous avez fini par enfin vous trouver et vous faites de moi le papa le plus heureux du monde. Vous me prouvez aujourd'hui que l'âge n'a pas d'importance quand on s'aime et même si j'aurai peut-être préféré que vous attendiez encore un peu pour vous marier, sachez que je suis de tout cœur avec vous et que je ne vous souhaite qu'une chose, le bonheur et l'épanouissement dans votre vie à deux. Je vous aime.

Ma gorge se serrait un peu plus à chacune des paroles de mon père. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait voulu dire quand il parlait des pièges de la vie et mon cœur se serra lui aussi dans ma poitrine. Il s'en était fallu de peu il a quelques semaines pour que la vie nous sépare pour de bon. A cette idée, une larme perlait sur ma joue et je me dépêchais de l'écraser, comme pour tenter de faire disparaître ce souvenir. Le passé devait rester le passé et je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour nous préserver dès à présent. Je jetais un regard bref à mon amoureux et le vis remercier Charlie du bout des lèvres. Je suis persuadée que lui aussi avait songé un instant à Edward et aux autres vampires mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage pourtant, mis à part la joie du moment.

Charlie se rassit et ma mère l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. A mon grand étonnement, elle se leva ensuite et s'adressa à nous à son tour.

- Je suis fière de toi mon ange, tu es devenue une belle jeune femme, indépendante et épanouie. Et je dois remercier Jacob pour cela car tu es devenue ce que tu es un peu grâce à lui. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour toi et j'espère vraiment que vous serez heureux ensemble. Prenez juste bien le temps de vivre chaque moment de la vie car les regrets nous guètent trop vite. Je vous aime aussi, très fort.

Cette fois, ce fut Jake qui parut plus ému. Certainement que ma mère avait réussi à toucher le point sensible, ma « transformation ». Elle savait bien à quel point j'avais pu souffrir du départ d'Edward et elle s'était tant sentie inutile face à ma dépression. Du coup, elle reportait toute sa gratitude sur Jake pour m'avoir sortie de là. Elle l'avait adopté, tout simplement.

Nous nous tournions alors vers Billy afin que la cérémonie puisse continuer.

- Bella, je te laisse le soin de commencer avec tes vœux.

- Merci Billy.

Je me plaçais face à Jacob et vissais à nouveau mon regard dans le sien. Il devait voir que toutes mes paroles étaient sincères et dites juste pour lui. Mes doigts avaient accrochés les siens et je sentais que je tremblotais un peu. Je pris une inspiration discrète et m'élançais alors.

- Tu sais tout de moi. Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché et d'ailleurs ça n'aurait servi à rien vu que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu es le seul sur cette Terre à pouvoir le faire et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça change. La promesse que je t'ai faite il y a quelques mois, je te la refais à nouveau. Donc, je te promets d'être toujours à tes côtés, je te promets de t'aimer à jamais et je te promets de rester telle que je suis, pour toujours.

- Jake, tu peux y aller.

- Bella. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter à tout ce que nous nous sommes déjà dit. Tu sais que je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier jour. Je vais faire en sorte d'être un bon mari car tu le mérite vraiment. Tu m'as un jour posé une question et je t'avais dit que je te répondrais plus tard et bien, je crois que le moment est venu. Ce que tu as lu un jour - et je suppose que tu l'as lu dans ma chambre – signifie « restes à mes côtés pour toujours » et je voudrais que se soit le cas. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu quelque chose dans ma vie que toi et donc cette union est une évidence à mes yeux!

Sur ce coup là, s'étaient mes larmes que je devais ravaler et rapidement sinon nous aurions droit au déluge... Il m'avait déjà fait des déclarations mais jamais comme celle-la! J'avais envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser mais je devais encore attendre que Billy ait enfin fini son discours...

Il avait repris ses conseils et ses appels aux dieux lorsque je vis quelque chose d'étrange. Sam, Paul et même Jake s'étaient raidis, se regardant à tour de rôle. Billy tentait de garder son ton normal mais je ressentais aussi dans sa voix une tension inhabituelle pour lui. Je regardais alors ces messieurs les uns après les autres et j'essayais de savoir ce qui se passait. Mais rien, rien ne transparaissait. J'eus alors un frisson dans la nuque et je sentis aussi une présence, plutôt familière même. Se pourrait-il que... Non, il n'aurait jamais osé! Quoique je disais aussi cela pour ma transformation...

Je les interrogeais à tour de rôle des yeux et on aurait dit qu'ils se repassaient la tâche l'un à l'autre. Je ne pouvais cependant pas interrompre la cérémonie. Sam regardait derrière nous et je vis Seth et Leah quitter l'assemblée. Pourvu qu'il ne se passe rien! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient blessés surtout. Je tentais de rester calme et je me braquais sur ce que me disait Billy. Nous en étions à l'échange des anneaux et il me faisait répéter quelques phrases de consentement. Je glissais ensuite l'alliance au doigt de Jake et j'oubliais tout le reste instantanément. Plus rien ne comptait que lui, moi et notre union. Billy demandait à Jacob de faire la même chose. Lorsqu'il passa la bague à mon doigt, j'eus un autre frisson dans la nuque. On nous observait, cette fois pas de doute. Comme pour me rassurer, Jake embrassa l'anneau placé à ma main et il me sourit tendrement. Cinq secondes plus tard, Seth et Leah firent leur apparition dans mon champs de vision et je me décontractais immédiatement.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, parents, famille et amis, laissez moi vous présenter Monsieur et Madame Black!

Le tonnerre d'applaudissements, les cris et les derniers mots de Billy me firent retoucher terre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Jacob me prit dans ses bras, me souleva et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser en passant mes bras autour de son cou, cherchant désespérément à prolonger notre étreinte. Il me posa néanmoins par terre et nous faisions face à tout le monde.

Voila, contre toutes attentes, alors que je jurais mes grands dieux qu'on ne m'y prendrait jamais, me voici mariée à 18 ans...

La fête battait son plein et pourtant je ne m'amusais pas comme je l'aurai dû et pour cause, Seth et Leah n'avaient pas trouvé l'intrus qui s'était invité à notre mariage. Je décidais alors d'aller aux nouvelles et coinçais tout ce petit monde dans la cuisine d'Emily.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien éclairer ma lanterne pour finir? Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre d'être tenue à l'écart!

- Que veux-tu qu'on te dise Bella, on en sait pas plus que toi sur la personne qui s'est invitée figure-toi

- Vous essayez vraiment de me faire croire que vous ne savez pas qui était dans la forêt? Même moi je sais qui s'y trouvait!

- On t'écoute

- Edward, c'était Edward

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Je suis persuadée que c'était lui, c'est tout. Mais vous devriez être contents non? Après tout je sers toujours d'appât!

A bien y réfléchir, je n'aurais peut être pas dû dire ça, en tout cas pas comme ça...

- C'est un reproche que tu nous fait Bella?

- Non Sam, pas du tout, je ne voulais pas dire ça

- Tu oublies qu'il a violé le traité en t'attaquant

- Non Paul, ça non plus je ne l'oublie pas, comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs? Tu t'obstines à me dire que je sens comme eux!

J'avais vraiment envie de tout oublier pour un instant. Après tout je venais de me marier et je n'avais pas du tout envie de penser à toutes ces histoires. Je me mis donc à rire et j'assénais à ce dernier un bonne claque sur l'épaule qui ne réussi même pas à le faire sourciller. Par contre, ma main me faisait mal maintenant... Je regrettais juste deux secondes de ne pas avoir plus de force grâce au venin.

- Bon, on règlera ça plus tard. J'ai envie de danser là et je compte bien mettre des notes à chacun d'entre vous! Paul, t'es le premier!

- Ouais c'est tout vu, y a pas meilleur danseur que moi!

Nous passions ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée, déconnectés enfin de toute cette tension. Après avoir réussi à user Paul, c'était au tour de Seth puis de Sam d'être mes partenaires de danse. Jake n'était jamais loin, un regard toujours bienveillant sur nous. Il jouait déjà le papa-poule! J'abandonnais deux minutes la piste pour aller me désaltérer car j'en avais vraiment bien besoin. J'étais donc dans la cuisine lorsque j'entendis mon portable dans mon sac vibrer. Je me précipitais dessus et décrochais sans regarder qui pouvait bien m'appeler maintenant.

- Allo?

_- Dis-moi que ce que j'ai vu n'est pas la réalité_

- Alice?

_- Bella, réponds-moi franchement. C'est vrai ou pas?_

- De quoi tu parles Alice? Je croyais que tu ne me voyais plus depuis que j'étais en permanence avec les loups

_- Je t'ai vue au travers des pensées de... d'Edward. _

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

_- Tu t'es mariée Bella! Voila ce que j'ai vu!_

- Je suis désolée Alice

_- Ouais t'as intérêt à l'être parce que je suis vraiment vexée là! Ne pas m'inviter à ton mariage non mais où tu as la tête Bella?_

Alice resterait toujours Alice! J'avais donc eu raison tout à l'heure, c'était bien Edward qui nous espionnait. Il avait dû nous voir Jacob et moi et s'enfuir dès que Seth et Leah s'étaient approchés de lui. Il savait donc que je ne m'étais pas transformée. Tant mieux, il allait me rendre la tâche plus facile.

- Vous arrivez quand au juste?

_- On est là depuis hier. On est à la villa._

- Alors là, tu peux parler question de me prévenir!

_- Bella..._

- Je veux te voir. S'il te plait, viens!

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée Bella. Tu sais je devrais venir sur le territoire quileute et ça ne leur plairait certainement pas..._

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais m'arranger. Je vais en parler à Sam et je te rappelle pour te dire quoi. Ça te convient?

_- D'accord, je t'attends._

Je voulais la voir, elle me manquait et si pour cela je devais supplier Sam et bien je le ferai!

Je l'appelais alors et lui expliquais la situation. Dans un premier temps, il se fâcha car je n'avais pas à prendre de telles décisions seule mais il se radoucit rapidement quand je lui expliquais que j'attendais son feu vert pour les inviter. Il pesa le pour et le contre et finit par me dire qu'il voulait bien une trêve permettant aux Cullen de franchir la frontière mais juste pour ce soir. Ils pouvaient tous venir sauf Edward car lui, il n'était pas question qu'il s'approche de moi! Sam parti prévenir la meute et j'appelais Alice. Je rejoignis les autres et vis certaines moues réprobatrices. Je ne tentais même pas de me justifier, j'espérais juste que je n'allais pas déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale! Jake se tenait à l'écart. Il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir et il savait bien que les Cullen comptaient pour moi.

A peu près quinze minutes après mon appel, je vis plusieurs silhouettes apparaître dans les fourrés. Elles avaient l'air d'attendre qu'on viennent à leur rencontre. Je me décidais donc à les rejoindre, suivie de très près par Jake, Sam et Paul. Les autres nous suivaient du regard et restaient aux aguets, au cas où...

Je me jetais dans les bras d'Alice avant de voir qu'elle était venue avec presque toute la famille. Seuls manquaient Edward et Rosalie. J'étais vraiment contente de tous les voir.

- Merci d'être venus! Je suis contente de vous voir!

- Félicitations Bella, nous sommes heureux pour toi. Et pour toi aussi Jacob, bien entendu!

- Merci Carlisle, ça me touche

- Nous n'allons pas trop nous attarder car vous avez des invités qui vont finir par se poser des questions et puis, nous avons encore pas mal de détails à régler pour notre... retour.

- Je voudrais juste savoir si vous savez où Edward se trouve. J'ai senti sa présence tout à l'heure et je me demandais si...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je le surveille de prêt! Il n'est pas question que nous le laissions recommencer ses bêtises!

- D'ailleurs nous vous sommes reconnaissants de ne pas lui faire la chasse. Nous allons régler le problème, je vous le promets.

Sam prit alors la parole et répondit aussitôt à Carlisle.

- J'espère pour vous que vous le trouverez avant nous car même si nous ne lui faisons pas la chasse comme vous dites, nous n'allons tout de même pas tolérer sa présence à proximité de la population. Il a attaqué une humaine tout de même!

- Je suis bien au courant Sam et je ne cautionne absolument pas sa conduite seulement c'est mon fils et je me dois de tout faire pour arranger les problèmes.

- Sam, si je peux me permettre une chose, comme c'est moi qui ai été mordue, je voudrais avoir mon mot à dire sur l'avenir d'Edward.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit le bon moment pour en parler Bella

- Si Sam, je pense que c'est le bon moment. Jake et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait que le tuer ne sera pas la solution car malgré tout, Edward fait partie de ma vie pour toujours. Je sais aussi pertinemment que ça peut et que ça vous déplait mais voila, je n'y peux rien. Il a agit sur un coup de folie et maintenant qu'il a compris que je ne lui reviendrais pas, je suis certaine qu'il ne créera plus de problème.

- Laisse-moi le temps d'y penser veux-tu, maintenant tu devrais retourner auprès de ton père et du reste des invités sinon on va vraiment finir par attirer le monde!

- Merci. Merci à tout le monde. Vous avez permis que cette journée soit totalement parfaite.

Je les serrais à tour de rôle dans mes bras et je finissais par Sam et Jake car je savais que ça leur coûtait beaucoup. J'entrainais ensuite ce dernier vers nos invités car la fête était loin d'être finie!

**voila les miss, la suite encore aujourd'hui comme je l'ai dit au début comme ça je serai toute pardonnée pour l'attente!**


	24. Chapter 20 partie 2

un peu à la bourre comme d'habitude mais le principal c'est qu'il soit posté! donc voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 20. en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;)

un grand merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir!

bonne lecture!**

* * *

**

**partie 2: un cadeau exceptionnel**

3 heures du matin. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'allais juste être bonne à mettre au lit après tout ça! Les invités étaient progressivement partis et nous nous retrouvions en petit comité. Enfin, si on peut appelé une meute de loups, leurs compagnes et ma famille directe un petit comité!

Ils se regardaient tous avec un petit sourire en coin que ne me laissait rien présager de bon. Ils nous préparaient quelque chose et nous n'allions pas tarder à savoir quoi!

Sam regardait alors Emily et lui fit signe d'intervenir. Elle s'avança vers nous, un grand sourire accroché sur les lèvres et se plantait devant nous. Elle se balançait sur ses talons, les mains jointes devant elle. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une enfant de cinq ans qui doit parler devant toute une assemblée et je commençais à un peu paniquer. Je jetais des regards à Jake, espérant qu'il sache quelque chose mais vu son air tout aussi interrogateur que le mien, il n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence. Mon estomac se nouait et je devenais de plus en plus stressée.

- Emily, je t'en prie, dis-nous ce qui se passe.

- On va vous bander les yeux et vous aller devoir nous faire confiance

Sur ce coup là, j'étais totalement réveillée! Plus question d'aller me coucher! Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Jake puis je vis Angela avec deux bandeaux en mains.

Une fois aveugles, nous étions guidés vers l'extérieur de la maison. J'avais totalement confiance en chacun d'entre eux mais je me demandais quand même où ils nous emmenaient. Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes maintenant et je ne savais pas du tout où nous allions. J'entendais Jake faire des commentaires et des suppositions sur notre destination mais personne d'autre ne parlait. Angela et Seth riaient de temps à autre et je commençais à m'impatienter. Nous nous arrêtions alors et je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'on me délivre de cette attente.

Je sentis ce que je supposais être la main de Leah prendre la mienne et la placer dans celle de Jake. Elle s'éloigna ensuite et j'entendis Billy s'éclaircir la voix.

- Les enfants, nous voulions marquer ce jour particulier en vous faisant ce que nous espérons être un cadeau utile.

Je serrais la main de Jake et il fit pareil.

- Sam, Emily, allez y!

Nos bandeaux tombèrent en même temps et nous nous trouvions face à un chalet. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu auparavant et je me demandais bien ce que tout cela signifiait. Angela et Emily sautillaient sur place, euphoriques. Je compris alors de quel cadeau Billy venait de nous parler. Ils nous avaient construit une maison! Un chez nous, pour Jake et moi!

Je les regardais les uns après les autres, bouche-bée. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Jake n'en menait pas large non plus. Plus aucun son ne sortait de nos bouches.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

- Ce n'est pas une blague? C'est vraiment pour nous? Mais comment? Quand?

Pitoyable. C'est tout ce que j'avais réussi à sortir de cohérent et encore, à mes yeux ça ne l'était pas des masses...

- Bien sûr que c'est pour vous! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous nous étions décarcassés pour les voisins!

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez tout fait tous seuls?

- Tu connais beaucoup d'artisans dans le coin capables de monter un chalet en deux semaines?

Jake n'en revenait pas plus que moi. Il finit par bouger et prit Sam dans ses bras, sans un mot. J'étais certaine qu'il pleurait mais je ne voulais pas les interrompre.

- Bon, on va pas rester dehors quand même. Vous venez, on va vous faire visiter!

Angela m'attrapait par la main et m'entraina à l'intérieur de mon nouveau chez moi.

A ma grande surprise, l'intérieur était aménagé.

- On a décoré comme on le pouvait, tu peux toujours changer si tu veux.

- Merci les filles! Vraiment, vous êtes les meilleures amies qu'on puisse avoir!

- Avec plaisir ma belle!

Nous faisions rapidement le tour de la maison et j'étais de plus en plus émerveillée par le travail de notre famille.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour me le cacher à moi?

- Ça n'a pas été facile en effet mais j'avais donné des ordres précis. Le premier qui dévoilait le pot-aux-roses serait de garde nuits et weeks-ends jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Crois-moi, ça a suffit pour les convaincre de maitriser leurs pensées!

- Et nous sommes où en fait?

- À quelques minutes de chez Emily et moi... Je voulais te garder à proximité de moi, étant mon bêta, c'était une évidence.

- Et je n'ai rien vu... vous êtes vraiment forts!

Nous discutions encore pendant quelques minutes puis Sam mit tout le monde dehors. A son tour, il nous souhaita une bonne nuit et nous laissa seuls, chez nous.

Jake et moi nous nous regardions ensuite, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. J'entrepris alors de réexplorer la maison un peu plus en détail et je tombais tout de suite sous le charme de la grande baie vitrée de notre chambre. Je sentais Jake dans mon dos et je l'observais dans le reflet de la vitre. Il s'était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et me regardait. Il se détacha du chambranle et vint à ma rencontre. Il m'encercla la taille et me serra contre lui. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et je fermais les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de plénitude. Il m'embrassa tendrement la clavicule et ça me fit frissonner. Je le sentais sourire. Il se détacha légèrement et me fit tourner sur moi-même.

- Je te fais toujours autant d'effet alors

- Tu en doutais?

- Alors, Mme Black, comment te sens-tu?

- Heureuse, incroyablement heureuse, épanouie, sereine et ... fatiguée!

- Fatiguée? Dommage, j'avais des projets moi...

- Mr Black, vos idées transparaissent sur votre visage...

Il m'embrassa doucement puis son baiser se fit plus pressant. Il avait une main dans ma nuque et une autre sur mes reins. Je me laissais faire car malgré ma fatigue, j'avais encore plus envie de ses caresses. J'entrepris de lui déboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Pas de bol pour lui, le bustier était attaché avec des agrafes. Néanmoins, cela ne l'arrêta pas et délicatement, il les fit céder les unes après les autres. Son pantalon allait rejoindre sa chemise et ma jupe le bustier.

Je goutais avidement sa peau mate et je me régalais de tout son corps. Je n'étais pas pressée, je venais de m'offrir à lui pour toute la vie et je comptais bien profiter de chaque seconde en sa présence.

Sans nous quitter plus d'une seconde, nous nous dirigions vers le lit qui n'attendait plus que nous. J'allais passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie dans les bras de mon mari. La première d'une longue série! Cette idée attisa encore plus le désir que j'éprouvais pour Jacob. C'est à ce moment que je me perdis dans ses yeux et que je m'abandonnais totalement à lui. C'est la seconde fois seulement que je le laissais prendre possession de moi en toute confiance et cela ne me fit aucunement peur car ma confiance, cela faisait bien longtemps que Jake l'avait. Il était tout pour moi et je n'envisageais pas qu'il en soi autrement. Il me sourit, contemplant mes traits sereins et me demandait ce à quoi je pouvais bien penser.

- Je pense à nous, tout simplement. Je me disais juste que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi et je ne veux pas que cela change.

- Y a pas de raison que ça change mon ange. On va profiter de la vie, toi et moi.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ça?

- Oui je le sais bien et tu me le prouve chaque jour qui passe en étant à mes côtés.

Cet échange de paroles tendres et sincères nous avait encore plus rapproché l'un de l'autre et nous reprîmes nos baisers. Jacob ramena mes bras qui étaient accrochés à sa nuque au dessus de ma tête et commençait sa descente infernale le long de ma mâchoire. Il n'épargnait aucun centimètre de ma peau, tantôt m'embrassant, tantôt laissant sa langue me parcourir sensuellement. Je fermais les yeux et soupirais d'aise, le laissant faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Ses mains accompagnaient sa descente le long de mon corps et j'eus plusieurs frissons à leur contact. J'aimais cette intimité entre nous et malgré les nombreuses fois où nous l'avions été, je ne m'en rassasiais jamais. J'avais été la drogue d'Edward et là c'était Jacob qui était devenu la mienne.

Jake se rendait bien compte de l'effet physique qu'il me faisait et encore une fois, je le sentis sourire tandis qu'il continuait sa douce torture. Il arrivait à la hauteur de mes seins et je me cambrais sous ses attaques. Humm, délicieuse torture qu'il m'infligeait! Je ressentais alors des fourmillements dans mon bas ventre m'indiquant que j'en voulais plus, encore et toujours plus! Ma respiration s'accélérait tout comme les battements de mon cœur. Je n'allais plus tarder à le supplier de me donner ce que j'attendais mais je ne devais pas être aussi pressée, c'était notre nuit de noces après tout!

Je laissais un gémissement sortir d'entre mes lèvres tandis que je me tortillais de plus en plus. Sa main gauche était remontée à hauteur de mes poignets lorsque j'avais fait mine de vouloir lui agripper les cheveux. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de me laisser faire.

Sa main droite partait alors en expédition et je repliais ma jambe afin de pouvoir profiter de ses caresses. Il fit des vas et vient délicats, osant à peine effleurer ma peau. En remontant depuis ma cheville, il s'arrêta un instant sur mon intimité, m'arrachant encore des grognements à la fois de satisfaction et de frustration. Il s'arrêta de me triturer les seins et me regarda amoureusement.

- Je veux que tu sois à moi Bella. Pas seulement pour cette nuit mais pour toutes celles de nos vies.

- Je ne demande pas mieux mon amour!

Il reprit ses caresses et je me laissais à nouveau submerger par le désir qu'il m'inspirait.

Je me tortillais et me cabrais de plus belle et bientôt je ne tenais plus. J'avais besoin de lui en moi, je devais le sentir en moi, ça en devenait vital.

- Jake, si tu tiens à ma santé mentale, je t'en supplie ne me fais plus attendre!

- Tu es encore trop pressée ma belle... Tu ne changeras pas je crois!

Il remonta face à moi, emprisonnant mon visage entre ses doigts chauds et puissants. Nos lèvres s' heurtèrent avec douceur et passion. Il m'avait enfin libérée de son emprise et je laissais mes doigts jouer avec les reliefs de son corps. Lorsque j'arrivais timidement à la hauteur de ses reins, j'appuyais un peu plus fort mes doigts sur lui, ce qui déclencha chez lui un mouvement de bassin rapprochant ainsi nos deux corps. J'entendis un grognement sourd s'échapper de la bouche de Jake et je souris à mon tour. Je n'arrivais pas souvent à lui faire perdre ses moyens... Je décidais alors de ne pas en rester là et lui asséna une claque sur les fesses. Il parut si surpris qu'il ne broncha même pas et j'en profitais alors pour m'attaquer à sa mâchoire, le mordillant gentiment, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Je guidais ses mouvements de bassin et j'enlaçais alors sa taille de mes jambes, le laissant se positionner correctement. Il s'immisça lentement en moi, m'arrachant un long râle de contentement. J'avais ce que je voulais, enfin!

Cette nuit me parut interminable. Nous fîmes l'amour jusqu'à ce que le jour pointe à l'horizon et nous nous endormions ensuite emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, moi nichée dans le creux de son épaule et lui m'enlaçant de ses bras chauds et accueillants. Je ne voulais pas être ailleurs que là, dans _notre_ maison, dans _notre_ lit, dans _ses_ bras.

* * *

et voici!

à tout bientôt!


	25. Chapter 21

voila le chapitre 21, rien que pour vous mes fidèles lecteurs! MDR ^^

je voulais juste vous signifier que je reprends le boulot à partir de demain et que donc les chapitres se feront plus espacés mais je n'abandonne pas, rassurez-vous!

merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça m'a fait super plaisir!

gros bisous

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 21: Mise au point

Pour ne pas changer, j'étais la première réveillée. Je regardais alors celui pour qui je pourrais donner ma vie s'il le fallait et je souris, bêtement à vrai dire. En fait, je le contemplais plutôt et mon estomac se noua lorsque je me rendis compte que je regardais mon _mari_... Je n'avais pas rêvé tout cela et pour preuve, l'anneau placé à mon annulaire scintillait doucement à la lumière du soleil.

A contre cœur, je me glissais hors des draps et j'enfilais la chemise de Jake. Je sortais de la chambre et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, en quête de quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent pour le petit déjeuner. J'ouvris les placards et je souris car mes sœurs avaient même poussé le vice jusqu'à nous avoir approvisionné pour un mois au moins!

J'étais d'humeur à faire un festin pour mon homme et je savais qu'il ne demanderait pas son reste à la vue de toute cette nourriture. Au menu donc, œufs brouillés, toasts, crêpes, jus d'orange frais et pourquoi pas une salade de fruits... Je rougis au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que je lui en avais préparé mais je me ressaisis rapidement car ce petit déjeuner de roi n'allait pas se préparer tout seul!

Alors que mes toasts chauffaient, je me mis à rêvasser et machinalement, je triturais mon alliance, la faisant tourner sur mon doigt. J'entendais alors Jake se lever et sortais de ma torpeur. L'odeur avait dû le réveiller. J'entendais l'eau de la douche couler et je n'eus plus qu'une seule envie, me joindre à lui! Je retirais hâtivement ce qui était sur le feu et fis sauter les toasts du grille-pain puis je me précipitais vers la salle de bain. La porte était entre-ouverte et je pris cela comme une invitation. Je la poussais alors doucement, histoire de surprendre Jake qui ne devait pas s'attendre à me voir débarquer. Il y avait de la condensation dans toute la pièce et je n'y voyais pas des masses. Le fait aussi que cette pièce ne me soit pas encore familière n'arrangeait rien à la situation. J'avançais donc quasi à tâtons lorsque je sentais une main ferme et puissante m' attraper par la taille. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais soulevée du sol et je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise mêlé à de la peur. Je savais néanmoins que je ne risquais rien car c'était Jake qui s'amusait...

- Pose-moi à terre tout de suite Jacob!

Il s'exécuta immédiatement, sentant dans mon ton une pointe de reproches. Je repris mes esprits me raccrochant au lavabo et toisais méchamment son reflet dans le miroir du regard. Je voulais qu'il se sente coupable de m'avoir à la fois surprise alors que c'était mon but et aussi de m'avoir fait peur. Mais je n'étais pas fâchée du tout contre lui, je ne le pouvais pas.

- Tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille espèce de dingue!

- Excuse-moi mon ange, je ne voulais pas...

Je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de finir ses excuses que je me retournais et lui sautais au cou. Je l'embrassais avidement, me scotchant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il eut un pas de recul sous l'effet de surprise et j'étais plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Je me détachais alors de lui et plongea mon regard dans le sien. Ce que je pouvais l'aimer! Chaque cellule de mon corps le réclamait encore et encore.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Jake, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Seulement je voulais te surprendre moi pour une fois...

- J'ai triché, je t'ai entendu arriver...

Je lui assénais une tape sur l'épaule et je le regardais alors avec des yeux sévères.

- Jacob Black, je ne te savais pas aussi mauvais joueur!

- Je n'y peux rien aussi moi, j'ai pas demandé à être doté d'une ouïe extra fine...

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses et sers-toi plutôt de ton imagination pour me déshabiller sans me faire toucher terre. Je te rappelle que l'eau coule toujours...

Son regard s'emplit de malice et je compris tout de suite qu'il y avait déjà songé avant même que je ne lui en parle. Je me trouvais alors les fesses dans le lavabo et le contraste de température me fit lâcher un juron. Il riait de ma surprise et en profita pour déboutonner rapidement les deux ou trois boutons qui maintenaient sa chemise encore fermée. Il passa ses mains entre le tissu et ma peau et fit glisser le vêtement depuis mes épaules jusque dans la vasque. Ses doigts parcouraient mon dos alors qu'il s'approchait plus près de moi. Je l'enlaçais à mon tour, trop contente de mon sort. Il vint poser son visage dans le creux de mon cou et respira bien fort. Il me souleva de mon siège improvisé et nous mena dans la cabine, sous l'eau chaude. Je me laissais porter par ce moment parfait, profitant à la fois des bienfaits de cette eau chaude sur mon corps et aussi des caresses brûlantes de mon amant.

Faire l'amour avec Jake était comme une seconde nature pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout était si simple avec lui.

Nous sortions de la douche et j'enroulais une serviette autour de moi. Nous nous placions côte à côte devant le lavabo et finissions de nous préparer. Jake me regardait via le miroir et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je faisais cela mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, je regarde juste... ma femme

Le nœud dans mon estomac fit sa réapparition et Jake dû s'en apercevoir car il fronça les sourcils.

- Bella, ça va mon ange? T'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude

- Oui ça va, je dois juste me dépêcher de manger quelque chose. C'est que je puise dans mes réserves depuis hier...

- J'ai pas senti des œufs et des toasts justement tout à l'heure?

- Si, j'ai fait le petit déjeuner pour quatre personnes!

- Ça tombe bien, je suis af-fa-mé!

- C'est pas ton deuxième nom ça?

Je me moquais gentiment de lui et tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fût de me bousculer. Son intention n'était pas mauvaise mais je n'avais pas sa force et cela combiné au fait que le sol était humide me valu de me retrouver par terre, sur les fesses! Ses réflexes n'étaient pas ceux des vampires et il ne put m'empêcher de m'étaler lamentablement sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Il se précipita sur moi pour vérifier qu'il ne me manquait rien mais je le repoussais, vexée par ma propre maladresse.

- Bella, excuses-moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses...

- Que je puisse me vautrer lamentablement après juste une bourrade? Et bien si comme tu peux le constater! Oh ce que ça m'énerve! J'en ai marre!

Je me relevais tant bien que mal et me frottais la cuisse. J'allais avoir un bleu je pouvais compter dessus! A moins que mes nouveaux talents n'agissent sur les bleus aussi...

- Laisse-moi regarder si tu n'as rien

- Pourquoi? T'es médecin?

Outch, cette fois j'y avais été un peu fort. Je regardais Jake et le suppliais du regard de me pardonner cet écart.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça Jake. Seulement, ça fait fichtrement mal! Heureusement que je guéris vite maintenant

- Laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'œil quand même

- Ouais, pervers va! Tu veux te rincer l'œil hein...

Je souriais tandis que je poussais son épaule. Cependant, je relevais la serviette pour qu'il puisse tout de même regarder. Après tout, si ça peut lui faire plaisir... La douleur avait disparue et je remerciais ma nouvelle constitution de ce miracle car je ne voulais pas que cet incident traine en longueur. Jake frôla ma peau à la recherche d'une trace visible mais tout ce qu'il réussi à obtenir fut un nouveau frisson et mon envie folle de lui sauter dessus pour la Nième fois depuis hier soir! Je me ravisais tant bien que mal, voyant que lui par contre s'amusait beaucoup!

- Tu es rassuré, je n'ai rien. Bon on va manger là parce que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps moi

- D'accord et puis, il faut que je fasse honneur à ma petite femme!

Et voila, un nouveau nœud se rajoutait aux autres... Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Je l'ai supplié de m'épouser et maintenant que c'est fait, c'est comme si quelque chose en moi me disait que je trahissais quelqu'un d'autre.

Je sortais de la salle de bain, les yeux rivés sur mes pieds, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler à Jacob mon mal-être.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, je réchauffais le petit déjeuner et je mis tout à table. Jake m'attira alors sur ses genoux et me serra dans ses bras. Je joignais mes mains aux siennes et ils les leva devant nous, me laissant voir nos anneaux l'un à coté de l'autre. Il laissa un petit rire étouffé sortir de ses lèvres et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Avoue, tu ne te serais jamais doutée il y a un an que tu serais Mme Black aujourd'hui hein

- J'avoue, si on me l'avait dit, j'aurai même ri car j'étais encore avec...

_- Cullen_, oui je sais. Dans trois jours tu auras 19 ans et dans trois jours ça fera un an que j'essaye de te le faire oublier. Bella, je sais que ce _type_ fera toujours partie de ta vie mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le détester. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal parce que tu me l'as demandé mais sache que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il a failli faire surtout!

- Je suis désolée de t'infliger cela Jake. Vraiment. Si je pouvais faire autrement crois-moi je le ferais mais c'est plus fort que moi

- C'est pour ça que tu te raidis à chaque fois que je dis « _ma femme_ »?

Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir jouer le jeu encore longtemps. Bien sûr que c'était à cause de ça, à cause de lui. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas tout simplement à tourner la page? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait d'être enfin heureuse avec Jacob? Une seule réponse, Edward. Je devais remédier au problème et tout de suite car je ne voulais pas que mon couple soit encore une fois mit à mal par sa faute. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire et comme à mon habitude, je n'en toucherai pas un mot à mon protecteur de toujours.

Je profitais du fait que Jake fasse la sieste pour appeler celle qui pourrait m'aider dans ma quête du bonheur absolu, Alice.

- Alice?

_- Bella, que me vaut l'honneur?_

- J'ai un service à te demander

_- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'étrange sensation que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire?_

- Je dois parler à Edward, ça peut plus continuer comme ça

_- Qu'est-ce que je disais..._

- Alice, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là

_- Bella tu m'en demande trop. Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée du tout_

- Je sais, moi aussi je trouve que c'est fou mais j'en ai besoin. Je n'arriverais pas à avancer dans ma vie, dans mon couple si je n'ai pas une explication avec lui, pour de bon.

_- Il est trop dangereux pour toi! Il a failli te tuer!_

- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi... tu me protègeras...

_- Bella... ne me demande pas ça. Je vais me mettre tout le monde à dos, à commencer par ton mari!_

- Bon et bien si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je me débrouillerai toute seule

_- C'est ça ouais et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire n'importe quoi? Ahhhhhh Bella, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi? ... bon, je veux que tu m'explique clairement et dans tous les détails ce que tu compte faire_

- Hiiii, merci Alice!

_- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, si je trouve que ton plan est trop foireux, tu feras une croix dessus, pigé?_

- Pigé! Bon, faut qu'on se voit. Que dirais-tu de Port Angeles, demain?

_- 14h sur la jetée?_

- Ça marche! Bon je te laisse, Jake se réveille. A demain

_- A demain_

Je raccrochais le téléphone et partis rejoindre Jake dans le salon. Il se réveillait tout doucement et je m'assieds auprès de lui. Je lui caressais le dos doucement et il souriait dans son demi-sommeil. J'étais apaisée à son contact, aussi infime soit il. Il rayonnait tout bonnement et jamais je ne pourrais plus retrouver cette sensation de bonheur avec un autre. Sa main gauche était posée sur l'accoudoir et mon regard se posa sur cet anneau qui représentait tant pour moi, pour lui, pour nous. Il choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux et il me vit contempler son alliance. Il remua les doigts et me sourit franchement.

- Je ne m'y suis pas encore fait et je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de m'y faire...

- C'est à dire?

- Bien, je ne vais pas pouvoir la porter autant que je le voudrais

- Pourquoi ça?

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera le jour où je devrais me transformer et même si je la portais au bout d'une chaine, elle se brisera sous ma forme animale et je la perdrais.

- Oh, j'avais oublié ce détail... mais bon, tu ne dois pas te transformer tous les jours. Tu pourrais la porter au lycée et lors des réunions et puis bon, tu la laisseras à la maison quand tu pars patrouiller.

Il sourit de plus belle et m'attira à lui. Il embrassa mes cheveux.

- Tu marques ton territoire mon ange?

- Moi? Mais non enfin! Qu'est-ce que tu vas penser là? C'est juste que... oh et puis t'as raison, ça me plairait bien d'être une mouche pour voir la tête de toutes ces minettes qui doivent te tourner autour à longueur de journée au lycée!

Ma réflexion eut le don de le faire rire de bon cœur. Il était visiblement satisfait de ma réaction.

- T'es jalouse? J'y crois pas...

- Ben y a de quoi aussi non? Tu t'es déjà bien regardé?

- J'ai rien de particulier pourtant

- A d'autres! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu peux être attirant!

- M'en fous! Les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, moi je sais qu'il n'y a que toi. C'est toi que j'ai épousé, pas une autre.

- Et puis, en parlant de jalousie, t'es pas mal dans ton genre hein

- Oui mais moi j'ai de bonnes raisons! Edward et toi avez été ensembles, c'est pas la même chose.

- Oui mais c'est toi que j'ai épousé, pas lui...

Je lui lançais sa propre phrase à la tête juste pour lui faire comprendre que nous étions pareils à ce point de vue là. Il fallait maintenant que je lui dise que j'allais voir Alice demain. Ça n'allait pas lui plaire mais il ferait avec! Un accord est un accord! Je l'encouragerais à allez voir les autres. Ils avaient certainement un tas de vannes pourries à notre sujet à lui envoyer au visage!

- Je vais voir Alice demain

J'attendais sa réaction mais rien ne venait. Il soupira et s'installa correctement dans le canapé, me faisant du coup me redresser. Son contact me manquait déjà...

- Tu dis rien?

- Y a rien à dire je crois. Tu as décidé de la voir et je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, même si j'aimerais bien le faire! Tu vas à la villa?

- Non! On se voit à Port Angeles

- Port Angeles? T'as pas trouvé encore plus loin... Bella, comment veux-tu qu'on puisse veiller sur toi si tu ne nous en donne pas les moyens?

- Alice sera là, elle veillera sur moi. N'oublie pas qu'elle peut voir l'avenir.

- Je sais... faudra que je m'y habitue c'est tout.

Je l'embrassais rapidement et filais hors de la maison. J'avais envie de prendre l'air, ça faisait presque 24 heures maintenant que nous étions enfermés!

Je me dirigeais vers ma vieille Chevrolet et je sentais Jake dans mon dos. Il m'observait. J'étais certaine qu'il réfléchissait à une astuce pour ne pas me laisser partir. Seulement, je devais le faire. Je décidais alors de mettre fin à tout cela et lui fis face.

- Je serais de retour avant la nuit. Arrêtes donc de t'inquiéter, c'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été en contact avec un vampire. C'est d'Alice dont on parle...

- ça reste un vampire... Bella, n'y vas pas... s'il te plait...

- Paul et les autres t'attendent. Pas question de leur faire un pied de nez! Tu as dit à ton père que ça ne changerai rien alors tâche de ne pas lui mentir!

- Sois prudente ...

- Promis

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi Jake

Je l'embrassais et me défis difficilement de son étreinte. Une part de moi ne voulait pas partir mais je devais régler les choses le plus rapidement possible si je ne voulais pas que tout m' explose au visage un jour ou l'autre.

J'en avais pour une heure de route et je commençais à laisser libre cours à mon imagination. Je savais qu'Alice viendrait au rendez-vous mais viendrait-elle seule? Comment réagira-t-elle lorsque je lui exposerais mon plan? Je verrais bien!

J'avais tellement cogité que j'avais parcouru les 90 km sans m'en rendre compte. Heureusement que la route est en ligne droite...

Je me garais près de la jetée et je vis directement qu'Alice était déjà sur place car sa voiture, une Porsh grise rutilante, trônait fièrement sur le parking.

Je me pressais et la vis appuyée nonchalamment sur la rambarde de la jetée. Je me mis à courir et lui laissais à peine le temps de se tourner vers moi pour m'accueillir dans ses bras. J'étais tellement contente de la voir!

- Bella, tu sens...

- Je sais, le chien mouillé!

- Exactement!

- Je suis contente de te voir

- Moi aussi Bella. Tu me manque beaucoup tu sais

- Les choses s'arrangent, tout doucement. On va pouvoir se voir plus souvent maintenant.

- Je l'espère. Tu sais l'ambiance à la villa n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler très bonne. Carlisle est toujours à l'hôpital, Esmée tourne en rond, Rosalie peste dans son coin, Emmett détruit tout ce qui peut l'être parce qu'il s'embête et Jasper est dépassé par la situation. Il n'arrive plus à gérer les humeurs de tout le monde et ça le mine de jour en jour.

- Vous n'êtes pas heureux ici alors?

- On était super heureux de pouvoir revenir. On s'était dit que enfin notre vie pourrait reprendre là où nous l'avions laissée. Chaque chose à sa place... Mais il a fallu qu'il déconne et finalement, même si nous sommes tolérés par les tiens, il nous est difficile d'oublier et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous n'allez pas partir quand même?

- Je ne pense pas mais nous aussi on doit trouver une solution au « problème Edward »

- Justement, puisque tu en parle, voila comment je vois les choses...

- Attends, allons plutôt nous asseoir pour discuter de tout cela

Nous nous trouvions un banc à l'écart du passage de la population et nous nous y installions. Alice retira alors ses lunettes et je vis ses superbes yeux ambre. Elle attendait simplement que je parle. Je me repris alors et lui exposais mon idée.

- Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais toujours cette vilaine impression de tromper Edward et elle est plus présente que jamais maintenant que je suis... mariée. Je me suis posée deux minutes et j'ai tiré la conclusion suivante : il faut que je lui dise calmement et droit dans les yeux que je lui pardonne sa folie passagère et qu'il faut qu'il me laisse partir maintenant. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve et seule toi peut prévoir son retour.

- Tu voudrais que je l'espionne et que je te prévienne, c'est bien cela?

- Oui. Et je voudrais aussi que tu sois présente lors de notre rencontre, juste au cas où...

- Tu n'as plus confiance?

- Ça peut se comprendre non? Et puis même, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. J'ai beau être immunisée à votre venin, c'est pas pour ça que je suis à l'abri. Tu pourras prévoir ses réactions, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- C'est déjà pas mal! Il va me détester pour un bout de temps quand j'aurai fait ce que tu me demande...

- Je t'en prie Alice, fais le pour moi, j'en ai besoin. Je veux tourner la page et c'est pas sur Edward que je dois compter pour le faire.

- D'accord, je vais t'aider. Premier cadeau, il sera à la villa mercredi. Il sait que c'est ton anniversaire et il veut être près de toi.

- Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il viendra, qu'il ne changera pas d'avis?

- Il est décidé et quand il est décidé, il ne change plus d'avis. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu envoyer Carlisle et Emmett à temps lorsqu'il lui est passé la brillante idée de te transformer par la tête.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je devrais trouver le moyen de m'éclipser juste une heure pour venir vous rejoindre.

- J'ai une idée sur la chose. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu passes chez nous pour ton cadeau. C'est cohérent, je t'en fais tout le temps!

Alice me fit un clin d'œil et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement vrai. Elle me gâtait toujours comme une petite fille.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas te servir de cette excuse pour _vraiment_ m'acheter quelque chose...

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire croire le contraire?

- Alice, non, je...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission Bella, je suis une grande fille tu sais et si je veux te faire un cadeau et bien je t'en fais une et c'est tout. Maintenant que tu t'en serve ou pas ça n'est pas mon problème! Moi au moins je me sentirais tout à fait bien.

Encore une fois, je savais que je ne gagnerai pas face à Alice. Et finalement, je n'en avais pas envie. J'étais tellement contente de la retrouver enfin qu'elle pouvait bien m'offrir la lune si elle le voulait, je m'en fichais royalement!

- Je t'appelle mercredi pour te dire quand tu peux venir

- ça me va. Merci Alice. Je me doute que ça doit pas être facile pour toi mais ça ne l'est pas plus pour moi alors je me dis que plus vite je l'aurai fait, plus vite tout le monde pourra à nouveau vivre correctement.

- C'est un point de vue intéressant oui mais bon je maintiens que c'est dangereux.

- T'es pas encore habituée depuis le temps? Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois rentrer maintenant si je ne veux pas voir débouler en ville une meute de loups géants...

- Il sait que tu es avec moi?

- Oui, je lui ai dit que je te voyais mais il ne sais pas _pourquoi_... et je tiens à ce que ça reste ainsi, compris Alice? Pas un mot, à qui que se soit!

- Bien chef, à vos ordres!

Je me levais et elle me suivit. Arrivée sur le parking, elle jeta un regard désolé sur ma Chevrolet puis sur moi.

- Tu conduis toujours cet engin?

- Oui et je t'interdis de critiquer

- Il serait peut être temps d'en changer?

- N'y pense même pas Alice Cullen, tu me m'offriras pas de nouvelle voiture

- T'es même pas marrante... bon d'accord, pas de voiture

- J'aime mieux ça. Tu m'appelle alors hein, je compte sur toi!

- Bella, t'ai-je déjà déçue auparavant?

Je ne voulais pas le lui dire mais oui, elle m'avait une seule et unique fois déçue lorsqu'ils étaient partis, sans rien me dire, l'année dernière... Elle dû s'apercevoir de sa bourde et me toucha le bras doucement. Je frissonnais à son contact car j'avais perdu l'habitude de leur froideur.

- Excuse-moi, je sais être aussi maladroite quand je m'y mets...

- T'inquiète, c'est du passé. Bon, je file. A bientôt!

- A bientôt!

Je rentrais dans l'habitacle et mis le contact. Je regardais autour de moi mais Alice et sa rutilante voiture étaient déjà parties.

J'arrivais à La Push près d'une heure après avoir quitté Port Angeles et je m'attendais à voir le comité d'accueil au grand complet dès que j'aurai mis un pied au sol!

7h00. C'est une vraie torture de devoir se lever alors que vous vous trouvez dans les bras chauds et confortables de celui que vous aimez. Mais ça ne le ferait pas du tout de me pointais en retard le jour ou je commence mon nouveau job...

je me levais doucement et j'allais à la salle de bain pour me préparer, un peu le vague à l'âme. Je pris rapidement un petit déjeuner sur le pouce et attrapais mon sac et ma veste avant de me diriger vers la chambre. Je voulais prendre ma dose de Jacob pour la journée. Je l'embrassais doucement et lui caressais les cheveux. Il ne devait se lever que dans une heure pour le lycée et j'allais lui laisser ce plaisir. Je lui murmurais un « je t'aime » et sortais de la chambre aussi doucement que possible.

J'arrivais à la bibliothèque et je fus accueillie par l'homme qui m'avait embauchée quelques semaines auparavant.

- Melle Swan! Bienvenue à vous!

- C'est Mme Black maintenant... je me suis mariée samedi dernier...

- Oh, je vois! Et bien, bienvenue à vous tout de même!

- Merci monsieur

- Voila, vos collègues sont déjà là, ils vous attendent pour la distribution des rayonnages. Passez une bonne journée!

- Merci, vous aussi

Tout d'un coup, je n'étais plus très sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix en lui lançant de but en blanc que je m'étais mariée mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait! Je m'avançais dans la bibliothèque et je vis trois autres personnes accoudées au guichet.

- Bonjour! Je suis Bella.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Christopher. Et voici Suzy et Maggie.

- Enchantée.

- Maggie sera la préposée au guichet et s'occupera de toute la partie administrative. Moi j'aimerais bien faire les encyclopédies et autres bouquins scientifiques. Je ne sais pas si vous avez une préférence les filles?

- Et bien, si je peux choisir, je prends la littérature et les romans en tous genres.

- Parfait! Je prends le reste alors! Les enfants, je sens qu'on va s'amuser!

Ma journée se passa dans le calme et dans l'ensemble, j'aimais plutôt bien mon job. Je profitais souvent de ce calme pour feuilleter certains ouvrages que je n'avais plus eu dans les mains depuis longtemps et le temps passa plus vite que je ne l'avais espéré. Jake m'envoya un message sur l'heure du midi et je l'appelais aussitôt car sa voix me manquait terriblement. Je faillis pleurer en raccrochant mais je me ressaisis rapidement, voyant que mes collègues mes regardaient bizarrement. Nous échangions quelques renseignements à nos sujets et ils furent bien entendus tous étonnés de savoir que j'étais mariée à mon « jeune âge ». Ils notèrent que je fêterai mes 19 ans demain et je me mordais la lèvre pour m'être laissée emporter!

Les heures s'égrainaient et bientôt il fut l'heure de partir. Je ne demandais pas mon reste et filais à toute allure vers ma camionnette. Plus vite je partirais, plus vite je retrouverais ma famille!

Arrivée à la maison, je me garais rapidement. J'aperçus Jake appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte d'entrée et mon cœur, à l'accoutumée d'une lenteur inhumaine, s'emballa. Il m'accueillit avec un large sourire et je lui tombais dans les bras, le serrant contre moi du plus fort que je pouvais.

- Tu m'as manqué

- Toi aussi. Comment c'est passé ta journée?

- Interminable mais très intéressante

- Ah bon, explique

- Et bien ta théorie selon laquelle mon alliance allait susciter l'intérêt général s'est avérée des plus exactes.

- Tu pique ma curiosité là Jake

- On aurait dit que j'avais un aimant aux fesses... tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce week-end et quand je leur ai répondu que je m'étais marié, les filles m'ont collé aux basques jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison.

- Les filles...? quelles filles?

- Oh rien de bien méchant, celles de ma classe...

Je rougissais de colère mais je ne devais rien laisser transparaitre pourtant. Lui par contre, il riait doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur?

- Rien, rien du tout

- Allez, avoue, ça te rend dingue hein

- Du tout, je m'en fiche.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge?

- Ça va t'as gagné! Oui je suis jalouse et je savais que j'avais raison de l'être! Mais c'est pas possible ça, je te laisse une journée et les furies te tournent déjà autour! Je ne vais quand même pas devoir venir au lycée pour mettre les points sur les i?

- Bella, tu exagère là... tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne suis pas seul dans cette galère! Quil, Embry et même Paul sont dans le même bateau! Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont à la fin?

- Angela est au courant?

- Elle et les autres aussi qu'est-ce que tu crois?

- Bon, je te fais confiance mais ne déconne pas Jake

- C'est mon genre tiens... si j'avais voulu faire quoique se soit, j'aurai déjà pu le faire il y a bien longtemps figure-toi

- Je t'aime

- Ma puce... moi aussi je t'aime

Nous passions la soirée en tête à tête et nous nous couchions heureux de nous être retrouvés. La journée de demain allait être cruciale pour moi et je devais m'y préparer.

* * *

à la place de Bella, je serais aussi jalouse... y a vraiment de quoi non? raaaah, Jake... lol ^^


	26. Chapter 22

Salut mes lectrices chéries! j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné en cours de route...

bon voilà, le chapitre 22 est fini et donc posté aujourd'hui et, rien que vous vous faire languir un peu plus encore, sachez que j'en ai encore 2 tous prêts sur papier qui seront tapés durant le week-end si tout va bien...

en tout cas, un grand merci aux fidèles qui se reconnaitront plus que probablement! ;)

j'espère que ça vous plaira! :D

**

* * *

**

Chapitre XXII: Anniversaires

_Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip..._

Bon sang de saleté de fichu réveil matin! Si je tenais son inventeur dans les mains, croyez-moi, il regretterait amèrement sa brillante idée! Surtout aujourd'hui...

Je me glissais doucement hors des draps lorsque je sentais deux mains puissantes m'agripper et me tirer en arrière.

- Où tu compte aller si vite comme ça?

- Bosser tiens!

Je me retrouvais bientôt sur le dos, comme une tortue sur sa carapace. Jake venait de se positionner au dessus de moi et je sentais que si je ne m'enfuyais pas rapidement je serais incapable de le faire par la suite!

Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes et parti en quête de mon oreille. Son souffle était chaud et toutes mes bonnes résolutions éclatèrent en mille morceaux lorsqu'il s'empara du lobe de cette dernière. Il chuchotait ensuite faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur pourtant si lent maintenant.

- Bon anniversaire mon amour...

Il n'avait pas oublié.

- Merci mon cœur.

C'est un crime de devoir se séparer de cette douce étreinte! Et pourtant, il fallait bien que je me prépare. Je ne pense pas que le fait que se soit mon anniversaire aujourd'hui excuse mon retard auprès de mes collègues...

- Je dois y aller Jake, je vais être à la bourre sinon...

- M'en fous! Je te garde pour moi aujourd'hui...

- Ce que j'aimerais que se soit possible mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas le choix

- Dis que tu es malade...

- Ils savent que c'est mon anniversaire, ils vont se douter que se sont des histoires

Il soupirait et me regardait fixement, un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres.

- Bon, puisque tu le dois alors, vas-y mais dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis!

Il se glissa à côté de moi et je sentais son regard sur moi alors que je quittais rapidement la chambre. Il ne me fallu que 15 minutes pour me préparer et lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine, je vis avec étonnement que Jake y avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. Je souris en ramassant le rose qu'il avait posée sur mon assiette et en la portant à mon nez pour en humer toutes les fragrances. Il ne me fallait rien de plus et pourtant je savais qu'il n'allait pas en rester là.

- Faut que j'y aille Jake, merci pour tout... ça

- Tu vas au moins manger quelque chose et puis seulement je te laisserais partir...

- D'accord mais vite fait alors

- J'attrapais alors une brioche sous le regard de celui que j'aimais le plus au monde.

- Tu rentreras vers quelle heure?

- On est mercredi aujourd'hui. Je finirais un peu plus tard malheureusement. Je dirais vers 18h.

- Bella, tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Tu bosse jusqu'à 17h le jour de ton anniversaire... bon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix je crois...

- Quoi que se soit que tu ai prévu Jake, oublies-le tout de suite! Je ne pense pas que je serais d'humeur ce soir...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis mon cœur. Je t'attendrais devant la porte à 18h...

Il m'embrassa rapidement et fila dans le couloir. Je l'entendis alors rebrousser chemin et je le vis apparaître dans l'embrasure de l'arche.

- Au fait Bella, je t'aime

Son attitude me fit rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui courir après pour un dernier baiser avant cette longue journée de séparation.

- Sois sage aujourd'hui au bahut... je t'aime

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela Bella, je te l'ai dit hier non?

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher... allez, je file sinon ça va vraiment barder pour moi!

Un rapide dernier baiser et je sautais déjà dans ma camionnette tentant de rattraper le temps.

Durant le trajet, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la journée que je risquais bien d'avoir. Une chose était certaine, je n'allais pas être épargnée question émotions! Je vérifiais que mon portable était bien chargé et dans mon sac car Alice devait m'appeler aujourd'hui. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne le ferait pas en plein milieu de la journée car je ne saurais pas quoi inventer pour partir! Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Edward et surtout à la manière dont j'allais lui dire que je ne voulais plus de lui dans ma vie dans des conditions pareilles. Je devais me montrer ferme et décidée surtout car le connaissant, je savais qu'il allait tout tenter pour me faire douter de ma décision.

J'arrivais devant la bibliothèque et je me garais rapidement, ramassant mes affaires sur le siège passager. J'entrais dans la grande salle et je vis mes collègues se tourner vers moi, de grands sourires sur le visage.

- Bon anniversaire Isabella!

- Merci Suzy mais Bella, ça me convient bien mieux...

Je regardais mes pieds car je sentais bien que je rougissais.

- Va pour Bella dans ce cas! Bon, voyons le programme. Aujourd'hui, présentation de la bibliothèque à un groupe d'enfants de 5 ans avec lecture de conte. Chouette cadeau pour ton anniversaire, hein?

- Quoi? Mais on ne m'a pas dit que je devrais jouer les guides touristiques moi! Et encore moins faire la lecture...

- Tu es responsable des contes je te rappelle, c'est donc toi qui t'y colle! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai choisi les encyclopédies?

- Bien joué Chris. Bon, ça fera passer le temps plus vite au moins!

Fallait que ça me tombe dessus et aujourd'hui en plus... Mes talents d'oratrice allaient vraiment être mis à rude épreuve et je me demandais comment, bon sang, j'allais parvenir à tenir le coup face aux enfants?

Je voyais les heures s'égrainer et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles d'Alice. Je scrutais mon portable à tel point que je me fis immanquablement remarquer par mes collègues.

- Tu attends un appel important?

- Oui, enfin, j'ai des choses à régler...

- Tu as vraiment l'air préoccupée en tout cas

- Pour être honnête, c'est pas un très bon jour pour moi. Je n'aime pas mon anniversaire.

Et quoi de plus vrai... je fêtais bien plus aujourd'hui que mes 19 ans. Je n'avais cessé de changer de vie depuis deux ans.

L'année dernière par exemple, j'avais officiellement un an de plus que mon petit ami de l'époque qui, soit dit en passant est un vampire, et le jour qui suivait, j'avais failli mourir à cause d'une vulgaire goutte de sang. Ce « petit incident » avait mené à ma lente descente aux enfers -merci les Cullen- mais en une année, j'avais réussi à m'en sortir, j'étais à nouveau tombée amoureuse, j'avais eu mon diplôme, je m'étais mariée et pour couronner le tout, j'avais failli être transformée en vampire à mon tour! Autant dire que je m'étais amusé au quotidien...

- Tu dois bien être la seule personne sur Terre à ne pas aimer le jour où tout le monde est aux petits soins pour toi!

- Parce que tu appelle ça être aux petits soins?

Je lui disais cela en pointant du doigt le groupe de bambins arriver dans la grande salle. Il y avait eu subitement un brouhaha général qui me faisait bien vite regretter d'avoir une ouïe aussi fine dès à présent.

Maggie les accueillait avec un sourire grave. Elle devait avoir dans les 45 – 50 ans et je pense qu'elle avait dû faire ce job toute sa vie.

- Prends ça du bon côté Bella. Dis-toi que ça te fait de l'entrainement pour plus tard

- Beaucoup plus tard, crois-moi! Je viens déjà de me marier alors il n'est pas question de faire des enfants maintenant, je t'assure... Bon, souhaite-moi bonne chance!

- Éclates-toi Bella! Au fait, tu as prévu quel conte?

_- Dracula_...

- Génial, ils vont adorer!

Je lui tirais la langue tout en lui souriant. Je n'aimais pas trop d'habitude la compagnie des autres et encore moins celles des hommes, mais Chris était quelqu'un de bien, je le sentais. Peut-être qu'avec le temps je finirais par le présenter à Jake... pour l'heure, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter! Je m'approchais du groupe et je me mis à les compter machinalement juste histoire de faire un peu plus monter la pression. Treize. Je soufflais un dernier coup et m'adressais aux enfants. Ils avaient tous un badge avec leur nom ce qui me facilitait grandement la tâche! Je leur fis faire un rapide tour de la bibliothèque puis nous nous installions dans le coin lecture. J'avais opté pour un conte d'un auteur danois, Andersen, « _La Princesse au Petit Pois _». C'est avec une agréable surprise que je me rendis compte de la facilité avec laquelle j'avais effectué l'exercice et surtout, le plus étonnant, que j'avais pris plaisir à le faire. Voir le visage de ces enfants captivés par le récit était tout simplement super! J'arrivais à la fin de l'animation lorsque je sentais dans ma poche quelque chose vibrer. Aussitôt, je me raidi sur mon tabouret et j'accélérais un peu la cadence. L'institutrice me remercia et je les laissais découvrir les livres. Je m'étais éloignée pour rappeler la personne qui, j'en étais plus que certaine, devait être Alice. Bingo! Mes mains tremblaient et je me sentais vraiment bête tout d'un coup.

- Allez Bella, ce n'est qu'Alice après tout!

Une sonnerie, deux... puis une voix familière qui tinte comme un doux carillon.

_- J'ai cru que tu ne m'appellerai jamais!_

- Je devais attendre de finir mon boulot Alice... Bonjour à toi aussi!

_- Excuses- moi Bella, seulement j'ai un peu les nerfs aujourd'hui... Je trouve encore et toujours que c'est une idée stupide!_

- Je t'en prie Alice, c'est vraiment pas le moment. Je suis assez indécise comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter!

_- Je sais mes visions te concernant changent à chaque coup_

- Je ne veux rien savoir, ne me dis rien surtout. Je veux juste que tu t'assure qu'il n'arrivera rien

_- Je te l'ai promis non?_

- ... Quand?

_- Si tu pars maintenant, tu arriveras un peu après lui. Il a décidé de venir te souhaiter ton anniversaire à n'importe quel prix_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il sait?

_- Il sait que la transformation n'a pas eu lieu et il se pose des questions là-dessus. Il n'a pas accès à nos pensées depuis longtemps, il ne sait rien de ce que Carlisle a fait. Et il sait aussi que Jacob et toi êtes..._

- ... mariés, oui ça nous en avions déjà parlé. Bon, j'arrive.

_- Je t'attends. A tout à l'heure._

Je raccrochais et je vis Chris me regarder avec un air de « toi y a quelque chose qui te tracasse... ». Il vint à ma rencontre et je savais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire.

- Bella? Ça va?

- En fait pas vraiment non. Je devrais y aller rapido mais je dois encore ranger la salle et...

- T'inquiète pas pour la salle, je m'en occupe! Vas régler tes problèmes, c'est plus important.

J'étais sur le cul! Un gars que je connaissais depuis 2 jours me filait un coup de main et sans que j'ai à le lui demander surtout!

- Merci Chris, c'est vraiment sympa! Je te promets de te rendre la pareille un de ses quatre!

- Ah mais j'y compte bien figure-toi!

Il me fit un clin d'œil et me montra la sortie du doigt. Je ne me fis pas prier et je me retrouvais dans ma camionnette plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru. Je la poussais un peu trop une fois arrivée sur l'autoroute et je savais bien qu'elle me le ferait payer un jour prochain.

J'arrivais devant le sentier qui menait à la villa et je vis Alice apparaître au bord de la route. Elle était tout sourire. Je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur et elle grimpa dans l'habitacle.

- Bon anniversaire Bella!

Alice tenait dans sa main une grande enveloppe marron. Je me demandais bien de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir car venant d'elle, je pouvais m'attendre au pire!

- Alice... qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?

- Je ne veux rien savoir! Tu prends cette enveloppe, tu la mets dans ton sac et tu attends d'être chez toi pour l'ouvrir. Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est de notre part à tous.

- D'accord. Et bien merci alors... il est là?

- Arrivé juste 15 minutes avant toi... il ne sait pas que tu es là, je lui bloque mes pensées. Il déteste ça mais je suppose qu'il me détestera bien plus lorsqu'il te vera et qu'il comprendra!

- Je sais que ça te coûte Alice mais je n'ai que toi pour m'aider sur ce coup là

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je t'aide figure-toi. Enfin, je le fais pour tout le monde. Il va finir par nous rendre dingue sinon! Bon, descends, on continue à pieds. Il risque de t'entendre sinon.

Je m'exécutais non sans une moue réprobatrice. Je n'aimais pas que quelqu'un critique ma camionnette. Je grimpais alors sur le dos de mon amie et nous nous retrouvions devant chez eux avant même d'avoir pu fermer les yeux.

- Il est dans sa chambre. Je serais sur la terrasse.

- Merci Alice

Je m'avançais dans l'escalier principal de la grande villa et je tremblais de tout mon long. Les battements de mon cœur devaient avoir trahi ma présence mais pourtant je ne vis personne venir à ma rencontre. J'arrivais devant la porte d'Edward. Elle était ouverte. Il se trouvait là, dos à moi, contemplant la forêt. Même si je ne voyais pas Alice, je savais qu'elle était là et cela me rassura directement.

- Bonjour Edward

Il se tourna lentement et me dévisagea. Son regard n'était pas mauvais. Il était seulement surpris et triste. Il ne disait rien et je commençais à douter de mes capacités à garder mon calme. Un sourire timide apparu sur son visage et je me détendis aussitôt.

- Bonjour Bella. Bon anniversaire...

- Merci...

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue ici pour cela. Je me trompe?

Il s'approchait de moi et me tendait la main. J'hésitais mais ne voyant pas Alice débarquer, je la saisissais. Son contact me fit frissonner car, comme avec Alice sur la jetée, j'avais perdu l'habitude de ce manque de chaleur.

Il me mena jusqu'à se liseuse et je m'y installais en silence. Il retourna à sa contemplation de la forêt.

- Je t'écoute

- Edward, je suis là parce que je voudrais que toi aussi tu sois heureux. J'aimerais que tu comprenne enfin qu'il n'y a plus rien à espérer. Je suis passée à autre chose et tu dois faire pareil.

- Je savais que tu allais me dire cela. Bella, comment veux-tu que je sois heureux si tu n'es pas à mes côtés? Je t'ai attendu si longtemps... Je sais que c'est entièrement de ma faute tout ce qui arrive mais je ne m'y fais pas, je n'y arrive pas.

- Tu dois pourtant te faire une raison. J'en aime un autre aujourd'hui

- Et tu l'as épousé en plus, je sais... Bella, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de t'oublier et tu as toi-même pu constater l'échec de ma tentative... J'ai failli te transformer! D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas...

- Carlisle nous a sauvé

- « Nous »?

- Jacob a aspiré le venin, ce qui l'a atteint assez gravement. Alice a guidé ton père et Emmett et ils nous ont amenés à la villa. Il nous aura fallu une semaine pour nous en remettre.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant

Il se tourna enfin vers moi et son regard tendre me fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le ventre. Mes joues rosissaient et je détournais le regard pour ne pas franchement rougir.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle lorsque tu rougis

- Edward, s'il-te-plait, ne fais pas ça...

- Tu ne me laisse plus rien alors?

Je me levais d'un bond et je vins me planter devant lui, bien consciente que s'il le voulait vraiment, il me déplacerait sans aucun problème.

- Tu feras toujours partie de ma vie, rien ne pourra changer cela. Quand tu m'as mordu, tu m'as donné une partie de toi, tu m'as finalement transformée. Pas comme tu l'aurais voulu mais tu l'as fait quand même.

- Je ne te suis pas là

- Tu n'as donc rien remarqué? Regarde-moi bien. Ma peau, mon rythme cardiaque et ma maladresse... je n'ai plus peur que tu t'en prenne à moi non plus et d'ailleurs ça ne changerait rien, tu ne peux plus me faire de mal...

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et m'observa avec attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus belle et il défit un peu son étreinte.

- Mon venin?

- Je suis immunisée maintenant. Carlisle ne se l'explique pas non plus mais c'est comme ça. Je ne suis pas un vampire mais je ne suis plus tout à fait humaine. J'aurais donc toute ma vie durant une partie de toi en moi. Comprends-tu quel lien cela nous donne-t-il?

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais avec les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes. Son baiser n'étais pas tendre comme il l'aurait été auparavant mais plutôt celui du désespoir, celui que l'on donne pour savoir si oui ou non on a encore une chance. Je voulais le repousser mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'étais déconnectée du monde, seule face à mon absence de mouvements et de raison. C'est donc Edward qui se détacha de moi au bout de quelques minutes. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, cherchant une signification à mon attitude, et esquissa un petit sourire.

- Merci

Pourquoi me disait-il « merci »? Avait-il mal interprété mon absence de réaction? Avait-il prit cela pour une déclaration?

- Edward...

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire, il n'avait pas fini et cette situation allait m'achever!

- Merci de m'avoir aimé, de m'avoir donné ma chance et aujourd'hui de m'avoir pardonné. Excuse-moi pour ce baiser volé mais si je dois encore vivre longtemps, c'est le seul souvenir de nous que je veuille garder en mémoire. Cette fois-ci, je réalise vraiment que la page est tournée. Je ne vais plus interférer dans ta vie Bella...

- Non! Je ne veux pas que tu parte! Si je suis là, c'est pour que tu comprenne que je te pardonne et que j'ai besoin de toi

Il eut un mouvement de recul tout comme moi lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que je lui disais.

- Edward, s'il-te-plait, ne fais pas ça. Reste ici, nous pouvons trouver un compromis

- Ton amitié... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'en contenter...

- Je te donne le temps qu'il te faudra. De toute façon, je dois encore parler à Sam. Tu sais, ils sont vachement remontés contre toi depuis que tu m'as mordue. Tu as brisé le traité...

- Je réglerais cela plus tard. En attendant, sache que j'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu fais pour ma famille et pour... moi. Je vais partir le temps de réfléchir à tout cela mais je te promets, quoiqu'il arrive, de revenir.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je rentre chez moi. Je pense que je les ai suffisamment fait attendre. Encore juste une chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux

- N'en veux pas à Alice. Elle m'a aidé parce que je l'ai suppliée de le faire et que je n'avais qu'elle. Elle t'aime et ne mérite pas ta rancœur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice restera ma petite sœur. Je lui dois beaucoup car elle m'a permis de te retrouver

La bombe dans mon ventre repris ces grondements et je filais hors de la chambre en lançant un « à bientôt » désinvolte.

Alice m'attendait dehors pour me raccompagner à ma camionnette. Elle ne me posa aucune question et je la serrais fort dans mes bras en guise de tout commentaire. Elle savait que nous nous reverrions bientôt pour parler de tout cela. Je rentrais à La Push le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Tout s'arrangeait. J'allais devoir des explications à Jake mais j'avais confiance en son bon jugement.

Comme il me l'avait dit, il m'attendait sur le perron de notre maison. Je n'avais que dix minutes de retard. Il m'accueillit avec son large sourire qui disparu aussitôt une fois assez proche de lui pour qu'il sente l'odeur laissée par les vampires.

- Tu es allée chez eux?

- Ne te fâche pas Jake, Alice m'a demandé de passer parce qu'elle avait quelque chose pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit?

- Parce que je savais comment tu allais te comporter. Et parce que je devais aussi lui parler...

- « Lui parler »? De qui tu parles là toi?

- Edward...

- Il est ici? Et tu lui as parlé? Bella, enfin, tu es folle ou quoi? Je ne te comprends pas parfois! Tu es irresponsable! Il aurait pu te tuer!

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait et il ne le fera pas! Jake, je devais le faire, je n'avais pas le choix. Pour être pleinement heureuse je me devais de lui dire que je ne l'aimais plus. Je me sentais mal, comme si je le trompais, comme si je te trompais, tout ça parce que ce n'était pas clair mais maintenant que c'est fait, je peux enfin être heureuse, avec toi.

- Il est parti?

- Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, ça ne tardera pas. Mais il va revenir

- Quoi?

- Je lui ai accordé mon amitié Jake et tu devras faire avec. Si toi aussi tu veux que je sois heureux c'est comme ça et pas autrement...

- Tu le sais bien que c'est tout ce qui importe à mes yeux... Ahh, bon, d'accord, je ferais avec... Je parlerais à Sam et aux autres

- Non, c'est moi qui le ferais

- Comme tu veux! Bon, puis-je te proposer de te changer avant d'y aller parce que tu risque de déclencher une réaction en chaîne sinon...

Je lui assénais une tape sur l'épaule et filais dans la chambre pour me changer. Je vis alors un grand paquet plat déposé sur le lit. Je l'ouvrais et vis un pêle-mêle de photos de tous ceux qui comptent pour moi. Mes parents, Billy, Sam et Emily, la meute, Angela et la photo centrale nous représentait Jake et moi, le jour de notre mariage. Il y avait encore de la place pour deux photos. Je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il m'avait suivi sans faire de bruit et il répondit à ma question silencieuse.

- Tu mettras celles que tu voudras. Qu'importe ceux qui y sont représentés. C'est ton album souvenir.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il devait vraiment m'aimer pour me permettre d'afficher ses ennemis naturels chez nous car il savait bien que c'étaient eux qui se retrouveraient dans les blancs.

- Je suis la personne la plus chanceuse de la planète. Tu es vraiment formidable!

- N'exagérons rien, je ne suis pas si parfait que cela

Nous riions de bon cœur puis nous nous mettions en route pour la maison de Sam et Emily.

La fête se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous passions une excellente soirée et lorsque la majorité des invités s'étaient éclipsés, je me décidais à entamer la conversation qui allait certainement jeter un froid entre nous.

- Sam, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Aux autres aussi d'ailleurs.

- Jake s'était posté juste derrière moi en protecteur qu'il est.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella?

- C'est à propos des Cullen

- Quoi les Cullen?

- Edward est revenu à Forks aujourd'hui

Au nom d'Edward, je vis frémir Paul et Embry. Sam se contenait encore mais je pense qu'il devrait vraiment prendre sur lui. Jake avait décroisé les bras et il gardait les poings serrés le long de son corps. Ma protection...

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parler avant?

- Ouais tu as encore oublié de quel côté tu es Bella?

Les propos acides de Paul lui valurent un regard noir de la part d'Angela et un grognement de celle de Jake.

- Paul, ça suffit avec ça, c'est la dernière fois que tu lui colle ses appartenances sous le nez. Tu m'as bien compris?

- Mais Sam...

- ça suffit! Si tu voulais bien l'écouter ça nous faciliterai bien les choses!

Paul n'avait rien contre moi, je le savais bien mais je savais aussi qu'il ne supportait vraiment mais vraiment pas les vampires et je devais me faire une raison, ça ne changerait jamais.

- J'essaye juste d'éviter une guerre entre eux et nous, c'est tout.

- Explique toi Bella

- Je suis allé lui parler parce que je devais lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute que tout est fini, que je ne reviendrais pas parce que je suis avec vous maintenant. Je lui ai accordé mon amitié mais il ne sait pas encore s'il pourra l'accepter car il a plus de mal que moi à tourner la page. Seulement je lui ai pardonné et je voudrais que vous fassiez de même. Après tout, je n'ai rien, Jake n'a rien et nous sommes d'accord pour passer l'éponge sur l'incident. S'il- vous-plait, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir et pesez le pour et le contre. Ils sont de notre côté, ils ne veulent pas de mal aux habitants et Edward s'en veut tellement qu'il était prêt à ne plus jamais revenir. Ne le laissez pas faire cela, il est utile, croyez-moi!

- Bien, nous allons en discuter, maintenant. Les gars, Leah, dehors!

Ils sortirent les uns derrière les autres et nous nous retrouvions bientôt entre filles. Le silence était pesant et je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

- Est-ce que vous me comprenez au moins?

- Tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'ai toujours soutenue. Je continue donc à te faire confiance.

Emily me regardait avec un doux air dans les yeux. C'était là sa façon de dire qu'elle aussi me faisait confiance. Elle savait pertinemment que je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui risquait de mettre les miens en danger. Kim et June étaient plus réservées mais finalement, je ne cherchais pas leur approbation.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard qui me parurent être des heures, je vis la porte s'ouvrir et Sam entrait suivi de Jake. Ils avaient l'air grave mais j'avais confiance en leur décision.

- Voila, nous avons pris notre décision

- Très bien. Et sachez que je la respecterais

- Nous le savons bien Bella. Nous avons décidé de lui accorder la clémence mais seulement parce que tu y tiens vraiment. Mais attention, cela ne veut pas dire que nous lui pardonnons. Il peut vivre dans sa famille et tant qu'il reste sur leur terre il n'y aura pas de problème mais si jamais il franchi la limite pour quelque raison que se soit, pas de rappel, il devra subir les conséquences.

- Merci Sam, vraiment, merci

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Dès demain, je pourrais prévenir Alice et ma vie allait enfin pouvoir prendre son envol.

Nous rentrions à la maison et je me souvins de l'enveloppe qu'Alice m'avait donnée plus tôt dans la journée. Je décidais de l'ouvrir et de voir son contenu.

Il y avait une lettre et une autre enveloppe, plus petite. Puis, il y avait une clef. Je lisais alors cette lettre qui m'était destinée.

_« Bella,_

_Nous voulions marquer le coup cette année car en plus de fêter ton anniversaire, tu viens de te marier. Nous espérons donc que notre cadeau te plaira et que tu en profiteras correctement avec Jacob. Il est temps pour toi de te ressourcer un peu car cette année n'aura pas été facile pour toi et pour tes proches._

_Nous t'aimons et tu auras toujours ta place dans notre famille._

_Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle_

_PS: n'essaye même pas de refuser car tu sais bien que tu ne gagneras jamais face à moi!_

_Alice »_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu manigancer?

Je décidais alors de voir ce qu'il y avait dans la deuxième enveloppe. Des billets d'avion pour la Floride! Mais c'est pas vrai! Je jurais vivement et Jake apparu dans le salon, m'interrogeant du regard.

- Ils nous offrent un voyage!

- Un voyage? Où?

- Les billets d'avion sont pour la Floride mais connaissant Alice, je te parie qu'il y a autre chose qui nous attend là-bas...

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y aller

- Je vais te dire, je crois qu'on a pas le choix... Alice est ... pas du genre à accepter un refus. Et puis ça nous fera de vraies vacances. Toi comme moi on en a besoin. On ira au lac de Cascade une autre fois...

- Bon ça va. Fais les valises alors!

Je sautais au cou de mon mari, heureuse de sa décision car nous allions pouvoir enfin nous retrouver seuls. Ça ne nous était encore jamais arrivé plus d'une journée...

* * *

alors, à votre avis, on en est débarrassé du Ed' où pas encore?


	27. Chapter 23 LEMON

Honte à moi oui je sais... enfin, je me fais pardonner à coup sûr parce que c'est **LE** plus long que j'ai jamais écrit **ET** il y a un lemon bonus! ben oui, à la base il était pas prévu mais j'ai écrit cette partie lors d'une nuit blanche (vous direz merci à ma fille pour ça...) et du coup je me suis sentie inspirée! MDR ^^

merci à mes revieweuses de choc: **Becob, XdelenaX, hp-drago, nini, souhad.** j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! pour celles et ceux qui me suivent mais qui ne laissent pas de com', essayez, ça me fait plaisir et puis je ne mords pas! ;)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXIII: Un voyage surprenant**

Je terminais ma semaine au boulot sans plus d'enthousiasme et déjà se profilait devant moi la perspective de ces vacances bien méritées. Nous partions dans deux semaines car Jake ne pouvait pas quitter les cours comme ça. Pas question d'ailleurs! Mais ça faisait encore long deux semaines...

Finalement, le temps passait assez rapidement quand on était pas seule à se morfondre. C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai pu constater car ni à la maison ni à la bibliothèque je n'avais de temps pour moi. Emily avait toujours envie de partager avec moi de nouvelles recettes de cuisine, les garçons nous tournaient autour comme si nous allions disparaître sous leurs yeux et Charlie était constamment chez Billy ou chez les Clearwater, histoire de garder un œil sur moi bien entendu.

L'ambiance au boulot était plutôt sympathique mais tout le mérite revenait à Chris qui ne nous laissait jamais plus de trois minutes seules, Suzy ou moi. Ce garçon était vraiment plus que gentil, c'était une bonne pâte comme on dit. Je les avais invité avec l'accord de la famille, au pic-nic sur la plage que nous avions décidé d'organiser samedi. Suzy avait décliné mon offre car elle-même avait des projets en famille mais Chris, lui, se réjouissait de découvrir enfin mon univers, comme il aimait l'appeler.

Le samedi arrivait, comme pour tout le reste d'ailleurs, à une vitesse flagrante et j'étais un peu stressée d'accueillir un étranger chez nous. Allais-je pouvoir résister à cette furieuse envie que j'avais de crier sur les toits que je vivais au sein d'une meute de loups? Il le fallait pourtant car personne ne pouvait comprendre. Pour le « commun des mortels », les vampires et les loups-garous devaient rester dans le domaine de l'imaginaire et du fantastique.

- Il arrive vers quelle heure ton collègue Bella?

- Je lui ai demandé d'être là pour 15h et comme il est assez ponctuel, il sera à l'heure!

- Pas de problème! Au fait, j'ai prévenu les garçons que s'ils n'étaient pas sages, je les priverais de mes petits plats pour longtemps. Crois-moi, ils se tiendront à carreaux...

- Merci Emily, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi!

Elle me souriait largement et son visage s'éclaira. Je ne voyais plus depuis longtemps cette cicatrice qui lui barrait la figure et c'était mieux pour tout le monde ainsi. Cela m'évitait de penser que malgré tout l'amour que Jake pouvait me porter, il risquait peut-être de me faire du mal aussi sans le vouloir, un jour. Je chassais cette image de ma tête et je m'empressais de ranger un plat qu'elle me tendait dans le panier en osier posé sur la table.

Nous nous dirigions tous vers la plage et, à trois heures tapantes, je vis la longue silhouette de Chris venir à notre rencontre. Je me levais pour l'accueillir et Jake me suivait du regard, un air anxieux sur le visage. Je lui fis un clin d'œil histoire de le rassurer mais rien n'y fit, il restait aux aguets. Ma parole, il était tout simplement jaloux! J'esquissais un sourire en m'éloignant, me sentant fière comme jamais.

- Salut Chris! Je suis contente de te voir!

- Merci pour l'invit' Bella! Cette plage est superbe!

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu

- Alors, c'est ici que tu vis?

- Et bien oui, je suis installée dans la réserve maintenant. Mais viens, je vais te présenter aux autres.

- Volontiers!

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma famille et je vis déjà certains membres rire de bon cœur. Je ne les changerais pas...

- Chris, voici ma famille. Tout le monde, voici Chris, mon collègue et ami.

Jake se leva et tendit la main vers Chris. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide...

- Salut, je suis content de faire ta connaissance. Bella me parle souvent de toi quand elle rentre le soir. Je suis Jacob, son _mari_.

Bon, ça pouvait être pire... mais il avait tellement appuyé sur le mot « mari » que même les autres n'avaient pu s'empêcher de rire. Seulement, il leur avait jeté un regard si noir qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés tout de suite!

- Heu, moi de même. Bella nous parle aussi souvent de toi, et de sa famille. Vous comptez beaucoup pour elle...

Je décidais alors de couper court à tout cela et, attirant le regard de Chris ailleurs, me proposais de lui présenter tout le monde.

- Bon, je vais essayer de faire vite alors voici Sam et Emily, Paul et Angela, Embry et June, Seth, Jared et Kim, Quil, et la dernière mais pas des moindres, Leah, la sœur de Seth.

Je voyais que Chris faisait un effort surhumain pour retenir tous les noms mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, s'il se souviendrait de deux ou trois se serait déjà un exploit en soi!

Néanmoins, une chose bizarre se passa lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Leah, une chose que je ne me souvenais de n'avoir vu qu'une seule fois... Mais ça ne pouvait être cela... _l'imprégnation_!

Leah se leva d'un bond et se planta devant nous, ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Chris qui gardait la bouche entre-ouverte.

- Enchantée! Leah Clearwater... Je... heu, je suis enchantée

Nous nous regardions tous à tour de rôle pour voir lequel d'entre nous allait mettre plus ou moins fin à cette situation. Seth, avec tout son naturel, lança alors ce que je cru être sa dernière phrase sur cette Terre...

- Ouais Leah, ça tu le lui as déjà dit! Change de disque sœurette si tu veux pas qu'il te prenne pour une cinglée!

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête de Quil qui essayait plus de lui sauver la vie en le faisant taire que de lui faire vraiment mal. Leah le fusillait du regard et un méchant grognement sortit de sa bouche, me faisant craindre le pire pour la suite.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

- Tais-toi Seth, tu ne vois donc pas ce qui est en train de se passer?

- Ben quoi? C'est juste Leah qui bégaye devant... devant... _un mec_...

Il cherchait alors quelqu'un du regard, comme s'il voulait qu'on lui vienne en aide. Il croisa alors celui de Jake qui lui sourit en hochant la tête de haut en bas en signe d'affirmation.

- Noooon, vous n'allez pas me dire que Leah, enfin que ma sœur s'est... _imprégnée_, là sous nos yeux? C'est tout simplement dégoûtant...

Jake marmonnait alors entre ses dents afin que Chris ne comprenne pas ce qui se disait pourtant juste devant lui.

- Seth s'il-te-plait, évite d'utiliser des mots pareils pour le moment. Tu oublies que nous ne sommes pas seuls...

- Mais comment? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce...

Jake prit Seth par le bras et l'emmena plus loin afin de le calmer un peu. Non pas qu'il risquait de muter mais sait-on jamais, Seth est encore jeune après tout!

Je proposais alors à « béat Chris » et à « Leah bouche-en-cœur » d'aller faire un tour plus loin afin de faire connaissance, ce qu'ils firent sans rouspéter. Décidément, l'imprégnation était bien un phénomène étrange que je ne comprendrais jamais. J'étais loin de m'imaginer en invitant mon collègue qu'il serait celui qui était destiné à mon amie, ma sœur. Certes je l'appréciais et je savais qu'il était un homme bien mais jamais, non jamais, je n'avais songé à cet effet là!

Seth revint avec Jake et il se mit à rire de bon cœur, comme si on lui avait raconté une bonne blague. J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction face à moi car c'était tout bêtement de ma faute si ce qui c'était produit était arrivé. Il s'approcha de moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. Jake gronda mais il ne déserra pas son étreinte pour autant. Il me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue et je cru qu'il allait me casser en deux en me soulevant de terre et en me faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrivais enfin à prononcer un « Seth, de l'air... » étouffé qu'il se rendit compte de son geste et qu'il me posa à terre en s'excusant. Je repris mon souffle, appuyée contre Jake qui était venu à ma rescousse. Il était furieux contre Seth mais je le calmais rapidement en posant ma main sur son avant bras.

- Laisse-le, il ne l'a pas fait exprès

- Oui mais il t'a fait mal

- T'inquiète donc pas pour ça, je ne sens déjà plus rien

- Menteuse, tu te tiens encore les côtes...

- Bon c'est vrai, mais dans deux minutes c'est fini tu verras

Seth sautait toujours autour de nous sans pour autant nous expliquer son attitude lorsque Sam fit marcher son autorité d'Alpha pour le ramener auprès de nous.

- Excusez-moi les gars mais vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça me fait de savoir que ma sœur c'est enfin trouvé un _jule_! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça! Je suis li-bé-ré! Plus question de l'entendre se morfondre sur son triste sort maintenant! Bella, merci du fond du cœur! Merci, merci, merci!

Il m'avait arrachée aux bras de Jake pour m'embrasser à nouveau mais cette fois il se contrôla et ne me broya pas les côtes, à mon grand soulagement d'ailleurs!

Nous passions ensuite une excellente journée, ponctuée de fous rires et de bagarres gentillettes. Emily s'était surpassée côté nourriture et les garçons n'en laissèrent pas une miette. Leah et Chris faisaient de temps à autre une apparition mais ils ne restaient pas très longtemps, préférant être à deux pour se découvrir. C'était une bonne chose car ils étaient appelés à vivre ensemble pour toujours après tout.

La nuit tombait à présent sur la plage et, après avoir regardé le coucher de soleil chacune blottie dans les bras de son amoureux, en silence, nous rentrions chacun de notre côté. Nous avions eu droit à de grandes accolades car le lendemain, tôt, nous prendrions la route pour la Floride. J'avais encore tous les bagages à faire d'ailleurs et cela ne me m'enchantait guère.

Arrivés à la maison, Jake se tendit et devint tout à fait alerte. Je n'aimais pas cela car généralement cela signifiait qu'un vampire était dans les parages. Il se détendit pourtant un peu mais il restait sur ses gardes, me pressant contre lui, juste au cas où...

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jake?

- Je sens la présence d'un vampire mais pas de panique, je connais cette odeur. Alice...

- Alice? Elle est à la maison?

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore là, l'odeur est faible. Elle a dû passer il y a quelques heures peut-être.

- On peut entrer alors?

- Oui mais tu restes près de moi tu m'entends?

- Pas de panique Jake. Si c'est un Cullen, je ne risque rien.

- Bella, c'est pas une proposition, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi lorsqu'un vampire est dans les parages, j'appelle tout de suite Sam

J'étais un peu choquée d'entendre de telles paroles venant de Jake mais je pouvais bien le comprendre. Il avait failli me perdre à tellement de reprises que je ne pouvais décidément pas le blâmer. Je décidais alors de lui obéir et de rester derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne l'autorisation de circuler librement. Nous entrions alors dans notre chez nous et il fit un rapide passage par toutes les pièces de la maison.

- Je ne la sens nulle part ailleurs que dans le salon.

- Je te l'avais dit

- Ne commence pas

- J'ai rien dit...

Je lui lançais un sourire moqueur et je lui tirais la langue en signe de victoire. Lorsque je m'assis dans le canapé et que j'attrapais un coussin pour me blottir dedans, mon regard se porta sur une feuille posée sur la table basse. Elle était pliée en deux, je ne pouvais donc pas voir de quoi il s'agissait mais pourtant j'étais certaine d'en connaitre l'auteure. Je saisis le bout de papier et j'entrepris d'en faire la lecture.

«_ Bella,_

_Je sais que je pousse un peu loin le bouchon mais je te suggère de ne pas t'occuper de quelconque bagage. Je connais ta garde-robe par cœur et crois-moi, là où vous vous rendez, il n'est pas question de pulls à cols roulés et autres boots... Je t'ai déposé un sac de voyage dans ton placard à l'entrée. Il contient tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour le voyage à proprement parlé et pour le reste, tu auras d'autres instructions! N'oublies pas que je trouverais toujours le moyen de te « voir » alors n'essaye même pas de faire ta tête de mule! Profitez bien de votre séjour et à bientôt j'espère...Je t'aime! Alice »_

Je posais la lettre sur mes genoux et je souriais car Alice serait toujours Alice, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

Jake arriva à ce moment dans le salon et m'interrogea du regard.

- C'était bien Alice. Elle est passée pour me faciliter la tâche...

- Je t'écoute

- Et bien, elle nous a préparé des bagages et elle a tout déposé dans le placard de l'entrée

- Je t'amène ça tout de suite

- Merci mon cœur

Jake se dirigea vers le-dit placard et en sortit comme prévu un sac déjà bien volumineux. Il le tenait assez bien éloigné de lui et fronçait les narines.

- Tu exagère Jake, ça ne sent rien!

- Parle pour toi! Moi je sens son odeur comme si elle était à côté de moi! Franchement, si ce qu'il y a dedans a la même odeur, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir porter quoique se soit!

- Je te dégoûte aussi comme ça?

Depuis qu' Edward m'avait mordue, je dégageais d'une certaine façon une odeur plus ou moins désagréable pour les loups mais ils s'y étaient fait et après quelques jours de moqueries, ils étaient passés à autre chose.

- Toi, me dégoûter? Jamais!

Il jeta le sac loin de nous et il se précipita sur moi, me faisant basculer sur le canapé. Je partais dans un fou rire de surprise bientôt augmenté par les chatouilles qu'il m'infligeait.

- Jake, arrêtes où je vais finir par étouffer!

- Pas question! Tu l'as bien cherché!

- Pitié! Je n'en peux plus! Je ferais ce que tu voudras!

- Vraiment?

Il s'arrêta et me fixa de ses magnifiques yeux marrons. Ils s'illuminèrent et je vis toute la malice dont il était capable passer en un éclair.

- Oui vraiment

- Et bien tout ce que je veux pour le moment c'est que tu sois à moi, là, tout de suite...

Il m'embrassa alors tendrement et je sentais son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il partit à la conquête de mon corps et je me laissais porter par ses caresses et ses baisers qui laissaient des trainées de feu sur ma peau tiède. Je me laissais porter par le plaisir et, alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sous mon chemisier, je me cambrais et agrippais ses cheveux. Ma respiration se faisait plus erratique et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, celle qu'il me possède. Comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées, il se redressa légèrement et les boutons de mon chemisier volèrent dans la pièce, me laissant en sous vêtements face à lui. Il me regardait avec envie et je sentis mes joues rosir. J'avais décidément toujours autant de mal à me faire à l'idée que je pouvais plaire, lui plaire.

- Ma Bella...

Tout en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens, il fit glisser mon pantalon le plus délicatement du monde et il fit courir sa bouche sur mon ventre. Je frissonnais de plaisir et je ne pu empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de mes lèvres. J'agrippais encore ses cheveux et le retenais là alors que je me mettais à onduler des hanches. C'était clairement un appel à plus. Je voulais plus de Jacob, plus de caresses, plus de baisers, plus de tout.

- Je suis à toi Jake, prends-moi...

- J'en avais bien l'intention figure-toi ma belle!

- Pourquoi je dois toujours te supplier alors?

- Parce que j'aime ça tout simplement

Il ne me laissa pas placer un autre mot car ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les miennes avidement. Mes mains parcouraient son dos et je plantais mes ongles dans ses muscles lorsque l'envie qu'il soit en moi se fit plus que pressante. En guise de représailles, il me mordit la lèvre et je cru m'évanouir tant cette sensation douce-amère me fit de l'effet.

- Décidément tu es toujours aussi pressée!

Il disait cela alors que mes doigts trituraient les boutons de son jeans. J'étais tremblante de désir et je commençais à perdre le contrôle de moi-même tant j'étais excitée!

- Bon sang Jake! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de mettre ce foutu jeans?

- Tu veux peut-être un coup de main mon ange?

- Si tu ne l'enlève pas toi-même je te jure que j'en fais des confettis!

Ma réaction le fit rire et il chassa gentiment mes mains pour se charger des boutons récalcitrants. En un clin d'œil, son jeans alla rejoindre le mien sur le sol du salon et aussitôt il reprit ses caresses brûlantes. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge avec une facilité déconcertante. Il s'attela alors à sa tâche préférée, mes seins. Les mordillant et les léchant goulument, il faillit à plusieurs reprises me faire perdre totalement pieds. J'étais au bord de l'orgasme et il le sentait parfaitement. Il lâcha alors ma poitrine pour descendre jusqu'à ma petite culotte qui devait être dans un bel état après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir... Il jouait avec l'élastique de celle-ci et s'amusait à frotter son nez et à faire courir sa langue sur le tissu au niveau de mon clitoris. J'enroulais machinalement mes jambes autour de son cou avant de me rendre compte que je l'empêchais alors de me l'ôter. D'un geste sec du coup j'écartais suffisamment les jambes pour qu'il puisse enfin lever la dernière barrière entre lui et moi. Il ne se fit pas prier et en une fois, le plus excité de nous deux n'était plus moi! Jake me prit par la taille et me remonta d'un geste dans le canapé de façon à pouvoir prendre appui sur l'accoudoir. Il releva ma jambe droite sur les coussins du dossier et se glissa entre mes cuisses luisantes de désir. Je le sentais raide et dur comme jamais à l'entrée de mon intimité et je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi il ne me pénétrait pas une bonne fois pour toutes quand je me souvins de ce qu'il m'avait dit quelques minutes avant. Il voulait encore et toujours que je le lui demande. Et pourtant, avec le temps, je devais le savoir que ça le rendait complètement dingue, j'avais déjà pu le constater par moi-même à plusieurs reprises!

- Prends-moi Jake, maintenant! Fais-moi l'amour!

Pas besoin d'attendre de réponse plus longtemps. Il se glissa en moi comme si nous avions été créé l'un pour l'autre, sans aucune difficultés. Il étouffa d'un baiser mes gémissements et je le laissais s'emparer de moi. Ses vas-et-vient déclenchaient des décharges électriques dans mon bas ventre et je le suppliais d'accélérer la cadence car j'en voulais plus, toujours plus!

- Plus vite Jake! J'en veux plus!

Il s'exécuta dans un râle puissant qui me fit frissonner une fois de plus. Il glissa ensuite son bras sous ma jambe gauche et la plaça sur son épaule, lui offrant ainsi un angle de pénétration des plus agréables. Chaque mouvement de bassin me rapprochait de la délivrance et mes gémissements se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Jake avait fermé les yeux, mais je voulais qu'il me regarde, je voulais qu'il voie ce qu'il provoquait en moi, j'en avais besoin.

- Regarde-moi bébé, regarde-moi! Ohh Jacob, oui, oui

J'avais dû le surprendre avec ma demande mais il ne changea rien, si ce n'est qu'il avait maintenant ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Son regard était si intense que j'avais l'impression que mon âme se consumait rien que par son effet. C'était troublant mais tellement agréable. Si sensuel, si érotique. Personne d'autre que lui ne me ferait plus jamais cet effet, c'était une promesse que je me faisais en cet instant magique.

- Bella, mon cœur, viens pour moi, viens ma belle

Ce que j'aimais quand à son tour il me suppliait de me laisser aller à la jouissance. Ça déclenchait toujours le même processus. La chaleur, les fourmillements, mes muscles qui se tendent, l'orgasme et la détente totale. Et c'est encore une fois ce qui se produisit.

- Jacob, oh mon dieu, c'est bon!

Et c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour me rejoindre dans notre plaisir commun. Un pur moment de bonheur et d'extase!

Il se laissa doucement retomber sur moi, libérant ma jambe qui vint tout de suite s'enrouler autour de sa taille, se nichant dans mon cou, haletant et tremblant légèrement. Nous reprenions nos souffles tandis que je dessinais sur son dos de petits cercles délicats.

- Parfait, comme d'habitude

- Il est bien ce canapé finalement hein. Rappelle-moi de remercier ceux qui nous l'ont offert...

- Ils le sauront bien assez tôt si tu veux mon avis.

- Jake, pourrais-tu essayer de garder tes pensées pour toi quand tu mute. C'est gênant tu comprends. Je suis certaine qu'ils ne me regardent plus de la même façon après!

- J'essaye mon cœur mais c'est difficile tu sais. Et puis, ils oublient vite heureusement. Et si tu savais tout ce que moi j'ai déjà vu... Ils sont pas tristes non plus dans leur style...

- Je ne veux rien savoir! Oh mais c'est pas vrai ça, t'es pas un mec pour rien!

Il riait et son rire communicatif nous secouait tous les deux, encore allongés l'un sur l'autre après nos ébats.

Il redressa la tête et embrassa mon menton.

- Tu n'as pas froid?

- Comment pourrais-je avoir froid avec toi qui me sers de couverture?

- Bon ben je ne t'écrase pas trop alors?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, si ça ne me plaisait pas tu serais le premier au courant.

Encore une fois nous riions puis il se leva doucement et me porta jusqu'à la chambre où nous nous endormions, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le réveil fut plus qu' agréable vu que ma nudité avait donnée des idées à mon amoureux... Nous nous décidions tout de même à nous lever ensuite et à nous préparer car notre avion décollait à 14h30.

Je ramassais le sac de voyage préparé par Alice et décidais d'en examiner enfin le contenu. Effectivement, rien mais absolument rien ne m'appartenait... Des hauts courts, vraiment très courts pour certains même, colorés, certains sans manches ni même bretelles, des shorts en jeans dont les bords coupés étaient assez suggestifs et laissaient assurément voir un peu trop de mon anatomie, de la dentelle en guise de sous-vêtements bref, tout ce que je détestais! C'est clair, elle allait me le payer un de ces jours! J'enviais vraiment Jake car Alice avait été plus clémente avec lui. Néanmoins, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je lui tendis un T-shirt sur lequel était inscrit « je suis végétarien » et qu'il le balança en boule dans un coin de la pièce. C'était là une marque d'humour de mon amie qui ne faisait rire que moi apparemment! Le reste de la mini garde-robe de voyage lui convenait cependant mieux car le tout restait dans le basique et le sobre, tout à l'inverse de moi quoi... Pantalon en toile, bermuda en jeans, T-shirt qui allaient à coup sûr lui faire un corps de rêve vu la coupe qu'ils avaient. Merci Alice! Rien que pour ça je te pardonne tes écarts avec moi!

Ayant enfilé les vêtements prévus par Alice la traitresse, nous étions fin prêts à partir. Un dernier coup d'œil sur l'ensemble de la maison et nous montions en voiture direction l'aéroport. Nous ne savions rien de notre destination finale, nous ne connaissions qu'une étape de notre périple et ça commençait à me stresser un peu car connaissant les excentricités d'Alice, nous pouvions très bien nous retrouver à l'autre bout du monde d'ici demain! Durant le trajet, je m'étais collée à Jake, profitant de sa chaleur car ce qu'Alice n'avait pas prévu c'était que jusqu'en Floride, il allait faire vachement froid pour moi! Nous parlions de tout et de rien, heureux simplement d'être ensemble, seuls. Seulement, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. On avait oublié Chris et Leah durant la soirée! Je me raidis et je réussis à surprendre Jake.

- Quoi? Tu as oublié quelque chose?

- _Nous_ avons oublié quelque chose... Leah et Chris! On est parti comme des voleurs! Ils vont s'en sortir tu crois?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils vont très bien se débrouiller sans nous! Et puis ils ne sont pas seuls, tu oublies tous les autres de la meute.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

- La même chose qu'à chaque fois. Billy va convoquer les anciens et il va y avoir un feu de camp.

- Ça fait le troisième qui s'imprègne d'un étranger. Tu trouve pas ça bizarre?

- Pas tant que ça. Après tout, la diversité des gênes fait la force d'un individu. Il est donc normal que les élus soient étrangers à la réserve.

- Manque plus que Quil et Seth alors?

- Juste Seth en fait

Je regardais Jake toute bête, ne voyant pas du tout de qui il pouvait bien parler.

- On évite de le souligner mais voila, l'imprégnation a parfois lieu entre des personnes n'ayant pas du tout le même âge...

- Il s'est imprégné de quelqu'un de plus...

- Jeune, beaucoup plus jeune en fait

- Je la connais?

- C'est la nièce de Kim. Elle s'appelle Claire et elle a... deux ans...

- QUOI?

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'on ne l'étale pas

- Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'un bébé! Comment peut-il s'être imprégné d'un bébé?

- C'est un bébé pour le moment mais elle finira par grandir et là bien, elle verra qu'il sera là pour elle.

- Et maintenant?

- Quoi maintenant?

- Bien, il est quoi pour cette petite?

- Son protecteur. Celui avec qui elle adore jouer. Tu devrais les voir ensemble, c'est magique. Il répond à toutes ses envies avant même qu'elle les ai formulées.

- Et à part vous, quelqu'un d'autre sait?

- Billy est aussi au courant, Emily aussi puis Kim et sa sœur, la mère de Claire. Elle ne sait pas exactement ce que ça signifie mais elle sait que Quil est important pour sa fille et elle n'empêche rien.

- Et bien, si un jour on m'avait dit cela, je n'y aurais jamais cru...

- Je t'ai expliqué en quoi cela consistait pourtant, on ne choisi pas

- Ouais, enfin, personne sauf toi

- Personne sauf moi...

Je reprenais alors ma position initiale et soupirais en pensant que j'avais vraiment eu pour une fois dans ma vie de la chance. La chance que celui que j'aimais et que j'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps m'ai choisie pour partager sa vie.

Nous arrivions bientôt à l'aéroport et nous ne savions toujours pas ce que nous devions faire. Nous nous dirigions alors plus qu' instinctivement vers le comptoir d'enregistrement, espérant que quelqu'un allait pouvoir nous renseigner sur la suite des évènements.

Je tendais nos billets à l'hôtesse qui introduisit nos numéros dans l'ordinateur puis, un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'Alice avait encore préparer? Parce que je n'étais pas dupe, elle devait avoir tout prévu dans le moindre détail...

- Monsieur et madame Black, nous vous attendions. J'ai un message pour vous.

Elle me tendit une énième enveloppe que je pris avec une pointe de scepticisme.

- Melle Cullen a bien insisté pour que cette enveloppe vous soit remise avant le départ. Vous avez des bagages?

- Heu, juste le sac de voyage que voici

- Bien, je vais l'enregistrer directement. Voici vos billets, vous êtes en première classe, vous pouvez donc vous présentez à la porte d'embarquement de ce pas où une de mes collègues vous accueillera. Faites un bon voyage et encore toutes nos félicitations!

- Merci...

J'étais assez surprise par tout ce qui venait d'être dit et c'est Jake le premier qui m'attira hors de la file d'attente. Je le regardais assez ahurie, tenant toujours l'enveloppe dans ma main.

- Bella mon ange, ça va?

- On va voyager en première... Alice a tout prévu...

- On la remerciera plus tard pour l'instant je voudrais que tu ouvres cette fichue lettre que je puisse enfin me détendre un peu aussi

Je m'exécutais immédiatement et, Oh surprise, il y avait encore une lettre d'Alice. Jake se posta dans mon dos pour la lire en même temps que moi.

_« Les amoureux,_

_Je me doute que vous devez vous poser mille questions mais le temps de toutes les réponses n'est pas encore venu. Je ne vous dévoilerai pas encore le pot-aux-roses mais sachez tout de même que vous vous rendez dans un endroit unique en son genre. Mais d'abord la première étape. Direction l'aéroport de Miami où d'autres instructions vous attendront. Soyez attentifs aux signes les amis, se sont eux qui vous guideront..._

_Allez, ne faites pas cette tête, je m'amuse beaucoup moi!_

_Alice »_

Nous nous regardions, dubitatifs. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela et franchement je crois que Jake non plus.

Il restait quelque chose dans l'enveloppe. Deux passeports... Elle envisageait donc que nous quittions les Etats-Unis!

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Tu lui fais assez confiance pour suivre ses plans?

- Moi oui mais je ne veux rien t'imposer.

- Si tu lui fais confiance alors c'est bon parce que moi, c'est en toi que j'ai confiance.

Nous nous dirigions alors vers la porte d'embarquement devant laquelle effectivement se trouvait un hôtesse tout sourire. Je les avais toujours trouvées superficielles mais là, c'était vraiment poussé comme attitude.

- Puis-je voir vos billets s'il-vous-plait?

Je lui présentais alors machinalement les billets et nos passeports et elle les vérifia avec un air pincé.

- Bienvenue sur notre ligne. Le départ est prévu pour 14h30 et en attendant l'embarquement, vous pouvez profiter des commodités de notre salon privé qui se situe sur votre gauche après la passerelle. En espérant que votre voyage vous soit agréable!

Elle connaissait son texte par cœur ma parole! Je lui fis un timide sourire et repris les billets et nos papiers pour les ranger dans mon sac. Jake me prit la main et nous nous avancions vers ce fameux salon privé. Je n'en avais jamais vu et franchement, c'est vrai que c'était pas mal. De beaux canapés confortables, des rafraîchissements et des en-cas, la télévision et des commodités dignes des grands hôtels avec personnel et tout et tout. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes d' installées et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il s'agissait certainement d'hommes d'affaire vu les costumes et les mallettes qu'ils avaient avec eux. Nous nous trouvions un petit coin tranquille et Jake s'étendit sur le canapé de tout son long.

- Jake! Tiens toi un peu s'il-te-plait!

- Ecoute mon ange, je viens de me taper trois heures de route et je suis vanné. Laisse-moi profiter du canapé deux minutes quoi. En plus y a personne qui y fait attention... allez Bella, détends-toi à la fin

Je soulevais alors ses jambes et je m'enfonçais à mon tour dans cet agréable canapé. J'avais reposées les jambes de Jake sur moi, me sentant tout de suite à mon aise après.

Je crois que nous nous étions endormis car c'est encore cette hôtesse au sourire exagéré qui apparu devant moi, me secouant légèrement pour me sortir de ma torpeur.

- Madame, excusez-moi mais l'embarquement va débuter dans quinze minutes

- Oh, heu, merci. Je pense que nous avons dû nous endormir, c'est tellement plus confortable que les banquettes des salles de transit.

Elle m'adressa un petit signe de la tête et reparti vers la porte. Je réveillais alors Jacob en lui caressant doucement la jambe.

- Jake, on va bientôt monter dans l'avion. Jake?

- Hum, ça va, je me bouge.

- Je vais me rafraîchir un peu et boire un coup avant d'y aller. Tu devrais faire pareil

- Bonne idée. On se rejoint devant la porte

Dans la salle de bain, je me regardais intensivement dans le grand miroir. Il était clair et totalement apparent que j'avais en un an seulement vraiment changé et je devais tout cela aux vampires et aux loups-garous. Je me surpris à me sourire à moi-même et même à me trouver plutôt pas mal finalement. Je me passais alors un peu d'eau froide sur le visage et me recoiffais un peu. Je réajustais aussi le bustier que j'avais choisi d'enfiler et pestais une dernière fois contre Alice qui ne m'avait pas prévu de gilet. J'avais froid moi sans Jake à mes côtés! Je décidais donc de me bouger et d'aller le rejoindre. Je pris au passage une bouteille de jus de fruit et fut accueillie par ma moitié, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Alice a vraiment bon goût en matière de fringues. Ça te va comme un gant!

- Heuuu, ouais, on va dire que je n'ai rien entendu.

Nous montions dans l'avion et très vite, nous étions déjà dans le ciel, survolant des paysages tous différents les uns des autres. J'avalais rapidement le jus de fruit et en redemandais un à l'hôtesse avant de poser ma tête au creux de l'épaule de Jake et de m'endormir, paisiblement. Je ne me réveillais que lorsque nous atterrissions et le stress me reprenait.

En descendant de l'avion, mon regard partait partout autour de moi car je cherchais quelque chose qui m'indiquerait ce que je devais faire. Nous récupérions notre sac et nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée principale de l'aéroport lorsque je vis un homme avec un écriteau portant un dessin de, je vous le donne en mile, loup! Pas de doute, c'était bel et bien pour nous. J'attrapais Jake par le bras et l'attirais avec moi vers le bonhomme. Il regardait Jake des pieds à la tête, bouche bée, certainement impressionné par sa stature. Je le sortis de sa torpeur en toussotant légèrement.

- Excusez-moi mais je pense que vous nous attendez.

- Pardon, oui, heu, vous êtes Bella et Jacob?

- C'est bien cela oui

- D'accord alors on peut y aller

- Excusez nous mais où allons nous exactement?

- Je vous conduis à la marina. Et si vous ne voulez pas être en retard je vous conseille de me suivre!

Au point où nous en étions avec Jake question regards interrogateurs, on en était plus à un près... Décidément, Alice avait fait fort, vraiment très fort!

Nous montions donc dans la berline, car il n'était pas question bien entendu que nous prenions un simple taxi, et nous nous mîmes en route.

- On en a pour combien de temps s'il-vous-plait?

- Si ça roule bien, une heure trente. Et comme ça roulera bien vu l'heure qu'il est, vous serez à l'heure!

Je regardais ma montre. 20H30. Mais il fallait ajouter le décalage horaire donc il était plus près de 23h30 en fait. Oh mon dieu, il serait près de une heure du matin lorsque nous arriverions à la marina! Alice n'avait peut-être pas prévu que nous avions besoin de dormir, nous...

Finalement, le chauffeur avait peut-être été un peu plus vite que ce qu'il nous avait dit car, à minuit trente il nous prévenait que nous arrivions. Je n'avais pas dormi durant ce trajet car je n'étais pas très à l'aise quand je ne conduisais pas moi-même et malgré ses yeux fermés et sa respiration calme et régulière, je savais que Jake non plus ne s'était pas endormi. Lorsqu'il nous déposa devant l'embarcadère, il me tendit une pochette en m'adressant un large sourire.

- De la part de la petite demoiselle. Elle m'a dit que vous saviez quoi faire avec.

- J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée...

- Bonne nuit!

- À vous aussi et merci

- A votre service

Comme deux fois auparavant dans la journée, je me saisis du présent laissé par Alice tel le _Petit Poucet_ et en pris connaissance. Un mot, encore un, une carte sur laquelle une croix était tracée et une clef. Elle me semblait pareille à celle que j'avais reçu le jour de mon anniversaire, celle de la première enveloppe.

Comme nous n'avions aucune idée de l'endroit où nous devions nous rendre, je décidais de lire les directives de mon amie.

_« On y est presque les enfants, encore un peu de patience, vous me remercierez plus tard, vous verrez! Pour l'instant, rendez-vous sur le ponton numéro 3, emplacement 24. Quelqu'un vous y attend. Et puis, si vous êtes vraiment curieux de connaitre votre destination, vous n'avez qu'à consulter la carte..._

_Alice »_

Sans plus réfléchir, je me dirigeais vers le point donné. J'en avais vraiment marre de ce petit jeu et je ne voulais qu'une chose, que cela finisse au plus vite! Je commençais à ressenti la fatigue du voyage et même si nous étions maintenant sous des latitudes clémentes au niveau du temps, il faisait tout de même froid la nuit! Je me mis à grelotter et Jake me prit dans ses bras pour me réchauffer. Il était furieux contre Alice qui n'avait pas prévu que je puisse à un moment ou un autre avoir vraiment besoin d'un pull et il accéléra la cadence jusqu'au lieu-dit. Il me posa à terre et appela pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait bien à bord. Je vis un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années s'approcher et nous saluer.

- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis prêt à partir depuis plusieurs heures! Venez, montez, bienvenue à bord!

- Me...merci

J'avais vraiment froid. Un mélange de la courte tenue que je portais et de fatigue certainement. Le capitaine m'invita à entrer dans la cabine et nous demanda quand nous voulions y aller. Jake lui répondit que dans la mesure où nous ne savions absolument pas où nous nous rendions et ce à quoi nous devions nous attendre, c'était plutôt à lui de décider du moment opportun. Le capitaine souriait et il dû comprendre que les Cullen avaient tout manigancé sans nous. Nous lui glissions rapidement que ce voyage était notre cadeau de mariage et il acquiesçait en souriant à son tour. Il me prit la carte des mains et nous montra rapidement ce que j'avais pris pour une tache tout à l'heure.

- Sans trop vous en dévoiler, c'est une île privée qui se situe à deux heures de bateau de Nassau. D'ici c'est plus long mais c'est agréable à faire comme voyage pendant la nuit surtout.

- Je vous fais confiance sur ce coup là! Moi tout ce que je souhaite c'est me rafraichir et me coucher... Au fait, Nassau comme Nassau la capitale des Bahamas?

- Je n'en connais pas d'autre personnellement madame. Venez, je vous montre votre cabine, suivez moi

Nous suivions donc ce charmant personnage qui allait enfin m'accorder un peu de repos. De toute façon, à ce stade, n'importe qui qui m'aurait amené près d'une douche et d'un lit me serait charmant! Je remerciais le capitaine de son amabilité et lui souhaitais une excellente nuit. D'après lui, nous arriverions au lever du soleil. Il nous demanda alors s'il devait venir nous réveiller pour profiter du spectacle et je me pu refuser sa proposition. Combien de personne peuvent se vanter d'avoir assister au lever du soleil sur un bateau...?

C'est donc douchée et heureuse que je me glissais sous la couverture. Au bout de deux heures je crois, je me réveillais en sueur. Pourtant Jake n'était pas collé à moi, il dormait même au dessus de la couverture histoire de ne pas m'incommoder certainement. J'avais des crampes au ventre et je sentais la nausée me gagner de secondes en secondes. J'allais être malade! Le mal de mer sans doute... Dans un premier temps, la cause de mon malaise m'était bien complètement égale, tout ce que je voulais c'est que cela passe rapidement! J'allais donc dans la petite salle de douche pour me passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage et je ne pu empêcher la nausée de se faire plus forte. Cette fois, ça allait ressortir! Je plongeais la tête dans la cuvette et fus instantanément soulagée. Je n'avais pourtant quasiment rien avalé de la journée si ce n'est deux jus de fruit et une salade dans l'avion car rien d'autre ne me tentait. Retour devant le lavabo. J'étais pâlichonne. Fichu mal de mer! Je me rafraichis à nouveau et retournais me coucher. Le reste de ma courte nuit se passa bien et à 5h30 le capitaine vint comme promis nous réveiller pour assister au spectacle de la nature.

Jake grogna un peu mais il ne regretta pas de s'être levé. Le capitaine n'avait pas menti, c'était tout simplement magique. Certes, à La Push nous avions aussi le lever du soleil mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ici, en fond d'image, il y avait cette île et cela donnait un charme fou à la vue.

- Dans une demi heure maximum vous serez arrivé

- Et quoi, vous nous laissez là, tous seuls?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a un bateau ancré au ponton d'arrivée au cas où vous auriez besoin d'aller à terre.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée ou encore plus paniquée...

- Pas de panique mon ange, je sais aussi piloter un bateau

- Bon, si tu le dis. Savez vous s'il y a quelque chose à manger sur le bateau par hasard? Nous n'avons plus rien avalé depuis hier dans l'avion...

- Bien sûr, il y a de quoi faire dans la cabine principale.

- Vous permettez?

- Faites comme chez vous!

Je me précipitais alors dans la cabine centrale et me mis à fouiller les placard à la recherche de quelque chose qui allait pouvoir nous caler l'estomac à tous les deux. Je trouvais des céréales et des œufs ainsi que du bacon et des toasts. J'allais vraiment pouvoir nous faire un petit déjeuner de rois! Il y en avait même suffisamment pour trois. Néanmoins, le capitaine ne voulu pas se joindre à nous et nous nous retrouvions donc Jake et moi en tête à tête. J'avais enfilé un haut asymétrique turquoise dont une bretelle avait décidé d'être récalcitrante et tombait sans arrêt ainsi qu'un short blanc. Mes cheveux étaient toujours détachés et l'air marin avait fait apparaitre des boucles qui venaient gonfler leur volume habituellement totalement absent. C'est au moment où je les repoussais en arrière que je m'aperçus que Jake me regardait avec insistance. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et il tenait son toast négligemment.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

Pas de réponse, juste un hochement de tête exprimant la négative.

- Quoi alors?

Jake avala sa bouchée bruyamment puis cligna des yeux.

- Juste que je regrette que nous ne soyons pas encore sur cette île tous seuls. Tu ne t'imagine même pas à quel point tu es... irrésistible. J'ai vraiment du mal à me contenir Bella...

J'avais piqué un phare tellement il m'avait surprise. Je ne savais plus où me mettre ni quoi dire à bien y penser. J'arrangeais alors des mèches de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et me mis à débarrasser la table, en silence.

- J'ai dit quelque chose que je ne devais pas?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que tu m'as déstabilisée...

Je m'approchais alors de lui et l'embrassais tendrement. Il était assis et pour une fois c'était simple, pas besoin de me tendre pour l'atteindre. Il m'attrapa et m'attira à lui, me faisant m'asseoir sur ses genoux. J'avais tout de suite bien plus chaud! Un léger toussotement vint nous ramener à la réalité.

- Nous arrivons.

- Merci

Je sautais des genoux de Jake et il soupira, visiblement déçu de devoir me lâcher.

Arrivés sur le pont, je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. La vue de cette île était tout simplement splendide. Tout n'était que verdure et abondance.

- Voila, je suis censé venir vous rechercher dans 14 jours. Vous avez une préférence entre le voyage de nuit et de jour?

- Voyager la nuit a des avantages certains

- Bien alors bon séjour et à bientôt!

Nous descendions de l'embarcation et nous nous dirigions vers la maison qui semblait avoir été insérée dans le décor.

- La clef!

- Tu ne l'as pas oubliée rassure moi

- Non non et en plus on en a deux donc pas de risque

Nous entrions sans mal et Jake fronça les narines, signe apparent de la présence de vampires.

- On aèrera...

- ça va aller, je vais m'y habituer

- Y a encore une lettre

Effectivement, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine se trouvaient d'ultimes consignes laissées par nos hôtes.

_« Jacob et Bella,_

_Vous vous demandez certainement où vous vous trouvez et bien sachez que cette île est celle d'Esmée. Carlisle la lui a offerte pour leur 50ème anniversaire de mariage. Nous n'y venons quasiment jamais et nous nous sommes donc dit qu'il serait bon que quelqu'un y passe afin de ne pas attiser les soupçons._

_Découvrez la maison à votre aise, les frigos sont pleins ainsi que les placards (nous avons surtout pensé à Jacob). L'île est magnifique à parcourir de jour comme de nuit, profitez-en bien aussi!_

_J'avais promis aussi à Bella que je m'occuperais de tout sur place et donc chose promise chose due, tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut dans le dressing de la chambre ma belle..._

_Vous êtes seuls au monde sur ce petit bout de paradis, profitez-en donc pour vous retrouvez, ça ne peut que vous être bénéfique!_

_Nous vous aimons!_

_Les Cullen »_

Je repliais le morceau de papier et le déposais en silence sur le comptoir. Je me tournais alors vers Jacob et lui souris.

- Prêt pour une visite du domaine?

* * *

Alors, je suis pardonnée?

bisoutes les nanas! ;)


	28. Chapter 24 LEMON

Hello public chéri! Rolalala, je sais je suis une vilaine auteure... mais bon, voilà, c'est comme ça, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois! ;)

enfin, trève de bavardages, je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^

n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé surtout!

PS: merci à mes revieweuses de choc qui m'ont un peu beaucoup remonté les bretelles pour que je me remette à l'écriture... spéciale dédicace à vous!

bisous bisous

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre XXIV: Le Début de la Fin

- C'est encore plus grand maintenant qu'on est à l'intérieur! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui leur a pris d'aller construire une baraque pareille sur une île comme celle-ci?

- Je n'en sais rien mais pour une fois je me fiche de leurs excentricités...

- En tout cas, la cuisine me plait bien!

- Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne même pas!

Jake m'avait attrapé par la taille et m'avait amené à lui en douceur. Il embrassa mon nez et me serra contre lui en respirant mes cheveux à pleins poumons.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on est seuls pendant 14 longues journées

- ...et nuits

- Et nuits

Je me détachais de lui et je ne pus réprimer mon envie de l'embrasser plus longtemps. Notre baiser était tout à la fois, passionné, tendre, amoureux, impatient. Bref, il nous représentait totalement. Nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre et il trouva le courage de me demander de continuer la visite.

- A ton avis, il y a combien de chambres dans ce palais?

- Et bien je dirais au moins 4 si on compte chaque couple

- Explique moi l'intérêt d'avoir autant de chambres alors qu'ils ne dorment pas

- Je dois vraiment te faire un dessin...?

- ...Eurk, ça m'apprendra à demander tiens

- Fais pas ton prude hein, les loups-garous le font bien alors pourquoi pas les vampires?

- On le fait pour la continuité de l'espèce. Eux ne peuvent même plus se reproduire!

- Pour la continuité de l'espèce? Juste pour la continuité? T'es sûr de ce que tu dis là?

Je lui avais lancé un regard en biais plus que suggestif et je m'attendais à d'agréables représailles de sa part.

- Nous on s'entraine encore, y a quelques détails que je n'ai pas encore assimilés... D'ailleurs, viens ici que je te les explique...

- Dans tes rêves Black! Tu devras m'attraper d'abord!

- Houu toi!

Je m'étais encourue le plus vite possible, n'attendant pas qu'il se lance à ma poursuite car je savais alors qu'il gagnerait. Cette maison n'était que couloirs et portes et ne connaissant encore rien de son architecture, je décidais de tourner en rond autour du canapé et de la table basse. Je riais tellement que mes côtes me faisaient mal et que l'air commençait à dangereusement me manquer.

- Viens ici, Bella, ça ne me fait plus rire!

- Tu te ramollis mon ange! Je vais en parler à Sam dès notre retour...

J'avais toujours ce sourire de triomphe sur le visage et je voyais poindre dans les yeux de Jake une lueur qui le rendait diablement sexy. Il manigançait quelque chose et je ne savais pas quoi. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, histoire de trouver une échappatoire à la situation et je vis la baie vitrée du salon me faire de grands appels. Sans plus trop réfléchir, je me jetais sur la poignée et j'ouvrais la porte coulissante d'un grand geste assez brusque. Elle donnait sur une terrasse en bois qui menait elle-même sur la plage de sable blanc. J'entendais clairement Jake derrière moi et mon fou rire me reprit aussitôt. J'étais presque arrivée au bord de l'eau quand je sentais deux bras puissants m'agripper par la taille et me soulever de terre.

- Je te tiens! Vilaine! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre!

- Tricheur! Tu as de plus longues jambes que moi!

Il s'était laissé tomber sur le sable, m'entrainant avec lui. Après plusieurs roulés-boulés, je me retrouvais sur lui, ses bras toujours en tenaille autour de mes hanches. Nos regards étaient fixés l'un dans l'autre et je crus un moment que la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, juste pour nous permettre de profiter de cet instant magique.

- J'ai gagné, je t'ai attrapée

- Non tu as triché

- Comment ça?

- Tu m'as fait tellement rire que je ne savais plus avancer

- Dommage collatéral, rien d'autre. _J'ai gagné!_

Un petit coup de rein avait suffi à inverser nos positions et lorsque je me retrouvais prisonnière de son étreinte, les papillons que je croyais pourtant calmés avec le temps firent leur apparition dans mon estomac. Je le désirais toujours autant et rien à ce moment ne pouvait plus me faire plaisir.

- Je crois que je ne te l'ai pas encore dit aujourd'hui mais je t'aime

- Même si tu me l'avais déjà dit mille fois, je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre ces trois petits mots sortir de ta bouche...

Ses mains trituraient mes hanches maintenant et ses baisers dans mon cou me firent frémir. Il avait toujours su, même lorsque nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, que son contact déclenchait en moi une série de réactions physiques et ça le faisait encore rire aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il riait sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, je lui rappelais gentiment pourquoi nous nous retrouvions là, sur cette plage.

- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à m'expliquer tout à l'heure?

- Si si, j'y viens justement. Alors, pour commencer, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu respire aussi fort lorsque je fais... ça...

Il m'avait si délicatement embrassé à la base du cou que ma respiration s'était faite plus bruyante effectivement. J'espérais maintenant qu'il n'allait pas vouloir que je lui réponde car j'en étais tout bonnement incapable.

- Et pourquoi lorsque je fais ça, tu te cambre...

J'aimais appeler cela « la descente au paradis »... Il parsemait ma poitrine de baisers brûlants et instinctivement, je cambrais les reins pour être plus proche de lui. Mes doigts étaient enfoncés dans le sable et plus rien autour de nous ne comptait.

Ses mains expertes jouaient avec ma peau et j'en étais arrivée au point où je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose, qu'il m'achève!

Il s'attaquait aux boutons de mon short et en un rien de temps je le sentis glisser le long de mes jambes. Il continuait sa lente progression vers le shorty plus que sexy que m'avait prévu Alice et lui réserva le même sort. Mes doigts sortirent du sable et vinrent se planter dans ses cheveux si épais et pourtant si doux. Il décollait alors son visage de mon ventre et remonta aussi doucement qu'il était descendu. Il s'empara de mes lèvres et je sentais son désir contre ma cuisse.

- La dernière chose que je n'ai pas encore bien comprise, c'est comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans toi pendant aussi longtemps? Jamais plus je ne te laisserais t'éloigner de moi. Je suis à toi et tu es à moi

Je n'avais jamais autant voulu qu'il soit en moi qu'à ce moment et il dû le voir dans mes yeux car il sourit à nouveau en s'humectant les lèvres puis se les mordit en un geste si sensuel que j'en eus des frissons.

J'avais assez attendu, je voulais en profiter maintenant. J'attrapais alors l'élastique de son pantalon en lin (merci Alice, vraiment merci!) et me tortillais sous lui pour le lui ôter. Je devais vraiment être trop excitée parce que je tremblais franchement et je n'arrivais à rien d'autre qu'à me faire perdre encore plus patience.

- Un coup de mains?

- Volontiers...

Trois secondes, il ne lui aura fallu que trois secondes pour se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil et je profitais allègrement de la vue qu'il m'offrait. Un homme pareil ça ne se trouve pas sous toutes les souches d'arbre d'une forêt... J'avais de la chance, j'en étais bien consciente et j'allais encore en profiter un peu!

Il s'allongea de ton son long sur moi et il trouva tout de suite sa place entre mes cuisses. Sa main droite caressait ma peau depuis mon genou jusqu'à mon visage et il emprisonna mon menton dans sa paume. Un autre baiser me fit grogner car je devenais impatiente au possible et mon bassin ondulait en une invitation pressante.

Il glissa en moi en un long soupir et je l'imitais tant cette sensation d'être entière était réelle maintenant. Bon sang, je pouvais mourir dès à présent, j'avais connu le meilleur de ce que la vie pouvait me donner!

Après quelques vas-et-vient doux et lents, la main de Jake attrapa ma cheville et la fit passer sur ses hanches faisant ainsi basculer mon bassin et lui offrant un angle de pénétration dès plus appréciable. Il était devenu aussi empressé que moi et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir!

Nous n'étions plus que halètements, gémissements, cris, mains, bouches et sexes. Son rythme effréné associé à mon besoin de lui eurent vite raison de moi et je me sentais partir vers la délivrance et, à ma grande joie, je n'étais pas la seule dans cet état!

- Bella, je ne vais pas...

Pour toute réponse, je lui plantais mes ongles dans le dos et lui mordais l'épaule. Je me sentais submerger par l'orgasme tant attendu et Jake vint avec moi dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Seuls deux êtres parfaitement sur la même longueur d'onde pouvaient avoir de telles relations et se donner autant de plaisir et c'est dans ces situations que je pouvais être catégorique là dessus.

Nous restions encore pendant quelques minutes sur le sable chaud, nous laissant dorer par le soleil avant de ramasser nos affaires et de nous diriger vers la maison.

- Bon, on le fait ou pas ce tour du propriétaire?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça! C'est pas moi qui nous ai fait glisser sur cette voie en parlant de chambre et tout ça... Mais c'est vrai qu'il serait intéressant de faire le tour de l'endroit où nous allons vivre pendant 2 semaines

La maison était de plein pied et d'après ce que j'en avais vu, sa configuration était en T. La première chambre était la plus petite mais la vue qu'on y avait était superbe. Il y avait une sorte de salle commune juste après et elle rassemblait une bibliothèque, un piano et un billard. La vue y était tout aussi surprenante. Après cette partie de la maison, la deuxième nous apparaissait comme encore plus fabuleuse. Trois énormes chambres l'occupaient et chacune d'elles était un appel à la luxure... Elles possédaient toutes un dressing et une salle de bain privative et donnaient toutes sur l'extérieur. Nous étions, où que nous allions, entourés par la vue imprenable de l'île. La dernière pièce de la maison était un garage dans lequel se trouvait un bateau posé sur une remorque. Ils avaient donc vraiment pensé à tout!

- Je n'y crois pas! Cette bicoque est quasiment toute entière en verre!

- Logique, ça doit être le seul endroit où ils peuvent profiter du soleil sans risque d'être vu par les humains. Du coup, toutes les occasions sont bonnes...

- Et bien sur ce coup là on peut dire qu'ils m'ont agréablement surpris. Bon, on prend quelle chambre?

- Alice a parlé du fait que je trouverais tout ce dont nous aurions besoin dans un des dressing. Je propose donc de les ouvrir chacun à leur tour et de trouver celui qui nous est destiné.

- Bon plan!

Nous étions donc en train de rebrousser chemin pour entrer dans la première chambre, la plus petite, quand quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'y entrer car Alice ne se serait jamais permis de me faire cela, de nous faire cela. D'instinct, je savais que cette chambre devait rester fermée car c'était celle d'Edward. J'attrapais alors Jake par le bras et le retenais doucement. Il se tourna vers moi et je lui souris simplement. Pas besoin de plus entre nous et c'était ça qui me plaisait.

- Je prends celle de droite et toi celle d'en face

- OK

Je filais comme une gosse le lendemain de Noël qui va ouvrir ses cadeaux sous le sapin! Mais très vite je déchantais car je me trouvais dans la chambre d' Esmée et de Carlisle. Je n'entendais pas Jake et cela ne me laissais rien présager de bon... Je sortais donc de la chambre et me dirigeais en silence vers celle où il était censé se trouver. Il était encore dans le dressing et il avait l'air de... Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il avait l'air car je n'arrivais pas à décrire son visage.

- Tout va bien mon cœur?

Il se tourna vers moi et un sourire malicieux s'étalait sur son visage. Il tenait des bouts de tissu dans les mains et ses yeux brillaient.

- Rappelle-moi d'embrasser Alice la prochaine fois que je la vois

- Embrasser Alice? Tu es certain que tout va bien? Tu dois avoir passé trop de temps au soleil toi pour dire des trucs pareils!

En guise de réponse, il me tendait les fameux bouts de tissu et je crus m'étrangler lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de... sous-vêtements et de vêtements de nuit!

- De toutes les couleurs et de tous les styles!

Je rougissais comme une folle rien qu'à l'idée de me voir dans... ça... Je ne pouvais décemment pas appeler ces bouts de tissu des vêtements car il en manquait pas mal pour qu'il en soit ainsi mais Jake n'avait pas l'air de mon avis! Le contraire m'aurait étonné d'ailleurs...

Je regardais ensuite derrière lui et l'ôtais de mon chemin aussi sec. Il a été tellement surpris qu'il a vraiment chancelé et qu'il a dû se rattraper au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ...? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que CA? Non mais je n'y crois pas! Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête? Elle est folle ma parole!

J'étais en train de passer la « garde-robe » en revue et franchement, c'est comme si elle s'était glissée un jour dans mes cauchemars et qu'elle en avait ressorti tout ce qu'elle y avait vu! Des couleurs flashantes, des longueurs de plus en plus mini au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, de la dentelle, des fanfreluches et encore un tas de matières dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence.

- Si tu t'énerve déjà maintenant alors ne regarde même pas dans les tiroirs

- Parce qu'il y en a encore?

- Tu crois que ça sort d'où ce que j'avais en main?

J'ouvrais ainsi les tiroirs et m'apprêtais à hurler ma colère mais tout ce que je fus capable de faire c'était de jurer entre mes dents. Grand dieu, cette fois elle était aller trop loin. Il n'y avait même pas une seule culotte en coton! Encore de la dentelle et encore de la soie. Il y avait même une paire de bas résille! Que croyait-elle? Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de tout cet attirail pour séduire mon mari avant de mettre les pieds sur cette fichue île, je n'allais pas commencer maintenant! Lorsque je me retournais, c'était pour constater que Jake me regardait avec un petit air moqueur. Son sourire en coin était agrafé sur ses lèvres et j'avais une furieuse envie de le lui faire ravaler. Néanmoins, il n'y était pour rien et je laissais tomber mes bras le long de mon corps en signe de reddition. Jacob m'attira doucement à lui est me serra dans ses bras. Je me calmais instantanément à son contact et à vrai dire, je ne savais même plus pourquoi je m'étais mise dans un état pareil. Après tout, j'avais eu droit à un avant goût de ce qui pouvait bien m'attendre avec le sac de voyage et puis, je connaissais Alice et son goût pour l'excentricité. Ma réaction avait été disproportionnée, je me devais de l'avouer.

- Je déteste tous ces machins... C'est tellement pas moi

- Je sais mon cœur. C'est vrai qu'elle y est allée un peu fort. Mais, si je peux me permettre, il y a certaines de ces pièces que j'aimerais beaucoup te voir porter...

Je me détachais un peu de lui et lui jetais un regard noir.

- Je consentirais peut-être à en enfiler l'un ou l'autre si et seulement si tu es ... sage

La seule réponse à laquelle j'eus droit fut un hurlement de... loup. Bien entendu, nous partions ensuite dans un fou rire dont nous seuls avions la recette.

Finalement, les « vêtements » qu'Alice avait choisi restèrent pour la plupart à l'endroit où elle les avait déposé car rien sur l'île ne me forçait à m'habiller tous les jours. Nous passions la majorité du temps en maillot ou dans le plus simple appareil... Nous profitions de chaque moment et ni l'un ni l'autre ne perdait de vue que nous étions en lune de miel!

Vers la fin de la première semaine néanmoins, nous dûmes nous résoudre à aller sur le continent car malgré les énormes réserves de nourriture qu'avaient fait les Cullen, c'était sans compter sur l'appétit féroce de Jacob! Je choisissais alors la tenue la moins provocante de la garde-robe et passais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je me brossais les dents quand je sentis mon petit-déjeuner remonter de mon estomac. Heureusement que les toilettes se trouvaient juste derrière moi!

- Bon sang, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû manger ces œufs... Bon ben y a plus qu'à recommencer

Une fois les dents brossées à nouveau et m'être habillée, je sortis rejoindre Jake sur la terrasse. Je l'enlaçais et déposais un tas de baisers sur son dos et ses épaules.

- Tu ne compte quand même pas y aller torse nu?

- Bella, il fait 35° ici et ma température est de...

- ... de 42° oui je sais merci

- Je vais prendre une chemise avec mais pas question de la mettre avant d'arriver!

- Tant que tu n'attire pas trop l'attention de ces dames moi je me fous de ce que tu portes!

- Toujours aussi jalouse hein?

- Terrain miné, on arrête! Je t'attends dans le bateau

Je m'éloignais en sentant son regard toujours posé sur moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

Nous étions en route pour la journée car le continent était à 2h de l'île d' Esmée et il nous fallait encore faire nos courses. J'avais trouvé un énième mot d'instructions de la part d'Alice dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Elle nous annonçait gentiment qu'en cas de nécessité, il y avait une enveloppe contenant « de quoi voir venir » et qu'elle se sentirait offensée si nous ne l'utilisions pas... Mais comment utiliser 10 000$ juste pour nourrir 2 personnes pendant une semaine? C'est ce qu'elle avait osé appeler de quoi voir venir en plus! Il faudrait vraiment que je lui parle un de ses 4.

Après une bonne demi heure de route, je commençais à ressentir les mêmes sensations que sur le bateau la nuit de notre arrivée. La chaleur et les mouvements de la petite embarcation n'arrangeaient rien à ma situation et bientôt je dus m'asseoir tête entre les jambes pour m'empêcher de vomir tripes et boyaux! Ce soudain silence attira l'attention de mon amoureux et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans ma direction.

- Bella? Ça va pas mon ange?

Je relevais la tête et il fit la grimace en me voyant. Il stoppa le moteur et laissa le bateau se calmer. Je devais être pâle comme une morte.

- Mon ange, tu te sens bien? Tu veux qu'on fasse demi tour?

- Je suis pas très bien effectivement mais ça doit être le mal de mer... J'ai eu la même chose le jour de notre arrivée et... ce matin aussi

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? J'y serais allé seul, ou un autre jour

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer

- Je fais quoi maintenant?

- Tu remets les gaz et tu te dépêche de nous amener à terre

- OK mais tu me préviens si tu ne te sens pas bien hein. Promis?

- Promis... Bon tu démarre maintenant?

- Oui on y va

Je rejetais la tête en arrière, m'appuyant contre le bateau, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. J'espérais que de cette façon l'air marin me fasse du bien. Et cela a marché, du moins pendant quelque temps car aussi soudainement que les autres étaient apparues, la nausée fit son entrée, me laissant juste le temps de me lever pour me pencher hors du bateau. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui pouvait avoir tant envie de ressortir car je n'avais déjà plus rien dans le corps avant de monter dans le bateau! Les bruits du moteur se firent plus doux et je sentais bientôt les bras rassurants de mon amant venir à mon secours.

- Tu m'inquiète Bella. On devrait peut être allez consulter un médecin une fois arrivés?

- Non, on ne peut pas. Tu oublies que je ne suis plus humaine à 100%. Il y a des choses qui pourraient attirer l'attention sur nous si j'allais consulter quelqu'un d'extérieur.

- Dans ce cas on rentre à la maison! Pas question de continuer comme ça. Et si ça empirait?

- Jake, j'ai seulement le mal de mer. Ça ira mieux lorsque nous serons de retour. Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça, je ne suis pas encore prête à mourir.

Son visage s'était fermé d'un seul coup et je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles. Je lui caressais la joue et il se détendit un peu.

- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter comme ça. Je veux juste dire que je suis comme la plupart des citadins, on aime pas trop être chamboulés dans nos habitudes... Je préfère la terre ferme aux airs et à la mer, c'est tout. Allez, amène-nous à bon port, on a des courses à faire!

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et retourna à la barre. Je m'assoupis rapidement et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés que je me réveillais sous les douces caresses de Jacob.

Je sautais hors de l'embarcation et regardais tout autour de moi à la recherche d'une grande surface. Mais j'oubliais où je me trouvais... Nassau était tout sauf un repère à super marché et je tombais immédiatement sous le charme de son marché en plein air immense où tout se mêlait. Les odeurs de fruits mûrs et d'épices me tournaient la tête et je sautais maintenant comme une gazelle d'échoppes en échoppes, goûtant et humant tout ce que l'on me proposait. Je regardais souvent Jake avec mes yeux de petite fille et ça avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. J'en avais même oublié que j'avais été malade comme un chien en venant!

- Mon ange, si je peux me permettre, tu ne devrais pas manger autant. N'oublies pas que nous devons rentrer ce soir

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! C'est plus fort que moi, tout m'attire!

- Ça je peux le constater effectivement! Après tout c'est moi qui porte les sacs!

- Oh Jake, s'il-te-plait... Combien de fois crois-tu qu'on aura une chance pareille? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as envie de rien? Regarde toutes ces couleurs et ...

Il riait devant mon attitude et si j'avais eu un miroir, je crois que j'aurais aussi beaucoup ri! Le soleil commençait tout doucement sa descente et Jake prit l'initiative de nous ramener au bateau. Il était chargé comme un baudet et je m'en voulais un peu de lui avoir fait subir cela toute la journée. Je massais doucement ses bras et lui promis bien plus lorsque nous arriverions à la maison.

J'étais exténuée par notre journée et je me calais dans un coin du bateau, reposant à nouveau ma tête sur le rebord qu'il offrait. Je sombrais encore dans le sommeil et cette fois, je ne me réveillais pas pour rendre ce que contenait mon estomac.

Je fus tirée du sommeil par l'étrange sensation de chaleur intense qui m'enveloppait. J'étais dans les bras de Jake et il me portait jusque dans la chambre. Même si j'avais voulu qu'il me pose, je pense qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait et pourtant il ne devait plus sentir ses bras tant ils avaient été sollicités aujourd'hui.

Une fois posée, il se rendit compte que j'étais à présent bien réveillée et que mon envie première n'était pas du tout de dormir... Les rayons de la lune éclairaient la pièce et je le trouvais tellement beau que je me demandais un instant si je ne rêvais pas encore. Je me redressais et emprisonnais sa nuque de mes mains, l'attirant à moi pour l'embrasser.

Il tremblait sur ses mains et je sentais tous les muscles de ses bras tendus comme des arcs. Je le fis alors basculer et je me retrouvais encore une fois sur lui. Nous échangions un regard langoureux et notre fatigue disparu aussitôt...

Le reste de la semaine passait à une allure incroyable. Nous avions fait le tour de l'île de jour comme de nuit plusieurs fois et nous nous étions pris au jeu des Robinson des temps modernes avec le confort et les vivres en plus. J'avais comme promis porté quelques unes de tenues que nous avions trouvé dans le dressing et je dois dire que les moments qui avaient suivi ces séances d'essayage n'étaient pas désagréables, loin de là! Le seul inconvénient était qu'il ne restait généralement plus grand chose de ma tenue lorsqu'il en avait fini avec moi...

Pour ma part, j'avais aussi eu droit à la plus belle preuve de confiance venant de Jake. Une nuit que nous nous étions aventurés dans l'intérieur de l'île, ma maladresse habituelle et légendaire s'est manifestée, ce qui me valu une belle chute dont je me souviendrais probablement toute ma vie! Malgré mes « talents » pour me rétablir plus rapidement, la plaie que je m'étais faite à la cuisse allait prendre un certain temps pour cicatriser et du coup, je n'étais pas capable de poser le pied à terre. Terriblement ennuyant quand vous vous trouvez dans une quasi jungle et que vous auriez bien besoin d'une douche et de désinfectant... Jake voulait me prendre sur son dos mais je n'arrivais pas à maintenir ma jambe droite ce qui me faisait souffrir terriblement car la plaie s'ouvrait à chaque nouvelle tentative. Et me prendre dans ses bras était exclu car il ne pouvait plus rien voir non plus et risquait donc de tomber à son tour. Il fit alors ce que jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de faire. Il a muté et m'a tout simplement ramenée à la maison sur son dos. Cela m'avait permis de garder la jambe tendue et de guérir du coup plus vite, beaucoup plus vite car dès le lendemain midi, il n'y avait plus qu'une mince ligne rosée sur ma jambe. Il avait eu suffisamment confiance en lui et en moi pour me permettre de l'approcher sous sa forme primitive et je me demandais si d'autres de la meute y avaient déjà eu droit aussi.

J'avais encore été malade plusieurs fois par la suite mais je n'en avais rien dit à Jacob de peur qu'il ne veuille absolument que nous partions. Pour une fois que nous n'avions personne sur le dos, je n'allais pas laisser mon estomac tout gâcher!

Néanmoins, le dernier jour sur l'île d' Esmée ne fut pas le meilleur pour moi car toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'étaient évaporées tout simplement. J'étais si mal qu'il aurait fallu que Jake soit sourd et aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte! Mon reflet dans le miroir me faisait peur à moi-même! J'étais pâle comme une morte et de vilaines cernes marquaient mes yeux. Cette fois, plus rien ne passait et rien que l'idée de manger me donnait la nausée. J'avais donc passé la journée dans les bras réconfortants de mon homme à attendre que j'aille mieux.

La nuit arrivait et nous nous attendions à voir arriver le bateau qui nous ramènerait en Floride. C'est avec un certain pincement au cœur que nous quittions alors l'île qui avait abrité une belle série de beaux, très beaux moments et je ne savais pas encore comment faire pour un jour remercier les Cullen pour tout cela.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, pas encore du moins...

- Moi non plus mais notre vie nous attend. Je dois retourner au boulot et toi en cours et puis il y a notre famille. Je dois t'avouer qu'ils commencent à me manquer

- Tu ne diras plus ça quand ils se seront appropriés mes souvenirs et qu'ils te chambreront du matin au soir! On ne s'est pas vraiment retenu durant ces deux semaines je te signale

- Merci, pas besoin d'en rajouter...

Le capitaine du bateau nous rejoignit sur le ponton. Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et paraissait un peu embêté de venir nous interrompre.

- Vous avez passé un bon séjour?

- Excellent merci. Nous n'avons pas plus de bagages qu'à l'aller...

- Pas de souci, je vous comprends. Pourquoi s'encombrer de choses inutiles dans pareil endroit?

Il me dévisageait maintenant, se demandant certainement ce que je pouvais bien avoir. Vu ma tête, je me serais posé la question moi-même!

- Vous vous sentez bien madame?

- J'ai mangé quelque chose qui ne passe pas bien et je dois vous avouer que l'idée de prendre ce bateau ne m'enchante pas des tonnes

- Ha, le mal de mer... Vous devriez essayer de dormir, ça passera plus vite comme ça

- Je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil judicieux, merci

J'entrais dans le bateau et ni une ni deux, m'installais dans la cabine. Jake resta à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme car j'eus un peu froid tout d'un coup...

_**- Jacob - **_

J'avais installé Bella dans la cabine et je m'étais posé à ses côtés le temps qu'elle s'endorme. J'étais passablement inquiet et assez pressé de rentrer car je voulais qu'elle voit un médecin. J'avais du mal à croire qu'une malheureuse omelette - ou peu importe quoi d'autre à vrai dire - puisse rendre quelqu'un malade pendant aussi longtemps! Surtout que moi, je n'avais absolument rien.

Une foule de choses me passait par la tête. Et s'il s'agissait du venin qui interagissait finalement avec son corps? Et si elle subissait seulement les dégâts de tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre auparavant maintenant? Et si c'était encore pire que tout cela? Je ne supporterais pas de la voir souffrir ou de la perdre. Elle était toute ma vie et je n'avais aucune raison de continuer sans elle.

Je me secouais la tête pour me sortir ces mauvaises pensées de là car cela ne pouvait pas arriver, pas à nous, pas maintenant que nous nous étions enfin trouvés.

Je rejoignais le pont et profitais une dernière fois des bienfaits de l'air marin. Demain je serais de retour auprès de mes frères et tout reprendrait là où nous l'avions laissé, il y a 14 jours de cela. Après un petit moment à être resté là seul, je me décidais à aller rejoindre la moitié. Je savais que je ne dormirais pas car je devais, non, je voulais veiller sur elle, sur son sommeil, comme je l'avais fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Avec un peu de chance, elle se sentirait mieux au réveil et tout cela ne serait plus qu'une mauvaise journée.

Elle se réveilla avec les premiers rayons de soleil et son teint avait repris de jolies couleurs. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle me sourit largement. J'étais simplement crevé de l'avoir veillée mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais bien fait. Si elle avait été à ma place, elle aurait pareil. Elle s'étira et je profitais du spectacle qu'elle m'offrait.

- Tu te sens mieux?

- La forme olympique! Je te l'avais bien dit que ce n'était rien!

Elle se dirigeait vers la petite salle de douche et j'entendais l'eau couler dans le lavabo.

- Ouais, en attendant on ira quand même voir un médecin parce que je n'aime pas ça, y a un truc qui cloche dans cette histoire

Je vis sa tête sortir de la pièce et je me mis à rire tant l'image qu'elle me donnait d'elle était drôle. Sa brosse à dents pendait d'un côté de sa bouche pendant que de l'autre main elle tentait de dompter ses cheveux.

- Un médechin? Pouroi un médechin? E ais bien moi!

Je riais encore plus à l'entendre parler de la sorte. Sacrée tête de mule!

- D'accord, on fait un compromis. Si tu es encore une seule fois malade sur le chemin du retour, on consulte sinon je te fous la paix.

J'entendais encore l'eau couler quelques secondes et l'instant d'après elle me sautait tout bonnement dessus.

- ça marche! Mais dis moi, c'est plutôt pour toi qu'il faudrait aller consulter... t'as vu ta tête?

- C'est le prix à payer pour m'assurer que ton sommeil est paisible

- Tu n'as pas dormi? Juste pour t'assurer que j'allais bien?

- Exact. Et je ne veux rien entendre! Tu en aurais fait tout autant si c'était moi qui avait été malade

Elle m'avait embrassé très chastement et je prenais cela pour un merci, ça me suffisait.

- Bon allez, lève toi, je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à arriver!

Elle sortait de la cabine comme un diable sur ressorts. Cette nuit l'avait requinquée et je ne pouvais qu'en être ravi. Quand à moi, et bien, je trouverais bien le temps et l'occasion de me reposer plus tard, maintenant que je savais qu'elle allait bien.

En sortant de la douche, je sentais une agréable odeur de bacon grillé et je me laissais guider par cette douce tentation. J'arrivais dans la kitchinette et j'y trouvais une assiette toute prête mais personne d'autre dans les parages. Bizarre. J'attaquais donc ce plat qui me criait de le dévorer sans scrupule et lorsque j'eus fini, je me dirigeais vers le pont, histoire de voir où pouvait bien être passée Bella. Je la trouvais totalement à l'opposé des cabines et elle se tenait fermement à la rambarde vu la couleur qu'avaient prises les jointures de ses doigts. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle respirait lentement par le nez pour expirer tout aussi calmement par la bouche. Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais dit qu'elle profitait du bon air mais pas de chance pour elle, c'était tout autre chose.

- Encore malade?

Elle garda les yeux fermés et ses mains sur la rambarde mais elle déserra les dents pour me répondre.

- Pas exactement. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de mettre quoique se soit dans ma bouche. Les odeurs ont suffi... Je suis sortie dès que ça m'est devenu trop insupportable

- Tu vas me laisser t'amener chez un médecin maintenant?

- C'est juste un malaise dû au transport Jake. Tu me casses les pieds avec tes pseudo maladies à la fin

- Bella écoute moi à la fin! Fais ça pour moi, s'il te plait

- Si je te dis oui, tu vas me laisser tranquille après?

- Promis

- Alors d'accord, j'irais voir ton toubib. Maintenant, puis-je tenter de réprimer cette envie de vomir tranquille s'il te plait?

Je lui souriais en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et la laissais seule. De toute façon, j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, elle se ferait soigner.

Nous arrivions à peine 30 minutes plus tard et nous prîmes le chemin inverse avec toujours ce pincement au cœur de devoir quitter ces moments si parfaits.

Je profitais enfin du fait de ne pas devoir conduire pour me reposer un peu et je fis pareil dans l'avion. Le retour allait être plus difficile car le décalage horaire nous faisait reculer dans la journée mais j'allais tenir le coup, pas de problème la dessus. Après tout, j'avais eu un bon entrainement avec les patrouilles.

Même si elle n'avait pas été malade à proprement parlé et que son teint était resté celui que je lui connaissais, je voyais bien qu'elle semblait épuisée.

Lorsque nous arrivions enfin à La Push, le comité d'accueil au grand complet nous attendait et j'étais vraiment heureux de les retrouver tous autant qu'ils étaient. Emily avait bien sûr préparé un véritable festin de rois et les autres commençaient déjà à me chambrer sur nos « activités ».

- Les gars, laissez moi respirer un peu! De toute façon je ne vous dirais rien, j'ai promis à Bella que ça resterai entre nous cette fois

- Des promesses en l'air Black, tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas nous cacher vos petits secrets très longtemps. On est plus forts que toi sur ce coup là

- Ouais, dites plutôt que vous vous êtes entrainés!

- Y a un peu de ça aussi...

Je vis Emily et Angela parler avec Bella et elles semblaient soucieuses. Leur avait-elle dit? De toute façon ça ne changerai pas grand chose, elle avait promis de consulter.

_**- Bella -**_

A la maison, enfin! Ces heures interminables coincée entre 4 murs m'avaient rendu folle et je n'en pouvais plus de faire bonne figure devant Jake. J'étais bel et bien malade et je devais me résoudre à aller consulter un médecin! Emily et Angie avaient toutes les deux remarqué mon état et malgré ma bonne mine due au soleil des Bahamas, je ne pouvais pas cacher mes cernes et ma fatigue. Je prétextais le mal des transport mais aucune d'entre elle ne me cru. Je ne savais toujours pas mentir...

- Bella ma chérie, tu as une mine assez... fatiguée pour quelqu'un qui vient de rentrer de vacances

- Je sais, j'ai chopé un truc y a deux jours et j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser... C'est chiant, je suis censée aller travailler demain

- Avec une tête comme la tienne je ne crois pas que se soit très judicieux

- Et moi je crois que si j'appelle la bibliothèque demain pour leur dire que je suis malade, je vais prendre mon bon! On ne peut pas se le permettre...

- Ta santé avant tout ma belle

- J'ai promis à Jacob d'aller consulter un médecin mais je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui puisse m'aider

- Carlisle?

- Exact. Il est le seul à savoir que je suis... particulière. Si je me pointe chez un autre toubib, je vais déclencher un tas de questions rien qu'avec mon rythme cardiaque!

- Et bien qu'attends-tu pour aller le voir? Je pense qu'il sera content de te voir en plus. Lui et les siens bien entendu

- Vas donc dire cela à Jake... C'est pas parce qu'il m'a sauver la vie qu'il lui fait confiance les yeux fermés

- Pas besoin de ça. Si tu lui dis que c'est Carlisle ou rien, crois-moi il va se plier à ta décision

- ça attendra demain après le travail de toute manière. Là, tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver ma maison et mes affaires

- Il me semblait bien que ce que tu porte ne faisait pas partie de ta garde-robe habituelle...

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu! Alice a vraiment déconné sur ce coup là! Elle va m'entendre d'ailleurs demain si je la vois!

Nous riions toutes les trois et bientôt je vis Jake arriver prêt de nous. Il m'enlaça tendrement et sourit à nos amies.

- Je crois que je vais aller coucher notre Bella. Elle n'a pas été très bien durant le voyage et elle a besoin de se reposer un peu, n'est-ce pas?

- Excellente idée mon cœur mais tu devrais penser à aussi te reposer car je ne voudrais pas que tu t'endorme sur tes bouquins demain au lycée

- C'était bien mon intention, rassure-toi. Mesdames, bonsoir et à demain

- Bonsoir les amoureux! Et Bella, n'oublies pas ce que nous t'avons dit

- Pas de souci les filles. A demain

Jake me regardait avec son air interrogateur sans toutefois me poser de question. Par contre, une fois rentrés chez nous, il ne s'en priva pas.

- Je peux savoir?

- Bien sûr que tu peux

Il s'appuya contre la porte de la salle de bain tandis que je me déshabillais rapidement.

- Les filles ont vu que je n'étais pas au top de ma forme et elles veulent que j'aille chez un docteur

- Bon point ça. Mais...parce que je sens qu'il y en a un...

- Mais je ne peux décemment pas aller chez n'importe qui. A moi toute seule j'éveillerais trop de soupçons sur ma nature et tout le reste d'ailleurs

- Qu'est-ce que tu propose alors?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui soit en mesure de m'aider à vrai dire

- Laisse-moi deviner, Carlisle?

- Oui Carlisle. Tu dois bien admettre que niveau secret on peut difficilement faire mieux non

- Oui mais...

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et il comprit tout de suite que discuter ne changerait rien à la situation.

- Bon c'est d'accord. Tu l'appelleras pour lui dire qu'on vient?

- « On vient »?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser y aller toute seule

- Non, bien entendu que non mais, tu iras sur leur territoire

- C'est pour ça que tu devras les appeler. Pour leur permission

Je pris mon mari dans les bras et je me sentis décoller du sol. En un rien de temps, j'étais dans notre lit et je m'endormis, un sourire sur les lèvres et des « je t'aime » murmurés dans les oreilles.

Je partais travailler en trainant des pieds car je n'avais pas du tout envie de quitter Jacob. Je m'étais habituée à l'avoir avec moi 24 heures sur 24 et sa présence me manquait déjà. J'avais encore eu des nausées et je n'avais pas tenté le diable avec un petit-déjeuner ce matin. Demain peut-être?

La route me paraissait fastidieuse et je dus ouvrir la fenêtre de ma Chevrolet pour ne pas m'endormir par deux fois. J'étais un peu en avance sur le parking et je décidais alors d'appeler Carlisle pour lui demander son aide.

_- Dr Carlisle Cullen_

- Bonjour Carlisle, c'est Bella

_- Oh Bella! Que me vaut le plaisir? _

- Et bien j'aurais aimé passer vous voir ce soir en rentrant du travail

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu es malade?_

- Je crois oui

_- Ne tarde pas Bella. Je serais à la villa vers 17h._

- D'accord. Euh Carlisle?

_- Oui?_

- Jacob voudrait m'accompagner...

_- Il est et sera toujours le bienvenu chez nous, tu le sais non?_

- Oui je le sais bien mais il voulait que ça se fasse dans les règles... Bon, à ce soir alors

_- A ce soir_

Je rassurais Jacob sur mon état de santé et sur l'arrangement prit avec Carlisle par un petit message et je sautais sur mes pieds avant de changer d'avis, direction la bibliothèque.

Ma journée, plutôt banale, me permit de me plonger dans ce que je pouvais bien avoir... un livre de médecine que m'avait apporté Chris – qui en passant était aux petits soins pour moi, me remerciant continuellement de lui avoir présenté Leah – ne me rassurait pas beaucoup car aucune de ces maladies tropicales n'avait l'air très sympathique... Je refermais donc le livre et essayais de me plonger dans mon travail.

Vers 14h, j'eus des grandes bouffées de chaleur et les mots « malaria » et « paludisme » refirent leur apparition dans ma tête. Voyant cela, mes collègues Suzy et Maggie me prièrent de rentrer chez moi et de me soigner, ce que j'acceptais sans broncher. J'appelais Jake de la voiture et je lui laissais le message de me retrouver à la maison car je ne me sentais pas très bien.

La route fut vraiment pénible. J'avais chaud puis froid et maintenant je mourrais littéralement de faim à tel point que je m'arrêtais dans un drive-in pour me prendre deux hamburgers et un grand milkshake à la framboise. J'étais persuadée que j'allais les revoir bientôt mais non. Au final, tout est resté et je me sentais même mieux maintenant que j'avais quelque chose dans l'estomac.

J'arrivais à la maison et Jake était déjà là. Il avait dû brosser une voire même deux heures de cours pour être là à m'attendre et ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup mais je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur à me disputer avec lui sur ce sujet.

J'avais à peine passé le pas de la porte qu'il était sur moi à m'observer comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Fatiguée mais ça va. J'ai réussi à manger et ça m'a fait un bien fou

- Ouais et bien demi tour, on file chez les buv... chez les Cullen

- Il ne sera pas là avant 17h

- Encore 2 heures à attendre alors... pfff, jamais là quand il le faut

- Jake...

- C'est bon, j'ai rien dit

- Je vais m'allonger un peu dans le canapé

- OK et moi je vais aller faire un tour dehors, faut que je me prépare mentalement à les _voir_

- Dis plutôt à les sentir

- Tu m'avais compris, c'est le principal

Il m'embrassa tendrement et sorti sans le moindre bruit. Je crois que je me suis endormie tout de suite après car je ne me souviens que de ses mains délicates qui me caressent la joue pour me sortir de ma torpeur.

- Mon ange, réveille-toi, faut y aller

- D'accord je me lève

- Marmotte

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions en chemin pour la villa. Jacob conduisait et je vis par ma fenêtre les silhouettes de Paul et de Embry transformés nous suivre du regard, cachés dans les fourrés.

- C'est toi qui leur a demandé de nous surveiller?

- C'est l'idée de Sam. Pure prévoyance, rien d'autre. Après tout, je vais sur le terrain de l'ennemi

- Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis

- Laisse nous du temps Bella. Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu nous brusque. Nous avons vécu de cette manière depuis plus de 100 ans, c'est difficile de tout chambouler en une seule fois

- Je trouve que vous vous débrouillez bien...

- Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui compte

Je lui souris timidement et je reposais ma tête sur la vitre fraiche de ma camionnette.

Nous arrivions à la villa des Cullen et je fus accueillie part Alice et Emmett sur le pas de la porte. Les instigateurs de notre voyage voulaient sans doute savoir comme c'était déroulé notre aventure. Dans d'autres circonstances, je leur aurais sans doute raconté avec plaisir mais là, j'étais trop préoccupée. Ils le virent tout de suite et nous prièrent alors d'entrer. Il faisait déjà nuit et je ne m'étonnais pas de l'absence de Jasper, Rosalie et Esmée. Ils devaient sans doute chasser.

- Il est à l'étage, dans son bureau. Tu connais le chemin

- Merci Alice. Au fait, ne t'éloigne pas trop, on a des comptes à régler toutes les deux...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ma belle...

Petit lutin facétieux! Elle me décocha son plus beau sourire et je savais que j'avais déjà perdu la partie face à elle. Nous montions donc les marches et nous nous dirigions vers le bureau du docteur. Il nous avait entendu arrivé et c'est sans grande surprise que je l'entendis nous inviter à entrer sans avoir frappé.

- Bella, Jacob, bienvenus

- Merci Carlisle et merci de nous recevoir

- Raconte moi ce qui se passe

- Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme depuis 3 ou 4 jours en fait. Je ne garde pas grand chose dans mon estomac et je suis assez bien fatiguée

- Et toi Jacob, tu as aussi ces symptômes?

- Non, je n'ai rien eu

- D'accord. Vous avez mangé la même chose? Tout le temps?

- Je pense bien oui

- Je vois. Tu as mal quelque part?

- Non mais je me suis blessée lors d'une expédition dans la jungle de l'île. Je me suis ouvert la cuisse

- Je peux y jeter un œil?

- Bien entendu

Je me levais et ôtais mon pantalon puis m'installais sur la table d'examen. J'entendis Jake grogner légèrement et rougis de sa réaction face à Carlisle. Celui-ci, gentleman qu'il est, ne releva pas et ne fit que son travail.

- Tu as cicatrisé directement?

- Le lendemain à midi il n'y avait plus rien

- ça ne sait donc pas venir de là... Ecoutes, je vais te faire une prise de sang et je verrais bien avec cela ce que ça pourrait bien être. Pas de fièvre?

- Non juste des bouffées de chaleur entrecoupées de sensation de froid. Comme pour une grippe

- C'est bon à savoir. Je peux te piquer?

Je regardais Jacob avec insistance afin qu'il comprenne bien qu'il devait se tenir correctement. Ça eut l'effet escompté et Carlisle pu faire son travail, encore une fois.

- Voila, je t'appelle dès que j'ai les résultats

- Et en attendant?

- Du repos et ne mange pas n'importe quoi. Ne vas pas travailler demain, ça ne servirait à rien

- D'accord, j'attends donc de vos nouvelles. Encore merci

Pour toute réponse, il me fit un large sourire qui me redonnait confiance immédiatement. J'étais entre de bonnes mains.

Nous rentrions chez nous et j'eus pour seules consignes de me coucher et de demander ce qui me faisait envie. Cela me faisait rire mais j'étais vraiment fatiguée et je ne voulais qu'une chose, que Jacob vienne se coucher près de moi.

Je crois que j'ai bien dû dormir 12 ou 14 heures car le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel quand j'ouvrais les yeux. Jake n'était plus dans le lit et pour cause, il devait être au bahut. Je me levais et trouvais sur la table de la cuisine un mot de sa part. Il voulait que je l'appelle si je ne me sentais pas bien et que je le prévienne si Carlisle avait les résultats de la prise de sang. J'avais faim et je me fis des toasts à la confiture que je dévorais avec plaisir et délectation. Décidément, le fait de n'avoir plus rien avalé depuis 4 jours m'avait rendu l'appétit!

Une heure plus tard, j'entendais le bruit caractéristique de la moto dans l'allée. Je sortais sur le perron pour accueillir mon homme et je fus priée de retourner m'allonger.

- Je ne suis pas une vieille bobonne tout de même! Comment veux tu que j'aille mieux si tu me cloisonne dans nos 4 murs?

- Ordre de Carlisle, ça vient pas de moi

- ça t'arrange bien hein avoues-le

Je retournais dans le canapé en trainant des pieds quand mon portable sonna. Jake était plus rapide que moi et décrocha avant la fin de la seconde sonnerie. Il écoutait calmement sans dire quoique se soit et cela ne me rassurait pas plus que ça. Il ouvrait soudain la bouche mais pour ne dire que 3 mots qui résonnèrent longtemps dans ma tête.

- D'accord, on arrive

Il devint blême puis raccrocha en regardant ses pieds. Mon cœur s'emballa et mon inquiétude augmentait au fil du temps qui passait avant qu'il ne me parle.

- Quoi? Jake, quoi?

- C'est Carlisle. Il a tes résultats et ... il veut nous voir, maintenant.

* * *

moi, sadique de m'arrêter là? Noooooooooooon, jamais ^^ ;)

alors la Bella, vous devinez ce qu'il lui arrive? je suis certaine que oui :D


	29. Chapter 25

Salut tout le monde!

Bonne Année à toutes et à tous! j'espère qu'elle vous apportera tout ce que votre coeur désire!

Pour ma part, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin!

Merci pour vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre et merci aussi d'avoir fait travailler vos méninges. Bon faut dire que c'était assez facile aussi hein et donc, ce n'est pas une grande surprise, vous aviez toutes trouvé ce qui va se passer... mais je vous réserve quand même un petit quelque chose... Hep, interdiction de tricher et d'aller voir tout en bas du chapitre! Attention hein, faut savourer ;)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXV: Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?**

_**- Jacob-**_

_- Bella?_

_- Non c'est Jacob_

_- Jacob... c'est Carlisle. Il faut que vous veniez le plus rapidement possible chez moi. C'est au sujet de Bella, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans sa prise de sang qui ne me parait pas normal et j'aurai besoin de l'ausculter à nouveau. Est-ce que tu pourrais me l'amener ce soir? Et ne lui dis rien avant que je ne la vois, tu risquerais de l'alarmer plus que de raison..._

_- D'accord, on arrive._

« D'accord, on arrive ». C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux à dire et franchement, vu mon état d'esprit, je m'étonne moi-même d'être arrivé à le lui sortir aussi calmement! J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus de me dire tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'il avait trouvé mais je devais prendre sur moi et ne pas alarmer Bella, comme il me l'avait si justement suggéré. Bella... Mais quel mal pouvait bien la ronger? Saleté de sang froid! Si c'est à cause de lui, plus de traité, plus de pacte, plus de favoritisme, je lui arracherai en personne la tête des épaules et je me régalerai du spectacle de son corps brûlant dans un feu de joie que je lui destinerai!

_Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer..._ Il n'était absolument pas question que je fasse peur à ma femme et pourtant, ses yeux me disaient tout le contraire!

- Quoi? Jake, quoi?

- C'est Carlisle. Il a tes résultats et... il veut nous voir, maintenant.

Je regardais Bella se lever d'un bond puis chanceler sous l'effet de l'étourdissement provoqué par ce brutal changement de position. Je la rattrapais doucement et l'aidais à se stabiliser avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer contre moi. Elle tremblait et cela me mettait en rage! Elle redressa le menton vers moi et me tendit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille?

- Tu as raison

- Jake...

- Moi aussi mon ange, j'ai peur

- Mais on doit être fixés, enfin surtout moi...

- Bella, tout ce qui te concerne me concerne aussi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire mon cœur, quoiqu'il se passe

Mon cœur à moi se serrait dans ma poitrine lorsque des images de Bella étendue dans un cercueil me vinrent à l'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas croire que la vie voulait me séparer d'elle et je savais très bien comment tout cela finirait si elle devait mourir. Je mourais avec elle, tout simplement.

Mais je ne voulais pas penser à cela, après tout, Carlisle n'avait pas l'air si alarmé que cela. Il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'une quelconque autre mutation due au venin et son état se stabiliserait comme pour la première fois. Je devais me convaincre de ce fait pour elle et pour moi. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle nous dise enfin de quoi souffre Bella.

Nous montions dans la camionnette et jamais un voyage avec elle ne me sembla aussi long et silencieux. J'avais pensé à prévenir les autres de notre destination, au cas où, mais je m'étais très vite ravisé. Si jamais je devais perdre mes moyens, il n'était pas question de les mêler à tout cela!

La villa des Cullen pointait entre les feuillages et mon cœur accéléra encore d'un cran. Pas de lumière allumée mais à vrai dire, ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin. Tout était calme. J'aidais Bella à sortir de la voiture et elle me gratifia d'un sourire qui fit fondre mon âme. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer plus que cela, même si on me payait pour! Je la soutenais doucement pour monter les quelques marches et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit largement sur un Carlisle toujours aussi droit et élégant.

- Entrez, nous allons nous installer dans mon bureau. Enfin, si ça va pour toi Bella?

- Ça ira, ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi comme ça

- Je vais te porter jusqu'en haut des marches

- Jake, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort tout de même! Je sais encore monter des marches!

- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas...

- C'est rien, allez viens

Je lui emboîtais le pas, restant derrière elle au cas où elle aurait une défaillance mais heureusement je n'ai pas eu à intervenir. Nous entrions dans le cabinet du docteur et il nous pria de nous asseoir.

- Si ça ne vous fait rien je préfère rester debout

- Comme tu le sens Jacob. Bon, si nous en venions au fait.

J'avais posées mes mains sur les épaules de Bella et j'avais affirmé ma prise sur elle lorsque j'entendis prononcer ces mots. J'en avais même retenu ma respiration tant je redoutais ce qui allait suivre. Bella ressentait mon angoisse mais elle ne m'adressa aucun regard, juste sa main sur la mienne, comme si c'était elle qui me soutenait. Et c'était ce qui se passait... Je devais être là pour elle et c'était elle qui était là pour moi! Quel drôle de mari je faisais tout de même!

- Carlisle, il n'est pas nécessaire de me ménager. Je veux dire, s'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir, il faut me le dire

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te cacher quoique se soit Bella seulement c'est assez délicat comme situation. Comme tu le sais, depuis que Edward t'as mordu, tu es différente des autres humaines et donc je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela arrive si vite. Je me doutais qu'un jour ou l'autre nous en arriverions là mais pas tout de suite...

- C'est donc à cause de votre fils?

- Jacob, Edward a beaucoup de tords dans cette affaire mais ce qui nous amène ici n'est en rien de _sa _faute. Elle est plutôt de ... _la tienne_.

_- La mienne_? Mais je... je ne comprends pas...

Mon regard ahuri tombait sur Bella et je blêmis davantage en attendant les explications que le docteur Cullen tardait à me fournir. Et si part ma condition j'avais mené Bella à la maladie? Je ne m'en remettrais jamais! Soudain, je vis une étrange étincelle briller dans les yeux de ma belle et quasiment instantanément elle reprit quelques couleurs. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré ainsi que sa respiration. Elle devait manifestement avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait ou alors elle faisait un autre malaise... Elle releva le menton vers le médecin et il lui sourit tendrement. S'il n'avait pas été un père pour elle, rien que cette attitude aurait pu me donner envie de le lui faire ravaler son sourire! A son tour, il relevait les yeux vers moi et, tout en ayant gardé son sourire accroché aux lèvres, s'adressa à moi.

- Jake, d'après la prise de sang, Bella est enceinte, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et je ne pense pas que Edward en soi la cause!

Il fallait que je m'assoie et tout de suite! Mon sang quitta mon cerveau pour allez se loger dans mes pieds et tout autour de moi se mit à danser. Carlisle était déjà à mes côtés pour me soutenir lorsque sous mon poids, mes jambes m'abandonnèrent. Bella me regardait, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et elle se mit à rire d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

- Be... Bella... _enceinte_? Mais _comment_... comment est-ce possible?

- Jacob, ne me dis pas que je dois te donner un cours accéléré sur la manière de faire les enfants...

- Mais depuis le temps... et avec la transformation... Vous aviez dit que son corps travaillait au ralenti maintenant...

Mon regard allait de Carlisle à Bella et de Bella à Carlisle sans même que je ne le veuille. Je reprenais mes esprits et je m'apercevais aussi rapidement que mon ange avait détourné les yeux et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle avait cessé de rire. J'avais dû dire ou faire quelque chose pour la mettre dans un état pareil.

_Bien entendu charlot! Tu viens de dire que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part! En gros, tu viens de lui dire que tu ne voulais pas ce cet ... enfant! Dépêches-toi abruti, répares-moi les dégâts avant qu'elle ne se lève et ne te quitte comme tu le mériterais!_

Comme s'il avait pu lire dans le fond de mon cœur et dans mes pensées, le médecin nous proposa de nous laisser afin que nous puissions discuter et je le remerciais vivement. Il quitta la pièce silencieusement et ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte se refermer que je m'installais juste devant celle à qui j'avais promis soutien en l'épousant. J'étais à genoux devant elle et je la serrais délicatement dans mes bras. Je fus surpris par les larmes que je sentais à présent couler sur mon épaule mais je ne voulais pas cesser de la garder près de moi car c'était là qu'était sa place.

- Je suis désolée Jake, je ne voulais pas...

- Chut Bella, chut mon ange. Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter par la suite.

Elle se décollait de moi, surprise par ma réaction. Tout avait été très vite dans ma tête. Bella, moi, notre enfant, dans la réserve, entourés par notre famille et nos amis. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais vouloir de plus sur cette Terre? Mon rêve était devenu réalité et elle allait m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux, un enfant d'elle. Ma décision était prise, je devais lui dire que je l'aimais et que j'aimais déjà ce petit être qu'elle faisait grandir en elle et que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais là et je resterais auprès d'elle car c'est ce que je voulais, tout simplement.

- Tu n'es pas fâché alors?

- Fâché? Bella comment je pourrais être fâché alors que je vais être papa? Tu es en train de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau au monde! Je ne te cache pas que je suis surpris et que je n'aurais pas été contre quelques années encore juste toi et moi mais voilà, la vie est pleine de surprises et ce petit être que tu porte en est la preuve. Je t'aime Bella et avoir des enfants avec toi était la prochaine étape dans notre histoire, je ne vois pas alors pourquoi je ne serais pas le plus heureux en ce moment.

- Tu veux dire que c'est d'accord alors?

- Un peu que c'est d'accord! On va avoir notre propre famille maintenant!

- Jake, vas chercher Carlisle s'il-te-plait, j'ai des questions à lui poser

- ça tombe bien, moi aussi! Tu ne bouge pas, je reviens dès que j'ai mis la main sur lui. Heuuu, façon de parler hein...

Elle riait à nouveau et cela me réchauffait le cœur. Elle s'était certainement demandé ce qu'elle devrait faire maintenant et je m'en voulais comme un diable de lui avoir faire penser que je ne me sentais pas concerné par la nouvelle. Bien sûr que j'étais concerné et bien pire encore, j'étais_ responsable_ de son état. Pas question de fuir! Mes responsabilités, ma famille. Point final. Mais je devais savoir ce qui pouvais arriver à Bella durant cette grossesse. Elle n'était plus tout à fait humaine et je ne le suis pas plus qu'elle à vrai dire! Quel drôle de petit être pouvait bien naître de ce mélange détonnant que nous sommes?

Je cherchais Carlisle dans toute la maison mais je ne le sentais ni ne l'entendais nulle part. Je me décidais alors à aller dans le jardin, histoire de le ramener dans son bureau mais là encore, personne. Étrange, il nous l'aurait dit s'il avait dû s'en aller. Je décidais alors de retourner auprès de Bella pour l'attendre mais un mouvement à la lisière de la forêt attira mon regard. Encore une fois, mon pouls accéléra et je sentais un frisson me parcourir l'échine comme lorsque je décelais un danger potentiel. Nous n'étions pas seuls et comme pour valider mon opinion, je vis une longue silhouette sortir d'un bosquet et se diriger lentement vers moi. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille... Edward. J'étais sur son territoire, seul et Bella était dans leur maison... Pas le choix, je devais m'assurer de ses intentions avant de me transformer. Nous avions déjà eu à nous affronter et le résultat n'avait rien donné de bon alors il n'était pas question de refaire les mêmes bêtises. Je le laissais gagner du terrain en serrant les poings le long de mon corps tremblant.

- Jacob. Toujours aussi nerveux en ma présence hein? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'attaquer. Je venais juste saluer ma famille lorsque j'ai croisé Carlisle. Il me semblait un peu surexcité et il m'a dit ce qui se passait. Il m'a dit que Bella était ... enceinte... Félicitations, cette fois tu as vraiment mis le paquet, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr.

J'avais oublié ce détail, il pouvait lire dans mes pensées... Grossière erreur de ma part!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cullen?

- Ce que je veux tu me l'as pris et elle ne me reviendra jamais mais ça tu le sais mieux que quiconque non? Je te l'ai dit, je venais rendre visite à mes parents et mon père m'a annoncé la nouvelle c'est tout. Me permettrais-tu de voir Bella pour la féliciter?

- Dans tes rêves! Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher. La dernière fois que tu voulais soi disant lui parler tu as failli nous tuer tous les deux!

- C'est le passé ça Jacob. Je lui ai promis de ne plus jamais rien tenter pour la récupérer et je tiendrais parole. Elle m'offre son amitié et je suis prêt à m'en satisfaire aujourd'hui. Tu as gagné alors s'il-te-plait, accorde-moi cette faveur, laisse-moi la voir et lui parler

- Seulement si je suis là

- Si tu y tiens

- J'y tiens oui. Elle est dans le cabinet de ton père. D'ailleurs où est-il?

- Il est retourné à l'hôpital pour prendre du matériel médical. Il voudrait s'assurer que tout aille bien pour Bella et pour... l'enfant

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec de la mélancolie dans la voix. Même si Bella était restée auprès de lui, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir ce cadeau sans risque de la tuer et donc je me sentais encore plus fière d'être celui qu'elle avait choisi pour cela.

Nous marchions à une allure normale sans pour autant nous adresser la parole et nous arrivions très vite à la villa. Bella était dans l'escalier et elle s'était figée lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, portant une main à son cœur et se retenant à la rambarde de l'autre.

- Edward!

- Bonjour Bella

- Tu es revenu! Je suis si heureuse!

- Et bien j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ton amitié que rien du tout. Mon père m'a dit ce qui t'arrivait. Félicitations...

Elle avait rougi comme une lycéenne prise en flagrant délit d'embrasser un garçon sur un banc public et je n'ai pas pu ravaler le grognement sourd qui s'échappait de ma gorge. Elle me regardait avec un air sévère et nous rejoignit au salon.

- Si j'avais pensé une seule seconde que tu serais mariée et enceinte l'année dernière, je crois que j'aurais demandé moi-même à être expédié sur un autre continent

Un autre grognement et un autre regard noir mais cette situation avait l'air de cependant bien l'amuser lui.

- Tu es revenu définitivement?

- Et bien je pense aller à l'université, encore, mais oui, je suis bien de retour à Forks

- Pour mon plus grand plaisir...

- Jake! Tu ne vas pas commencer tout de même?

- Excuse-moi Bella, c'est sorti tout seul...

_Tu parle sorti tout seul! Et tu le sais en plus vu que tu lis dans mes pensées hein Edward..._

- Mon père arrive, il a des questions à te poser et il voudrait te faire passer quelques examens

- D'accord pour les questions mais pour le reste, il devra s'adresser au confrère qui s'occupera de Bella dorénavant

- De quoi tu parle Jake?

- Je ne veux pas que se soit Carlisle ton docteur c'est tout

- Et moi je te dis que c'est lui ou personne d'autre! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça nous causerait bien plus de tord qu'autre chose si je me faisais suivre par quelqu'un d'extérieur à ... nous.

- Aaaargh, bon d'accord mais il tient ses pattes de sangsue loin de toi, compris?

- Les pattes c'est ton domaine mon cœur...

- Il me semble que tu vas mieux toi, tu as retrouvé ta répartie

Et elle se remit à rire, comme je l'aimais. Edward nous regardait toujours aussi tristement et je me rappelais alors ce que je ressentais lorsque je la voyais dans ses bras et que je les surprenais bouche contre bouche. Ça me déchirait littéralement le cœur mais pour lui, ça devait être encore plus dur car d'abord il n'avait pas de cœur et ensuite, c'était de sa faute s'il elle l'avait oublié. Il était parti et moi j'étais resté pour ramasser les morceaux.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquilles. Alice et Jasper ne doivent plus en avoir pour longtemps, je vais aller à leur rencontre. On se reverra certainement un de ces jours

- Bien entendu! Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Edward, vraiment

- Je n'en doute pas... Prends soin d'elle Jacob, elle le mérite

- T'en fais pas pour ça vieux, je sais ce que j'ai à faire

Je le regardais quitter la pièce en même temps que son père entrait avec une caisse en carton bien pleine dans les bras.

- Tu t'en vas déjà?

- Je vais rejoindre Alice et Jasper, je reviendrais avec eux ce soir

- D'accord, à ce soir alors

Il posa la caisse sur le sol et me toisa du regard.

- J'ai encore du matériel dans le pickup, ça ne te dérangerait pas de m'aider?

- Bien sûr que non

- Merci

Nous nous approchions du véhicule et je regardais instinctivement vers la forêt pour m'assurer qu'il était bel et bien parti.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Edward. Il a changé tu sais. Ça lui aura servi de leçon.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de tout oublier comme ça, juste parce que Bella le veut

- Je sais et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je voudrais seulement que nos deux espèces puissent vivre ensemble, c'est tout.

- Mouais, on verra cela plus tard, en attendant, dites-moi plutôt ce que c'est que tout ce bazar là?

- Appareil d'échographie, matériel pour analyse de sang et monitoring cardiaque. Ce ne sont là que quelques unes des machines dont j'aurais besoin durant la grossesse de Bella.

- Quoi? Vous allez vous servir de tout ça sur elle et sur le bébé? Mais ça va pas non?

- Jacob, je ne te cache pas que cette grossesse m'intrigue beaucoup et que donc je suis excité à l'idée de pouvoir la suivre de près mais c'est avant tout pour protéger Bella que j'ai prévu tout cela

- Bien alors promettez moi juste une chose.

- Oui laquelle?

- Toujours nous dire la vérité et ne pas mettre Bella en danger pour rien

- Je te le promets

- Merci

Nous montions le matériel rapidement dans le cabinet de Carlisle sous le regard soupçonneux de Bella et il l'invita à nous rejoindre dans la pièce.

_**- Bella -**_

Je m'installais à côté de Jake face à Carlisle. Il avait tiré une chaise devant nous afin de ne pas être séparé de nous par cet énorme bureau qu'il possédait. Il réfléchissait un court instant avant de nous fixer l'un après l'autre.

- Je sais que vous devez vous poser un tas de questions et je vais faire en sorte d'y répondre de la meilleure manière qu'il soit mais n'oubliez pas que votre cas est exceptionnel et que donc je vais aussi avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour me mettre « à niveau ». C'est à cela que va me servir tout le matériel que j'ai emprunté à l'hôpital. Il ne diffère en rien de la panoplie classique mais comme je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, je crois que cela va m'aider!

- J'ai confiance en vous Carlisle, je sais que vous ferez toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, heu nous, enfin vous comprenez quoi

- Oui oui, je comprends. On va commencer par le plus simple, établir l'âge de ta grossesse. Quand as-tu eu tes dernières règles?

- A vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens plus. Depuis la transformation, je ne pense pas les avoir eues

- Vraiment? Et cela ne t'as pas interpellé plus que ça?

- Vous nous aviez dit que mon corps allait travailler au ralenti donc j'ai mis ça sur le compte de ma nouvelle nature

- Il va falloir que je fasse une échographie alors, c'est le seul moyen que j'aurais pour évaluer la date de la naissance si tant est que la grossesse se déroule de la même manière que pour les humaines _totalement_ _humaines... O_n va d'ailleurs commencer par cela.

Il se leva et m'indiqua une table d'examen tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

- Allonge-toi et dégage correctement ton ventre Bella

Il alluma la machine et se saisit d'un flacon de gel. Carlisle jeta un œil furtif à Jake et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait son approbation. Il étala un peu de gel sur mon ventre et passa la sonde d'échographie sur moi. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il sourit doucement et pointa du doigt une petite tache sur l'écran.

- Je te confirme que tu es belle et bien enceinte Bella. Regarde, c'est votre enfant.

Jake se leva et se jeta sur l'écran afin de mieux voir ce dont parlait Carlisle. Il souriait béatement et je vis une larme perler dans ses yeux.

- Jacob, je ne vois plus rien...

- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas encore à y croire

- Et bien pourtant tu ferais bien de te faire à l'idée car il est là et il a l'air en parfaite santé!

_- Il?_

- Oui, on dit « le bébé » donc il... D'après ce que je peux voir, tu dois être enceinte de 6 ou 7 semaines maximum. Le cœur est un peu moins rapide que la moyenne mais je pense que c'est normal. Je surveillerais cela régulièrement.

Je me rhabillais rapidement et me relevais sur la table, laissant mes jambes pendre dans le vide.

- Franchement Carlisle, à quoi pouvons-nous nous attendre?

- Et bien, si on regarde du côté des loups-garous, vous pouvez vous attendre à ce que votre enfant possède le même gène que toi Jacob et que donc il soit aussi capable de muter lorsqu'il sera en notre présence et ce que se soit un garçon ou une fille. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne ta nature et ce que tu lui transmettras, il m'est impossible de savoir exactement ce qu'il en sera. Il n'y a aucun précédent répertorié dans l'histoire de la civilisation et à vrai dire même toi tu reste un mystère pour moi. Je crois que pour vraiment savoir de quels dons cet enfant sera doté, il faudra attendre sa venue au monde.

- Bien, s'il n'y a que ça à faire, nous patienterons!

- Reviens me voir dans un mois, nous verrons bien si ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui est exacte ou pas.

- Pas de problème. Merci Carlisle

- Mais de rien

Jake m'attira à lui et m'embrassa délicatement avant de me prendre par la main et de m'entrainer dans les escaliers. Nous arrivions très vite à la voiture et nous nous mîmes en route pour notre chez nous. J'avais envie de rentrer car nous devions discuter de tout cela. Ça arrivait si vite que je ne réalisais pas encore l'ampleur de cette nouvelle.

Jake, lui, avait toujours ce sourire béat sur le visage et il resplendissait littéralement. La joie que je pouvais voir sur son visage faisait du bien à mon cœur mais je me demandais toujours si nous ne faisions pas une bêtise...

Arrivés chez nous, il me força à m'allonger dans le canapé et il se plaça à mes pieds de façon à pouvoir me regarder encore et encore. Ça en devenait presque gênant!

- Jake, vas-tu enfin cesser de me regarder comme une bête de foire?

- Je ne te regarde pas comme ça Bella, j'essaye juste de m'imaginer ton ventre rebondi d'ici quelques mois. J'en ai bien le droit non?

- Pitié Jacob, c'est pas marrant! Il faut qu'on parle, c'est important

- De quoi veux-tu parler Bella? Tu m'inquiète là...

- Es-tu certain de vouloir ce bébé? Ne pense-tu pas que nous faisons une énorme bêtise en l'ayant? Après tout, ce qu'a dit Carlisle est tout à fait juste, nous ne savons pas ce que cela va donner

- Arrête de parler comme ça veux-tu! Nous en avons discuté chez les Cullen et tu sais ma position à propos de cette grossesse. Il n'est pas question que je revienne sur ma décision. Je veux cet enfant avec toi mon ange et rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis! Et si tu t'inquiète de savoir ce à quoi notre enfant ressemblera et bien moi je peux déjà te le dire. Il sera parfait, tout simplement. Je m'en fiche de savoir si le gêne de la mutation sera présent ou pas, je me fiche de savoir si ses réflexes seront inhumain ou s'il aura un don inné pour la course à pied, tout ce que je sais c'est que se sera notre enfant et qu'à nos yeux il sera parfait. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi?

- Si bien entendu mais j'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire. Après tout, ni toi ni moi n'étions préparé à cette nouvelle et je crois que je suis encore sous le choc...

- A qui veux-tu le dire?

- Je n'ai pas encore envie d'ébruiter la chose. Imagine que quelque chose se passe mal et que je le perde, je n'ai pas envie de partager cela avec les autres, même s'ils font partie de ma famille. Je préfère attendre encore un peu

- OK attendons alors

- Tu devras prendre sur toi pour ne pas vendre la mèche si tu mute, je compte sur toi

- Je ferais de mon mieux mais tu les connais aussi hein, à toujours vouloir s'immiscer dans la vie des autres...

Je finis par m'endormir devant une émission totalement inintéressante et me réveillais comme par magie dans mon lit le lendemain matin. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais plus aussi bien dormi...

Les jours se succédaient avec leur lot quotidien de nausées et de vertiges. Néanmoins, j'avais acquis une certaine maitrise dans l'art de la comédie et j'arrivais désormais à berner facilement mon entourage. Personne ne se doutait de mon état et j'en étais assez soulagée. Je devais retourner chez Carlisle le lendemain pour le contrôle et j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être. Jake était toujours aussi fou et il passait le plus clair de son temps à me tourner autour et à placer ses mains sur mon ventre.

- Tu es de plus en plus rayonnante

- Tu parles! Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral mais je suis certaine du contraire! J'ai la tête d'une nana qui a fait la fête tout le week-end et qui n'a pas pris son fond de teint pour camoufler les dégâts!

- Franchement Bella tu exagère

- Si tu le dis ...

- A quelle heure Carlisle nous attend?

- Comme la dernière fois, il est à l'hôpital toute la journée demain

Nous passions la soirée chez Emily et Sam et à un moment, je crus que notre secret allait être dévoilé par un malheureux « accident ».

Comme à leur habitude, les garçons se chamaillaient, assez bruyamment même, pour des bêtises et cela les amusait bien. Nous étions Angela, Emily et moi en pleine discussion pour les préparatifs du mariage de la première quand quelque chose de lourd s'abattit sur moi. C'était Seth qui avait fait un vol plané après que Quil l'ai balancé un peu plus fort que de raison. Jake avait accouru et avait dégagé Seth aussi sec et il m'auscultait sous toutes les coutures pour voir si je n'avais rien. Il avait blêmi si fort que je croyais qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes! Son regard inquiet allait de moi à mon ventre et de mon ventre à moi sans pouvoir s'arrêter et je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'entrepris alors de dévier l'attention sur Seth qui restait assis par terre en se frottant la tête, quitte à me griller moi-même sur d'autres sujets...

- Seth! Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui oui ça ira! Et toi Bella? Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal?

- Oh tu sais, je ne suis pas en sucre et puis tu es plus léger que Jake donc plus de peur que de mal!

Mais Jake ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait repris des couleurs et virait dangereusement au rouge vif. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et il ne savait plus s'il devait en vouloir à Quil qui l'avait balancé ou à Seth qui m'était tombé dessus. Il tremblait et il lui fallu tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas muter dans le salon de Sam et Emily!

En rentrant à la maison, Jake ne voulait pas me lâcher, insistant même pour aller voir Carlisle dès ce soir mais je sentais au fond de moi que tout allait bien et que cet incident n'avait rien causé de grave. Je réussis à le convaincre et nous nous endormions paisiblement, sa main protectrice posée sur mon ventre.

Après une journée dès plus fatigante, je rentrais enfin chez nous et me préparais pour ma visite chez Carlisle. Jake ne tenait plus en place et me sommait de me dépêcher un peu. Je riais en lui signifiant que c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais si pressé d'aller chez les vampires et lui aussi se mit à rire.

La maison était en vue et je commençais à stresser un peu. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme nous l'espérions? Encore ces maudits doutes! Je vis une Alice dès plus remontée bondir hors de chez elle talonnée par Emmett qui semblait branché sur secteur lui aussi. J'étais contente de les voir mais je craignais un peu leur réaction car je savais pertinemment que Carlisle n'avait pas caché mon état aux membres de sa famille.

- Bella! Oh mon Dieu, mais que je t'en veux de ne venir que maintenant! Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa tu sais, moi qui suis toujours aux petits soins pour toi...

- Alice, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop? Et puis je te signale que si tu veux me voir, tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur la touche 4 de ton portable et mon numéro sera automatiquement composé

- Ouais en attendant laisses-moi passer Alice, j'ai une sœur à féliciter! Viens là toi que je t'embrasse!

Emmett me souleva du sol et m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de me poser aussitôt pour ne pas risquer de créer d'incident diplomatique avec Jake. Il restait étonnamment calme et posé et cela me rassura quelque peu. Cela failli tout de même tourner court lorsqu'il vint lui mettre une tape dans le dos qui se voulait amicale pour le féliciter lui aussi... Jake tolérait certaine chose mais il ne fallait pas exagérer... Je jetais alors un regard noir à Emmett qui s'excusa tout de suite et qui s'éloigna rapidement de mon protecteur.

- Emmett, au lieu de faire n'importe quoi, si tu allais prévenir tout le monde qu'ils sont arrivés?

- Excellente idée petite sœur, j'y vais de ce pas

Je riais de bon cœur devant cette scène et je me pris au jeu d'imaginer les deux peuples liés par l'amitié. Utopie...

Après avoir salué les autres membres de la famille, je remarquais l'absence de Rosalie. Alice vint me dire alors que celle-ci avait vraiment mal pris l'annonce de ma grossesse et qu'elle préférait mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Je ne savais pas trop comment prendre cela mais je décidais de ne pas trop m'en soucier car après tout c'est elle qui ne m'avait jamais aimé et non l'inverse!

Nous entrions dans le bureau de Carlisle qui semblait penché sur des archives médicales et des analyses de laboratoire et je compris qu'il cherchait encore et toujours après des réponses concrètes. Il releva tout de même les yeux et nous sourit, triomphant.

- Les enfants, je suis content de vous voir! J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile dans toute cette histoire. Bon je vous l'accorde, les témoignages datent un peu mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour le moment et il faudra nous en contenter... Mais d'abord, comment vas-tu Bella?

- Et bien, je vais bien, merci. J'ai toujours des nausées mais je les supporte. Jake ne fais que me dire que je rayonne de jour en jour mais j'ai un peu de mal à le croire j'avoue...

- Non il a raison, je trouve que ton grain de peau s'est affiné et éclairci. En fait, maintenant tu ressemble plus à une des nôtres

Jacob émit un petit grognement de contrariété et je le calmais rapidement par une pression sur son avant bras.

- Je crois que ce bébé fait ressortir des caractéristiques de ma constitution nouvelle

- C'est bien possible en effet. Je devrais te faire d'autres analyses de sang pour vérifier tout cela

- Bien, s'il le faut je le ferai

Je tendais mon bras et Carlisle se dépêcha de pratiquer la prise de sang, sous le regard vigilant de Jacob qui n'en loupait pas une miette.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, voici ce que j'ai trouvé dans un vieux rapport qui doit dater de près de 4 siècles. C'est un rapport fait par une Sœur qui a assisté à la naissance d'un petit garçon dans d'étranges circonstances. Elle parle d'une femme d'une beauté stupéfiante, dont la peau luisait comme une pluie d'étoiles et qui était plus froide que la majorité des humains. Elle doit sans doute faire référence à notre différence lorsque nous sommes exposés à la lumière du soleil et au fait que nos corps sont froids, mais ce qui est étrange la dedans c'est que nous sommes figés dans le temps, il nous est donc impossible d'enfanter. Je n'ai ainsi qu'une seule explication, cette femme n'était pas totalement vampire, elle devait être une hybride comme toi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

- Et bien la Sœur parle d'un accouchement rapide et de la vivacité de l'enfant assez étonnante pour un nouveau-né. Il possédait déjà une rangée de dents et semblait plus grand et plus lourd qu'un enfant né à terme alors que d'après la mère, elle n'était enceinte que de 5 mois. Ce qui signifie que ta grossesse sera peut-être plus courte que prévue. Peut-être pas autant que pour cette femme vu que votre enfant est un hybride multiple mais probablement plus courte. De 2 mois je dirais. De toute façon on va refaire une échographie et je vais aussi faire un monitoring pour voir si le cœur est toujours plus lent que la normale.

Carlisle tentait d'être rassurant mais je ne savais pas trop comment prendre tout cela. Jacob quant à lui paraissait serein et confiant. Je devais prendre exemple sur lui et je me répétais intérieurement ce mantra apaisant tout en m'installant sur la table d'examen.

- Bella ne vous a pas tout dit tout à l'heure

- A bon?

- Oui, hier elle a pris un gros coup

- C'est-à-dire?

- Quil a lancé Seth dans les airs et il lui est tombé dessus...

- Et tu n'es pas venue me voir? Tu m'étonne Bella!

- Quelque chose en moi me disait que tout allait bien donc je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous déranger plus que de raison

- Sache, jeune fille, que tu ne me dérange jamais et qu'à partir de maintenant, j'exige que tu viennes me consulter au moindre fait inhabituel. Est-ce clair?

- Tout à fait clair

Je soupirais en m'installant et en grognant des menaces à l'encontre de mon traitre de mari qui, lui, pouffait de rire devant la situation plus que cocasse.

Carlisle passait sa sonde d'échographie sur moi et je le vis froncer les sourcils. Je commençais à paniquer un peu et je me maudissais de ne pas être venue plus tôt le voir. Avec ma malchance légendaire, j'avais peut-être réussi à perdre mon bébé, _notre bébé_... Mais je devais savoir, il nous l'avait promis.

- Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Comme prévu la grossesse est plus avancée que dans le cas d'une grossesse normale mais il y a quelque chose d'autre...

Il déplaçait sa sonde rapidement et il donnait l'impression de chercher quelque chose. Il s'arrêta un instant et fixait impassible l'écran de contrôle.

- Et bien ça alors, si je m'attendais à cela...

- Quoi? Mais dites-le nous à la fin!

- Il faut que je vérifie ça avec le monitoring. Jacob, passes-moi la ceinture et les électrodes s'il-te-plait

Jake s'exécuta et Carlisle plaçait lesdites électrodes sur mon abdomen. Il mit l'appareil en marche et un brouhaha indescriptible se fit entendre. Il n'y avait rien d'harmonieux dans ce son et je me demandais si cela était bien normal. Mon regard implorait le médecin de me dire ce qui se passait et ce que tout cela signifiait mais il préférait fixer Jacob sans sourciller.

- Jacob, tu as des sœurs c'est exact?

- Oui des jumelles, Rachel et Rebecca. Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il y en a deux aussi...

**BOUM!** Jacob venait de s'écrouler...

* * *

SURPRIIIIIIIIISE! MDR ^^

bon, pour la petite anecdote, je me suis plus que largement inspirée de ma propre expérience lorsque j'étais enceinte sauf que pour moi, il n'y avait que ma fille (et croyez moi, c'était déjà plus que suffisant!)

la suite et fin des aventures de nos tourtereaux tout prochainement!

bisouilles!


	30. Epilogue  partie 1

Salut tout le monde !

Je sais, je suis impardonnable, j'ai pris vraiment mais alors vraiment mon temps pour écrire mais bon voila, pas l'inspiration et surtout pas trop envie que ça se finisse...

ne sortez pas encore les mouchoirs, je ne vous donne ici qu'une partie de ce dernier chapitre car le reste est encore en "construction" dans ma petite tête. j'ai vraiment envie de faire une fin correcte et donc je ressasse sans arrêt mes idées pour être certaine de mon coup et de ne rien oublier ;)

j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde et que celles qui ont suivi mon histoire la termineront en même temps que moi ! Merci pour votre patience en tout cas !

PS: j'ai un brin changé ma façon de voir les choses et donc d'écrire... j'espère que ça ne sera pas une catastrophe !

Enjoy!

* * *

**Épilogue : Parce que tout à une fin **

J'ouvrais la porte sur deux de mes sœurs excitées comme des puces, les bras chargés, me houspillant pour que je les laisse enfin entrer. Je les regardais déposer les plats sur le comptoir sans pour autant se soucier de ma présence et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire devant ce tableau.

Mon regard se porta ensuite sur notre calendrier. La date d'aujourd'hui était entourée de rouge et cela me remémora quelques souvenirs plutôt agités. Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par Emily qui me lançait un torchon sur la tête.

- Bella! T'es avec nous ou quoi? Je te demande si tu veux que je mette les plats au frigo ou si je les sors déjà?

- Excuses- moi, j'étais dans mes rêves...

- Oui, ça j'ai bien vu! Bon, je fais quoi?

- Laisses tout ça au frigo, et puis vas donc t'allonger un peu, tu sais ce que le docteur t'a dit!

- Au diable les médecins, je me sens bien! Et puis c'est pas tous les jours que mes neveux fêtent leurs 3 ans tout de même!

Et oui, aujourd'hui cela faisait 3 ans jour pour jour que j'avais donné naissance aux deux premiers hybrides multiples de toute l'histoire de la Création! Je regardais par la fenêtre et mon cœur, habituellement si lent, fit des bonds dans ma poitrine. Jake était dans le jardin en train de jouer avec nos deux petits monstres et rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse que de les voir s'amuser et de les entendre rire car nous avions bien failli ne pouvoir jamais y goûter à ce bonheur après tout...

_* Flashback *_

- Oh mon Dieu Jacob! Carlisle faites quelque chose!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, il s'est juste évanoui. Je pensais qu'il était tout de même plus résistant...

Carlisle avait relevé Jake en un mouvement et l'avait posé sur la table d'examen. Il prenait ses pulsations, histoire de me rassurer plus qu'autre chose...

- Il va bien Bella, laisse lui juste le temps de s'en remettre. Il a eu un sacré choc

- Et moi donc... Vous êtes certain que j'attends des jumeaux?

- Assez oui. Avec le monitoring et l'échographie, il n'y a plus de doute possible

- OK, on est pas dans les ennuis donc...

Carlisle me tenait les mains et mes yeux se portaient sur ce contact gelé, me faisant perdre celui que j'avais à l'instant avec Jake.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu n'es pas seule

Je voulais le remercier et lui dire que je savais que je pouvais compter sur un tas de personnes mais une voix rauque derrière moi me devança.

- ... Et elle ne le sera jamais...

Jake s'était réveillé et il s'était redressé sur la table. Il me regardait tendrement et ses prunelles marron me rassurèrent tout de suite. A ce moment là, j'ai ressenti toute mes craintes s'envoler et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, aller annoncer au monde entier que nous allions être les heureux parents de deux petits Black. Des loups, en mieux!

- Excuses-moi de m'être évanoui comme une fillette, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris

- T'as pas à t'excuser mon ange mais une chose est certaine, le jour de l'accouchement tu t'assoies sagement ou tu restes dehors!

_*Fin Flashback*_

Si seulement j'avais su à ce moment là...

Je me retournais rapidement lorsque j'entendis Angela jurer. Elle venait de faire tomber un plat en inox et elle avait réussi à nous faire toutes sursauter. Emily était finalement retournée s'allonger un peu et je ne pouvais que l'en féliciter. Elle entamait son dernier mois de grossesse et je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle accouche aujourd'hui et encore moins que ça se passe dans mon salon! Il avait fallu le temps mais Sam et elle s'étaient mariés un an et demi après Angela et Paul et très vite Emily s'était retrouvée enceinte, pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous! Nous faisions des paris quant au sexe de l'enfant et cela la faisait bien rire. Cela me rappela immédiatement ce que nous avions vécu Jake et moi, il y a trois ans...

_*Flashback*_

J'étais enceinte de 16 semaines maintenant et cela commençait vraiment à se voir. Nous étions à la fin novembre et d'après Carlisle, les bébés avaient la taille de fœtus de 25 semaines ce qui confirmait son hypothèse selon laquelle j'accoucherais 2 mois avant la date du terme. En bref, à la mi mars, nous verrions nos bébés poindre le bout de leurs nez. Ça devenait donc urgent...

- Il faut qu'on l'annonce, je ne vais pas pouvoir encore longtemps me cacher sous des gros pulls. Et puis je suis certaine que les filles sont déjà au courant. Elles me regardent avec insistance depuis quelques jours...

- J'attendais que tu te décides mon ange!

- Je vais organiser une réunion et faire venir ma mère et Phil

- Je te fais confiance! Dis-moi juste quand et je m'arrangerai

J'avais réussi à convaincre ma mère de passer quelques jours chez nous et le week-end qui avait suivi notre décision, j'avais toute ma famille autour de moi. Je n'osais plus parler et je craignais la réaction de mon entourage car après tout, je leur avais caché cet heureux évènement pendant plus de la moitié de ma grossesse... Jake vit mon désarroi et vint alors à mon secours. Il se leva et attira l'attention de tous d'un simple raclement de gorge.

- Bien, je suppose que si je vous dis que Bella et moi avons une bonne nouvelle tout le monde aura compris de quoi je veux parler...

Je regardais tout le monde à tour de rôle afin de percer leurs réactions et je vis la lumière apparaitre dans les yeux de certains, dont ceux de ma mère. Charlie avait la bouche grande ouverte et j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait s'étouffer avec le morceau de poulet qu'il venait juste de mettre en bouche. Apparemment, lui aussi avait dû comprendre...

- Bon, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris je vais être plus clair, Bella est enceinte. Mais c'est pas tout, avant que vous ne vous jetiez sur nous, on a encore quelque chose d'autre à vous annoncer. Ils sont deux...

Des exclamations, des accolades, de petits cris stridents et des larmes. Voila tout ce dont je me rappelle de cette soirée après l'annonce. Ma mère pleurait à chaudes larmes en disant que son bébé allait avoir des bébés et Charlie, après avoir réussi à avaler son morceau de poulet, est venu me prendre dans ses bras pour me féliciter. Il avait fait de même avec Jake et cela me fit fondre intérieurement. J'avais craint un instant que mon père n'entre dans une colère noire mais voila, comme d'habitude, j'aurais dû faire confiance à ceux que j'aime avant tout.

Je ne vous cache pas que tout le monde était très étonné de savoir qu'on attendait leur arrivée pour la mi mars mais personne n'osait poser de question. Heureusement d'ailleurs...

_*Fin Flashback*_

Dès ce jour, les paris avaient été ouverts quant aux sexes des bébés et moi aussi cela m'avait bien fait rire!

J'entendais Angela souffler de plus en plus fort et je me retournais pour voir quel était le problème. Elle se battait avec mon frigo et les plats qu'avait préparé Emily. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'arrêtait plus de cuisiner, pour le plus grand plaisir de nos hommes qui n'en demandaient pas moins!

- T'es pas possible Emily, t'en as encore fait pour un régiment! Pfff mais où je vais bien pouvoir aller mettre tout ça moi maintenant?

- Angie, arrêtes de te plaindre comme ça tout le temps et crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai juste fait le stricte nécessaire. Tu as oublié avec qui nous sommes mariées? Et puis je te signale que... _Outch_! Ça fait mal ça...

- Quoi? Quoi?

- Pas de panique, c'est juste le bébé qui m'a donné un coup de pied dans les côtes. Franchement Bella, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as bien pu faire pour supporter tout ça en double!

- Et bien c'est simple, j'ai pas eu le choix!

D'autres souvenirs m'arrivaient alors et je me replongeais dedans avec un petit pincement au cœur.

_*Flashback*_

Je me regardais dans le miroir en pied que mon père m'avait offert et je caressais mon ventre désormais bien rebondi. C'était là mon rituel quotidien lorsque je sortais de la douche. Jake était dans l'atelier avec Sam et ils s'affairaient à terminer les berceaux qu'ils voulaient, tradition oblige, fabriquer eux-mêmes. Ils étaient persuadés que les enfants seraient tous les deux des garçons mais moi, je sentais autre chose, comme si mes bébés essayaient de communiquer avec moi. Ils avaient donc consenti à les laisser en bois brut afin de ne pas risquer d'incident diplomatique lors de la naissance.

J'avais rendez-vous chez les Cullen pour mon contrôle bi-mensuel et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir y aller car j'avais envie de les voir. Depuis que j'étais enceinte, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose de positif ressortirait de ce rapprochement forcé entre les loups et les vampires. En tout cas, j'avais envie d'y croire!

Je me dirigeais vers l'atelier pour prévenir Jake de notre départ imminent lorsque je surpris malgré moi la conversation qu'il échangeait avec Sam.

- Je ne dis pas que tes enfants ne sont pas les bienvenus Jacob mais tu dois comprendre que je m'inquiète pour notre peuple aussi. Bella n'est pas une simple humaine, tu le sais aussi bien que moi et j'ai un peu peur de tout ce qui pourrait arriver

- Carlisle est formel là-dessus, les bébés sont tout ce qu'il y a d'humain. Ils vivent et se développent comme tel et rien ne laisse présager qu'il en sera autrement lorsqu'ils seront nés! Mais si tu y tiens, nous déménagerons

- Pas question! Ta place est ici avec tes frères et ta famille, tout comme pour Bella et vos enfants. La question n'est pas là. Je voudrais juste avoir la certitude que ce que dit le docteur Cullen est la vérité, c'est tout

J'étais prise entre deux feux. D'un côté, je comprenais Sam et les inquiétudes qu'il pouvait avoir pour son entourage mais d'un autre, j'avais envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire que mes enfants ne seraient pas si différents de lui et que si notre présence le dérangeait et bien que je pouvais très bien m'en aller pour ne plus lui causer tous ces soucis. Seulement je savais bien que cette dernière solution n'arrangerait absolument rien à la situation, que du contraire. Une autre idée me vint alors à l'esprit. Il allait venir avec nous chez Carlisle et il lui poserait lui-même les questions qui lui chiffonnaient tant l'esprit.

J'entrais donc doucement dans l'atelier et je les vis se raidir simultanément. Jacob avait perdu ses couleurs et Sam ne me regardait plus du tout, préférant contempler le marteau qu'il avait en main.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon ange?

- J'étais venue te chercher pour aller chez Carlisle

- Tu es là depuis longtemps?

- Assez longtemps pour comprendre que nous avons un problème

Je regardais Sam qui leva enfin les yeux vers moi. Je décidais alors de ne m'adresser qu'à lui en faisant de même. En quelque sorte, je défiais l' Alpha qu'il était...

- Bella, je ne...

- Écoutes-moi Sam. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as une responsabilité envers ton peuple et ta famille et je comprends que tu t'inquiète pour eux mais je crois être la mieux placée pour pouvoir affirmer que nos enfants ne seront jamais une menace pour les autres. Ce sont des enfants Sam, comme les autres de cette réserve et d'ailleurs. Mais puisque tu as besoin d'être rassuré et bien soit, tu le seras.

- Je...

Je le coupais en levant la main et en fermant les yeux. Une telle attitude dans d'autres circonstances aurait pu être interprétée comme un manque de respect mais ici, personne n'y aurait trouvé à redire car j'agissais pour le bien de tous.

- Tu vas venir avec nous aujourd'hui et tu poseras toutes les questions que tu veux à Carlisle. Il nous a promis de ne jamais nous mentir et je lui fais confiance alors tu devrais en faire autant et accepter ma proposition

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela et Jake non plus d'ailleurs. J'avais pourtant dit que je ne mêlerais personne d'autre que nous deux à toute cette aventure mais avec ce qui venait de se passer et de se dire, je n'avais plus d'autre choix. Mon mari avait voulu tout quitter pour nous et je ne pouvais que me sentir touchée par ce sacrifice mais je n'allais pas consentir à l'accorder car notre place était ici comme l'avait si justement rappelé Sam.

- Alors? Tu acceptes?

- Bien entendu que j'accepte.

- Bon, en route, nous sommes déjà en retard

Je tournais les talons sans plus de cérémonie et je m'installais dans ma camionnette, attendant que mes deux compagnons daignent m'honorer de leurs présences. J'avais encore du mal à me rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait dans l'atelier et j'étais persuadée que Jacob tentait de me trouver des excuses auprès de son Alpha... Au bout d'un petit moment, je les vis enfin arriver. Ils s'installèrent et nous partions en direction de la villa sans un mot. Comme à son habitude, Alice nous attendait sur le porche de la maison avec un grand sourire lumineux. Mais elle se raidit quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit Sam sortir de la camionnette à ma suite. Je tentais de la rassurer avec un petit geste de la main qu'elle saisit tout de suite et me lançais sans attendre dans l'explication de sa présence.

- Sam a des questions à poser à Carlisle à propos des bébés. Je me suis dit que ça ne vous dérangerait pas... J'espère que je n'ai pas commis d'impair... J'aurais peut-être dû appeler avant?

- Bella ne soit pas ridicule! Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes, nous savons nous tenir lorsque nous avons des invités!

Je décelais une petite pointe d'ironie dans les propos d'Alice mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à relever et puis, je me disais certainement que c'était de bonne guerre et que Sam, plus que Jacob la méritait bien cette pique.

Elle nous fit entrer dans la maison et nous invita à monter à l'étage, là où se trouve le bureau de Carlisle. Sam regardait partout. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise et il tentait de le dissimuler.

La porte s'ouvrait avant que je n'ai pu frapper et Carlisle affichait un grand sourire.

- Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu les battements d'un cœur un peu stressé... Sam, soit le bienvenu chez moi

Il nous céda le passage et je m'installais comme à mon habitude sur la chaise face au bureau. Jacob fit de même et Sam se tenait près de la porte, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Bien, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

Comme pour nous justifier encore, je pris la parole à la place de l'intéressé qui ne paru cependant pas mal le prendre. Question d'habitude peut-être...

- Sam veut avoir la certitude que nos enfants ne seront pas d'affreux mutants mi loups mi buveurs de sang...

J'avais dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais rien n'était moins vrai pourtant. Je regardais alors Carlisle afin de déceler une réaction de sa part mais comme à l'accoutumée, il ne laissait rien transparaitre sur son visage resté impassible.

- Et comment puis-je te convaincre Sam?

- J'ai des questions et je compte bien en avoir les réponses

- Bien, vas-y je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir?

- Pour commencer, je voudrais savoir de quoi ces enfants seront capables

Carlisle prit une profonde inspiration, totalement inutile, signifiant qu'il cherchait les bons mots pour répondre à Sam. Il s'humecta les lèvres et le regarda en croisant ses doigts et en plaçant ses mains devant lui sur le bureau.

- Question difficile mais je vais tenter d'y répondre tout de même. Vois-tu Sam, chaque enfant issu de l'union d'un homme et d'une femme aussi ordinaires soient-ils est unique en ce monde et il possède des capacités et des dons qui lui sont propres. Il en est de même avec les enfants qu'attend Bella. Ce n'est pas parce que les parents sont différents que nous devons nous attendre à une catastrophe ou à avoir des monstres. Certes, ces enfants auront des particularités, on ne peut décemment pas le nier avec vos antécédents, mais il n'y a que l'avenir qui puisse nous dire lesquelles, comme pour n'importe quelle autre naissance. Comprends-tu ?

- Tout à fait mais je veux savoir si mon peuple et si la population en général doit craindre pour sa sécurité

- Ces enfants vont être élevés dans l'amour et le respect de l'autre, pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils deviennent mauvais?

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous dites la vérité?

- Je m'attendais à cette question. Bella, veux-tu bien te mettre sur la table s'il-te-plait. Nous allons montrer à Sam à quoi ressemblent deux bébés en pleine forme

Je m'installais alors sur la table d'examen et je vis Sam hésiter un instant. Jacob se leva alors et entraina son mentor vers le moniteur. Il souriait et lui dit de ne pas avoir peur, que ce n'était que des images et qu'après cela, il comprendrait pourquoi personne d'autre que lui n'avait de craintes.

La silhouette d'un premier bébé apparu et Sam écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le vit. Il bougeait plutôt vivement et mon ventre se mit à onduler légèrement. Je tenais toujours Sam à l'œil, histoire de sonder ses impressions.

- Tu vois Sam, rien d'anormal. Pas de dents pointues, un cœur qui bat, du sang qui coule dans ses veines et quatre membres bien définis. Un bébé tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Et là, le second, en tous points pareil. Te sens-tu rassuré?

Je reçus un coup plus violent que les précédents et un petit cri s'échappa de mes lèvres. Sam me regardait incrédule et ne sachant que faire d'autre pour le calmer, je lui attrapais la main et la posais sur mon ventre afin qu'il sente lui aussi que rien dans ces mouvements n'était hostile. Il resta quelques minutes bouche-bée tandis que les bébés s'en donnaient à cœur joie la dedans. Je vis un petit rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres et je sus à cet instant que j'avais gagné, qu'il avait compris et qu'il les accepterait tels qu'ils seraient.

Je me retirais rapidement le gel sur mon ventre et je vis que quelque chose lui trottait encore dans la tête.

- Il y a encore quelque chose je me trompe?

- La grossesse se passe-t-elle de la même manière qu'une grossesse classique?

Je souriais et demandais silencieusement la permission à Carlisle de lui répondre. Il me comprit et me fit signe de me lancer.

- Je suis en avance de 9 semaines à peu près. Faculté vampirique et lupine regroupées car les deux espèces ont le pouvoir d'accélérer leur guérison en cas de blessure. La croissance des enfants est considérée comme telle car tout le développement réclame la fabrication de nouvelles cellules. Enfin, je te passe les détails mais voila pourquoi je suis un peu en avance quoi

- Rien d'autre?

- Je n'ai pas envie de tuer d'humains ni de boire du sang si c'est là ta question...

- Bella...

- Non. Rien d'autre non

- Et toi tu ne risques rien?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

- C'est normal non? Tu fais partie de la famille...

Je regardais alors Carlisle car sur ce chemin là, c'était lui qui était le mieux placé pour répondre.

- Une grossesse gémellaire, même quand la future mère est totalement humaine, est un risque mais il ne faut pas oublié que Bella possède une faculté de récupération et de guérison que les autres n'ont pas. Le venin de vampire qui l'a immunisée est une sorte de protection pour elle. Finalement, il n'y aura pas eu que du mauvais dans cette histoire!

- Ouais, passons... Donc, pas de risque qu'ils la... tuent en naissant?

- Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, je leur ai fait une promesse et je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas les tenir

- Encore une chose docteur Cullen

- Oui?

- Les bébés, ce sont des filles ou des garçons?

Nous partions alors dans un fou rire collectif qui nous fit énormément de bien et avant de nous étouffer pour de bon, Carlisle nous regarda en levant les épaules.

- Je pourrais regarder maintenant que les bébés sont plus développés mais pour ça il faudrait que les parents se mettent d'accord sur le sujet!

Je me redressais droite comme in I sur la table et tirais sur mon T-shirt afin de couvrir mon ventre.

- Pas question! Vous le saurez bien assez tôt et d'abord ça ne change rien à la situation non? Il faut quand même attendre qu'ils naissent!

Jacob me regardait avec un air de chien battu. Il essayait de m'attendrir mais j'étais décidée à ne pas me laisser faire et surtout à ne pas LE laisser faire!

- Mais Bella, mon ange, c'est important! Et les berceaux alors? Et les prénoms?

- Jake, ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi tu veux. Habituellement c'est la chamane qui s'occupe des grossesses et elle n'utilise même pas d' échographe alors ne me dis pas que c'est important...

- Bon d'accord mais t'es pas sympa!

- Dis plutôt que tu voudrais le savoir pour connaitre les résultats des paris! Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait Black et ça ne marchera pas!

- Carlisle, dites quelque chose à la fin quoi!

- Je suis pour la paix des ménages Jacob, tu devras te débrouiller seul cette fois!

- M'en fiche, je vais aller demander à Alice !

- Elle ne verra rien, se sont des loups...

- Ouais ben je vais demander quand même!

Encore un fou rire et étrangement, alors que des ennemis mortels se trouvaient à moins de 2 mètres l'un de l'autre, aucune animosité ne se faisait ressentir. Peut-être que finalement mon rêve d'une entente entre les deux espèces allait devenir réalité...

Nous rentrions à la réserve et Sam s'enferma presque directement dans son atelier. Décidément, cette visite chez les Cullen l'avait vraiment changé!

_*Fin Flashback*_

Quand j'y repense, personne ne peut dire quoi que se soit sur mes enfants maintenant, en tout cas pas s'il veut rester en vie et en un seul morceau! Et ils le lui rendent bien, ils sont fous de leur tonton Sam...

Je fus tirée de mes rêveries par un cri strident que je reconnus tout de suite. Un de mes bébés venait de se faire mal. Aussitôt, tout se stoppe autour de moi, personne ne bouge ni ne dit un mot. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende Jake crier un « Fausse alerte! Tout le monde va bien et est toujours entier! »

Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est un papa génial. Il avait toujours été sur tous les fronts avec moi et il avait toujours assuré son rôle ou plutôt ses rôles et je me demande encore parfois comment il a bien pu faire avec autant de pression sur les épaules. Encore d'autres souvenirs qui ressurgissent tandis que je m'active à la vaisselle...

_*Flashback*_

- Il faut que tu te concentres sur tes études Jake. Il ne te reste que quelques mois à tenir et tu auras ton Bac

- Oui mais il y a plus important maintenant. Je ne peux pas te laisser tout assumer non plus! Tu es obligée d'aller travailler alors que tu es enceinte jusqu'aux yeux! Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose sur la route? Tu fais une heure de voiture pour y aller et une heure pour en revenir, n'importe quoi pourrait se passer et...

- Je le sais mais on a pas le choix. Tu dois finir pour qu'on puisse s'inscrire à l'université l'année prochaine

- L'université? Bella je dois revoir mes priorités mon ange

- Et tu comptes faire quoi alors?

- Travailler, tout simplement

- Travailler? Mais Jake, sans diplôme il n'y a pas de travail et je ne vais pas faire bibliothécaire toute ma vie...

- On y est pas encore et en attendant, je retourne potasser

- D'accord. Je vais en profiter pour aller voir Alice, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues juste toutes les deux...

- Si tu veux mais tu fais...

- Attention à moi, oui je sais! Je t'aime

Alice me donnait étrangement une bouffée d'oxygène lorsque je la voyais. J'avais pris la décision pourtant de couper plus ou moins les ponts avec les Cullen car j'avais peur de froisser Jake mais finalement, je ne regrettais pas de m'être ravisée car je ne pouvais tout simplement pas être entière s'ils ne faisaient pas partie de ma vie et surtout en ce qui concerne Alice. Elle avait toujours soutenu mes décisions et ne voulait que mon bonheur. J'avais besoin de lui parler de Jake et de sa volonté d'être partout, sur tous les plans avec moi. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à nous trouver une solution digne de ce nom...

- Bella! Comment vas-tu?

- Je suis en grande forme comme tu peux le constater! Encore quelques semaines et il faudra me rouler sur le sol pour que j'avance! Et toi comment vas-tu?

- C'est toujours la même chose tu sais mais c'est décidé, à la rentrée prochaine, je commence des études de littérature. Je n'ai pas encore testé cette branche!

- Vraiment? Tu sais que c'est aussi ce que je comptais faire

_- Comptais_ faire? Tu ne veux plus faire d'études?

- Tu sais, avec les bébés qui arrivent, ça ne va pas être possible, surtout que Jake doit aller à l'université aussi. Moi j'ai un job et on verra bien par la suite

- Pas question! Tu ne dois pas te sacrifier pour les autres! Pas encore une fois!

- Quoi? Mais Alice, dis-moi alors comment je peux faire

- Nous allons vous aider, tout simplement

- Nous aider?... Non, pas question! Je sais ce que tu as en tête et ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te voir!

- Bella, nous avons plus d'argent que nous ne pouvons le dépenser et puis tu devrais plutôt prendre ça comme une bourse d'étude plutôt que comme une aide financière

- Alice, je, nous ne pouvons pas accepter, ça ne serait pas bien

- De quoi tu parle? Ou plutôt, de qui tu parles là?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Jake va tout de suite penser que Edward a quelque chose à voir la dedans

- Laisses Edward là où il est veux-tu, c'est de mes fonds propres dont il s'agit ici et j'en fait ce que j'en veux! Si ton mari ne comprend pas, tu peux me l'envoyer!

- Alice...

- Pardon mais je trouve cela stupide, complètement stupide! Refuser d'aller à l'université tout ça parce que l'aide vient de soit disant ennemis, je ne peux pas le comprendre

- Écoutes, je vais lui en parler mais ne t'énerves pas veux-tu ça ne sert à rien!

- OK et si on parlait d'autre chose? Comment se portent mes neveux?

- Qui te dit que se seront des garçons?

- Je te dis que tu auras une fille et un garçon moi et comme c'est le masculin qui l'emporte...

- Ils vont bien, ton père est content et du coup, ben, je le suis aussi

- Tu n'as pas peur?

- Si bien sûr mais je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur ma famille, au sens large du terme... _tata_

J'étais rentrée à la maison pour découvrir mon amour affalé sur ses bouquins. Son entêtement à faire des rondes, ses petits boulots de mécanicien et ses études l'épuisaient et pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu à lui reprocher quoique se soit car il était resté excellent dans tous les domaines.

Je passais doucement ma main dans son dos et il frissonna sans pour autant se réveiller. Je remontais alors vers ses cheveux et j'y perdis mes mains. Je me penchais sur lui et je collais mon visage à son cou, soufflant délicatement pour lui faire prendre conscience que j'étais là, avec lui. Il se réveilla doucement alors et fit pivoter sa chaise, me faisant m'installer sur ses genoux. Je restais collée malgré tout à lui et je n'avais aucune envie que cela change car j'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi. Il me souleva alors et me conduisit jusqu'à la chambre où il me déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il vint s'allonger près de moi et je me pressais contre lui. Il déposa de tendres baisers sur ma tête et je soupirais d'aise. J'étais clairement en manque de son corps mais Carlisle avait été formel sur ce sujet, plus de câlins car le risque de déclencher le travail était trop important... Grrr, frustrant au possible! Jake, lui, était bien sage et il comptait bien le rester d'après ce que je pouvais constater...

- Comment ça c'est passé avec Alice?

- Bien, comme d'habitude. Ça m'a fait du bien de la voir

- Vous avez parlé de quoi?

- De trucs de filles et de l'université aussi

- De l'université? Elle compte y retourner?

- Oui, elle voudrait faire littérature, comme moi

- Ça tombe bien non? Tu ne seras pas seule et je ne m'inquièterai pas toute la journée pour toi comme ça

- Je ne sais pas Jake

- Quoi tu ne sais pas?

- Je ne sais pas si j'irais

- Je ne comprends pas là Bella. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas à l'université? C'est ce qu'on avait prévu non?

- Oui mais on avait pas deux enfants en route à ce moment

- Bien alors si tu changes les plans je le fais aussi. Tu n'y vas pas alors moi non plus

- Jake ne sois pas stupide. J'ai un boulot et toi pas

- Et alors? Je trouverais bien de quoi faire ne t'inquiète pas

Je restais silencieuse et je savais que ça devait l'intriguer.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout n'est-ce pas?

- Alice m'a fait une proposition

- Quel genre de proposition?

- Une bourse d'études. Pour toi et pour moi... Elle refuse de me voir renoncer à mon rêve de faire des études parce que nous allons avoir des enfants. Elle va donc, si nous acceptons, investir dans notre avenir

- Je suppose que tu t'es dit que je n'allais jamais accepter je me trompe?

- Effectivement, cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit...

- Écoutes Bella, si c'est le seul moyen pour que nous fassions enfin ce que nous voulons de nos vies, pourquoi pas. Et puis rien ne nous empêche de la rembourser par la suite, non?

- Bien entendu! Alors tu es d'accord?

- Oui mais seulement si elle me laisse la rembourser

- Tu t'arrangeras avec elle pour ça, moi je vais l'appeler!

_*Fin Flashback*_

Nous avions eu nos diplômes respectifs en juin dernier et j'allais commencer l'enseignement au lycée de la réserve en septembre. Jake, lui, avait finalement choisi l'électromécanique et travaillait depuis comme indépendant pour différentes sociétés. Je devais tout cela à mon autre sœur de cœur, Alice, qui avait toujours cru en nous et qui avait refuser de nous laisser nous sacrifier pour des futilités comme elle aimait le dire. Elle aussi avait été diplômée bien entendu mais nous savions tous qu'il irait rejoindre les nombreux autres bouts de papiers que la famille collectionne depuis des dizaines d'années.

C'est en pensant à eux que je vis le puissant 4x4 des Cullen arriver et se garer devant le garage. Les liens établis entre eux et moi s'étaient encore renforcés durant ces années et il était donc normal qu'ils soient présents aujourd'hui. Même Edward avait accepté d'être présent. Alice n'était pas avec eux et je m'en inquiétais quelque peu. Je sortais donc de la maison, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

- Bonjour tout le monde! Alice n'est pas avec vous?

Emmett me prit dans ces bras et m'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de me déposer et de me répondre.

- Tu ne connais pas encore Alice Bella? Elle a dû prendre le pick-up parce que tous les paquets n'entraient pas dans le 4x4...

- Non? Elle a encore fait n'importe quoi si j'ai bien compris... Et pourtant je lui ai dit de ne pas faire de folie, elle n'écoute jamais rien!

Les autres riaient de me voir m'énerver toute seule et pourtant, même si je la connaissais parfaitement, je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça.

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, entrez donc et installez-vous

- Moi je veux juste savoir où sont les enfants, je leur ai promis de leur montrer comment arracher un arbre la dernière fois

- Emmett!

- Ben quoi? C'est mieux ça que de se taper dessus non?

Et avant même que quiconque n'ai pu dire quoique se soit, Emmett avait disparu et j'entendais mes bébés crier de joie quasi instantanément.

Tout n'était pas toujours rose entre les deux clans et il arrivait même qu'une petite bagarre éclate de temps à autre mais jamais rien de bien sérieux heureusement et toujours pour des broutilles d'ailleurs mais j'étais aux anges lorsque je voyais tout ce petit monde ensemble, j'en avais tellement rêvé! Sam était devenu beaucoup plus tolérant et il appréciait même de passer un peu de temps avec Carlisle et Esmée. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui était en train de se passer. J'allais retourner dans ma cuisine, terminer ce que j'y avais commencé quand j'entendis le bruit caractéristique du moteur du pick-up.

- Alice...

Bingo! Et elle avait amené un magasin de jouets entier avec elle! Il devait bien y avoir une trentaine de paquets, tous plus grands les uns que les autres! Je sortais de la cuisine et n'attendais même pas d'être face à elle pour lui parler.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Alice? Tu es folle ma parole! Ils ne joueront même pas avec la moitié de tout ce que tu as apporté! Ils ont encore des paquets de Noël dernier! Franchement tu exagères!

- Bella! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir! Tu sais que tu dis n'importe quoi? Ce sont les seuls enfants que je peux gâter alors ne m'en prive pas je t'en prie

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire si je comprends bien... Bon, je vais chercher de l'aide pour sortir tout ça de là et ... je ne sais même pas où tout mettre!

- On a qu'à tout mettre directement sur le patio, après tout c'est là que se passera la petite fête non?

- Ouais d'accord. Je vais chercher Edward et Jasper, bouges pas...

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et je vis une silhouette familière appuyée sur le chambranle. Je pourrais reconnaitre cette personne entre mille. Edward. Il souriait calmement et me montra du doigt la pile de paquets entassés dans la voiture.

- Je lui avais dit de se contenir mais même moi je n'y suis jamais arrivé

- Je pense que personne sur cette Terre n'y arrivera jamais! Alice est Alice. Merci d'être venu au fait

- Mais de rien. Tu sais, je les aime beaucoup ces petits démons

- Eux aussi t'aiment beaucoup. Ils aiment surtout quand tu leur joues du piano ou que tu leur lis un conte mais je crois que tu les apaises, tout comme tu le faisais avec moi

Il me sourit tristement et je m'en voulais instantanément de lui avoir dit cela. Malgré les apparences et le temps écoulé, je savais que Edward était toujours amoureux de moi.

- Bon, je crois que ma sœur commence à s'impatienter sérieusement. On ferait bien d'aller la rejoindre

- J'allais chercher Jasper pour nous aider

- Très bonne initiative! Y a vraiment de quoi faire!

Il s'éloignait rapidement et je n'eus même pas l'occasion de lancer mon appel que je me retrouvais sur le dos de Jasper qui courait vers la voiture. Je détestais toujours autant cela! Mais c'était devenu un jeu pour Jasper. Depuis que je n'étais plus vraiment humaine, mon sang avait cessé de le tenter et il s'était rapproché de moi en tout bien tout honneur mais son plus grand plaisir était de me surprendre en m'embarquant sur son dos. J'y avais droit à chaque fois et pourtant je n'y étais pas du tout habituée. Satané vampire!

- Après quelques aller-retour, je me risquais tout de même à une petite question.

- Bon sang Alice, y'en a combien?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

- OUI!

- Vraiment vraiment?

- Alice...

- 54

- 54... Tu es définitivement complètement cinglée. Ils n'ont que 3 ans! Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand ils en auront 10, 16 et même 18?

- Je verrais bien, pour l'instant pousses-toi. Prends ce petit là et pour le reste, je crois qu'on se débrouillera

Alice avait toujours eu la dépense facile mais avec les jumeaux, c'était carrément du délire et ce depuis leur naissance. J'avais bien tenté de lui en demander la raison mais je m'étais à chaque fois ravisée car je savais bien quelle en était la réponse. Alice se sentait coupable de ce qui _aurait pu_ se passer, il y a trois ans. Elle cherchait continuellement à se racheter. Et pourtant, rien n'était vraiment de _sa_ faute...

_*Flashback*_

Mercredi 8 mars. Il ne fait franchement pas superbe dehors et pourtant je suis dans ma camionnette à rouler sous une pluie battante.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Alice m'avait appelée pour me demander de passer après le boulot car elle devait me montrer « quelque-chose-d'important-qui-ne-pouvait-pas-attendre ». J'avais donc demandé à mes collègues l'autorisation de partir plus tôt car après tout, c'était aussi mon dernier jour avant d'entamer mon congé de maternité. Chris, qui ne pouvait rien me refuser vu que j'étais à l'origine de « la plus belle histoire d'amour qu'il ait jamais vécu », me jeta presque dehors à 13 heures et c'est sans véritable regret que je quittais la bibliothèque.

J'étais quasiment arrivée à Forks quand une violente contraction me fit faire une embardée et je me retrouvais dans le rail de sécurité, l'avant de la camionnette dans le vide et l'arrière plus vraiment sur le sol non plus. A cette heure de la journée, la route est déserte et c'est pliée en deux de douleur que j'essayais d'attraper mon portable afin de prévenir mon père. Seulement, au moindre de mes gestes, la camionnette menaçait d'aller s'écraser en bas de la falaise sur laquelle j'étais accrochée. Mais pourquoi n'avais-je dis à personne que je quittais mon boulot plus tôt que prévu? On ne me rechercherait pas avant des heures! Et les contractions qui reprenaient de plus belle! Je tentais de calculer la trajectoire que prendrait la voiture si je vacillais vers l'avant et j'essayais de me convaincre que c'était là la meilleure des solutions pour espérer sortir de là vivants, tous les 3. La falaise n'était pas abrupte et donc, je n'espérais qu'une chose, c'est que la voiture suive la pente naturelle et que j'atterrisse sans trop de bobos dans l'eau. Une autre contraction. Cette fois, plus le choix, il faut que je me lance et c'est ce que je fais. Ma vieille Chevrolet entame sa descente et j'essaye tant bien que mal de la diriger en maintenant le volant fermement et en jouant avec le frein. Et ça marche! Mais j'arrive dans l'eau un peu plus brusquement que prévu et je me cogne la tête sur le volant et là, c'est le trou noir jusqu'à ce que l'eau dans l'habitacle ne me sorte de ma torpeur. Le niveau était déjà arrivé jusqu'à ma taille et je devais sortir de là immédiatement si je ne voulais pas finir noyée! Je détache ma ceinture mais la porte refuse d'obtempérer! Je saute sur mon portable et je compose le numéro de mon père.

- Papa, il me faut de l'aide! Je suis tombée dans l'océan au niveau du virage à l'entrée de Forks. La portière ne s'ouvre pas et j'ai des contractions!

- Bella, j'arrive, je préviens Jacob et les Cullen!

L'attente dans ces cas là est la chose la plus dure. Je n'arrêtais pas de me masser le ventre et de parler à voix haute. L'eau montait toujours et je commençais vraiment à avoir froid, très froid. Combien de temps allais-je encore pouvoir attendre sans m'endormir? M'endormir ou me noyer...

- Jake bon sang, il faut que tu m'entende, on a besoin de toi!

L'eau m'arrivait jusque sous le menton maintenant et toujours pas de secours à l'horizon. Mes contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes et j'avais vraiment du mal à respirer maintenant. J'essayais encore d'ouvrir ma portière mais en vain, elle ne voulait pas céder.

Je commençais à désespérer et à me dire que personne ne finirait par me trouver quand un bruit sur le toit de la voiture attira mon attention. Des gravillons venaient de tomber. Quelqu'un devait m'avoir retrouvée! Mais je m'enfonçais toujours jusqu'à ce que je sois finalement totalement immergée. Un dernier « plouf » et je perds connaissance.

Je me réveille dans un 4x4 rutilant et je reconnais immédiatement son conducteur, Alice. Jake est avec moi à l'arrière, nous sommes trempés tous les 3 et je grelotte sans pouvoir me contrôler.

- Alice, je t'en supplie, accélère encore, même avec moi à ses côtés elle ne se réchauffe pas!

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était d'avoir entendu quelqu'un ou quelque chose tomber dans l'eau près de moi et là je me retrouve allongée sur mon mari dans une autre voiture conduite par une Alice paniquée et le mieux du mieux, nous sommes trempés tous les 3! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions, une contraction encore plus violente que les précédentes me fait sortir de ma léthargie.

- Bon Dieu, ce que ça fait mal!

Je sentais la main de Jake sur mon bras se resserrer plus fort et je pouvais aussi le voir à travers mes yeux mi-clos. Il grimaçait et il avait vraiment l'air désemparé.

- Alice!

- On y est, arrêtes de me hurler dessus!

Alice se concentrait sur la route mais ses mains qui se resserraient sur le volant le faisant craquer n'était pas un bon signe...

- Ne vous disputez pas! On dirait qu'on est retourné deux ans en arrière!

La main de Jake quitta mon bras pour se poser sur ma tête et il s'apaisa.

- Bella mon cœur, on arrive chez Carlisle. On va te sortir de là

- J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire

Alice gara la voiture dans le garage. Jake me sortit de la voiture et me porta jusqu'à Carlisle. Je vis Charlie dans le salon et il n'avait jamais été aussi livide. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main qu'il me rendit machinalement et lui souris pour le rassurer. J'étais fatiguée et j'avais froid surtout. Je me serrais plus fort contre Jake lorsqu'une autre contraction se fit sentir. Il pressa alors le pas et arriva deux secondes plus tard dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il nous accueillit en nous couvant du regard et prit rapidement les choses en mains.

- Déposes-la sur la table, je vais l'examiner en vitesse. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

- Je n'en sais rien. Charlie m'a appelé en panique me disant que Bella avait eu un accident de voiture et qu'elle était tombée à l'eau dans un virage. Je me suis précipité dehors et j'ai muté pour pouvoir courir plus vite jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai encore eu juste le temps de voir le toit de la voiture s'enfoncer dans l'eau et Alice qui arrivait elle aussi. Nous nous sommes regardé deux secondes puis nous avons plongé pour sortir Bella de l'eau. C'est elle qui l'a remontée du bas de la falaise car moi je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. On l'a mise dans la voiture et on est venu directement.

Alice entra à son tour dans la pièce et si elle avait pu pleurer, je suis certaine qu'elle l'aurait fait. Elle se jeta par terre à côté de moi, refusant de me lâcher la main et elle me demandait pardon sans s'arrêter.

- Alice, arrêtes enfin! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. J'ai eu une contraction et j'ai perdu le contrôle de la camionnette

- Oui mais si je ne t'avais pas demandé de passer me voir ça ne se serait jamais produit

- La contraction je l'aurais eu de toute façon. Je crois que nos petits monstres sont prêts à sortir c'est tout

- Oui mais...

- Stop, ça ne sert à rien. Je vais bien et eux aussi alors essaye de ne plus y penser. Tu es venue à mon secours et pour ça je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. _Outch_, y'en a une autre qui arrive...

Carlisle prit ma tension et mes pulsations et sortit son monitoring de l'armoire. Il me sangla rapidement et le mit en marche. Les aiguilles s'affolaient par moment et je pouvais très vite faire le rapprochement avec les contractions...

- Elles sont de plus en plus régulières et longues. Bella, je crois que tu vas accoucher ce soir. Je vais devoir t'examiner et tout préparer

Jake qui était resté jusque là muet, prit enfin la parole.

- Vous êtes certain? Je veux dire, vous êtes certain qu'elle va y arriver? Elle est toujours grelottante et je crains que ses forces ne soient au plus bas

- Si les bébés veulent sortir Jake, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut les aider. Si Bella n'est pas en état, je peux toujours ralentir le processus mais il faudra bien à un moment ou un autre qu'on agisse. J'avais prévu cette éventualité et s'il le faut, je ferais une césarienne...

- Une césarienne? Du _sang_... Vous êtes sûr de votre coup là?

- Je ferais sortir tout le monde s'il le fallait Jacob, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour cela. Et quand à moi, il y a bien longtemps que cela ne me tente plus

Je serrais la main de Jake, lui faisant comprendre que tout irait bien. J'avais besoin de me convaincre que tout irait bien et il devait m'y aider.

- Carlisle, j'ai besoin d'être seule avec Jake. Est-ce possible?

- Bien sûr. Je ne quitte pas la maison, je vais aller donner des nouvelles à Charlie sinon je crois qu'il va finir par enfoncer la porte de ce bureau!

- Merci

Alice m'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce suivie de son père. Jake s'était relevé et me regardait surpris par ma demande.

Je me poussais d'un côté du lit et lui indiquais que je voulais qu'il me rejoigne. Il s'installa donc à côté de moi et je me blottis contre lui. J'avais froid et je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne capable de me réchauffer.

- J'ai froid et tu es le seul à pouvoir remédier au problème

- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher une couverture en plus? Tu dois reprendre des forces avant que ce ne soit trop tard

- J'ai juste besoin de toi et de ta chaleur, ça me suffira amplement

Je me raidis une fois de plus et j'étouffais un cri dans l'épaule de Jake.

- Bella, elles sont vraiment de plus en plus proches. Carlisle devrait venir pour t'ausculter

- Laisses-moi encore 10 minutes

- D'accord mais ensuite je laisse Carlisle faire son travail

- Si tu veux

J'avais fermé les yeux et je m'étais endormie rapidement. Je n'étais tirée du sommeil que part cette douleur qui me rappelait trop bien ce pourquoi j'étais là... Je m'accrochais donc à Jake et il me serra fort contre lui. Il m'embrassa sur le front puis se glissa hors du lit et alla appeler Carlisle. Étrangement, je me sentais prête à affronter cette nouvelle épreuve car je n'avais plus froid et mes forces m'étaient revenues. Je les accueillis donc avec un large sourire qui les laissa perplexes.

- ça va Bella?

- Je suis en pleine forme! Et si on se mettait au travail? J'ai des enfants à mettre au monde moi!

Ils riaient maintenant et Carlisle me donna ses instructions. J'étais effectivement tout ce qu'il y a de prête à accoucher et nous allions pouvoir nous y mettre. Je demandais alors à Jacob de se tenir derrière moi et de me parler en quileute car j'avais besoin d'entendre ces mots apaisants et qui me donnent pourtant tant d'énergie. Il ne se fit pas prier et tout en m'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, il me parlait doucement à l'oreille, comme pour moi seule.

Je suggérais rapidement de faire revenir Alice auprès de nous car je ne savais pas trop comment Carlisle allait pouvoir s'occuper de moi et du bébé en même temps et il s'exécuta sans rouspéter. Il était lui-même tellement excité qu'il n'avait pas penser à cela!

Du coup, j'étais bonne pour rassurer Jake...

- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça Jake, il sait ce qu'il a à faire! Continue de me parler, ça me détend. Je sens que j'en ai une autre qui arrive...

- Bien Bella, maintenant que tout est en place, quand tu as une contraction tu pousses fort et tu tires sur les barres

Il avait repris tout son sérieux et il était concentré sur ce qui se passait. La contraction commença et je me redressais dans le lit, poussant de toutes mes forces afin d'aider notre enfant à venir au monde.

Jake était toujours dans mon dos à me parler doucement et Alice se tenait en retrait derrière son père, une serviette à la main.

Il m'aura fallu à peu près vingt minutes d'efforts intenses avant de pouvoir entendre de petits cris discrets. Carlisle le libéra de moi et le confia à Alice qui s'occupait de le réchauffer et de voir si tout allait bien. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me relever totalement pour pouvoir l'admirer mais une autre contraction me rappelait que le suivant voulait aussi pouvoir profiter du monde... Carlisle me demandait si j'étais prête à poursuivre et pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un hochement de tête et je me remis à pousser.

Un quart d'heure aura suffit cette fois... Le deuxième bébé allait rejoindre le premier et je m'écroulais sur le lit, épuisée par tant et tant d'efforts. Jake m'embrassa alors tendrement et les larmes firent leur apparition.

- Ne pleures pas Jake et vas plutôt voir s'ils sont aussi beaux que nous nous l'étions imaginé

- Je te les amène! Je t'aime mon ange, tu as été formidable!

Mon cœur était rempli de joie et d'émotion. J'avais hâte de pouvoir les tenir dans mes bras. Et comme s'il avait pu m'entendre, Jake arriva à mes côtés tenant fermement contre lui deux petits paquets. Il me glissa notre premier enfant dans les bras et mon cœur fondit. Je versais une larme discrète en le contemplant. Il était si petit et si beau. Ensuite Jake passa de l'autre côté et plaça notre second enfant dans mes bras. Je le contemplais à son tour et je vis directement qu'ils n'étaient pas identiques.

- Ce sont de faux jumeaux n'est-ce pas?

- Ils étaient dans deux placentas distincts donc oui

- Ils sont... ?

- ...normaux si c'était là ta question. Totalement normaux. Leur température est néanmoins légèrement supérieure et leur rythme cardiaque est plus lent mais on en avait déjà discuté avant, ce n'est pas une surprise

- ça ne changera rien pour eux?

- Je ne pense pas mais je les surveillerais et si je détecte ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chose, je vous dirigerais vers un confrère

- Pas question! C'est vous jusqu'au bout!

- Bella a raison Carlisle, c'est vous et personne d'autre. Nous avons confiance en vous

Là aussi, si le docteur avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait.

- Je vais vous laisser tranquille et surtout dire à Charlie que tout c'est bien passé avant que je ne le retrouve dans les pommes dans le salon

- Excellente idée. Merci Carlisle, pour tout

- Ce fut un plaisir!

Nous nous étions retrouvé pour la première fois seuls, enfin à quatre, et je n'arrivais pas à les quitter des yeux.

Le premier avait les yeux légèrement en amande comme Jake et son teint était déjà bien celui d'un petit Quileute. Il avait de petits cheveux raides et noirs et ses joues étaient déjà bien pleines. Le deuxième était un peu plus petit et plus clair de peau. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres et ses yeux étaient aussi en amande mais ce trait était moins marqué cependant. Tellement différents et pourtant si semblables...

- Alors Jake, toujours aussi content d'être papa?

- Je ne l'ai encore jamais été aussi fort! C'est d'ailleurs ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire durant l'accouchement

- Ah bon

- Oui, je te disais que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés et que tu allais faire de moi un père et que je passerais ma vie à vous protéger tous les 3 et que rien d'autre ne comptait maintenant que ma famille. Ça et encore un tas d'autres choses que tu sais déjà... Tu te rends compte Bella? Ils sont là, tous les deux, et en pleine forme!

- Au fait, on dit « ils » depuis tout à l'heure mais avons-nous seulement un fils parmi eux?

- Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Quand je suis arrivé auprès d'eux, ils étaient déjà habillés! Alice est une rapide... et elle ne m'a rien dit, juste qu'elle était heureuse pour nous et qu'elle avait raison mais j'ai rien compris!

Jacob ne pouvait pas avoir compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Alice car moi seule le savais... Et je savais par la même occasion qui avait gagné ce satané pari!

_*Fin Flashback* _

Je plaçais le paquet que je tenais en main sur la table où étaient déjà alignés beaucoup trop de cadeaux à mon goût et auxquels un tas d'autres allaient s'ajouter d'ici peu.

Alice avait commencé son petit délire il y a trois ans en offrant aux enfants dès leur première semaine leur propre dressing personnel. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de vêtements et pour être honnête j'étais certaine qu'ils n'en porteraient pas la moitié! Pas le temps pour cela, ils grandissaient trop vite... Elle avait continué avec les jouets et elle ne s'était jamais plus arrêtée. L'avantage, c'est que grâce à elle, j'allais pouvoir partager avec mes amies qui elles aussi allaient pouponner. Les enfants de la réserve n'auraient jamais de souci de ce côté là!

Je regardais Jake et Emmett jouer à saute-mouton avec les enfants et je riais franchement lorsque ce dernier expliqua avec ses mots pourquoi on appelait cela ainsi. Du grand art! Le tableau qui s'affichait devant mes yeux me remplit de fierté car j'étais arrivée à ce que je voulais, que chacun s'entende et que les frontières de territoires disparaissent. En effet, vampires et loups étaient réunis et ce n'était pas la première fois même et tous se fréquentaient sans aucune animosité. Et là encore, je ne pouvais que me replonger dans mes souvenirs.

_*Flashback*_

Après avoir accouché, j'étais rentrée à la réserve sous bonne escorte et je vis défiler ma famille au grand complet dans les heures qui suivirent. Les premières questions allaient pour les enfants bien entendu. Tous se demandaient quels prénoms nous avions choisi et comme pour faire encore durer le plaisir nous avions annoncé notre volonté de ne rien dévoiler pour le moment, préférant attendre la présentation officielle au peuple.

- Mais c'est une coutume ancestrale ça les gars! Vous poussez le bouchon avec votre attitude

- Paul c'est leur choix et tu feras comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire t'en contenter

- Pff bande de ringards... Ces enfants ont des parents vieux jeu! C'est tout ce que je dis moi... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Angie?

- Si tu l'ouvres encore tu sais ce qui va t'arriver...

- D'accord, je me tais!

Je ne voulais pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient ces deux là même si j'avais assez d'imagination pour me douter qu'ils ne devaient pas s'agir de tricot...

Je me retrouvais donc avec treize personnes dans mon salon et la place commençait à manquer mais je m'en fichais car j'étais bien. Soudain, on frappa à la porte et tout le monde se regardait. On aurait dit que chacun comptait le nombre de personnes présentes pour s'assurer que tout le monde était déjà bien au poste! Et c'était bien le cas après tout... Alors, qui pouvait bien avoir envie de se rajouter à notre tribu? Ma mère et Phil ne pouvaient pas avoir fait le trajet en si peu de temps. Alors qui?

Jake se leva et alla ouvrir. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas distinguer notre visiteur mais je pouvais sentir une certaine agitation dans l'assemblée. Les yeux de Paul s'étaient assombris en une seconde et Embry tremblait légèrement. Je n'avais donc plus vraiment de doute sur l'identité de nos visiteurs. Les Cullen. Je me levais donc assez précipitamment et je me dirigeais sans un regard pour eux vers les nouveaux arrivés. Malgré son imposante posture, Jake ne me cacha pas longtemps la vue et je le poussais gentiment sur le côté afin de constater que la famille toute entière avait fait le déplacement. Mon sourire s'élargit immédiatement et je les invitais à entrer sans plus attendre.

Jake me prit doucement le bras et me murmura à l'oreille une sorte d'avertissement.

- Es-tu certaine de ton coup? Tu oublies que tout le monde est dans le salon... Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à la troisième guerre mondiale dans notre maison!

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, ça va bien se passer. Aies un peu confiance

Il inspira profondément et laissa nos invités entrer. Carlisle qui n'avait rien manqué de notre échange hésita un instant cependant.

- Vous êtes certains que nous ne vous dérangeons pas? Nous pouvons repasser si vous voulez. Je ne voudrais pas créer de problème là où il n'y en a pas

- Justement Carlisle, comme vous l'avez si justement dit, il n'y a pas de problème et chez nous il en sera toujours ainsi. Ceux que ça dérange peuvent sortir, je ne les retiens pas

- Bien, dans ce cas, entrons

Charlie qui devait certainement se demander ce qui se passait, était venu à notre rencontre. Il s'arrêta net en découvrant que les Cullen au grand complet étaient venus nous voir et il nous bouscula en se jetant dans les bras de Carlisle.

D'abord surpris, celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte par la suite car il dû comprendre son geste. En fait, mon père le remerciait, tout simplement.

- Docteur, Carlisle, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez sauvé Bella et les petits et pour cela je vous serais à jamais reconnaissant. Merci, du fond du cœur!

- Je vous en prie Charlie, vous savez que Bella compte beaucoup pour ma famille et pour moi aussi bien évidemment. Je n'aurais pas permis qu'il lui arrive malheur

- Bon, si nous entrions au salon? Il y a déjà du monde mais si on se sert un peu plus, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, n'est-ce pas?

Je décidais quand même de tâter le terrain avant toute chose et demandais à mon père de débarrasser tout le monde pour que je puisse entrer dans le salon seule.

Tout le monde me regardait et tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'était de sourire. Leurs regards étaient interrogateurs alors je décidais de me lancer et d'être franche avec eux.

- Les Cullen sont venus nous voir. Je ne compte chasser personne alors ceux qui sentent qu'ils n'arriveront pas à rester polis et courtois, il y a la porte de derrière pour sortir. Ici, c'est terrain neutre. Je ne veux pas de bagarre. Vous êtes ma famille mais eux aussi en font partie. Je ne vous demande pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde mais d'au moins vous respecter. Si vous vouliez bien au moins essayer, je crois qu'on devrait y arriver, tous ensemble. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Ils se regardaient tous tour à tour et Sam prit la parole.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec le docteur et je suis prêt à tenter le coup et si ça marche, pourquoi pas revoir mes positions à leur égard

- Mais Sam tu es devenu fou ou quoi? Tu as oublié que se sont nos ennemis naturels?

- Paul, il faudrait que tu arrives à voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez fils. Les temps changent et les gens aussi. Ils ne nous ont jamais rien fait et ils ne sont une menace pour personne. Ils méritent que nous nous penchions sur leur cas

- Une menace pour personne? Edward, il a bien failli tuer deux d'entre nous non? Bon sang! Si vous voulez jouer cette comédie libre à vous mais moi je ne reste pas!

Paul se leva d'un bond et je vis Angela changer de couleur. Elle était rouge de colère et franchement, elle me faisait un peu peur! Elle attrapa le bras de son amant et le tira vers elle. Paul s'était arrêté mais il gardait toujours son regard noir. J'attendais avec assez d'appréhension ce qui allait suivre lorsqu'elle repris la parole. Son ton était sec et tranchant.

- Paul tu t'assoies et tu te calmes! Maintenant j'en ai assez! J'ai beau t'aimer comme une folle je ne peux plus supporter cet air supérieur que tu affiches quand tu parles d'eux! Je suis d'accord avec toi, Edward a fait une monumentale erreur mais rien n'est arrivé de méchant et je pense que tu n'es pas celui qui doit donner son aval pour cette entente. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il a mordu et ce n'est pas toi qui doit décider. S'il te plait, fais ça pour notre famille. Essayes, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Tu crois que c'est facile pour eux?

Le regard de Paul s'adoucit quelque peu mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il allait partir et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après tout. Je ne tenais absolument pas à assister à un remake de ce qui était arrivé à Emily quelques temps auparavant, lorsque Sam ne se contrôlait pas encore...

- Je suis désolé Angie, je ne peux pas. Je rentre. Bella, on se revoit bientôt

- Pas de problème Paul, tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous et tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je le sais, ne t'inquiète donc pas

Il était sorti aussi discrètement que possible laissant là Angie qui paru plus surprise par son départ que n'importe qui d'autre. Sam me regarda ensuite et me sourit.

- Il est dur à la détente et rancunier en plus mais je vais aller lui parler, il finira par changer

- Merci à vous de bien vouloir essayer en tout cas. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est important pour moi

Emily se leva et vint m'embrasser en me serrant fort contre elle.

- Il est peut-être temps que les choses changent dans ce monde. Nous devons accepter qu'il y ai des bizarreries et nous en faisons partie! Je ne voudrais pas que mes enfants vivent avec cette peur au ventre et dans un monde rempli de violence alors si je peux faire ça, je le fais avec plaisir

- Avant que je ne me mette à pleurer bêtement je pense que je vais aller les chercher...

- Fais donc ça et ne t'occupe pas du reste!

J'allais chercher les Cullen et je retins ma respiration lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon. Sam se leva le premier et tendit la main à Carlisle qui la serra sans crainte. Il y avait du respect entre ces deux là et je remerciais le Ciel de m'avoir donné le courage suffisant de les faire se rencontrer le jour où Sam avait eu tous ces doutes affreux sur les enfants. Se fut ensuite Billy qui s'approcha des aînés Cullen. Carlisle attendit un instant puis tendit la main vers le chef des Quileutes. Il le toisa quelques secondes puis se lança aussi dans une poignée de main chaleureuse. Les salutations se déroulaient bien et très vite la conversation retombait sur la naissance mouvementée des jumeaux. Seuls Carlisle et Alice étaient dans la confidence des sexes et ils savaient pertinemment que nous voulions garder un peu le suspens.

Je remarquais au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes que Edward ne m'avait pas encore lâché du regard et je commençais sérieusement à me sentir mal à l'aise. J'avais surtout peur que quelqu'un d'autre s'en aperçoive et par quelqu'un d'autre je veux surtout parler de Jake... Je décidais alors de m'éloigner un peu histoire de voir s'il voulait vraiment me parler ou si je me faisais des idées. J'allais dans la cuisine me servir un verre et je le sentis directement dans mon dos. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui faire face et me tournais calmement.

- Edward...

- Bella...

- Je me trompe ou tu voulais me parler seul à seule?

- Non tu as vu juste

- Je t'écoute dans ce cas

- Je voulais juste te féliciter. Tes enfants sont magnifiques. Tu as enfin tout ce dont une humaine peut rêver, une vraie vie...

- Effectivement, je suis comblée et je dois te remercier encore une fois

- Pour quelle raison?

- C'est grâce à toi que je peux vivre une vie normale. Tu me l'as demandé quand tu es parti et j'ai obéi

- Je n'aime pas penser à tout cela mais je dois bien admettre que tu as raison. D'un côté je m'en veux toujours et je m'en voudrais jusqu'à ma dernière seconde de t'avoir quitté mais d'un autre, je suis heureux que tu aies enfin l'opportunité de vivre une vie normale, ce qui t'était destiné en quelque sorte. J'espère en tout cas que tu arriveras un jour à totalement me pardonner pour ce que j'ai failli te faire, enfin, vous faire

- Edward, je ne suis pas rancunière. Je t'en ai voulu, je ne vais pas te le cacher et je ne vais pas te mentir non plus, mais maintenant j'ai d'autres priorités que la vengeance. On en avait déjà parlé non?

- Oui on en avait déjà parlé mais je voulais en être bien sûr

- Tu peux l'être dans ce cas. Edward, je voudrais vraiment que tu sois heureux à ton tour et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider à l'être...

- Il n'y a que le temps qui m'aidera et puis tu ne m'as pas rejeté donc je pourrais toujours me contenter de cette relation ami-ami

- Jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves une jolie petite vampire à entrainer du côté végétarien de la force

Edward regardait maintenant ses pieds mais je pouvais toujours voir son sourire timide dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ça lui donnait un air vraiment vulnérable alors que j'avais pu constater par moi-même que Edward est tout sauf vulnérable... _Maudit vampire_...

- J'aime ton sens de l'humour, je l'ai toujours aimé

Son regard remontait vers moi et je sentis une chaleur bien connue monter dans mon ventre. _Vraiment, maudit vampire! _Mais il n'allait pas gagner, jamais...

- Bon, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller jeter un œil sur ma progéniture. Ils ne vont certainement pas tarder à avoir une faim de loup... ça y est, je recommence avec mes blagues vaseuses...

- Il est aussi temps d'aller te coucher alors!

- N'est-ce pas! Bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir et de te parler aussi. Tu reviens quand tu veux surtout

J'allais souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde lorsque quelqu'un se présenta à la porte. Je me décidais à aller ouvrir quand je vis Jake en grande conversation avec Alice et Emmett. A ma grande surprise, c'était Paul. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte comme un gamin surpris en pleine faute. Je me reculais pour le laisser entrer sans rien dire. Il se dandinais d'un pied à l'autre et je souriais gentiment.

- Ils sont encore là tu sais

- Oui je sais et c'est pour ça que je suis revenu. J'ai réfléchi à la situation moi aussi et je me suis dit que je ne devais pas faire bande à part et que je pouvais bien faire un effort si tout le monde en faisait un. Tu veux bien me pardonner d'être un pauvre mec borné et d'être parti tout à l'heure?

- Mais bien sûr que tu es pardonné! Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir? Tu es un protecteur et tu croyais bien faire en nous mettant en garde. Dans d'autres circonstances je t'aurais suivi sans aucun problème mais là je suis heureuse que se soit toi qui nous rejoigne. Si tu vas au salon, tu te rendras compte par toi-même que tout se passe bien

- Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de voir les bébés et après seulement je rejoindrais les autres

- OK mais vite fait alors hein, ils doivent manger et puis je vais aussi me coucher moi, j'ai pas eu une journée facile!

C'est étrange comme de si petits êtres peuvent faire comme trucs magiques. J'étais allé me coucher en me disant que cette première soirée n'allait certainement pas être la dernière qui rassemblerait vampires et loups garous.

_*Fin Flashback*_

Depuis cette soirée, il y avait eu de nombreuses opportunités pour que les deux familles soient réunies et à chacune de ces rencontres, l'ambiance s'améliorait. La première fut lors de la présentation officielle de nos enfants, 4 jours après leur naissance. Il n'était même pas envisageable que les Cullen ne soient pas présents car je leur devais bien cela et puis surtout j'en avais envie.

Angela vint me rejoindre sur le perron et me bouscula légèrement pour me sortir de mes rêveries. Elle riait doucement et sa voix était toujours aussi douce. Elle était ma plus « vieille » amie et je la considérais vraiment comme ma sœur car nous partagions tout, y compris notre amour pour notre tribu d'adoption.

- Encore dans tes pensées? T'es pas beaucoup sur Terre aujourd'hui il me semble...

- Tu as raison, excuses-moi mais toute cette agitation me donne matière à réflexion

- Racontes...

- Et bien je repense surtout à tout ce qui c'est passé depuis trois ans, à comment les choses se sont progressivement arrangées entre les loups et les vampires

- « Bella la têtue » ! C'est vrai que tout cela on te le doit. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas forcé le destin. Tu as pensé à écrire tes mémoires?

Je la bousculais gentiment et nous éclations d'un rire sonore.

- Sotte! Mais maintenant que tu en parles, je pourrais me faire un tas d'argent avec tout ce que je sais...

- Ah non merci! On a déjà eu assez de problèmes comme ça pour le restant de notre vie!

- À qui le dis-tu... Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'attirer autant les ennuis que ce que j'ai fait! Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant tout le monde va bien, est heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte!

- Tout à fait d'accord

Je laissais s'écouler quelques secondes de silence avant de lui poser LA question à laquelle je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre réponse que celle que je connaissais déjà!

- Alors Angie, et ce bébé c'est pour quand?

- Je savais que je m' aventurais sur un terrain plus que miné car Paul restait réticent à avoir des enfants. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Angela, loin de là, mais je crois qu'il voulait la garder encore un peu juste pour lui. Angie quant à elle n'attendait que cela et en parler lui donnait envie de forcer le destin en « oubliant » de se protéger...

- Ne m'en parle pas s'il-te-plait... Il ne veut toujours pas sauter le pas! Et pourtant je suis certaine qu'il ferait un excellent père quand je le vois avec tes enfants mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il refuse encore et encore d'en avoir. Ça me désespère... Bon, je vais commencer à rameuter la populace autour de la table. Tu viens?

- J'arrive, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu en as pour au moins un quart d'heure pour tous les avoir...

- Justement, c'est pour ça que je m'y pends assez tôt!

Je riais encore en la voyant s'éloigner de moi, prenant son courage à deux mains afin de rassembler tout ce joli petit monde autour de la table. Je repris alors le fil de mes pensées et me replongeais dans mes souvenirs.

_*Flashback*_

- Rappelles-moi encore comment se déroule une cérémonie de présentation. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tous mes neurones lors de l'accouchement et de ne plus rien retenir... C'est pénible!

- Du moment que tu te souviens que tu m'aimes et que tu as deux superbes enfants, le reste compte peu...

- Jake pitié, c'est pas le moment

- D'accord, d'accord. Bon, tout d'abord mon père va parler comme à chaque occasion qu'il a puis il va nous demander de venir à ses côtés avec les enfants et il va simplement annoncer leurs prénoms, tous leurs prénoms, et expliquer pourquoi nous les avons choisi

- C'est tout?

- Tu rigoles là Bella? Je t'ai encore tout expliqué en détails hier soir... Je crois que je vais en parler à Carlisle!

- C'est le stress! Bon laisses tomber, je m'adapterai. De toute façon, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire! Attrapes le bébé et allons-y, ça ne sert à rien de faire trainer plus longtemps!

J'étais encore plus nerveuse que le jour de notre mariage et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne saurais pas vous le dire! Peut-être que le fait que les vampires ET les loups-garous allaient être côtes à côtes durant une soirée entière en était la raison... Ils faisaient tout pour s'entendre et j'avais même pu constater que Angela et Alice s'entendaient bien, comme Jake et Emmett mais un rien pouvait mettre le feu aux poudres et raviver les vieilles rancunes et rien qu'à l'idée du résultat, j'en avais la nausée! Je tentais de chasser ce tableau noir de ma tête et attrapais à mon tour notre deuxième bébé et sortais de la maison.

Billy était déjà sur l'estrade sous le kiosque. Son sourire faisait plaisir à voir et me décontractait suffisamment pour que mon sourire crispé se mue en sourire de contentement. Une certaine foule était déjà présente, assise sur les chaises mais les deux premières rangées étaient toujours vides. Je vis alors Charlie arriver avec Alice à son bras, suivis par la meute au grand complet, Chris compris et des Cullen, tirés à quatre épingles et toujours plus beaux que nécessaire. Leur pâleur tranchait clairement avec le teint hâlé des Quileutes et on ne pouvait que les remarquer mais néanmoins leur présence ne parut déranger personne.

J'allais à leur rencontre après avoir confié mon enfant à son grand-père et les installais aux places des premiers rangs. La cérémonie allait pouvoir enfin commencer.

- Chers amis, familles, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir en cette belle fin de journée afin de procéder à la présentation des enfants de Jacob et de Bella Black. Comme chacun le sait, cette présentation est un peu particulière car ces enfants sont mes propres petits-enfants et cela m'émeut quelque peu...

Je souris à Jake puis à Billy et je glissais ma main dans la sienne afin qu'il comprenne que je le remerciais déjà pour tout ce qui allait suivre.

- Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai d'abord été surpris de la demande de ces jeunes parents car je pensais vraiment que cette coutume avait été oubliée mais c'est donc avec une grande joie que j'ai pu constater que les rites quileutes ne disparaissent pas aussi vite que je le croyais. Mais assez de bavardages, passons aux choses sérieuses. Jacob, en tant que père de famille, veux-tu s'il-te-plait présenter ton enfant au peuple chargé de le protéger et de le guider dans sa vie, dès maintenant et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour le faire lui-même.

Billy s'était tourné vers son fils et je vis Jake avaler sa salive difficilement avant de se racler la gorge et de tourner le bébé vers la foule. Des flashs d'appareils photo crépitèrent et j'entendis un petit grognement de protestation venir de notre bébé qui fit rire l'assemblée !

- Il y a quatre jours et quatre nuit, les Dieux et mon adorable épouse m'ont permis de devenir père, un rôle que j'accepte devant vous tous et que je promets de tenir jusqu'à mon dernier soupir. Je vous présente en ce jour Sean Cheveyo Black, premier fils de Jacob et de Isabella Black.

J'avais un peu de mal à retenir mes larmes et j'eus la chair de poule en entendant pour la première fois le nom complet de mon fils prononcé en dehors de notre maison.

La foule applaudissait et mon père se levait pour acclamer son petit-fils. Il était fier comme un paon!

- Jacob, veux-tu s'il-te-plait nous dire pourquoi cet enfant porte ces noms?

- Sean est un prénom fort qui signifie « Dieu pardonne ». La vie nous a prouvé à sa mère et à moi qu'en plus de Dieu, il nous faut aussi pardonner, et plus d'une fois dans toute une vie. Nous espérons pour lui que ce prénom sera un signe de maturité et d'intelligence face aux embuches que la vie et sa destinée pourraient lui mettre sur sa route. Quant à Cheveyo, c'est la traduction indienne « d'esprit guerrier », ce que nous, les Quileutes, sommes de génération en génération. C'est un clin d'œil à ces origines et certainement à sa propre destinée.

Jake était véritablement passionné lorsqu'il parlait de notre fils et j'espérais être à la hauteur lorsque viendrait mon tour!

J'attendais que les applaudissements cessent et que Billy reprenne la parole et j'en profitais pour souffler afin de faire descendre mon stress !

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, les Dieux m'ont fait la grande joie de m'accorder deux petits-enfants en une seule fois! Je vais donc demander à Bella, en tant que mère des enfants, de bien vouloir présenter ce second enfant au peuple chargé de le protéger et de le guider dans sa vie, dès maintenant et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour le faire lui-même.

Je tournais à mon tour notre bébé vers la foule et là encore des crépitements qui me firent ciller sans pour autant cette fois déranger le moins du monde le petit être que je tenais contre moi. Nous avons même eu droit à un bâillement ! La foule riait et à mon tour je me raclais la gorge afin de faire disparaitre cette boule d'angoisse qui ne m'avait pas encore quittée.

- Il y a quatre jours et quatre nuits, les Dieux m'ont permis de devenir mère,... deux fois...

J'entendis quelques rires et je me détendis instantanément car je savais que je parlais à ma famille, à mes proches et que je n'avais aucune raison de paniquer.

- C'est un rôle que j'accepte devant vous tous et que je promets de tenir jusqu'à mon dernier soupir. Je vous présente en ce jour Kaya Lelou Black, première fille de Jacob et d' Isabella Black.

Comme pour Sean, les applaudissements se firent entendre et notre famille s'exclamait avec ferveur. J'avais eu tout autant la chair de poule à m'entendre prononcer le nom complet de notre petite princesse et je dus vraiment prendre sur moi pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps!

- Bella, veux-tu s'il-te-plait nous dire pourquoi cet enfant porte ces noms?

- Kaya signifie « sœur aînée » et c'est exactement ce qu'elle est pour Sean. Nous ne l'avons pas fait exprès car après tout, nous ne savions pas comment allait se dérouler leur naissance, mais nous nous sommes dit qu'elle serait bien l'aînée de quelqu'un d'autre, soit directement soit indirectement avec l'enfant de nos amis. Quant à Lelou, il signifie « louve » et comme pour Cheveyo, c'est un rappel de ce qu'elle est au fond d'elle-même, une louve qui aura la tâche de défendre son clan, son peuple, sa famille. Nous espérons franchement que ces prénoms lui apporteront la sagesse et l'envie de faire le bien autour d'elle.

Jake nous rejoignit, Sean toujours dans ses bras, et notre famille était alors au complet, comme sur une photo ou un tableau accroché au dessus d'une cheminée. Normalement, la cérémonie quileute s'arrête là mais j'avais tenu à leur réserver une petite surprise supplémentaire. Après tout, ces enfants étaient issus d'une union entre deux personnes de cultures différentes, il fallait donc bien que ces différences apparaissent quelque part!

Billy rappela tout le monde à l'ordre gentiment et expliqua la suite des évènements sans pour autant trop en dire...

- Mes amis, mes frères, je vous demande encore une petite minute d'attention car ce n'est pas fini. En effet Bella et Jake ont tenu à rendre hommage à certaines personnes dans cette assemblée. Je leur laisse donc la parole.

Jake et moi nous nous regardions un instant puis, comme si tout coulait de source, nous prîmes les choses en mains.

- Carlisle, Alice, Angela et Sam. Voulez-vous vous approchez s'il-vous-plait?

Ils se regardaient un instant, s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard puis Alice prit son père par le bras, décidant les autres à la suivre également. Nous leur faisions une place sur l'estrade et je pouvais les sentir tendus, ne sachant pas ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer pour eux. Seule Alice était comme à son habitude, une vraie boule d'énergie !

- Voilà, ce n'est un secret pour personne, vous faites partie de notre entourage le plus proche et vous comptez beaucoup pour nous. Alors, comme nous voulons que nos enfants soient aussi chanceux que nous de vous avoir, nous voudrions que vous soyez leurs parrains et marraines. Ils vont avoir besoin d'un sacré coup de pouce durant leur vie et personne n'est mieux placé que chacun d'entre vous pour le leur donner

Je les regardais en me mordant les lèvres car j'avais peur d'essuyer un refus. Et comme personne ne bougeait ni ne parlait, je commençais à sérieusement paniquer.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je sais que les Quileutes ne pratiquent pas le parrainage mais ...

Alice ne me permit pas de terminer ma phrase et me sauta au cou en prenant garde tout de même à ne pas trop secouer Kaya qui dormait toujours à point fermé.

- C'est d'accord! Moi je suis d'accord! Et duquel des deux je le serais?

- Et bien nous avons pensé que tu serais parfaite pour Kaya. C'est une fille et tu auras certainement plus d'accroches avec elle

Les autres restaient toujours silencieux mais de larges sourires étaient affichés sur leurs visages.

- A voir vos têtes, je peux supposer que vous êtes d'accord aussi ?

Jake se glissa à mes côtés et bouscula Sam afin qu'il retombe sur Terre... Angie pleurait et se ventilait avec ses mains de manière effrénée.

- Et bien Alpha, tu as perdu ta langue ?

- C'est que je... je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela... mais bien entendu que je suis d'accord !

- Parfait! Tu seras donc le parrain de Kaya car j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance, à qui je confierais ma vie, pour la protéger si jamais je n'étais plus là... et cette personne c'est toi

Les yeux de Sam s'embuaient et je lui tendis Kaya pour lui changer les idées. Il la prit délicatement et la contempla comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. J'entendis les autres de la meute siffler et applaudir et je partis dans un long rire. Lorsque je me calmais un peu, je me tournais vers Carlisle et Angela car ils n'avaient encore rien dit après tout.

- Il en reste un qui n'a personne...

- Bella, Jake, c'est un honneur pour moi et je ferais toujours ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour guider le petit Sean dans sa vie. Je ferais en sorte d'être digne de la faveur que vous me faites aujourd'hui

- Pareil, c'est pareil pour moi! Merci vous deux, c'est juste trop génial!

Après d'autres embrassades, Billy décréta que la cérémonie était terminée et que ceux qui le désiraient pouvaient venir présenter leurs vœux aux parents et aux enfants. Les gens en profitaient pour saluer les parrains et marraines respectifs qui la plupart du temps ne savaient pas quoi dire d'autre que « merci »...

Nous rentrions à la maison avec tout le monde, histoire de prolonger la fête en petit comité. Je me sentais d'une humeur bavarde et je profitais alors du fait que tout le monde soit réuni pour enfin parler librement.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est entre nous, j'ai des choses à vous dire. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que chaque personne ici présente compte pour moi et pour Jake aussi mais bon, ça il n'y a que lui pour vous le certifier...

Tout le monde riait et cela me donna encore plus de punch pour continuer mon laïus.

- Nous avons dû faire un choix quant aux personnes officiellement désignées pour jouer le rôle du parrain ou de la marraine mais nous savons pertinemment que tous autant que vous êtes vous participerez à leur éducation et à leur protection. Kaya et Sean sont les premiers nés de la nouvelle génération d'esprits guerriers et nous connaissons ce que cela implique. Je voulais simplement vous remercier pour avoir fait des efforts de part et d'autre et ainsi donner à nos enfants une chance de vivre dans un monde sans violence et rancœur. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours et que les disputes ne seront pas toujours évitables mais je sais au fond de moi qu'on y arrivera, tous ensemble. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir un clan car je n'y arriverai pas tout simplement. Vous tous êtes ma famille et rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Voila, j'ai fini, je vous laisse tranquille avec mes blablas!

Jake vint me serrer dans ses bras et m'embrassa sans grande retenue, déclenchant des sifflets taquins et des rires que j'assimilerais plutôt à des gloussements. Mais peu m'importait, j'étais dans les bras de celui que j'aimais et rien d'autre ne comptait. Lorsqu'il me relâcha enfin, il sourit à l'assemblée et je sentais venir une taquinerie supplémentaire...

- Elle est pas formidable ma Bella? Une femme qui cause comme ça, y'en a qu'une et c'est moi qui l'ai!

- Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois prendre ça Black mais on va dire que pour aujourd'hui je passe l'éponge...

Il embrassa mon front et je vis Emmett prêt à en rajouter une couche.

- Fais attention Black, si tu continues à te faire traiter de cette façon, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te traiter de cabot à sa mémère!

- Essayes donc la sangsue et je te botte le cul!

- Tu me défierais pas quand même?

- Je sais pas. À ton avis ?

Si je ne les connaissais pas aussi bien tous les deux, j'aurais pu craindre le pire avec un affrontement terrible mais comme ils étaient là, ils se chamaillaient comme deux enfants qu'ils étaient restés!

- ça suffit les bébés ou je vous mets chacun dans un coin de la pièce avec les mains dans le dos et face au mur! Non mais...

- Oui maman...

- J'aime mieux ça

Le reste de la soirée se passait rapidement dans une ambiance bon enfant. Les petits étaient restés très sages et sous excellente garde. Alice parlait avec Angela des possibilités d'habillage pour les bébés et cette dernière paraissait ravie à l'idée de jouer à la poupée avec mes enfants. Maudite vampire et ses dons d'attraction !

_*Fin Flashback*_

Quand j'y repense, c'est vraiment à ce moment là que tout c'est joué. Après cette journée, les vampires et les loups-garous avaient revus le traité et une entente avait été conclue. J'avais atteint mon but, l'utopie était devenue réalité et je vivais désormais dans un monde dans lequel les deux espèces jadis ennemies mortelles se côtoient et s'apprécient même! Je pouvais être fière, fière de moi mais aussi de chacun d'entre eux car ils avaient fait un excellent travail sur eux pour y parvenir.

* * *

à suivre bien entendu ... j'essayerai de faire au plus vite quand même, c'est pas marrant de devoir attendre ;)


	31. Epilogue partie 2

Hello tout le monde !

Voila la suite de l'épilogue... Mea Culpa pour ces 2 mois de patience mais pas facile de jongler avec une vie très active et ma passion pour l'écriture ! :(

Et non, ce n'est pas encore la fin donc je vais encore en torturer certain avec l'attente...

Merci à celles et ceux qui s'y intéressent encore et bienvenue aux nouveaux ! ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

Je regardais par la fenêtre et je voyais Angela se battre avec Paul pour qu'il lâche la batte de baseball qu'il tenait et je me mis à rire fortement lorsqu'il s'avoua vaincu alors qu'elle lui sautait sur le dos, refusant de le laisser terminer sa partie. Comment ce petit bout de femme pouvait-elle mettre le puissant Paul à genoux? Là résidait toute la magie de l'imprégnation ! Kaya était avec Alice et Sean se trouvait perché sur les épaules d'Emmett mais je ne voyais pas où se trouvait Jake. J'allais me mettre à sa recherche quand je sentis son parfum particulier arriver à mes narines par petites touches et ses grands bras puissants encercler ma taille. Je n'étais pas une louve et jamais je n'en serais une mais à force de vivre parmi eux, j'avais réussi à développer certaines capacités supplémentaires. On peut donc dire que je rassemble le meilleur des deux espèces!

Il déposa un petit baiser dans mon cou et j'eus tout de suite envie de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me tournais donc pour lui faire face et je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour fondre sur lui. Nous échangions alors un baiser passionné que nous abrégions à regret lorsque Charlie apparu dans la cuisine.

- Oups, excusez-moi, je ne voulais rien interrompre...

Nous lui sourions tendrement, il avait vraiment l'air gêné par la situation...

- A vrai dire, ça fait maintenant trois ans que nous n'avons plus eu un moment pour nous réellement alors un de plus ou un de moins ça ne change plus grand chose papa

- C'est vrai ça, entre les enfants, les études et les responsabilités de la meute, on a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous. Faudrait vraiment qu'on se paye le luxe de partir en vacances un de ces 4 tu crois pas mon ange ?

- Jake, tu ne te rappelle pas de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que nous sommes partis?

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie? J'en ai la conséquence sous les yeux tous les jours !

Je riais à nouveau car mon père ne savais plus où se mettre à présent.

- Bon, je venais juste vous dire que Angela a réussi sa mission et que nous n'attendons plus que vous pour commencer à manger.

- On te suit papa dans ce cas

Nous emboîtions le pas à Charlie et mon petit cœur se serra lorsque je vis tout le monde attablé. Les Cullen ne touchaient pas à la nourriture bien entendu mais le fait qu'ils restent signifiait énormément pour moi. Et de toute façon, les loups mangeaient suffisamment pour qu'on ne remarque même pas que les autres ne se nourrissent pas!

Le repas se passait dans la bonne humeur. Emily veillait au grain afin que nos hommes ne se gavent pas inutilement tandis que Billy et Charlie aidaient les enfants à manger tranquillement. À la fin du dîner, plus rien ou presque ne restait et le tout fut très vite rangé. Alice décréta alors qu'il était plus que temps pour les rois de la fête d'ouvrir le monceau de cadeaux qui les attendait sous le patio. Les emballages volaient de partout car bien entendu tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur-joie et s'extasiait devant les trouvailles de notre chère Alice. Il y avait vraiment de tout. Des peluches, des jouets en bois, des poupées, des camions, des engins électroniques téléguidés, d'autres très bruyants que je me jurais de faire payer à Alice, un toboggan en kit, deux sièges à bascules et un tas de jeux de société. Vraiment, il y en avait pour tous les goûts!

Alice prit Sean et Kaya sur ses genoux et leur chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille puis elle leur tendit une enveloppe à chacun et les déposa au sol. Kaya se jeta sur son père tandis que Sean me tapota la jambe avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'à mon tour je le prenne sur mes genoux.

- Tata Alice m'a donné ça et elle a dit que c'était pour toi maman

- Ah bon? Et bien merci mon ange! Et si on regardait ensemble ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe?

- Mais je veux retourner jouer avec oncle Emmett et oncle Paul moi!

- D'accord d'accord, je te laisse descendre et aller t'amuser mais à une condition, que tu me fasses un gros bisou qui claque

Mon fils me serra fort et me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue qu'il s'appliquait à faire claquer comme je l'aimais. C'était notre truc à nous ça le bisou qui claque.

Je le laissais courir vers ses oncles et je vis sa sœur l'imiter. Je les aimais tellement ces deux là !

Je me rappelais soudain l'enveloppe et je regardais en direction d'Alice. Elle me faisait un de ses fameux sourire et je craignais tout de suite le pire. Je l'ouvrais rapidement et en sortait son contenu: une clé. Ah non, ça n'allait pas recommencer! Je jetais un œil fébrile à Jacob qui lui avait hérité d'une lettre et il parut être dans le même état que moi! Je me levais de ma chaise et me dirigeais alors vers mon époux. Je lui tendis la clé et il me tendit la lettre sans un mot.

_« Hey les amoureux!_

_Je sais, vous devez vous dire que ça fait un peu réchauffé mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour vous offrir quelques moments de répit que de vous renvoyer là où tout a commencé, c'est à dire sur l'île d' Esmée... N'essayez même pas de discuter, vous en avez besoin ! Et puis, j'ai déjà dit aux enfants que nous les emmenions en vacances aussi donc vous n'avez plus vraiment le choix ! Vous verrez, vous me remercierez plus tard !_

_Amusez-vous et ne faites quand même pas trop de bêtises, on a bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois..._

_Alice »_

Mais c'est pas vrai! Mais elle joue à quoi là ? Je regardais Jake et il souriait largement lui! Il me regardait aussi mais ce que je voyais dans ses yeux c'était de la joie et de l'impatience!

- Elle lit vraiment dans les pensées ! Tu te rends compte ma puce ? De vraies vacances pour toi et moi! Loin de tout et vraiment rien que nous deux! Où est Alice? Il faut que je l'embrasse!

Il cherchait la plus petite des Cullen par dessus mon épaule mais je le ramenais à la réalité en le tirant par le bras. Je le forçais à me regarder en emprisonnant sa puissante mâchoire dans ma main.

- L'île d' Esmée Jake! C'est sur l'île d' Esmée qu'elle veut nous envoyer!

Il se dégagea de mon étreinte et embrassa mes doigts, comme si je les avais brûlés. Ses yeux pétillaient et je n'avais pas le cœur à lui faire de la peine.

- Oui et alors? Là où ailleurs ça changerait quoi ? De toute façon je compte bien te faire l'amour comme jamais alors autant aller dans un endroit que nous connaissons déjà, ça nous évitera d'avoir des remords parce que nous n'avons rien été visiter...

Je retirais violemment mes doigts de sa paume et virais au rouge pivoine...

- Jacob Black!

Je lui mis une claque sur le bras et je fis les gros yeux tentant de lui montrer mon mécontentement. Seulement, je n'étais pas aussi mécontente que cela car ses projets m'attiraient plus que de raison... Il est vrai que depuis la naissance des jumeaux, nous n'avions plus vraiment eu de vrais moments intimes car il y avait toujours quelque chose pour nous interrompre ou nous couper dans nos élans. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous vivions comme frère et sœur mais voila, ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce que nous avions connu avant de devenir parents... Finalement, cette proposition était plus qu' alléchante !

- Il faut que je parle à Alice, maintenant! Alice !

Comme le petit diablotin qu'elle est, elle apparu à l'instant devant moi.

- Tu m'as appelé?

- Ne fais pas semblant! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Ne joue pas à cela avec moi Swan, je sais pertinemment que cette idée te va à merveille, je l'ai vu! Alors cesses tout de suite ton cinéma et fais moi un bisou en guise de remerciement, ça ira!

Elle était arrivée à me faire redescendre en quelques mots et je me jetais alors dans ses bras. Mes yeux me piquaient et je n'arrêtais pas de la remercier. On en avait vraiment besoin Jake et moi !

- Votre vol est pour samedi. On viendra prendre les enfants vendredi soir si ça vous arrange

- Et où vous les emmenez ?

- En Suisse, faire du ski ! Tu vois, il n'est pas question d'abîmer notre peau avec le soleil donc...

- En Suisse ? Mais on a pas de passeports pour eux... Et puis y a la meute aussi et Charlie ! Je ne pense pas que tout ce petit monde soit...

- D'accord ? On s'est arrangés ! Nous n'y allons que 10 jours, le reste c'est pour les loups ! Et pour les passeports, Jasper s'en est chargé. Il a une « connaissance » qui peut accélérer les choses...

- Je ne veux rien savoir du trafic de Jasper ! Bon, et bien comme je vois que tout est encore réglé sans que je n'ai quoique se soit à dire, je vais encore me laisser faire...

- Et c'est une sage décision ! Bella, tu en as bien besoin et Jacob aussi. Le pauvre, si tu voyais sa tête parfois... Je parie que tu ne t'en rends même plus compte !

- C'est vrai. On fait tout pour que tout se passe le mieux possible mais on a fini par s'oublier complètement...

- Dans ce cas, vas faire tes bagages et fiches-moi le camp !

- Merci du fond du cœur Alice !

- Y a pas de quoi! Et puis Esmée va pouvoir pouponner, ça lui fait tellement plaisir !

Nous rejoignions alors Jake qui paraissait perplexe. Je l'embrassais rapidement et continuais ma route en laissant traîner mes oreilles...

- Mais... Bella? Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ?

- Pas le temps, j'ai des bagages à faire...

- Des bagages ? Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord? Alice ! Merci ! Viens ici que je t'embrasse!

- Même pas en rêve Black!

- Le cœur y est en tout cas!

- Profitez-en, c'est tout ce que je veux...

- Et c'est tout ce que nous ferons !

Je m'affairais depuis un bon quart d'heure entre notre chambre et la salle de bain sans trop réfléchir à ce que je faisais réellement lorsque je tombais nez à nez avec la photo joliment encadrée posée sur la commode parmi tant d'autres pourtant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette photo particulièrement mais je trouvais qu'elle reflétait ce qu'était devenu ma vie depuis quelques années, c'est-à-dire quelque chose de parfait et d'harmonieux.

Je la pris en mains et me mis à caresser le contour de chaque visage du cliché. Il s'agissait de la seule représentation officielle de l'entente entre vampires et loups-garous, la seule image que j'avais réussi à leur faire faire. Je m'en rappelais bien, les jumeaux avaient à peine un an et j'avais tenu à immortaliser une année de paix très symboliquement. Ça n'a pas été des plus facile mais j'y étais arrivé !

_*Flashback*_

- Bon sang ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu t'y mets Jacob ! Je ne te demande rien d'autre que de poser pour une photo. C'est pas la mort tout de même ?

- Parle pour toi Bella! Je les tolère c'est donc pas encore suffisant ?

- Tu les _tolères_? Mais tu es vraiment la mauvaise foi incarnée toi quand tu t'y mets ! Ça fait un an qu'il n'y a pas un mot plus haut que l'autre entre vous. Tes envies de meurtre se sont même envolées quand tu parles à Edward...

- Ouais et ben ça change rien... De toute façon, la meute ne voudra jamais...

- Ils ont déjà accepté...

- QUOI ? Mais comment tu as fait?

- Je dois avoir plus du vampire que ce que nous croyons tous...

Je pouffais de rire devant son air dégoûté et riais encore plus fort lorsque je le vis frissonner et légèrement pâlir.

- C'est ça, marres-toi mais ça ne change rien. Non c'est non !

Je m'approchais alors de lui et lui fis mon regard suppliant, celui auquel il ne pouvait pas résister et je ne le savais que trop bien !

J'avançais lentement vers lui et le vis esquisser un mouvement de recul, à la limite de la panique. Je me retenais de rire encore car je n'avais pas encore eu mon « oui » mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser très fort que j'aurai ce que je voulais... « Tu es foutu Black, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ça ne sert à rien de tenter de t'enfuir »

- Jake, s'il-te-plait... juste une photo...

Il allait céder, je le sentais clairement mais il lui fallait le coup de grâce. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et me collais à lui en faisant remonter mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses cheveux. Je savais très bien ce qui le rendait fou et je savais aussi très bien m'en servir...

Il grogna un court instant puis me fit quitter le sol sans grand ménagement, ses lèvres plaquées sur les miennes. BINGO ! Après ce baiser, je connaissais parfaitement sa réponse !

- Tu es d'accord alors ?

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu as fait tout ce tralala pour te contenter d'un non ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un bleu ma parole !

Je le regardais avec un mélange d'interrogation et de satisfaction.

- Je n'ai pas tout suivi là...

Il me posa sur le sol mais ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Généralement, il faisait cela pour me canaliser ou parce qu'il savait que la suite risquait de ne pas me plaire... Le sourire qu'il affichait me dirigeait plutôt vers la seconde option.

- Jacob? Tu veux dire quoi par là?

- Que _j'ai_ eu ce que je voulais pour une fois... Alice est venue me voir pour ton histoire de photo il y a une semaine déjà, j'ai eu donc tout le loisir de me faire à l'idée mais j'avais envie que tu déploies tes charmes sur moi alors j'ai fait comme si je ne voulais pas... J'ai eu mon câlin alors je nous considère comme quittes !

Plus il parlait, plus j'avais cette horrible impression d'avoir été utilisée et je sentais la colère grimper en flèche mais il faillait pourtant que je me calme car je n'avais pas envie de réitérer l'expérience quasi catastrophique de la dernière fois... Moi en colère ne présageait pas de bons augures ! Je soufflais donc 2 ou 3 fois et me rendis compte que c'était juste ma faute et de bonne guerre. J'avais tenté de le corrompre en usant de mes charmes et je me suis simplement pris le boomerang en plein visage... Mais de quoi me plaindrais-je au juste? Je suis là, dans les bras de l'homme le plus génial du monde et il me sert contre lui ! La tension redescendit de plusieurs crans en une fois et je sentais les bras de Jacob devenir moins emprisonnant. Il me regardait, soulagé et sourit.

- ça va mieux Bella?

- Oui, j'ai juste eu un coup de chaud...

- Je l'ai senti venir, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré te garder près de moi. Une fois ça m'a suffit !

Je lui fis une bourrade et commençais à m'éloigner quand je sentis sa main se refermer sur mon poignet. Il m'attira à nouveau contre lui et déposa un doux baiser sur mon front. Je me blottis encore plus dans ses bras et plus rien ne comptait que nous deux à cet instant.

- C'est d'accord...

Je relevais la tête et nos yeux s'accrochèrent immédiatement. Mes yeux pétillaient, je pouvais le voir dans le reflet de ceux de Jake.

- Pour ton cliché, c'est bon, je suis d'accord. Mais je te préviens, une seule et ne t'attends pas à ce que je me mêle à eux non plus ! J'ai des principes moi...

Je sautais sur place comme une écolière en poussant de petits cris aigus.

- Juste le temps de rassembler le reste de la meute et j'appelle Alice alors !

- Pffff... Bella, je crois que je ne te comprendrais jamais mon ange ! Tout ce qu'on a déjà fait ne te suffit pas ?

- Jake, c'est juste une photo. Justement, vous avez déjà tant fait, vous tous, alors pourquoi pas nous retrouver ensemble sur un cliché? C'est ce que toutes les familles font même si pour toi c'est encore difficile à concevoir par moment...

- Bon ça va, ça va, ne me fait pas la leçon et sors d'ici tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je change d'avis !

Je l'embrassais rapidement et allais chercher mes enfants dans leur chambre, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

On avait encore passé une bonne heure devant la maison afin de placer tout le monde dans que cela ne fasse désordre mais l'ambiance était restée bon enfant. J'avais suspecté Jasper d'y être pour quelque chose car je le voyais régulièrement se concentrer. Il avait dû y aller à grosses doses de calme et de sérénité pour en arriver à ce que Paul et Emmett se retrouvent côte-à-côte, ça c'est sûr et certain !

Bref, ce fut laborieux mais le résultat était là, parfait, comme je l'imaginais et il trônerait devant mes yeux, car sa place était déjà toute indiquée...

_*Fin Flashback* _

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver derrière moi pour une fois et ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'enlaça que je sursautais.

- Excuses-moi ma puce, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

- Pas grave, je me rappelais juste de cette journée

Je lui tendis la photo et il la prit en riant doucement.

- La tête de Paul quand il a vu la photo pour la première fois! J'ai cru qu'il allait bouffer Jasper après ça!

Nous nous esclaffions joyeusement car c'est aussi ce qui avait failli arriver !

- Et dire que la semaine juste avant, tu avais montré une partie de toi que personne ne connaissait...

- Ouais, pas même moi ! Heureusement que je n'étais pas seule ce jour là. Ça aurai pu être grave !

- Si tu avais été seule ça ne se serait pas passé ma puce. Je te rappelle que c'est justement parce que j'étais avec toi que tu as, comment dire, lâchée la bête en toi !

Je riais en voyant son air faussement terrorisé.

- Je suis jalouse, oui, et alors ?

- Bah rien, je me rappelle de ce moment, c'est tout. Je te jure que tu m'as flanqué la frousse et pas qu'à moi finalement...

- Bon ça va, on va pas en faire un film non plus... Et si tu allais plutôt expliquer à Sean et Kaya qu'ils vont avec les Cullen faire du ski, histoire que je puisse finir de faire nos bagages ?

- Excellente idée mon amour ! Je file, je sens que je vais en avoir pour 2 heures... Tiens, je vais demander à notre cher Emmett de venir avec moi, comme je le connais, ça risque d'être amusant !

- Surtout s'il est obligé de mimer le mot ski pour le faire comprendre...

Je l'accompagnais du regard puis je déposais la photo à sa place. Les mots de Jake résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Je leur avais vraiment fait peur ce jour là, à tel point qu'ils s'en souvenaient encore deux ans après...

_*Flashback*_

Nous étions à la plage de First Beach. La meute et les enfants nous accompagnaient bien sûr car nous avions décidé de profiter de la belle journée à laquelle nous avions droit.

Les hommes étaient à l'eau tandis que nous faisions un brin de causette entre filles, étendues sur nos draps de plage, profitant du fait que les petits dorment. Sujet de conversation principal: le mariage et les enfants!

- Bella, c'est pas parce que toi tu fais tout dans la précipitation que nous devons faire pareil...

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de te marier demain non plus Angie, ni même de forcer la main à Paul pour les enfants mais bon, je veux juste savoir si vous en avez déjà discuté

Emily me regardait avec son air de grande louve protectrice et ça me faisait bien rire. Elle était la plus âgée d'entre nous et n'avait jamais pu faire autrement que de prendre soin de nous tous. Elle aussi il fallait qu'elle se décide à la fin, même si je savais ce qui la retenait encore... Elle avait peur que Sam ait une nouvelle crise et s'en prenne à leur enfant et même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il se maitrisait totalement – et il était bien le seul d'ailleurs ! – elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour cela. Bah, ça finira bien par arriver aussi !

- Tu es une incorrigible curieuse Bella!

- Je sais et c'est pas nouveau ! Et puis, vous m'aimez comme ça lors bon, je reste telle quelle !

Nous riions de nos boutades lorsque le sourire d' Angela se figea sur ses lèvres. Elle fixait quelque chose au dessus de mon épaule et ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Sans dire un mot, je me tournais et je vis arriver un petit groupe de filles d'à peu près notre âge sinon plus jeunes, qui décidaient de s'installer juste en face de l'aire de jeu des garçons. Elles les mataient sans gêne et les montraient même du doigt en gloussant. Un boule de colère se forma dans mon estomac mais je restais le plus calme possible pour ne pas faire de scandale. Je me tournais vers mes amies et vis Angela fixer le groupe avec des yeux noirs. Emily, elle, restait stoïque comme à son habitude.

- Du calme les filles, ça ne sert à rien de vous mettre dans des états pareils... Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça ne risque rien

- Oui je sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme si notre appartenance mutuelle se rappelait à moi dans des cas pareils !

- Je sais Angie, c'est pour ça que je ne les regarde même pas. Je crois que je pourrais vraiment être méchante sinon ! Ils font quoi nos hommes ?

Emily riait de nous voir comme ça et je devais bien admettre qu'il y avait bien de quoi !

- Ils jouent tiens! Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent d'autre?

- Ouais mais n'empêche que si ces harpies bougent ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, je les bouffe !

Elle se tenait les côtes tellement elle riait. C'était vraiment amusant à voir ! Angela retrouva son sourire et je savais que ça signifiait qu'il revenaient parmi nous. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle blêmit et que son air gai se transforma en panique. Emily regardait successivement derrière moi et mes réactions tandis que mon cœur s'affolait. Il se passait quelque chose et ça ne pouvait concerner qu'une seule personne, Jacob ! Je fis volte face et je crus m'étrangler avec la boule de colère qui remonta de mon estomac à ma gorge. J'avais une vision d'horreur, rien de plus, rien de moins ! Une des filles était droite comme un I, plantée devant Jake, une main sur son avant-bras et l'autre sur... son torse ! Non, je devais rêver, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! J'étais toujours assise sur ma serviette et je sentis Emily se positionner derrière moi.

- Non c'est pas vrai ! Je la reconnais! C'est cette petite garce de Taralynn Scott ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire à La Push ?

- Emily, tu as trois secondes pour m'expliquer ce que font_ ses _mains sur MON mari avant que je ne me lève et que je lui fasse la grosse tête qu'elle mérite

- Et bien, elle et ses parents habitaient La Push il y a cinq ans. Ils ne sont pas Quileutes ni même Indiens mais ils vivaient là parce que le père de Taralynn est auteur de livres et il en a écrit un sur nous. Bref, il faisait de l'immersion. Elle tournait déjà autour de Jake à ce moment là et elle lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait un jour pour l'avoir pour elle seule...

- A ce que je vois, c'est quelqu'un de parole... Et bien, je pense que des présentations s'imposent! Je vous confie les enfants...

- Bella, attends, je ne pense pas...

Mais je ne laissais pas Emily terminer sa phrase, j'étais déjà debout et quasi en marche vers ma rivale.

- Si, c'est une excellente idée !

Je me dirigeais donc à pas rapides vers le groupe et Sam fut le premier à me voir arriver. Il vint à ma rencontre, les mains levées comme s'il voulait se rendre et un regard ennuyé plaqué sur le visage.

- Bella, calmes-toi. C'est rien, c'est juste une ancienne amie qui vient nous saluer...

- Sam, pas de ça avec moi ! Laisses-moi passer!

Je le bousculais et arrivais juste derrière cette Taralynn qui gloussait encore et avait toujours ses mains posées sur Jake. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je tapais sur son épaule pour la faire se tourner.

Jacob blêmit et je vis Paul faire un pas de recul pendant que Seth se frottait la tête en regardant ailleurs. La blonde se tourna et me dévisagea des pieds à la tête. Je me retenais déjà de la secouer comme un prunier rien que pour son insolence. Je décidais alors de jouer les idiotes afin de voir correctement son jeu.

- Salut! Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions. Je suis Bella, Bella Black. Et toi tu es...?

Son regard valait toutes les baffes du monde ! Sa douche n'était pas froide, elle était glacée! La main qu'elle avait gardé posée sur le bras de Jake glissa rapidement le long de son corps et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Comme elle restait la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, je m'adressais alors à Jacob.

- Ton amie est muette ou c'est juste avec moi ?

Il me fusilla du regard et je fis pareil. Lui alors !

- Taralynn c'est ça ? Emily m'a rapidement parlé de toi. Je suppose que tu es là pour ta promesse. Et bien désolée ma chère mais la place est prise alors je te serais gré de ne plus poser tes vilains doigts crochus sur MON mari si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. Suis-je assez claire ?

Mes paroles avaient été comme des électrochocs car elle se mit en mouvements, pour son plus grand malheur... Elle se mit à rire et me poussa en arrière. La colère se transforma en rage et un grognement sourd sortit de ma gorge. Jake tenta de s'interposer entre elle et moi mais je fus plus rapide et avant même qu'elle ne réalise sa grossière erreur, j'avais une main sur sa gorge. J'étais dans une sorte de transe, je ne voyais plus que cette peste virant au rouge à force que mes doigts resserraient leur emprise sur elle. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je l'avais soulevée de terre tant elle m'avait poussé à bout. Ses yeux reflétaient sa grande peur et de l'incrédulité mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de serrer encore plus fort.

- Je t'ai posé une question Taralynn ! J'attends toujours ta réponse !

Avec la force que je déployais autour de son frêle cou, elle ne pouvait pas me répondre et à ce moment ce n'était pas ce qui comptait pour moi. Je voulais lui faire peur, pour lui ôter toute envie de recommencer de se foutre de moi !

Tout cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fût bien assez pour que je prenne conscience que Jake et la meute m'avaient encerclés et tentaient de me faire lâcher prise et de me faire redescendre sur terre... Paul tenait Taralynn par la taille pour que son poids n'accentue pas la sensation d'étranglement et Jake se tenait derrière moi, une main sur ma taille et l'autre sur mon avant-bras tendu. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans ma nuque et le contact de son corps contre le mien commença à m'apaiser. Il me parlait et mes doigts se déserraient petit à petit, faisant retrouver au visage de Taralynn un semblant de couleur normale.

- Bella ma puce, calmes-toi. Je veux que tu respires à fond et que tu lâches Taralynn. Tu lui fais mal et je crois qu'elle n'aura plus jamais aussi peur de toute sa vie. Je t'en prie mon ange, laisses-là, ça n'en vaut pas la peine...

Je finis par la lâcher et je repris complètement mes esprits. Me rendant compte que j'avais failli tuer un autre être humain, je m' effondrais sur moi-même, cachant mon visage dans mes mains et tremblant de tout mon long. J'entendais ma victime tousser et reprendre son souffle bruyamment mais je ne pouvais pas la regarder. Tout ça parce que j'avais été jalouse ! Bon sang, je ne valais pas mieux qu'un animal à ce moment même !

Les bras de Jake ne m'avaient pas lâchés non plus et le doux balancement qu'il nous appliquait me faisait un bien fou. Sam s'occupait de tenir les 2 autres filles à distance et lorsqu'elle eut assez toussé et assez repris son souffle, cette inconsciente bouscula Paul et vint à nouveau se mesurer à moi. Sa voix était rocailleuse mais elle pouvait crier, preuve qu'il n'y avait pas de dommages.

- T'es complètement cintrée ma parole ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu vas avoir des ennuis c'est moi qui te le dis !

Je restais prostrée dans les bras de Jake qui avait raffermit un peu sa prise sur moi et je ne bougeais pas. Je n'avais aucune envie de réitérer mon exploit ! C'est Jake qui prit alors la parole, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- Taralynn ça suffit maintenant ! Tu l'as cherché tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas à la bousculer de la sorte ! Ne t'approche plus de nous et reste éloignée de La Push et tu n'auras plus d'ennuis à te faire !

- Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez à la fin ? Je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux! La Push n'est pas à toi !

Un grognement s'échappa des gorges de Paul et de Jacob qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses tremblements contre moi. Elle allait avoir le choc de sa vie si elle ne s'arrêtait pas là ! Dans un dernier espoir, je criais après Sam pour qu'il calme tout ce petit monde.

- Sam ! On a besoin de toi ici !

Il accourut aussitôt et éloigna la pimbêche de force, faisait ainsi retomber la pression. J'ai encore eu juste l'occasion de l'entendre jurer et proférer des menaces avant d'entendre ce que je croyais être ses dernières paroles sur Terre...

- Et toi Black, tu ferais bien de tenir ta chienne en laisse !

Je fermais les yeux et Jake se leva d'un bond et se mit à marcher très rapidement dans sa direction. Je me levais aussitôt et me mis à courir pour le rattraper. Puis, je me figeais, stoppée par Sam qui m'empêchait d'avancer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sam ? Il va...

- Chut et regarde! Ça va te plaire...

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et retenais ma respiration.

Jacob avait saisi le poignet de Taralynn et elle lui faisait face à ce moment. Elle était rouge pivoine tant ils étaient proches. L'autre main de Jake caressait son visage et il coinça son menton dans ses grands doigts, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il approcha encore son visage du sien et je me remis en marche car rien de se que je voyais ne me plaisait comme Sam me l'avait pourtant dit. Il me retint alors une fois de plus et me rassura tout de suite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait ce qu'il fait !

Les yeux de Taralynn pétillaient et au moment où je crus qu'il allait l'embrasser, il lui tourna rapidement la tête pour lui parler directement dans l'oreille mais assez fort pour que tous ceux autour entendent.

- Bella n'a rien d'une chienne Taralynn, c'est une louve ! Tu devrais revoir tes classiques avant de te ridiculiser davantage ! Maintenant, si j'ai un seul conseil à te donner c'est de ne jamais recroiser son chemin parce qu'on ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise... Bonne journée...

Et il la relâcha sans rien ajouter, la laissant pantelante et plus que chamboulée. J'avais le sourire du triomphe sur le visage tandis que l'homme de ma vie venait tranquillement à ma rencontre, me lançant son plus beau sourire et son clin d'œil ravageur.

Sam riait en me disant « tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit! » et Paul ne retenait plus ses larmes. Les filles nous rejoignirent avec les enfants et nous partions tous vers notre campement pour la journée.

Jacob me regardait avec insistance depuis quelques minutes et j'aurai vraiment aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Je devais certainement lui avoir fichu la trouille et à vrai dire, maintenant que je pouvais analyser tout ça, je m'étais fait peur à moi-même ! En une fraction de seconde, tout ce qui fait de moi un être unique, c'est-à-dire la part de vampire, a ressurgi et a pris le dessus sur tout le reste. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait mais il faut avouer que c'est la première fois aussi que quelqu'un me cherche de cette façon.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Seth qui déposait un bisou sur ma joue, sous le regard vert de Jacob qui se retenait de lui sauter dessus !

- Seth! En quel honneur ce bisou ?

- Parce que tu m'as fait passer un excellent moment avec cette fille et que tu as prouvé que tu étais une vraie louve, jalouse et possessive !

- Je ne suis pas jalouse et possessive...

Un rire sonore parcourait notre groupe et Paul reprit le fil de la conversation.

- Et tu appelles cette démonstration de force comment alors ? Un simple différent ?

D'autres rires firent grossir le brouhaha que nous faisions déjà. Je devais être écarlate moi ! Jacob me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa le sommet du crâne.

- Bon d'accord, je l'admets... Mais c'est de sa faute à elle aussi ! Si elle ne tournait pas autour de MON mari, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit... Et oui, je suis jalouse et après ?

Jake bombait le torse de fierté et j'en profitais pour lui mettre un bon coup dans les côtes.

- Outch ! Ça fait mal ça Bella !

- A d'autres hein! Tu es capable d'encaisser les coups d'un vampire alors tu peux aussi encaisser les miens sans broncher...

Et la journée se termina comme elle avait commencé, c'est-à-dire bien. Nous rentrions tous chez nous et après avoir couchés les enfants, Jake et moi nous nous retrouvions sous le porche. Je m'installais contre lui sur la balancelle et je profitais de sa chaleur au maximum. Il enroula un bras autour de mes épaules et huma mes cheveux. J'aimais quand il faisait cela, ça me rappelait combien j'étais heureuse de le rendre heureux. Mais généralement, ces petits moments étaient très vite troublés... et celui-ci ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Jake se redressait dans son assise et s'éloigna un peu de moi. Ça signifiait qu'il voulait me parler mais qu'il ne savait pas comment lancer la conversation. Je décidais alors d'abréger tout ce cinéma car je savais ce qui clochait.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de l'incident Taralynn c'est ça? Tu m'observe depuis des heures sans rien dire mais je sais que tes méninges vont bon train...

- Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien et... si tu crois que ça pourrait se reproduire... Bella, j'ai vraiment eu la frousse, j'ai cru que tu allais lui rompre le cou!

- On va commencer par la première question si tu veux bien. Alors je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas et pour ce qui est du reste, je me doute bien que ça pourrait encore m'arriver si je suis confrontée au même stress. Maintenant je crois que c'est à moi à m'entrainer comme vous avez dû le faire pour que ça n'arrive plus... Qu'est ce que tu en pense?

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! Je vais en parler à Sam et à Jasper, ils pourront nous aider ! En attendant, si nous allions nous coucher ? J'ai très envie que tu me montres à quel point tu es jalouse et possessive, madame la louve dominante...

_*Fin Flashback*_

J'avais suivi une sorte d'entrainement avec Jasper et Sam. Ils voulaient d'abord voir ce que ça donnait si je ne me contrôlais pas et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne plus tenter l'expérience. Il faut dire que je les comprenais fort bien, j'avais totalement réduit l'intérieur de la grange de Sam en morceaux... La base de mon self-contrôle était la respiration et de me focaliser sur des images heureuses de ma vie. Et puis aussi de ne pas me laisser entrainer sur les pentes glissantes de l'attaque. Bref, je me débrouillais très bien avec tout cela et plus jamais je n'avais failli tuer quelqu'un de rage !

- Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

Quatre petites mains tiraient sur mon pantalon assez frénétiquement et je me retrouvais directement deux ans plus tard, dans ma chambre avec mes deux petits chenapans accrochés à moi comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Je souris en les voyant si excités.

- Maman ! Maman ! On doit te demander quelque chose !

- Je vous écoute mais pas tous les deux à la fois !

Leur dire ça ou chanter « Marlbrough s'en va-t-en guerre » à l'envers c'était du pareil au même ! Dans leur brouhaha incompréhensible pour toute personne étrangère à notre famille, j'ai pu distinguer les mots « dormir », « papy » et « ce soir ». Je levais la main pour les calmer et une fois le silence revenu, je m'assieds sur le lit et les mis face à moi.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous voudriez aller dormir chez Papy Charlie ce soir. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui !

Ce oui à l'unisson m'ôtait mes tous derniers doutes...

- Vous avez vu papa ? Il vous a expliqué pour les vacances ?

- On va faire du _ki_ avec Alice, Jasper, Emmett et tous les autres

Mon fils était très mignon quand il était survolté. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Jacob d'ailleurs avec son teint mat et ses cheveux ébène. Il avait un bon cinq centimètres de plus que Kaya et était aussi plus costaud qu'elle et malgré qu'elle soit clairement blanche avec des yeux vert foncé, il était indéniable qu'ils se ressemblaient. J'avais toujours trouvé cela bizarre justement mais c'était peut être parce qu'il s'agissait de mes propres enfants.

- Du ski mon ange. Oui c'est bien cela. Et...

- Et après on revient à la maison et c'est Emily et Angela qui s'occuperont de nous

Ma fille était beaucoup plus terre à terre et ses progrès en général nous sciaient à chaque fois. Elle parlait sans problème, comptait et savait écrire quelques mots comme son nom et ceux de ses proches.

- Exactement Kaya. Et où seront papa et maman pendant ce temps ?

Ils se regardaient en attendant que l'autre réponde à sa place. Mais comme rien ne venait, je décidais de les mettre sur la voie.

- Et bien comme vous, nous serons en vacances. Nous allons sur une île qui nous est très chère. Vous comprenez ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Sean montra les premiers signes d'impatience.

- Alors on peut ?

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez et demain vous allez chez les Cullen parce que samedi, tout le monde part !

Ils s'étaient jetés sur moi et je tombais à la renverse sur le lit. Nous riions fort à force de chatouilles et je vis le visage de mon père apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il souriait un peu tristement et j'invitais les petits à aller jouer dans le jardin avec les autres. Ils passèrent devant Charlie qui passa sa main dans leurs cheveux, les accompagnait d'un regard protecteur.

- ça va papa ?

- Bien entendu ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air triste...

- J'ai encore parfois du mal à me dire que se ne sont pas que de simples enfants. Ils ont un avenir tout tracé et ça me fait un peu peur pour eux

- Papa, ils ne sont pas seuls. Nous seront là pour les aider et les guider. Et puis, rien ne dit qu'ils auront à muter un jour

- Ah bon ? Tu ne m'avais jamais dit cela

- Assieds-toi que je t'explique rapidement

Mon père s'exécuta et prit son air concentré qui me faisait toujours rire.

- Bien, alors, toujours d'après les légendes, tant qu'il y a un représentant vivant et actif de loup de la génération précédente, les suivantes ne sont pas soumises à la mutation sauf si les membres des générations suivantes sont confrontés à une grande menace ou s'ils le veulent vraiment. Dans notre cas, c'est pas près de changer, les Cullen étant bien implantés et la meute utilisant son don tous les jours ou presque... Tu vois, Sean et Kaya devront le vouloir pour devenir comme Jake et les autres

- Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Sean à vrai dire mais Kaya... C'est une fille quoi, _ma_ petite-fille ! Je ne la vois pas se battre contre des monstres sanguinaires !

- Et Leah ? Tu oublies que c'est aussi une louve ?

- Et regarde ce que tout ça lui a apporté au début... Heureusement qu'elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un parce que j'avais craint le pire à un moment. Elle me faisait penser à toi quand... enfin avant que Jake et toi ne soyez ensembles

Il regardait la pointe de ses chaussures et des doigts s'entremêlaient sans cesse. Charlie avait encore un mal de chien à me parler clairement de cette partie de notre vie mais depuis qu'il savait, tout, certaines barrières étaient déjà tombées.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour parler de leur mutation ? On a encore une bonne dizaine d'années avant que ça ne puisse arriver !

- Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas voir le mal partout ! Bon, tu me fais vite un sac pour eux, histoire que je sois paré pour ma soirée « papy contre petits-enfants déchaînés »

Je le regardais s'éloigner en riant et je ne pus m'empêcher de repartir encore deux ans en arrière, le jour précisément où Charlie a fait la découverte de sa vie, celle où les contes de fantaisie sont devenus la stricte et unique réalité. Le jour où il a appris qu'il vivait entouré de loups-garous et de vampires...

_*Flashback*_

- Jake n'y va pas s'il-te-plait ! C'est dangereux et c'est vraiment pas le moment d'aller te faire blesser ou pire encore !

- Bella on a déjà parlé de ça cent fois, non mille fois et c'est toujours la même chose. Je suis un loup, j'ai des responsabilités et je les assume. On doit chasser ceux qui viendraient troubler la tranquillité de Forks, un point c'est tout

- Pourquoi tu dois y aller aussi ? Vous êtes assez nombreux non ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie et que j'en ai besoin

Je partais bouder dans mon coin comme une enfant et je sentais que ma rage allait prendre le dessus sur tout le reste s'il continuait sur cette voie. Mais la petite voix intérieure me sermonna et je me calmais. Je n'aimais pas qu'il parte à la chasse aux vampires mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était là sa destinée.

- Bella mon cœur, ne me force pas à choisir entre mon devoir et vous trois. Ça me déchirerait et tu le sais encore mieux que moi !

Je me tournais vers lui et lui courais dans les bras. Je me sentais mal.

- Pardon Jake ! Je ne suis qu'une horrible bonne femme !

- Ne dis pas des trucs pareils, tu sais bien que je ne pense pas ça une seule seconde !

Après quelques minutes, je me décidais à lui en demander un peu plus sur sa « mission » du jour.

- Alors, racontes-moi tout. Quand, où et combien cette fois ?

Grâce aux dons des Cullen et surtout à celui d'Alice, ils pouvaient prévoir les attaques et ainsi intervenir bien avant le drame. Quelques fois les Cullen les accompagnaient même, histoire de faire passer le message dans la population vampire. Forks était chasse gardée pour cause d'occupation territoriale !

- Alice en a vu un groupe de dix ou douze. D'après elle, il s'agit de jeunes qui veulent défier une grande famille. Ils se croient invincibles et se voient déjà régner sur Forks et ses environs... ça ne restera qu'un rêve ! Ils ont prévu d'attaquer dans la nuit ou à l'aube c'était pas encore très clair. Du coup, tu vas chez ton père avec les petits et je te rejoins quand tout est fini

- Pourquoi je ne peux simplement pas aller chez Emily ou Angela ? Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois !

- Bella... tu sais pourquoi alors arrêtes !

Jake voulait tenir Charlie hors de tout cela et donc si je devais y aller, c'était pour éviter de le voir débarquer à La Push ou dans la forêt après que des témoins auraient appelé les autorités... Je faisais donc du babysitt' de shérif !

- C'est bon, je prends nos sacs et j'y vais. Fais attention à toi Jacob Black, tu m'entends? Je ne déconne pas, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique se soit. Ni aux autres d'ailleurs !

- C'est du tout cuit ma belle, comme d'hab ! Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Il était parti aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et mon cœur se serra. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment...

J'étais arrivée chez Charlie avec les petits une bonne heure après le départ de Jacob. Il nous accueilli comme à son habitude mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer ne fut ce que deux minutes sur ce qu'il me disait.

- Bella ma chérie, j'aimerais vraiment savoir où tu es en ce moment

- Excuses-moi papa mais j'ai la tête ailleurs

- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué du tout tiens ! Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui te turlupine à ce point ?

Trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire et vite !

- Oh rien de bien grave, juste un cours que me pose problème et comme on a un travail à remettre bientôt et bien ça me trotte dans la tête

- D'accord, je vais dire que je te crois pour l'instant mais saches que j'ai quelques doutes à propos de ce mensonge...

Je riais en voyant soir air sévère et formel mais je riais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps, il voyait toujours aussi bien lorsque je lui mentais. Il n'était pas le shérif Swan pour rien !

J'arrivais à plus me concentrer durant le reste de la soirée et je remerciais le ciel de ne pas avoir fait sonner ce téléphone.

23h45. Charlie s'était assoupi dans son canapé et les petits dormaient à poings fermés dans la chambre. Dehors, pas un bruit, pas même ceux des animaux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je décidais de m'éclipser juste le temps de contacter Angela et Emily. Elles étaient comme moi, elles ne dormiraient pas tant que tout le monde soit rentré.

J'étais sur le porche et la lumière de la lune suffisait à éclairer les alentours de la maison. Toujours ce silence pesant. Je composais le numéro d'Angie et deux sonneries plus tard elle décrocha.

- _Bella, comment ça va pour vous ?_

- Je suis stressée comme jamais ! Les enfants et mon père dorment eux. Tu as des nouvelles ?

_- Leah est de garde ici. Elle est allé aux renseignements il y a pas 30 secondes. Emily et moi on se ronge les ongles !_

- Angie j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir. Je ne sais pas quoi au juste mais il va y avoir quelque chose

- _Bella ne dit pas ça par pitié, je crois que mon cœur ne va pas tenir !_

- Je sais, le mien non plus... Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Leah ?

- _Je vais aller voir... Ah ben non, pas besoin la voilà. Bouges pas je mets le haut-parleur_

- OK

- _Passes- moi le combiné Angela, il faut que je parle à Bella !_

- Elle t'entend, j'ai mis le main libre

Mon estomac faisait des nœuds et le fait que Leah veuille me parler ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Leah ? Leah ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- _J'ai tout vu Bella, j'ai tout vu et j'ai rien pu faire..._

Mon cœur eut un raté. Que voulait-elle dire ? Je ne savais pas à ce moment que j'aurai préféré ne rien savoir...

- Leah bon dieu calmes-toi et dis-moi ce qui c'est passé !

- _Ils étaient au moins quinze et pas que des jeunes. Tout allait bien mais un petit groupe a vite encerclé Seth. Sam et Paul étaient trop loin, Quil et Embry bien assez occupés et les Cullen pareil. Jake s'est précipité vers lui et s'est occupé de celui qui lui tournait le dos. Les autres n'ont pas apprécié et ... ils l'ont attaqué. Seth ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'appeler à l'aide mais Jake a été mordu, plusieurs fois_

- Il va bien n'est-ce pas ? Il est immunisé contre le venin, il va donc bien ? Leah...

- _Les autres sont arrivés et ont vite réglé le problème mais Jacob s'est effondré quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait récupéré sa forme humaine mais il était inconscient. Ils le ramènent à La Push, chez Emily_

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je lui avais pourtant dit de rester prudent ! Il fallait que je retourne à la réserve, je devais le voir et être auprès de lui. Je rentrais en trombe dans la maison et attrapais une feuille et un crayon sur la table.

- Laisses-moi le temps d'écrire un mot pour mon père et j'arrive !

- _D'accord, on t'attend !_

Je raccrochais le téléphone sans ménagement et griffonnais quelques mots à Charlie. Je ramassais mon sac et me précipitais sur la Chevrolet, direction La Push.

Le temps me paraissait interminable derrière mon volant mais très vite pourtant j'aperçus les lumières du village. Bientôt je serais à ma place, aux cotés de celui que j'aime.

La Chevrolet trouva sa place devant chez Sam et Emily et je sortis en trombes de l'habitacle. Je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer la porte et je m'élançais en direction de la porte d'entrée, ouverte. Je franchis le seuil et me mis à scruter la pièce.

- Jacob ? Jacob ! Où êtes-vous ?

Je vis Emily passer la tête par la porte. Soi air était grave et triste à la fois.

- Emily, où est Jacob ?

- À l'étage, les autres l'ont monté dans la chambre

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Toujours inconscient. Mais il respire et ne semble pas souffrir

- Je veux le voir, maintenant

- D'accord, suis-moi

Je montais les marches quatre à quatre et je déboulais dans la petite pièce déjà surpeuplée. Seth s'approcha de moi, les yeux pleins de larmes et la tête basse.

- Bella, je suis tellement désolé ! C'est de ma faute si Jake est dans cet état ! Je t'en prie, pardonnes-moi !

J'avais envie de le secouer et de lui dire que je le détestais mais je ne le pouvais pas parce que ce n'était pas juste. Pas juste ni même vrai. Je lui ouvris mes bras et je le serrais contre moi très fort. C'était ma manière de lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas.

- Seth enfin ! Rien n'est de ta faute ! Il savait ce qu'il risquait. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour se mettre dans les ennuis !

Il se détacha de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais y lire toute la détresse qu'il ressentait et j'espérais qu'il lirait dans les miens toute l'affection que je lui portais.

- Tu vas bien toi ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Juste une ou deux côtes fêlées mais rien qui ne se répare pas en quelques heures...

- Parfait

Je regardais l'assemblée et certains avaient l'air touchés aussi. L'épaule de Paul avait un drôle d'axe, la cuisse de Sam était lacérée profondément et Embry semblait boiter.

- Vous devriez aller vous faire soigner. Je vais rester avec Jake

Emily déposa sa main sur mon épaule tandis que je m'installais sur le lit.

- Et les enfants ?

- J'ai laissé un mot à Charlie, il s'en occupera. Où sont les Cullen ?

- Restés sur place pour détruire les corps. Jasper voulait aussi s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien tous morts

- D'accord, merci Emily

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas surtout

- Pour le moment, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il se réveille...

Elle sortit de la chambre, nous laissant seuls. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux puis je m'arrêtais sur les traces de morsures laissées par les vampires. Il y en avait cinq au total, ce qui voulait dire assez de venin pour tuer un individu quelconque en peu de temps. Mais Jake n'était pas quelconque, loin de là ! Il allait se battre comme pour la première fois et il allait vivre ! Je pris sa main dans les miennes et portais ses doigts à ma bouche. Je les embrassais doucement, tâchant de contenir mes larmes au mieux.

- Je t'en prie Jake, je t'en supplie mon amour, ne m'abandonne pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tu m'entends ?

Mes paroles étaient des murmures mais je savais qu'il m'entendait. Les larmes contenues jusque là firent leur apparition et je me maudissais de ne pas être aussi forte que les autres.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, je décidais d'aller voir comment allaient le reste de la meute. Jake ne bougerait pas de là... J'arrivais dans le salon et ils me regardaient tous comme si j'allais leur annoncer une catastrophe.

- Il est toujours dans le même état. Je venais voir comment ça se passait pour vous...

Paul avait son épaule bandée tandis que Sam arborait un large pansement. Embry ne boitait plus. C'est le premier qui vint à ma rencontre et qui me prit dans ses bras, tant que faire ce pouvait.

- On est au poil Bella, et Seth est allé chercher Docteur Crocs. Lui seul pourra nous dire ce que se passe avec Jake

Je souris timidement à l'entente du surnom plutôt bien trouvé pour Carlisle.

- Je devrais y retourner, au cas où...

Angela vint alors à ma rencontre. Elle avait les traits tirés mais plus que tout, elle semblait désemparée.

- Si tu veux, on, je peux te remplacer un peu... Tu dois avoir envie de prévenir Charlie plus concrètement non ?

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire. Tu oublies qu'il ne sait rien à propos des mutations et des vampires ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il ne sache rien...

Sam me regardait gravement. Il devait songer à quelque chose.

- Je devrais en parler au conseil avant mais peut-être est-il temps que Charlie sache ? C'est un membre de cette communauté ...

Mes yeux devaient sortir de leurs orbites ! Mêler Charlie à tout ça serait certes plus facile pour nous mais de là à être une excellente idée, j'avais mes doutes. Charlie avait toujours été quelqu'un de terre à terre et la moindre chose bizarre le mettait dans tous ces états pour des semaines ! Je savais de qui tenir mon état dépressif prolongé d'il y a quelques temps ...

- Laisses-moi y penser Sam, je connais Charlie et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vire complètement cinglé après ça. Je vais le laisser dormir et je verrais bien pour le reste !

Je remontais auprès de Jake sans laisser à personne le soin de m'en dire davantage. J'entendais des bribes de conversation par moment et mon cœur s'emballa lorsque j'entendis Emily suggérer à Sam d'aller prévenir Billy. Le pauvre, voir Jacob dans cet état n'allait pas être facile. Je posais la tête une seconde sur le lit et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis.

Je fus réveillée par quelque chose de très froid sur l'épaule. Cette sensation m'était pourtant familière. Il ne pouvait donc s'agir que d'un Cullen. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Carlisle, droit comme un I, un sourire triste lui aussi lui barrant le visage.

- Je me doutais bien que je te trouverais ici

- Ma place est à ses côtés...

Nous nous sourions sans grand entrain pour autant.

- ça fait un peu réchauffé vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Je vais finir par croire que vous le faites exprès aussi... Et si tu me faisais un peu de place que je puisse faire mon travail ?

Je me levais de ma chaise et après un dernier regard vers un Jacob encore et toujours endormi, je quittais la pièce, laissant le meilleur des docteurs décider de ma vie.

Je rejoignis les autres en bas et je m'aperçus rapidement qu'il manquait Seth, Leah et Quil.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils sont allés rejoindre les Cullen sur les lieux de la bataille

Je regardais Sam avec interrogation.

- Pour quelle raison ? Je veux dire, tout est fini non ?

- Pas exactement... Ils pensent en avoir « oublié » un ou deux avec tout ce que c'est passé...

- C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça signifie au juste ? Personne ne sera en sécurité si vous ne les éliminez pas !

- Du calme Bella, c'est pour ça justement qu'ils sont allés voir. Et ne t'inquiète donc pas de la sorte, ils savent tous ce qu'ils ont à faire

Je redescendais d'un cran, me disant que tout cela ne nous aiderait absolument pas.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et je le pris sans réfléchir plus que cela. Je m'étonnais même d'avoir pensé à le prendre avec moi. Réflexe développé par la quasi terreur maladive de Jake qu'il puisse m'arriver quelque chose sans doute...

un grand « Charlie » était affiché sur l'écran. Il avait dû se réveiller et trouver mon message. Quelle galère ! Je n'avais encore pensé à aucune excuse valable ! Je décrochais tout de même, persuadée que le mensonge viendrait de lui-même au moment voulu.

- Papa ?

- _Bella bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je viens de trouver ton message sur la table. Jake est blessé ?_

- Et bien en fait on ne sait pas trop ce qui c'est passé. On l'a retrouvé inconscient près de sa voiture. Carlisle est près de lui

- _Carlisle ? Et pourquoi pas à l'hôpital ? Ça serait plus judicieux non ?_

- On l'y emmènera s'il le juge nécessaire

- _Vous êtes où pour le moment ?_

- On est chez Sam et Emily, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment vont les enfants ?

- _Ils dorment eux ! Et comment ça je me dois pas m'inquiéter ? tu en as vraiment de bonnes toi !_

- Papa je t'en prie, ça n'est pas du tout le moment de me faire des remontrances !

Carlisle apparut dans la pièce et mon cœur eut un raté.

- Bon papa il faut que je te laisse. Je te confie Sean et Kaya. Je reviens dès que possible

- _Mais Bella..._

Je lui raccrochais au nez, bien trop absorbée par ce que Carlisle avait à me dire. Mes mains étaient moites et ma respiration avait considérablement accéléré. Je regardais Carlisle, quasi implorante.

- Alors ? Quel est le verdict ?

- Il a été mordu par au moins cinq vampires différents, ce qui signifie beaucoup de venin contre lequel son corps doit lutter...

Il regardait ses pieds. Jamais en autant de temps que je le connaissais il n'avait fait cela. Ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose de différent que ce à quoi je m'attendais...

- Carlisle, la vérité s'il-vous-plait

- Son immunité lui a sauvé la vie mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est humain et que son organisme doit se battre pour tout évacuer. Il est dans une sorte de coma et je suis incapable de te dire pour combien de temps il y sera. Je pense juste que lorsque son corps aura fini son travail, il se réveillera mais ça ne reste que des suppositions

Je m'effondrais sur la chaise posée derrière moi, totalement hébétée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Carlisle posa sa main glacée sur mon épaule, une fois encore.

- Je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais vraiment préféré pouvoir te dire ou faire autre chose

Il se tournait alors vers Sam et s'adressa à lui avec une sorte de révérence.

- Si la moindre chose change, prévenez-moi tout de suite

Il acquiesça et le docteur sortit de la maison sans un bruit. Emily se jeta sur moi et me serra fort contre elle. Ses grandes mains caressaient mes cheveux dans un élan de réconfort.

- Je suis certaine que tout va s'arranger. Il est fort, le plus fort de toute la meute sans aucun doute

J'étais incapable de lui répondre, tout ce que je savais faire c'était hocher la tête calmement. Je devais digérer tout cela, il fallait que je sorte et que je m'éloigne un peu. Je me levais alors comme mue par un fil invisible et je me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Vais prendre l'air, je ne serais pas longue

Emily et Angela qui m'avaient laissé faire retinrent leurs compagnons et m'assurèrent qu'elles s'occuperaient de tout.

Sur le perron de Sam et Emily, je laissais mes yeux vagabonder vers la forêt. J'avais bien vu que quelqu'un m'épiait mais pas question de fuir car je savais qu'il devait s'agir d'un des loups de la meute. Et j'avais vu juste. À l'orée se découpait une silhouette grise. Elle me regardait avec ses deux perles d'opale et toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Décidément le « petit » Seth ressemblait de plus en plus à Jacob... je descendis les trois marches et me dirigeais lentement vers lui quand le crissement des pneus d'une voiture me fit faire volte-face. Il ne manquait plus que ça, Charlie !

Sortant en trombes de sa voiture de patrouille, il hurlait à pleins poumons.

- Bella, éloignes-toi de cette forêt tout de suite !

- Mais papa calmes-toi ! Il n'y a rien à craindre !

Mais je parlais dans le vent, il ne m'écoutait pas et en plus il était retourné à la voiture y chercher son fusil à pompe !

- J'ai vu une bête, énorme ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu te serais certainement fait mettre en pièces !

- Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? N'y vas pas ! Tu vas faire n'importe quoi !

Je m'étais mise à courir derrière lui mais il savait être rapide quand il le voulait le bougre !

- Si une bête pareille rôde autour de Forks et de La Push je dois faire quelque chose enfin ! Imagine qu'elle s'attaque à quelqu'un !

S'en était assez, je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'aventurer dans les bois et surtout je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire du mal à Seth ou à n'importe lequel d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Il fallait qu'il sache... plus le temps pour le conseil !

- Charlie ! STOP ! Tu vas tuer Seth !

Il avança encore de quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser et de se retourner lentement vers moi. Il me regardait comme si j'avais perdu la raison. Charlie arriva à ma hauteur et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je savais que j'allais devoir batailler ferme pour le convaincre d'abandonner sa chasse au monstre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ma chérie ? C'est un loup, un loup géant que j'ai vu, pas Seth. Je sais encore faire la différence entre les deux tu ne crois pas ?

- Seth est un loup papa...

- Bella, Oh mon ange, tu devrais ...

- Regardes si tu ne me crois pas

Je hochais la tête en direction du sous-bois où attendait Seth impassible. Mon père saisit son arme mais je fus plus rapide et je le désarmais assez facilement d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rends-moi cette arme !

- Regardes ! Seth, viens s'il-te-plait. Il faut que nous lui montrions, on a plus le choix...

Mon père me repoussait en arrière à force que Seth s'avançait mais je luttais presque pour qu'il s'arrête et enfin Seth arriva à notre hauteur. J'avançais ma main vers son encolure et Charlie retint sa respiration. Je caressais Seth tendrement et il se frotta à moi. Taquin qu'il est. Je riais et j'entendis mon père souffler un « nom de Dieu » quasi désespéré. Je calais mon regard dans celui du loup et lui fis signe de la tête. C'était le moment. Je me plaçais à côté de mon père et lui pris la main. Il serrait mes doigts comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le ferait...

- Du calme papa, ça va bien se passer. Montres-lui Seth

Et Seth reprit sa forme humaine, tout sourire, devant une Charlie en état de choc, dont la mâchoire failli se détacher et les yeux sortir de leurs orbites !

Seth riait comme un fou tandis que j'attirais Charlie hors du bois. Il lui fallu encore dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose. Nous arrivions devant la maison et je vis avec soulagement mes deux sœurs avec chacune un bébé dans les bras. Seth avait prévenu Sam de la découverte de Charlie et il s'était empressé de faire venir Billy. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour tout lui raconter... je leur confiais alors mon père qui me regardait toujours comme si je descendais d'un autre monde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, ça va aller. Écoutes bien ce qu'ils ont à te dire surtout, tu comprendras mieux ensuite

La porte de la seconde chambre, celle de Sam et d'Emily, se referma sur eux et mon corps fut attiré par l'escalier en haut duquel se trouvait mon âme-sœur. Les filles avaient couchés les bébés et je n'eus aucun scrupule à m'y diriger. Je poussais la porte et je le vis, dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il était quand je l'avais quitté. Je m'allongeais contre lui cette fois et c'est sa respiration qui m'emmena jusqu'aux portes du royaume des rêves.

J'avais l'impression de n'avoir fermé l'œil que dix minutes quand je sentis quelqu'un me secouer le bras.

- Bella. Bella réveilles-toi, il faut que je te parle

C'était mon père...

- Quoi papa ?

Il prit une chaise et s'assit devant moi, son regard était grave, il était en colère et je pouvais le comprendre.

- Tu comptais m'en parler quand au juste ? Sur mon lit de mort ?

- Je n'avais pas le droit de t'en parler. J'ai enfreint une règle importante ce soir mais je n'avais pas le choix. Tu voulais faire du mal à Seth...

Il me prit dans ses bras brutalement mais je le laissais faire, il en avait besoin. Une larme roula sur ma joue et je respirais fort pour éviter les autres.

- Ils m'ont tout expliqué tu sais. Je sais tout. Enfin, je crois...

Je m'essuyais le visage et lui fis un sourire.

- Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu sais, je te dirais si c'est « tout »

Il me bouscula et se mit à me faire le récit de ce que Sam et Billy lui avait avoué. Et effectivement, mon père savait tout. De temps à autre durant son histoire, je sentis Jake bouger mais jamais assez pour le voir ouvrir les yeux...

- Ne désespère pas Bella, il finira pas revenir auprès des siens, il sait que sa place est ici. Il reviendra

J'aurai voulu être aussi certaine que lui mais je ne le pouvais pas. Pas après ce que je savais. C'est sur cette pensée que je me rendormis pour de bon cette fois, laissant Charlie retourner auprès des autres.

_*Fin Flashback*_

Trois jours supplémentaires. Il aura fallu trois jours et autant de nuit pour que Jake daigne ouvrir les yeux et c'est à Charlie qu'il a fait cet honneur en plus ! Deux jours de plus et on avait eu droit au défilé des loups de la meute au grand complet durant la « petite » fête des retrouvailles et très vite tout retrouva son rythme habituel.

Je jetais une dernière paire de chaussons dans le sac et je m'empressais de rejoindre tout ce petit monde dans le salon.

* * *

Voila, c'est tout pour le moment ^^


	32. Epilogue partie 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Je me suis enfin décidée à terminer cette histoire et donc voici la dernière partie de l'épilogue. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout de cette aventure et à tous ceux qui m'ont aussi laissé leurs impressions lors de leurs lectures !**

**Pour la dernière fois donc, enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

Mon père était vraiment un papy gâteau et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car je savais que mon absence durant ma jeunesse l'avait marquée plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre. J'essayais parfois de me mettre à sa place et rien que le fait de me dire que je pourrais être éloignée de mes enfants aussi longtemps me soulevait l'estomac !

Il commençait à se faire tard et petit à petit nos invités rentraient chez eux. Mon père me fit signe qu'il allait lui aussi rentrer et j'appelais alors mes enfants pour les préparer. Je n'allais plus les voir pendant près de trois semaines et rien que le fait d'y penser me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. J'attachais les chaussures de Sean et enfilais son manteau à Kaya puis je les serrais tous les deux très fort dans mes bras en les embrassant encore et encore. Je les laissais enfin rejoindre mon père à sa voiture et je les accompagnais d'un signe de la main tout en me maudissant d'être aussi faible.

Jake s'avança vers moi, je pouvais sentir sa présence dans mon dos. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voit aussi désemparée et pourtant, il m'avait déjà vu dans d'autres situations bien plus dramatiques que celle-ci ! Il se colla contre mon dos et laissa glisser ses mains sur mes hanches avant de nouer ses doigts sur mon ventre. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Je crois que c'est pas une si bonne idée que ça au final Jake...

- Je savais que tu allais me dire ça

- Ils sont si petits ! Quel genre de mère je suis pour les confier autant de temps à la famille pendant que je me dorerais la pilule sur une île déserte ?

- Tu es le genre de mère qui sait qu'elle peut avoir confiance en ses amis et sa famille pour garder ses enfants pendant qu'elle et son mari se ressourcent et se retrouvent après trois longues années. Voilà quel genre de mère tu es

Je me retournais et me blottis dans ses bras, cherchant tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait m'accorder. Il essayait tant bien que mal de me raisonner mais j'avais toujours ce doute au fond de moi de ne pas faire que des choses bien autour de moi...

- Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral mais tu sais, j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas faire tout ce qu'il faut ou de faire des trucs de travers

- Comme tout le monde ma puce. Seulement toi tu es perfectionniste et c'est ça qui te ronge

Jacob avait raison, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Je tentais un regard vers lui et je vis qu'il me souriait. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et je pris appui sur son torse pour l'embrasser. Il vint à ma rencontre et ce baiser fut identique à celui que nous avions échangé la première fois. Les fourmis dans le ventre, les étoiles dans les yeux, ce frisson qui parcourait tout mon corps et cette envie de le garder pour moi à jamais, tout était identique. Jake me décolla du sol et je m'enroulais littéralement autour de lui. On ne passait plus une feuille de papier entre nous tellement nous étions proche l'un de l'autre. Sa chaleur irradiait et une vague de bonheur m'envahit. J'étais bien, absolument bien. Nous entrions dans la maison et Jacob nous dirigea vers la chambre en évitant tous les meubles.

Il me posa debout sur le lit et grâce à cela, j'étais enfin à sa hauteur. J'avais très envie de lui et je pouvais constater la réciprocité de la chose à la bosse qui déformait son short. Je ricanais presque entre mes dents et lorsqu'il s'aperçut du pourquoi en suivant mon regard, il rougit et se détourna légèrement. Je l'attrapais donc par la ceinture et l'attirais à moi d'un coup sec. Il se pencha alors vers moi et nicha son visage dans mon cou. Mes mains étaient perdues dans ses cheveux et s'aventuraient parfois le long de sa colonne vertébrale. J'avais fermé les yeux et je profitais du silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- J'adore quand tu joues les prudes et que tu rougis

Je murmurais mais je savais qu'il m'entendait parfaitement.

Jacob se détacha de moi et me fixa avec un air malicieux.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais !

Il embrassa le bout de mon nez puis mes lèvres.

- Menteur...

- Moi ? Jamais !

Je me mis à rire et il me suivit. Il poussa alors doucement sur mes épaules jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à genoux sur le lit, et ensuite il me bascula vers l'arrière. J'étais allongée sur le dos maintenant et très vite il vint me rejoindre. Son corps couvrait totalement le mien et je me sentais en sécurité comme jamais dans cette position. Nous reprenions nos baisers et nos échanges devinrent plus fougueux. Mes lèvres gonflées échappaient aux siennes et s'aventuraient sur sa mâchoire jusqu'aux lobes de ses oreilles tandis que mes ongles marquaient légèrement la peau brûlante de son dos. Mon souffle déclenchait des frissons chez Jake et lorsque je le sentis vibrer plus fort que d'habitude, j'arrêtais tout ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'attendais qu'il me parle ou qu'il bouge pour m'adapter mais au lieu de ça, il planta son regard dans le mien et plongea sur ma bouche entre-ouverte. Il m'avait fait durant quelques secondes très peur !

- Excuses-moi, c'est que ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus retrouvé dans cette situation que j'en ai presque perdu le contrôle...

- Et ça va là maintenant ?

Son regard se voila légèrement et ses pupilles se dilatèrent à tel point que ses yeux marron virèrent au noir. Je savais pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. La partie de lui qui abritait son loup était de sortie !

- Tu me le diras toi-même !

Jake se repoussa avec les mains et se retrouva à genoux sur le lit. Il me toisait et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Son sourire avait quelque chose de carnassier et cela m'émoustillait encore plus ! Il défit son short et se libéra de son emprise. Je remerciais tous les esprits de ne pas faire porter de sous-vêtements aux métamorphes puis je me refixais sur lui. Son corps était toujours aussi parfait et je me trouvais tout de suite stupide de pouvoir imaginer une seule seconde qu'il en serait autrement.

Jacob tendit ses grands bras vers moi et se mit en quête de défaire les boutons de mon pantalon. Il y parvint sans mal et il fit glisser mes vêtements le long de mes jambes, lentement. Ma respiration accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait et je pris appui sur mes coudes pour le regarder faire jusqu'au bout. Lorsque mon jeans rejoignit le sol, il remonta vers moi en me caressant du bout des doigts, laissant derrière eux une trainée de feu. Jake joua une seconde avec mon nombril puis il s'attaqua aux boutons de ma chemise en commençant par le dernier. Il remontait toujours aussi lentement et si je m'étais écoutée, je me serais redressée complètement pour l'arracher tout simplement ! Il arrivait enfin au dernier bouton et il dégagea ma chemise sur mes épaules, dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine qui se soulevait et se rabaissait quasi frénétiquement. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et lorsqu'il se pencha sur moi pour embrasser ma peau en manque de lui, je l'attrapais par les cheveux et je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser goulument. Il fut surpris une seconde par mon attitude puis il rit et se laissa faire. J'étais tellement excitée qu'en un seul mouvement de bassin, j'inversais nos positions, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. J'ôtais mon chemisier pour de bon et je dégrafais mon soutien-gorge que j'envoyais valser par dessus ma tête. Les yeux de Jake pétillaient et ses mains partirent à la conquête de mon corps. Elles savaient très bien ce qu'elles avaient à faire et je profitais de ce moment pour ajuster ma position et le laisser glisser en moi. Je grognais fortement lorsqu'il me remplit et je basculais la tête en arrière. Jacob ne bougeait toujours pas, me laissant maitresse du jeu. Je plaquais mes mains sur ses cuisses en me penchant un peu en arrière et mon bassin se mit à onduler par lui-même. J'entendis un gémissement sortir de la bouche de mon amant et je tentais un coup d'œil rapide dans sa direction. Ses yeux mi-clos et sa bouche entre-ouverte me donnaient envie de fondre sur lui mais je n'en fis rien, décidée à continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'accentuais le mouvement de balancier et la friction de nos deux corps m'électrisait au point que je ne retenais même plus mes propres gémissements. Je commençais à transpirer sérieusement et surtout, je devais être écarlate. Les doigts de Jake travaillaient toujours mes seins tendus tandis que je plantais mes ongles dans ses cuisses. Je haletais de plus en plus fort, ne sachant plus à quel Saint me vouer. Je commençais à voir des étoiles quand le grand corps de Jacob se mit en mouvement. Il se redressa et passa ses grandes mains dans mon dos, me collant à son torse. Il fit ensuite glisser chacune de mes jambes autour de lui puis il nous souleva du lit sans effort. J'admirais depuis toujours la condition physique des loups mais là, je devais admettre qu'il était en grande forme ! En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur de la chambre, les jambes étroitement serrées autour de ses hanches et les mains liées autour de sa nuque. Il me supportait par les fesses et tout en me fixant intensément, il poussa profondément en moi. J'eus un hoquet de surprise puis il recommença, encore et encore, toujours fort mais lentement. Il allait me rendre folle ! Une main quitta ma fesse et longea mes côtes puis mon bras jusqu'à ma propre main qu'il prit dans la sienne et qu'il déplaça jusqu'à coté de ma tête, contre le mur. Il poussa encore en moi et s'arrêta, déplaçant son autre main pour faire pareil que pour la première. Je ne tenais plus que par la force de mes jambes crochetées autour de lui. Il se décolla et plongea d'un coup sec dans mon antre. Je gémissais à nouveau et il répéta ses mouvements. Mes gémissements devinrent des cris et là encore, je commençais à voir des étoiles. Jake humecta ses lèvres avec la pointe de sa langue et je plongeais mon visage vers le sien. J'attrapais sa lèvre inférieure avec les dents et je le mordis juste ce qu'il fallait pour l'entendre grogner à son tour. Je le lâchais et il entreprit de me mordre dans le cou. J'adorais ça et en plus, c'était sa façon de me dire que j'étais à lui, il me marquait. Je tremblais légèrement et il relâcha mes mains, me supportant à nouveau par le haut des cuisses. Jacob nous décolla du mur et nous fit retomber sur le lit, moi en premier. Il souleva ma jambe et la plaça sur son épaule. L'autre trouva sa place dans le creux de son bras et avec toute la passion et la fougue qu'il avait encore en lui, il se mit à bouger le bassin, m'arrachant les derniers cris que je pouvais produire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à mon corps pour se tendre au maximum et dans un dernier élan de lucidité, je me mis à réciter mon mantra préféré dans cette situation, le prénom de mon amour en boucle. Jacob s'écroula sur moi quelques instants plus tard et malgré son poids, je ne sentais aucune gène. Nous étions bien. Nos respirations saccadées étaient synchronisées et je pouvais sentir à travers son propre corps, les battements de son cœur. Je caressais son dos doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse hors de moi et qu'il se laisse rouler sur le coté. J'eus alors soudain très froid et il le vit. Il m'attira à lui et nous passa sous les draps. Je me blottis dans ses bras silencieusement et il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. Je respirais mieux après quelques minutes et j'en profitais pour me redresser sur son torse et le regarder. Son regard fixait le plafond de notre chambre et je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait penser à ce moment. Je me raclais légèrement la gorge et cela attira son attention. Je lui souris et il me rendit mon sourire.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien en particulier. Je me disais juste que nous devrions plus souvent laisser les enfants aller dormir ailleurs, ça nous réussi plutôt bien

Je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir de penser ce genre de chose parce que je devais bien avouer que je pensais pareil que lui ! Ça faisait des mois que nous n'avions plus laissé notre passion l'un pour l'autre éclater et là, on pouvait dire que nous nous étions rattrapés !

- Je pense que ce voyage va nous être bénéfique

- Je le pense aussi !

Je glissais à mon tour sur ma place et je me tournais dos à lui. Il enroula son corps contre le mien et je profitais de sa chaleur pour m'endormir calmement.

- Il te faut combien de temps pour prendre tes affaires au juste ? Non parce que là, on va finir par rater l'avion hein !

- Jacob Black, tu commences sérieusement à me courir sur les nerfs ! Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais alors j'arrive !

A vrai dire, j'angoissais tellement que mon cerveau faisait tout pour que je n'avance pas. A croire que mon corps et lui ne faisaient plus partie de la même personne, c'est-à-dire moi !

J'attrapais mon sac à main et une veste légère puis je jetais un dernier coup d'œil rapide autour de moi. J'espérais sincèrement que tout soit à la même place lorsque nous reviendrions. Je quittais la pièce principale et je vis Jake s'impatienter devant la porte ouverte. Il avait déjà vissé une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son nez et sa chemise était ouverte sur tout le long. Je le dévisageais une seconde puis je me mis à rire. Il s'observa en vitesse et me toisa ensuite.

- Quoi encore ? Ma chemise n'est pas assortie avec mon short ?

- Ta chemise ? Elle est même pas boutonnée ! Je crois, mon cher, que tu ne monteras jamais dans cet avion si tu reste accoutré de la sorte ! Et puis, je te rappelle qu'ici les lunettes de soleil sont un luxe inutile. C'est pas avec le temps qu'on a que ça deviendra le truc à la mode...

- Je prends de l'avance histoire de m'habituer à les avoir sur le nez figure-toi. Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ?

Je passais devant Jacob qui fit une révérence à mon passage et je me glissais dans la voiture en riant. Il avait _vraiment_ envie de quitter La Push pour quelques semaines ! Il fit un signe de la main à notre maison et je l'entendis même faire un « aurevoir la maison » enjoué. Je le regardais avec un sourire en coin et il me fit un clin d'œil avant de mettre les gaz jusqu'à la route principale.

Nous en avions pour deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver à l'aéroport et je regardais le paysage défiler devant mes yeux en silence. Jake chantonnait de temps en temps. Je pensais déjà à mes enfants...

Nous arrivions à temps et comme pour la première fois, nous embarquions très rapidement car Alice avait réservé des billets en première classe... Jacob semblait plutôt à l'aise. A croire qu'il s'était fait à ce luxe finalement.

Le voyage se passa vraiment bien, les hôtesses prenant leur travail très au sérieux dès qu'il s'agissait de venir près de nos sièges... Le charme de Jake n'était pas passé inaperçu, encore une fois. Je restais cependant calme et polie car après tout, c'était bel et bien avec moi qu'il était marié...

Nous retrouvions le petit bateau ancré exactement au même endroit que 4 ans auparavant et je m'étonnais même de voir que le capitaine n'avait pas changé. Il se rappela de nous et après de dernières vérifications, il mit le cap sur notre destination finale.

Au petit matin, nous accostions sur la plage de l'ile d'Esmée. Rien n'avait changé vu de l'extérieur. Et pour cause, cette ile n'avait pas souvent de visiteur... Le capitaine nous fit le même discours que lors de notre précédente venue et il prit ensuite le large pour retourner sur le continent, nous laissant seuls. Jacob entra rapidement nos valises par une baie vitrée et il me prit ensuite dans ses bras, à la façon des jeunes mariés.

- Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te signale que c'est une sorte de seconde lune de miel d'après Alice et donc, tu dois franchir le seuil de la demeure ainsi portée

- T'es vraiment incroyable quand tu t'y mets !

Je faisais mon embêtante mais au fond de moi, tout cela m'amusait beaucoup. Je passais donc mes bras autour de son cou et je me laissais portée par celui que j'aimais plus que tout.

Il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir de quoi étaient rythmées nos journées... Nous nous baladions, nous mangions, nous nagions, nous nous reposions et surtout, nous faisions l'amour. Et nous le faisions partout ! J'étais vraiment étonnée de la vigueur de Jake mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, que du contraire ! Ça avait commencé par un bain de minuit innocent. Enfin, je me doutais bien que ça lui donnerait des idées mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça lance une machine infernale ! L'eau n'était plus très chaude à la tombée du jour et lorsque je me mis à frissonner, Jake vint se coller à moi pour me faire partager sa condition de bouillotte permanente. Et une chose en entrainant une autre, nous nous retrouvions bientôt l'un sur l'autre, ou plutôt l'un dans l'autre sur la plage déserte... Toutes les pièces de la maison avaient eu droit à notre passage et je pense que tous les recoins de cette ile y ont eu droit aussi ! Bref, de quoi nous laisser de bons souvenirs ! Mais le fait que nous soyons seuls ici ne nous permettait pas seulement de laisser libre court à nos pulsions, il laissait aussi à Jake l'occasion de pouvoir se transformer et de se balader seul sur l'ile. Ça me laissait généralement le temps pour prendre des nouvelles des autres et lorsqu'il revenait, nous appelions alors les enfants. Ils avaient l'air de vraiment bien s'amuser sans nous !

Très vite, une puis deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. J'avais retrouvé mes couleurs de quand j'habitais Phœnix avec Renée et mes cheveux avaient légèrement blondis. Seule ma cicatrice, celle que je devais à Edward, n'avait pas changé de couleur et au contraire, elle luisait au soleil comme la peau des vampires. Cela rebutait un peu Jake mais je lui rappelais alors rapidement qu'il en avait plus d'une semblable et que moi je ne disais rien ! Cela nous menait généralement à une bataille au corps à corps qui se réglait à chaque fois de la même façon, sur l'oreiller...

La troisième semaine commença bien mais au troisième jour, je commençais à me sentir mal. J'étais fatiguée et j'avais tendance à ne plus rien garder dans mon estomac à partir d'une certaine heure. Je n'en parlais pas à Jacob de peur de l'alarmer mais lorsque le cinquième jour les symptômes n'eurent pas cessés, je dus me faire une raison et lui en parler.

- Tu vas pas le croire Jake mais je ne suis pas très bien depuis quelques jours...

- Je sais, je t'ai bien observée et surtout, j'ai de bonnes oreilles...

- Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer pour rien, c'est certainement un truc qui ne me réussit pas

- Ouais, la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, tu étais enceinte !

Jacob me regarda alors suspicieusement et devint pâle.

- Bella, ne me dit pas que...

- Mais non Jake, qu'est-ce que tu vas croire encore ? Je te dis que c'est un truc qui passe pas, c'est tout. De toute façon, on rentre dans deux jours non ? On sera vite fixé

- Donc tu admets qu'il se peut que se soit ça

Je me sentis stupide et surtout je me maudissais d'avoir dit cela. Du coup, je rougissais comme une collégienne ! J'essayais de dissimuler ma gène mais je pouvais toujours m'accrocher ! Jake me prit les poignets et légèrement paniqué, me demanda si je croyais être à nouveau enceinte.

- Mais que veux-tu que j'en sache Jake ? Je ne suis pas devin non plus !

- Mais tu as dit... tu as dit que... tu as dit qu'on serait fixé. Ça veut donc dire qu'il y a un risque, non ?

J'étais aussi paniquée pour le coup parce qu'effectivement, il y avait un risque que je le sois bel et bien.

- ça se pourrait en effet...

Jacob me relâcha et il se tassa sur lui-même. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et je ne savais pas si je devais le secouer ou le laisser dans cet état. Finalement, j'optais pour la seconde option et après quelques minutes, il se reprit de lui-même. Il se leva alors de sa chaise et il se planta devant moi. Je restais toujours silencieuse, attendant qu'il parle le premier.

- OK. Si c'est une fille, c'est Nila et si c'est un garçon, c'est Jaden. Maintenant, il faut que je parle à Alice

Et il me planta là, sans que je puisse ajouter quoi que se soit.

Il parla à Alice au téléphone pendant bien une demi-heure. Il voulait savoir si elle avait vu quelque chose dans nos vies. Elle lui répéta qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir en ce qui concernait les loups et que comme j'étais en permanence avec l'un d'eux, elle ne voyait rien mais il insista pour qu'elle se concentre sur moi et qu'elle fasse un effort. Je savais qu'à ce moment, Alice devait fulminer de l'autre coté de l'appareil et qu'il en entendrait parler à notre retour. Elle finit par lui demander la raison de cet acharnement et lorsqu'il refusa tout nettement de lui répondre, Alice commença à paniquer, si bien qu'elle le menaça de venir sur l'ile constater par elle-même que j'allais bien. Jacob finit par me la passer afin que je la rassure et elle tenta aussi de me faire cracher le morceau.

- Mais je t'assure que je vais bien Alice. C'est Jake qui pète un boulon. Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps qu'on rentre !

_- Je ne suis pas convaincue Bella... Je sens que tu me cache un truc et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je tomberai dessus un jour ou l'autre !_

- Je te promets que je ne te cache rien. Mais tu sais comment sont les hommes aussi, on est malade une journée et c'est la fin de la vie !

_- Tu es malade ?_

- J'ai juste mangé un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, c'est tout ! Mais vous m'agacer à la fin !

_- Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas..._

- Alice, je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot, tu m'entends ?

_- Mais Bella..._

- Chut ! Je raccroche sinon

_- OK je ne le dirais pas mais si j'étais toi, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour savoir..._

- Ouais ben tu n'es pas moi et je ne suis pas toi alors je vais profiter de mes derniers moments ici et puis on verra !

_- Si tu le dis... Bon, je vais voir où en sont tes deux petits monstres. Ils sont encore en train de faire tourner Emmett en bourrique depuis ce matin !_

- Embrasse-les de ma part tu veux ?

_- On se voit dans 3 jours alors_

- Dans 3 jours

Je raccrochais et je me tournais vers Jake. Il faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine et ne prêtait aucune attention à moi. Je toussais alors un peu et il se fixa.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait là avec Alice ?

- Je devais savoir si elle avait vu quelque chose te concernant

- Quelque chose comme une autre grossesse ?

- Oui, entre autre

- Tu sais pourtant qu'elle n'est pas capable de voir dans l'avenir des loups non ?

- Mais tu n'en es pas un que je sache

- ça n'empêche que Alice ne sait pas voir dans mon avenir parce que vous la bloquez

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien

- Et puis c'était quoi ce plan avec les prénoms ? Depuis quand tu as des prénoms d'enfants en stock ?

- Depuis que Emily est enceinte... Je m'étais dit que ça pourrait être chouette si on remettait ça nous aussi...

- Alors pourquoi tu panique à ce point maintenant ?

- Parce qu'on en a pas encore parlé

- Et ?

- Et... et tu m'as pris de court voila

- Jake, rien n'est fait. Je suis peut-être juste malade comme je l'affirme. Et puis même si j'étais enceinte maintenant, je peux juste m'estimer heureuse que toi tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Et le fait que tu aies déjà réfléchi à des prénoms me prouve que tu es prêt alors pourquoi paniquer ?

Il reprit ses cent pas et ses réflexions puis se stoppa.

- Tu as raison, attendons de voir ce qu'il en est réellement puis on avisera ensuite

- Merci mon dieu, tu redeviens raisonnable !

- Tu veux aller te baigner ?

- Avec plaisir !

Les deux derniers jours passèrent à une vitesse exceptionnelle. Je me retrouvais à nouveau à faire nos valises et j'eus un pincement au cœur. J'aimais bien cet endroit au final, même si nous étions coupé de tout et de tout le monde ici, c'était un peu pour ça que nous y venions et j'avais fini par m'habituer à m'y réveiller tous les jours. Seulement, jamais je ne demanderais aux Cullen de pouvoir y revenir, j'attendrais patiemment qu'ils me le proposent à nouveau...

La « croisière » sur le petit bateau fut la pire expérience de ma vie d'humaine à bord d'un moyen de transport. Jamais je n'avais eu autant envie de toucher terre avec mes pieds ! Chaque vague me semblait pire que la précédente et je priais pour que soit on me tue, soit on arrive rapidement. C'est la seconde chose qui arriva en premier lieu, heureusement. Lorsque je descendis de cette barque, le capitaine nous salua et je tirais Jake par le bras pour que nous trouvions un taxi rapidement. Je voulais rentrer chez moi et en cinquième vitesse !

Nous survolions l'océan et je me perdis dans la contemplation de la vue par le hublot de l'appareil. Mes nausées s'étaient calmées mais j'étais toujours aussi fatiguée. Je devais me faire à l'évidence, je devais vraiment être enceinte, même si tout au fond de moi, jamais je ne l'avais nié. Après cette constatation, j'avais passé tout le reste du vol à dormir et personne ne m'avait réveillé. Je devais cela certainement à Jake et au fait que les hôtesses pouvaient en profiter de cette manière mais franchement, vu mon état, je m'en fichais royalement !

L'atterrissage fut plus pénible que le décollage et encore une fois, je fus bien heureuse de constater que le plancher des vaches ne tanguait pas lui !

Les deux heures de voiture me parurent une éternité et lorsqu'enfin nous arrivions à La Push, la nuit était déjà tombée. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon nous aurions eu droit au comité d'accueil... Jacob entra les bagages pendant que je m'occupais d'allumer la maison. Les filles avaient dû passer de temps en temps car ça ne sentait pas le renfermé et mes plantes vertes vivaient toujours. Merci les nanas ! Ce soir là, je ne pris même pas la peine de défaire quoi que se soit. Je me glissais juste dans mes draps après une douche rapide et je sombrais aussi vite dans le sommeil.

- Les enfants arrivent vers quelle heure au juste ?

- Vers 16h, leur avion atterrit à 13h à Seattle

Angela se battait encore une fois avec mon frigo pour y faire entrer tout ce qu'Emily avait préparé. Elle devait accoucher dans une semaine et pourtant elle était dans sa cuisine 8 heures par jour ! Sam se faisait du souci pour elle mais nous tentions de le rassurer à tour de rôle. Et pour cause, elle était radieuse. Énorme mais radieuse ! Rien ne pouvait mal se passer. Elle était arrivée avec Angela vers 9 heures et elles avaient décider qu'il nous fallait une petite fête pour célébrer notre retour à tous. Je n'avais bien entendu rien eu à dire et malgré mes belles couleurs, Angela me trouva quand même les traits tirés.

- ça doit être à cause du voyage. On ne dort pas bien dans ces avions, même en première classe...

- Tu ferais bien de te reposer avant que Sean et Kaya n'arrivent alors. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai avec Emily et les autres

- Ne fais pas trop bosser Em non plus s'il-te-plait. Elle est au bout de sa vie la pauvre...

- Je la gère aussi va !

J'embrassais mon amie et je filais dans la chambre. Jacob était parti retrouver sa meute et ils devaient être quelque part dans la forêt à se courir derrière. Même s'il avait pu se transformer durant notre séjour, ses frères lui avaient manqué. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et je fermais les yeux, persuadée que je ne dormirais pas mais c'était sans compter sur cette fatigue pesante qui eut vite le dessus sur ma volonté et moi...

Je me réveillais en entendant un puissant moteur vrombir dehors. Mes enfants étaient de retour ! Je me passais un rapide coup d'eau sur le visage et je me précipitais dehors pour les accueillir. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils coururent vers moi et je me mis à genoux pour les attraper au vol. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues tandis que mes deux trésors me serraient dans leurs bras. Je les regardais à tour de rôle et je les trouvais changés.

- Vous avez grandi ! Vous êtes superbes !

Alice était juste derrière eux ainsi qu'Esmée et je me redressais alors pour les serrer elles aussi dans mes bras. Elles avaient bien pris soin d'eux, je leur devais bien ça.

- Merci de vous en être si bien occupé. Ils ont l'air en plein forme, c'est génial !

- Ils se sont amusés comme des fous ! On remet ça quand tu veux !

Je leur souriais et je les invitais à se joindre aux autres qui attendaient déjà attablés. Je m'excusais un instant pour aller chercher de quoi commencer le repas et lorsque je fus dans ma cuisine, je regardais par la fenêtre ce tableau parfait de la vie que je voulais mener et à laquelle je tenais plus que tout. Ma famille au complet était là, des vampires et des loups-garous, mais aussi des humains et de petits hybrides. Tous s'entendaient alors qu'ils étaient censés se faire la guerre et ça me rendait heureuse comme rien d'autre sur terre. Nous avions vécu des moments difficiles ensemble mais aussi de beaux moments, de ceux qu'on oublie jamais et j'en étais certaine, cela n'était pas fini. Emily allait avoir enfin cet enfant tant et tant attendu et quant à Angie, je la soupçonnais de nous cacher quelque chose... J'avais l'homme parfait pour moi, celui qui l'avait toujours été. Jacob. Jake, mon soleil. Je l'aimais et il m'aimait aussi, que demander de plus ? Rien, si ce n'est que ce tableau ne change jamais, ou alors seulement en bien... J'inspirais un grand coup et je pris le saladier en mains avant de me diriger vers nos invités. Jacob me souriait et cela réchauffa encore plus mon cœur comblé. Je posais le saladier sur la table et Emily me fit un clin d'œil complice.

- Tiens au fait, comment c'est passé votre voyage ?

Je mis ma main dans la poche de mon gilet et je serrais très fort le petit morceau de plastique sur lequel était fixé la bandelette qui avait viré au rose quelques heures auparavant. C'était définitivement la vie que je voulais.

- Et bien c'est marrant que tu demande ça Emily parce que vous n'allez jamais me croire...

Définitivement.

Fin


End file.
